I'm yours
by Klainer-Loveer
Summary: Tras 5 años de un relación prohibida con un hombre casado, dejándose cautivar por la aventura y la excitación, Kurt esta apunto de tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida, ¿será capaz de dejar para siempre a Blaine? ¿O seguirá viviendo en las sombras escondido? (MPreg)
1. Chapter 1

*Solo una aclaración, en este fic los hombres pueden embarazarse y es completamente normal, gracias.

* * *

_Porque tu siempre estas donde quiera _

_pero existes mejor donde te quiero_

_tengo que amarte amor._

—Entonces, ese fue el último...—anota Kurt en su teléfono mientras Rachel le asiente fervientemente tomando un trago de su jugo de manzana.

—Extraño el café—frunce el ceño la castaña acariciando su vientre abultado de 5 meses.

Kurt le sonríe tiernamente—Te ves resplandeciente así Rachel—suspira.

Y Rachel alza su vista para verlo mejor cambiando su mirada a una de comprensión y ternura—Oh, Kurt, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu sabes que podrías tener todo esto y más, solo si...

Kurt se acomodó mejor en su asiento e hizo una mueca—Vale, ya sé de todo lo que hemos hablado. Solo digo que el embarazo te sienta bien.

—Pero lo dices de una forma tan añorada Kurt, yo sé que uno de tus sueños personales es formar una familia y ambos sabemos que mientras estés con un hombre casado y con una hija adolescente eso es prácticamente imposible—recalcó la mujer con mirada firme, esta discusión estaba presente últimamente en casi todas sus reuniones.

—Yo también lo sé Rachel—respondió Kurt, parpadeando rápidamente para que sus ojos no se llenen de lagrimas, Rachel extiende su mano sobre la mesa y acaricia una de las suyas—Conozco las consecuencias de lo que estoy haciendo, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, lo necesito en mi vida Rachel. Lo amo y él me ama también.

—Kurt, ¿no crees que si te amara tanto ya habría dado el paso final?—preguntó y Kurt evitó su mirada.

—Ahora no puede Rachel, su hija no entendería...—respondió con voz queda.

—Kurt, si él sigue esperando que su hija llegue un día y le diga, "papá, sabes entiendo que engañes a mi papá con otro hombre y no me importa que se divorcien para que puedas estar con él"—dijo Rachel imitando la voz chillona de una jovencita.

—Papi—corrigió Kurt con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundida.

—Ella le dice papi a Blaine—dijo Kurt y Rachel rodó los ojos tratando de no exasperarse porque eso no le hacia nada bien al bebé.

—Kurt, te mereces alguien que demuestre el amor que te tiene en público y en privado, alguien que no tema decirle al mundo que esta contigo y con quien puedas formar una familia, alguien con quien te puedas casar y tener hijos, alguien que este solo para ti, alguien que sea tuyo y tu de él—le habló de todo corazón Rachel sintiendo pena por su amigo, que siempre había sido una persona tan fuerte y orgullosa pero ahora no estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para él.

Kurt guardó silencio sin decir una palabra pensando en todo lo que habías dicho su amiga y que el mismo pensaba. Rachel hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar su sonrisa para darle la noticia por la que realmente lo había llamado.

—El bebé al fin se dejo ver...—dijo Rachel sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿De verdad Rach?—Kurt la vio con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, habían estado esperando por las últimas cuatro semanas que el bebe se dejara ver correctamente para conocer su sexo, Rachel asintió y sacó de su bolsa una pequeña fotografía que ahora era más clara que la anterior y Kurt la vio con cariño.

—¿Puedes ver qué es?—preguntó su amiga y Kurt asintió sin despegar su vista de la ecografia.

—Oh, Rach... Un niño Rachel, tendrán un niño—sonrío Kurt con una verdadera sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos y el castaño le dio un apretón en su mano.

—Si, Finn esta muy emocionado, no ha dejado de decírselo a todos desde ayer, dio saltos y aplaudió en el consultorio cuando la obstetra nos los dijo—Kurt rió un poco al imaginarse tal escena.

—¿Ya saben qué nombre le darán?

—Estamos pensando en alguno que sea lo suficientemente bueno, ya sabes, que sea especial—sonrío Rachel y Kurt asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

Kurt caminaba por Central Park, le encantaba el verde del pasto, los árboles, el ruido de la gente a su alrededor, el sonido de la cuidad a su espalda, escuchar sus propios pasos, sentir el cálido viento de la primavera cuando el invierno se iba y el calor comenzaba a llegar poco a poco y el ambiente florecía en todo el lugar, era como un nuevo despertar.

Suspiró cansado, Rachel tenía razón, todos todo el tiempo tenían razón, ¿porque estaba haciendo eso? ¿Porqué se estaba engañando así mismo y los otros? Aunque él es Kurt Hummel ¿desde cuándo le importa lo que la gente piense de él? Todo el tiempo a estado orgulloso de quien era, pero ahora ¿estaba orgulloso de estar con un hombre casado que tenía familia? Pero ellos ni siquiera se llevan bien inclusive antes de que Kurt lo conociera. ¿Pero qué pensarían los padres de Kurt si estuvieran vivos? Nada bueno por supuesto.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y el lo sacó suspirando, un único mensaje brillando en la pantalla.

"Ya estoy aquí"-B.

Blaine, un mensaje de Blaine. ¿Qué debía hacer con Blaine? Tenían años haciendo esto, verse a escondidas, amarse en secreto y aunque había personas que lo sabían, aún dolía tener que mantener el secreto.

Prefirió dejar sus pensamientos y caminar hasta su apartamento, reconocía todos sus errores pero tampoco podía dejarlo, era más fuerte que él.

* * *

—Te extrañé tanto...—jadeó Blaine contra su boca antes de meter su lengua en la cavidad del castaño, Kurt sólo gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

—Yo también—logró decir entre besos, su piel quemaba por estar cerca de él y sus dedos picaban por tocar la tan ansiada piel del moreno.

Kurt sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared detrás de él mientras sus piernas eran alzadas por unas fuertes manos y estas mismas amasaban su firme trasero a través de la incómoda tela de mezclilla. Una poderosa boca gobernaba la suya en un beso demandante que lo hacia jadear y necesitar de respiración, su miembro atrapado en su pantalón comenzaba a doler y él sólo quería un poco de liberación, se había prometido tantas veces no hacer de nuevo esto, pero sólo hacia falta un beso, una caricia, unas palabras poéticas y se olvidaba de todo para volver a estar entre los brazos de su amante.

La boca de Blaine se movió a su cuello chupando y mordiendo la tierna piel dejando una profunda marca roja donde sabía que sería difícil ocultarla, adoraba marcarlo como suyo, porque apesar de todo él era suyo. Ya tenía tanto tiempo con él y aunque era consiente de lo que hacia nunca podía reprimir sus sentimientos hacia él. Mucho menos cuando la pasión se hacía presente entre ellos.

Pronto se encontraron en la cama con sus ropas fuera de su cuerpo, Kurt acostado contra el colchón las piernas envueltas en su amante mientras recibía las estocadas duras que Blaine le daba con fuerza golpeando en el punto preciso del nudo de sensaciones que lo hacían sentir una descarga en todo su cuerpo.

—Oh... Ahí... ¡Blaine!—gemía desesperado Kurt arañando con sus uñas la fornida espalda de su amante y arqueando su espalda al sentirlo—Mas, más Blaine.

Blaine gruñó en respuesta y arremetió con más fuerza contra él, las paredes internas de Kurt le daban la estreches perfecta y el calor necesario para sentirse en llamas, se complacía escuchando las pocas palabras inconexas que salían de la boca del castaño y sus sonidos tan pecaminosos que lo excitaban aún más, con su mano tomó el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masajearlo rápidamente al ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Vente Kurt—gimió Blaine contra su oído mordiendo y chupando su cuello—Vente para mi, bebé.

Kurt se arqueó a más no poder apretando fuertemente alrededor del pene de Blaine y derramandose en su abdomen y mano del moreno, Kurt se sacudió debajo de él y Blaine tras salir y entrar unas veces más se derramo dentro de él, Kurt sintió el líquido caliente llenarlo plácidamente y gimió de nuevo sólo por esa sensación cálida, siguieron moviéndose un poco hasta bajar de sus orgasmos y sólo jadeaban y trataban de controlar sus respiraciones.

El castaño comenzó a jugar un poco con los cortos rizos sueltos del moreno y manejándolos con sus dedos, mientras Blaine le acariciaba el pecho con su mano formando extraños patrones antes de darle un beso justo donde estaban los latidos de su corazón.

—De verdad te extrañé—suspiró Blaine contra su clavícula.

—Yo también—contestó Kurt con una pequeña risa por los dedos cosquillosos de Blaine que acariciaron su costado—Fue un largo viaje el tuyo y demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé, Pam me reclamó que la próxima vez que se me ocurra irme por tanto tiempo a Roma si o si ella iría conmigo—Kurt no dijo nada—Los extrañé mucho a los dos.

—Un mes es demasiado para estar sin ti—estuvo de acuerdo Kurt—¿Qué era tan importante para que te entretuviera por tanto tiempo?

—Es un joven que toca el piano increíble y su voz me interesa también, tiene mucho talento y no lo pienso dejar ir tan fácil. Hay otra compañía Italiana que también está tras él y después de un mes de reuniones me dijo que se lo pensaría.

—A ti te encantan los retos—Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Así es, además a Anderson's sound le conviene tener artistas internacionales y este chico de verdad nos conviene—Kurt asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué nunca grabaste un disco Blaine?—preguntó de pronto serio.

—Porque no tuve oportunidad, ya te lo eh dicho Kurt y me hubiera encantado hacerlo pero simplemente no se dio el tiempo después de la muerte de mis padres, Cooper y yo tuvimos que hacernos cargo del negocio y no me arrepiento, disfruto mucho descubrir nuevos talentos Kurt. Jamás olvidas el rostro de un chico o chica cuando le dices que vas ayudarlos a hacer su sueño realidad o cuando le dices a una persona que su primer sencillo salió mejor de lo que esperaban pero también es horrible cuando le dices a alguien que "no es lo que estamos buscando" pero al final del día todo vale la pena.

—Deberías grabar un disco—repitió Kurt.

Blaine ronroneó y le dio un beso en el cuello—Tu no deberías ser tan hermoso pero no todo se puede, Kurt.

—Todavía estas dentro de mi, Sr. Anderson—jadeó un poco Kurt cuando Blaine se movió más sobre él.

—Así, tienes razón—dijo Blaine y comenzó a moverse un poco más estimulando el área delicada.

—No me calientes Blaine, dudo mucho que un hombre de tu edad pueda repetir otra vez tan pronto—Blaine rió con su voz profunda.

—Tengo 37 no 57, Hummel—mordió su hombro amando como sus dientes se marcaban rápidamente.

—Deja de marcarme, Anderson—se quejó tratando de parecer molesto pero no lo logró.

—No, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío—respondió Blaine y subió sus ojos hasta los de Kurt para ver sus profundos orbes azul zafiro—Eres mío.

—Tuyo...

Blaine lo beso, poniendo todo su empeño en ese beso para demostrarle que lo que acababa de decir era verdad y se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Después de un tiempo ambos estuvieron saciados y bañados, después de que Kurt dijera que sentía asqueroso con tanto líquido seminal en su cuerpo y aunque Blaine sólo rió lo acompañó directo a la ducha.

Blaine salió totalmente vestido del baño y Kurt, que aún llevaba sola la bata del baño puesta, se le quedó viendo unos segundos con una copa de vino en su mano y lamiéndose los labios, alzó una ceja pidiendo explicación.

—Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde...—dijo algo apenado Blaine—Tengo una cena con Sebastián y sus padres.

Kurt volteó a otro lado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón que se extendía por todo su pecho y lo llenaba de manera desolada, Blaine se le acercó tratado de besarlo pero Kurt sólo se agachó evitándolo.

—Sólo vete, Blaine—respondió Kurt, dejo la copa en la mesa del centro y caminó hasta su habitación ignorando al moreno y dejándolo atrás en su camino—Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

—Kurt, por favor...

—Sólo una cosa, Blaine. Dile a tus suegros y a tu querido esposo que llegaste tarde por estar follando conmigo.

—Kurt, por favor, yo...

—¡Sólo largate, Blaine!—le espetó el castaño sin siquiera voltear a verlo—Ya tuviste lo que querías, ¿no? Ya follamos, eso es todo lo que quieres de mi siempre, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eso no es lo que quiero de ti Kurt, y lo sabes—trató de tomarlo del brazo pero Kurt sólo se soltó y se metió en su habitación cerrando las puertas corredizas tras él sin escuchar ninguna protesta de Blaine.

Blaine suspiró cansado y se pasó las manos por su cabello húmedo, cuando estas cosas pasaban lo mejor era no presionar a Kurt demasiado, sólo tomó su saco y salió del apartamento de Kurt con un sentimiento de culpa.

Kurt escuchó la puerta cerrarse y una lágrimas se resbaló incontrolablemente por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo y tras esa vinieron muchas más, su cuerpo se estremeció y el dolor cegó su razón.

_ aunque esta herida duela como dos_

_ y aunque la noche pase y yo te tenga _

_ y no._

* * *

Que les pareció? Sigo con con otro cap o de plano me alejo de los fanfic para siempre?


	2. Chapter 2

_Las paredes se van_

_queda la noche_

_las nostalgias se van_

_no queda nada._

_Ya mi rostro de vos_

_cierra los ojos_

_y es una soledad_

_tan desolada._

Blaine estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba, se vio forzado a casarse muchos años atrás con el padre de su hija cuando este quedó embarazado y aunque en aquel momento no lo vio así porque a fin de cuentas su hija valía todos y cada uno de sus sacrificios.

Sebastian Smythe y él habían sido

amigos desde niños porque sus familias también eran allegadas por lo que nunca le vieron nada malo en esa amistad, cuando ambos crecieron y estaban juntos en Dalton su amistad seguía estando igual hasta que finalmente se hicieron novios y nadie se sorprendió con eso dado que lo habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, pero por un descuido Sebastian había quedado embarazado cuando tenían 20 años y sin ningún problema decidieron casarse pensando que sería lo correcto, Sebastian y él se llevaban muy bien y no tenían problemas para convivir pero desafortunadamente no había amor de pareja entre ellos, por eso cuando conoció a Kurt se enamoró completamente de él pero Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio tan fácilmente amenazándolo con que su hija ya no lo querría más.

Blaine estacionó su auto frente a la gran mansión Smythe y se preparó así mismo psicológicamente para lo que lo esperaba dentro, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Sebastian un mensaje diciéndole que llegara pronto o sino el mismo sería quien lo castraría y un mensaje de su hija pidiéndole que llegara pronto porque tenía algo que decirle y era de suma importancia, Blaine sonrió a eso último de seguro lo de suma importancia era una emergencia de ropa o maquillaje o alguna cosa de esas.

Caminó hasta la entrada y tocó el timbre a esperar a que le abrieran, tardaron segundos en abrirla y su sonrisa se deshizo al ver a su esposo, Sebastian Smythe-Anderson cabe decir.

—Pensé que no llegarías—fue su saludo con una mirada mortal, y Blaine pasó por su lado para poder entrar a la casa.

—Te dije que estaría aquí—respondió Blaine, habían pasado un mes sin verse sin embargo no había emoción alguna en ninguno de los dos porque el moreno haya vuelto.

—Dime, ¿llegaste tarde por estar con tu puta personal?—preguntó en un tono bajó y escrutador para que nadie más en la casa los escuchara.

—Te manda saludos—respondió Blaine con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sabes, si le dijera a tu hija...

—Si me dijeran, ¿qué?—vino una nueva voz de la joven que se les unía.

—De la sorpresa que tengo para ti, pero parece que tu papá Sebastian no sabe guardar un secreto—respondió Blaine sonriéndole de una manera tierna y real a su hija dándole un beso en la frente.

Aún alcanzaba a besarla en la frente y eso le gustaba, Pamela Anderson-Smythe era una joven alta y delgada con la complexión de su papá Sebastian pero el tono de piel y la forma del cabello de Blaine y con una personalidad un personalidad un tanto exorbitante, todo el tiempo era alegre y amable con todos, además de caprichosa y demandante, pero cuando se enojaba era de dar miedo, Blaine tenía la mala costumbre de consentirla en todo mientras que Sebastian era más condescendiente y era quien le llamaba más la atención.

—Pamela, ¿qué te eh dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones privadas?—reprendió Sebastián, y Pam rodó los ojos.

—No hagas eso—le dijo Blaine—Ya te eh dicho que no le hagas esos ojos a tu papá.

—Está bien—asintió ella viéndolo con sus ojos verdes—Mis abuelos dicen que se apresuren o la cena se enfriará.

—Vamos entonces, no los hagamos esperar—contestó Blaine encaminándola al comedor, Sebastian pasó a su lado irritado.

— ¿Por qué está tan molesto papá?—le preguntó Pam, algunas veces a Blaine le parecía que seguía siendo tan sólo una niña pequeña.

—No lo sé, tal vez tuvo un mal día en el trabajo.

—Pero no lo entiendo, tu esposo no se va todos los días de viaje por un mes y a él parece que la da igual, digo ustedes apenas se vieron hoy—explicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes por eso cariño, son cosas que tu papá y yo resolveremos.

Ella asintió reacia a no insistirle más a su papá, cuando Blaine entró en el comedor lo recibieron tal como siempre lo habían hecho, la mamá de Sebastian le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras que el señor Smythe lo estrecho en un pequeño abrazo, después de todo Blaine los conocía desde que era un niño y Sebastian y él sólo eran amigos.

—Blaine cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estuvo Roma?—preguntó Michelle cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

—Fascinante, pero ya extrañaba mucho estar de vuelta. Me hacían falta. —respondió viendo a Pam enfrente de él y se obligó a voltear a ver también a Sebastian quien sólo le dedicó una mirada rápida.

Michelle sonrió cálidamente y asintió de acuerdo. La cena transcurrió en un agradable silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y el ruido de los vasos al quitarse y ponerse sobre la mesa.

—Pam, cariño. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?—le preguntó amablemente la mujer a su nieta.

—Oh, sí. ¡Casi lo olvido!—se exaltó Pam.

—Pamela—reprendió Sebastian cuando su hija casi saltó en su silla y movió un poco la mesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Pam?—preguntó Blaine, la fiesta de los Dulces Dieciséis de su hija se acercaban pronto y ella se estaba encargando de organizar todo como ella lo quería sólo con la ayuda de su papá Sebastián.

—Es algo, terriblemente horrible—declaró ella escandalizada.

—Nada puede ser tan malo—comentó John.

—Si puede abuelo, es algo que fastidió todos mis planes—respondió ella antes de inhalar y exhalar para dar la terrible noticia aunque los únicos realmente preocupados por ello fueran Michelle y Sebastian mientras que Blaine y John seguían comiendo tranquilamente—Alguien más a comprado el mismo vestido que yo.

— ¡No puede ser!—dijo Michelle preocupada.

— ¿Quien ha sido?—preguntó Sebastián.

—Sólo es un vestido—comentó Blaine recibiendo miradas mortales de los otros tres y John sólo le dio una mirada que decía claramente "suerte".

—No es sólo un vestido papá—dijo Pam—Es mi vestido, no puedo usar lo mismo que uso alguien más en su fiesta, me llamarían de formas horrible y que no tengo sentido de moda y eso no es cierto.

—Bueno, bueno, entiendo—se defendió Blaine—Pero supongo que puedes solucionarlo.

—Claro que se puede solucionar—dijo Michelle—Tendremos que hacerlo rápido, sólo falta un mes pero si podremos hacerlo.

—Ya sé que haré—respondió ella.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Pam?—le preguntó Sebastián.

—Quiero que Kurt Hummel diseñe mi vestido—declaró ella contenta y con ojos soñadores.

Blaine casi se ahogó con lo que estaba tragando y rápidamente se apresuró a tomar agua, las miradas de todos con curiosidad pero la de Sebastian parecía entre complacida y enojado por lo que su hija quería.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Blaine cuando se recuperó—Pam, cariño. ¿Por qué Kurt Hummel?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas papi?—ella dijo como si no pudiera entender algo como aquello.

—Es un nuevo diseñador que salió de Vogue—comenzó hablar Michelle, ambas estaban metidas por completo en el mundo de la moda—Es muy bueno, no puedes escoger a un mejor diseñador para hacerlo cariño, creo que es una magnífica idea.

—Pero no es muy poco tiempo para mandarlo diseñar—comentó Blaine dudoso recordando que Kurt le había dicho que tendría mucho trabajo en esos días porque su colección saldría pronto y esta era muy importante porque le podría abrir las puertas en muchas casas de diseño.

—Puede ser, pero aun así quiero intentarlo, todo el tiempo que él contesta las entrevistas parece muy amable y parece siempre estar dispuesto, ¿puedes intentarlo papi?

—Pam, yo digo que mejor viajemos a Milán o París para que compres alguno, de seguro hay uno que te guste—habló Sebastian que había estado por un largo tiempo en silencio sin poder tolerar la idea de que precisamente ese hombre sea quien le diseñe el vestido a su hija.

—No, no quiero—contestó ella cortante—Quiero que este diseñado a mi gusto, por favor, papi habla con Kurt Hummel y trata de convencerlo—le dijo a Blaine.

— ¿Yo?—se señaló así mismo dudoso.

—Sí, tú. Según recuerdo ustedes lo conocen y bueno dado que tú eres mejor convenciendo a las personas, y puedes ofrecerle una buena paga por hacerlo, ¿lo harías por mi papi?—preguntó viéndolo con ojos suplicantes.

—Insisto que en lo mejor sería que viajáramos al extranjero—repitió Sebastián, estaba dispuesto a ceder ante los caprichos de su hija en todo pero en eso no.

—Hijo, yo creo que Pam tiene razón, hablen con Kurt Hummel, tal vez puedan lograr que él lo diseñe—le dijo Michelle a Sebastián.

—De acuerdo, entonces que Blaine lo contacte—dijo finalmente Sebastian y Blaine lo vio sorprendido, Pamela chilló de alegría aplaudiendo y levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a sus papás y darles besos en la cara.

— ¡Ah! ¡Los amo!—decía una y otra vez, antes de abrazar a sus abuelos también— ¡Y a ustedes también!

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina, estaba más que feliz, tras una larga conversación con el joven italiano, Massimo, este finalmente le dijo que aceptaba su oferta y Blaine si hubiera sido un niño se hubiera puesto a saltar como Pam lo hacía a veces.

Cooper entró a su oficina con un café en la mano y le tendió otro a él, esperando por la respuesta que Massimo le había dado a Blaine.

—Dijo que si—respondió Blaine y Cooper sonrió triunfante.

—Eres brillante squirt—le dijo su hermano brindando con su café— ¡Salud!

—Sabía que al final terminaría aceptando—se jactó Blaine y ambos rieron— ¿Cómo están Hannah y Nicole?

La esposa de Cooper, Hannah Raymond, ahora Anderson, desde hace 15 años, una mujer alta, delgada y ojos grises ahumados que había hecho madurar de una vez por todas a Cooper Anderson con quien tenía una niña de 11 años.

—Mis nenas están perfectas, muchas gracias—rió Coop— ¿Y Pam?

—Volviéndonos locos a todos por su próximo cumpleaños, y saqueando mi cuenta bancaria muchísimo más a menudo de lo que comúnmente lo hacía antes—respondió Blaine en un suspiro entre risa y preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó su hermano notando su cambio de ánimos.

—Ayer Kurt se enojó conmigo—respondió Blaine, Cooper sólo asintió a pesar de que conocía la relación que su hermano llevaba con Kurt no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que ir con tu esposo y tu hija?—preguntó irónico.

—Se enojó porque no me quedé con él porque tenía una cena con mis suegros—dijo.

—Blaine, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, yo te lo he dicho, Sam te lo ha dicho, ¿qué estas esperando para hacer algo, Blaine?

—Por ahora no puedo hacer nada Coop, no puedo dejar a Kurt porque eso me mataría pero tampoco puedo terminar todo con Sebastián, Pam está de por medio y ella es renuente y caprichosa cuando quiere, y no creo que lo vaya a tomar muy bien y amo a mi hija Coop, no puedo perderla.

—Pues entonces, me temo hermanito que tu situación seguirá así por mucho más tiempo, tienes que hablar con Pam, ella sí es cierto que tiene su propio carácter pero también es una buena persona y estoy seguro que quiere que sus dos papas sean felices tal vez si la haces entender que tu felicidad ya no está al lado de su papá, ella lo entienda.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no lo entiende?—preguntó Blaine.

—Creo que eso es algo que tú debes resolver, tienes dos opciones aquí. Primero, convencer a tu hija y que ella comience por aceptar la situación, tal vez no decirle que estás con Kurt desde hace años pero si decirle que ya no amas a Sebastian y así que no sea tan duro para ella y segundo si ella no quiere o tu no quieres lastimarla, tendrás que dejar lo que tienes con Kurt y esperar a que tu hija haga su vida para tu hacer la tuya, pero Blaine, no creo que Kurt te vaya a esperar para siempre.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, evitamos tocar ese tema pero últimamente las peleas son cada vez más seguidas e inevitables, creo que Kurt se está enfadando pero en verdad no quiero dejarlo, Coop hace años creí estar enamorado pero estaba completamente equivocado y ahora sé lo que es enamorarse de verdad y no quiero tener que decidir entre mi hija y Kurt.

—Tienes mucho en que pensar, Blaine.

—Eso no es todo—dijo Blaine y Cooper espero para que siguiera hablando—Pam quiere que Kurt le diseñe su vestido.

— ¿Qué?

—Pam quiere que...

—Sí, si escuche lo que dijiste sólo que—interrumpió su hermano— ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo conoce ella a Kurt?

—Al parecer alguien compró el mismo vestido que ella y no quiere usar el que tenía ahora y a Kurt lo conoce por las revistas y esa clase de cosas y ella quiere que yo hablé con él para convencerlo.

— ¿Por qué, tú?

—Porque dice que soy mejor convenciendo a las personas y que puedo ofrecerle el doble de paga si es necesario.

— ¿Y por qué no, Sebastián? No es él quien la estaba ayudándola con todo esto—dijo Cooper confundido y Blaine asintió.

—Sí, pero ella me lo pidió esta vez a mí y sinceramente me siento halagado de que lo haya hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no me pedía algo—confesó Blaine—Se siente bien que lo vuelva hacer.

—No quisiera estar en tus incómodos zapatos hermanito—Cooper se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta—Ahora te dejo a ti y tu conciencia mientras yo voy a llamar a Hannah que creo que de nuevo esta molesta conmigo porque no recogí la ropa de la tintorería.

—No cambias, Coop—rió Blaine.

—Oye, olvide agendarlo. Entre Hannah, el trabajo y Nicole acaban conmigo.

Ambos hermanos rieron y después el mayor salió por la puerta dejando al moreno y sus pensamientos solos.

_Sin temblor de más_

_me abrazo a tus ausencias_

_que asisten y me asisten_

_con el rostro de vos._

* * *

Ame todos y cada uno de sus reviews y como me dijeron algunos decidí seguir con la historia, a y les contestare alguno.

**Klaine forever: **A mi también me encanta que sea algo prohibido...

**PameCrissColferette: **Lamento decirlo pero para saber que pasara con ellos tendras que seguir leyendo hasta el final, sin excepción.

**07DaniDC: **Cuando leí tu comentario me asuste al principio, pero gracias me hiciste el día! Y ya veraz que pasara con Blaine y Kurt, y a tu pregunta estaré actualizando cada Martes y Viernes.

Nos leemos el viernes, gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_Pero hagamos un trato:_

_yo quisiera contar con usted,_

_es tan lindo __saber que usted existe,_

_uno se siente vivo;_

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Kurt estaba trabajando en un nuevo diseño, tenía la música encendida para relajarse mientras dibujaba y dejaban fluir sus ideas, ese sería el último diseño para el desfile y tenía que lucirse, por fin había conseguido los fondos necesarios para poder hacer realidad su trabajo de años y no podía defraudar a ninguno de sus inversores. Se sentía contento consigo mismo por ese logro personal que estaba teniendo, todo sería perfecto sólo si...

Sólo si muchas cosas cambiaran y fueran diferentes, pero el mundo no funciona así y era una pena porque la vida sería más sencilla si pudiera hacerlo, pero si lo hiciera ya no sería vida.

El golpeteo de la puerta lo distrajo, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese continuo y diferente golpeteo, cada vez que Blaine venía a pedir disculpas tocaba así la puerta y no entraba con su propia llave como comúnmente lo hacía.

Se lo pensó un par de minutos, Blaine tocaba la puerta insistentemente, tocaba por un tiempo, paraba y luego volvía a tocar, Blaine conocía perfectamente los horarios de Kurt para saber que estaba ahí. Al final Kurt puso pausa a la música y se levantó de su pequeña mesa de diseño y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirle, y ahí estaba Blaine con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Es tar...—dijo el castaño pero Blaine colocó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

—Escúchame, por favor escúchame—pidió Blaine y Kurt sólo se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna y sin mover un musculo— ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurt se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra alguna y caminó de vuelta a donde estaba trabajando, se sentó en su silla y quitó la pausa subiendo más el volumen, pero aun así pendiente y escuchando a Blaine moverse a su alrededor seguramente buscando algún florero para poner las flores en agua.

Blaine se le acercó minutos después y puso el florero en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando para que pudiera ver las rosas justo frente a él, y después se sentó a su lado en el sillón que estaba cerca para observarlo hacer su arte.

— ¿Vas a quedarte sentado ahí hasta cuándo?—preguntó Kurt sin despegar su vista del trabajo sintiendo los ojos de Blaine sobre él en todo momento.

—Hasta que estés dispuesto a hablarme o hasta que termines tu diseño, o hasta que me eches de aquí, no sé. Cualquier cosa que pase primero—respondió Blaine sin inmutarse de su lugar.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que compartieron, pronto se hizo más tarde y cuando Kurt terminó lo que estaba haciendo, Blaine se había quedado profundamente dormido contra el recarga brazos del sillón.

Kurt sonrió y se le quedó viendo, su rostro sereno y descansado, muy pocas veces podía verlo de esa forma, los ojos cerrados con las pestañas rizadas acariciando sus pómulos, su boca un poco abierta dejando salir un pequeño murmuro de aire cada vez que respiraba y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, unas cuantas canas se asomaban por los lados de su cabeza y unas delgadas arrugas cerca de sus labios y en sus ojos, sin embargo todo eso sólo hacía que lo quisiera más, Kurt lo amaba tanto que dolía. Dolía no tenerlo completamente.

* * *

**5 años atrás. **

Isabelle había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de la revista y una gran parte de los trabajadores de Vogue estaban presentes, entre ellos Kurt pero él ya tenía un puesto más alto y era uno de los diseñadores principiantes y todos decían que en cuestión de años sería uno de los diseñadores más conocidos.

La fiesta estaba yendo como dicen "como viento en popa", todo fluía como debía de ser, habían tenido varios organizadores a cargo para hacer los preparativos pertinentes que fueran necesarios, había gente de todo tipo y de muchas organizaciones y diferentes personalidades.

—Oh, Kurt ahí estas—le dijo Isabelle cuando lo encontró en la barra de bebidas—Te he estado buscando.

—Aquí estoy—sonrió Kurt dejando el vaso, que tenía en su mano, sobre la barra negra— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería presentarte a algunas personas, hay una pareja muy importante que tienes que conocer—dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y caminando junto a él entre las personas que les sonreían y saludaban.

— ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó curioso Kurt.

—Son los Anderson Smythe—dijo ella con expresión solemne.

—Uhmm, Anderson Smythe—pensó Kurt en voz alta preguntado pero más para si mismo— ¿De dónde conozco esos apellidos?

—De Anderson's sound—informó ella amable—Blaine junto con su hermano son dueños de la disquera, y Sebastian pertenece a la firma de abogados Smythe que pertenece a su familia desde hace muchos años, por eso son una pareja importante y su opinión es de suma importancia porque son muy influyentes en la alta sociedad, vamos.

Kurt asintió y la siguió hasta que estuvieron cerca de un hombre castaño, ojos verdes y un poco más alto que Kurt que traía un traje con corbata negro, él les sonrió y saludó a Isabelle, parecía amable y agradable a simple vista, tiempo después Kurt descubriría que puede ser el peor enemigo cuando se lo propone.

—Sebastian, me alegro que hayas venido—dijo Isabelle y luego señaló a Kurt para presentarlo—Este es Kurt Hummel, trabaja en Vogue como principiante diseñador.

—Mucho gusto—Sebastian le sacudió la mano formalmente y Kurt de igual forma contestó el saludo educadamente, algo no le agradaba del todo a Kurt.

—Pero, ¿has venido solo?—preguntó ella cordial sin querer parecer demasiado indiscreta.

—Oh, no. Blaine sólo fue por algo de tomar—contestó él sonriendo y viendo sobre el hombro de Kurt—De hecho aquí viene.

Kurt no quiso ser impertinente pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver sólo un poco hacia atrás y una vez que lo hizo quedó totalmente impactado, un hombre unas pulgadas por debajo de él, unos ojos brillantes avellana rodeados por una negras pestañas rizadas y el cabello negro azabache con los rizos en su lugar debajo de una fina capa de gel, un traje azul oscuro envolvía su cuerpo de manera perfecta y un moño del mismo azul adornaba su cuello. Y una esplendorosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro dejando ver unos brillantes y grandes dientes blancos.

—Hey, aquí tienes—saludó él a Sebastian dándole una copa en su mano antes de volver su atención a Isabelle, pero Kurt sólo podía escuchar su voz, una voz gruesa y melodiosa que le llenaba los oídos— Hola, Isabelle. Que fantástica fiesta.

—Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que hayan venido—sonrió ella y de nuevo presentó al castaño—Él es Kurt Hummel.

Kurt se sentía nervioso sin saber porque, tener a ese impresionante hombre delante de él le ponía las piernas temblorosos, el estómago revoloteando y temía ruborizarse al toque de su mano, Blaine le sonrió y le tomó la mano presentándose, un toque cálido y suave aunque con los dedos un poco callosos pero no incómodos, Kurt fijo su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y Blaine lo observó diferente con un destello distinto en sus ojos, el apretón de manos fue demasiado corto para ambos.

Después de eso, durante la fiesta Kurt y Blaine sólo se vieron un par de veces después y sólo se dedicaban miradas curiosas y sonrisas discretas, Kurt se regañaba así mismo. No podía interesarse por un hombre que estaba casado y estaba ahí con su esposo, ese no era él y no estaba bien hacerlo.

Kurt no podía dejar de pensarlo desde esa única noche que lo conoció, cerraba sus ojos y miraba los de Blaine, se tocaba las manos y volvía a sentir la mano de Blaine en la suya, y su voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ocurrió hasta tres meses después cuando se lo volvió a encontrar en un bar, Kurt había quedado de salir con Rachel a beber algo pero ella lo llamó para decirle que su ensayo se había alargado y no podría llegar, sin embargo Kurt se quedó tomando una bebida, por una extraña razón lo hizo sin pensar.

Estuvo solo por un tiempo, hasta qué alguien se sentó en el banco de la barra junto a él, Kurt no le prestó atención al principio y sólo siguió dibujando en la servilleta que tenía en sus manos hasta que alguien le habló muy cerca del oído.

—Eso es muy lindo—dijeron y Kurt volteó a verlo, en el proceso tiró el vaso de una bebida oscura que Blaine había estado bebiendo provocando que cayera sobre el moreno.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento mucho, déjame—decía Kurt evitando sus ojos por vergüenza con las mejillas y las orejas rojas. Y usando más servilletas para tratar de secar y limpiar inútilmente la camisa blanca de Blaine que había quedado completamente arruinada.

—Descuida, no te preocupes—dijo Blaine tomándolo de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo y Kurt se obligó a verlo.

—Pero, tu camisa...—casi susurró Kurt, Blaine le sonrió robándole el aliento.

—Tengo más, por eso no te preocupes.

Kurt estaba anonadado viéndolo hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro y volvió a recobrar el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Aun así, fui tan torpe—se disculpó Kurt—Déjame tan siquiera lavarla.

—No es necesario, Kurt—le contestó Blaine y Kurt se derritió, ese majestuoso hombre recordaba su nombre y sonaba delicioso viniendo de los labios de Blaine.

—Tu sabes mi nombre—sonrió tontamente Kurt como un niño pequeño que le acaban de darle un dulce.

—Claro que sí, jamás olvidó un nombre ni una persona cuando son tan lindos—Kurt se ruborizó a más no poder y Blaine también lo hizo pero sólo un poco en comparación con Kurt y pareciendo de pronto apenado.

—Uhmm, —Kurt tragó a pesar de salivar sentía su boca completamente seca y se mordió los labios—Vivo cerca de aquí.

Blaine lo vio dudoso y Kurt dio un largo y último trago a su bebida—Digo, podemos ir para lavar tu camisa y secarla para que no te tengas que ir con ella mojada y sucia.

Blaine pareció pensárselo por un momento, tal vez aquella no era tan buena idea cuando se pensaba con mayor claridad, pero el cerebro de Kurt estaba atontado por el poco alcohol que había tomado y la presencia tan cercana de Blaine.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Kurt—dijo él al final, impidiendo todos sus impulsos por dejarse de llevar y besos los labios rojos de Kurt por tanto morderlos.

—No es ningún problema—contestó Kurt en voz baja.

Después de eso ambos caminaron por la calle para llegar al apartamento del castaño, hablaban de cosas diferentes y variadas, no estaban tan lejos para tomar un taxi pero el camino era un poco largo y les dejaba un poco de tiempo para hablar. Blaine le contó que había ido al bar porque necesitaba un descanso antes de llegar a su casa con su hija pero sin mencionar a Sebastian y Kurt le habló sobre su trabajo en Vogue, la calle estaba casi sola considerando que estaban en una ciudad tan grande pero no se sentía mal sino más íntimo de alguna manera.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del castaño, Kurt le ofreció algo de beber y cuando Blaine aceptó él sacó una botella de vino tinto que tenía guardada. Kurt sacó una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande y sé la dio a Blaine para que la usara mientras lavaba la de él.

Kurt había esperado que Blaine fuera al baño a hacer tal cosa pero en su lugar se desabrochó ahí mismo la camisa y se desnudó de la cintura para arriba dejándole una vista sin ninguna barrera al castaño, Kurt trató de apartar su vista pero falló notoriamente increíble. Blaine le sonrió deleitosamente y se le acercó lentamente, como Kurt no se alejó le tomó las manos y las puso en su pecho, Kurt exploró la piel ajena con cuidado y en calma, eso estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien.

Blaine le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo besó, si Kurt antes se sentía perdido ahora estaba en un abismo sin fondo en el que se sentía deshacer sólo por los labios de Blaine, ese fue sólo el inicio de una primera noche juntos en la que se dejaron hacer por el otro, todo comenzó con una pequeña chispa que se convirtió en un fuego ardiente.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla pidiéndole disculpas por haberse dejado llevar, que había tenido un mal día y busco un deshago incorrecto, Kurt le dijo que estaba bien que sólo no se volvería a repetir. Pero pasó otra vez unas semanas después y se dijeron que eso no debía volver a pasar y volvió ocurrir un mes después y pronto fue inevitable encontrarse cada semana en el bar y terminar juntos entre las sábanas envueltos en el otro, siendo amantes.

Comprendiendo por fin el término amante, amante no era algo prohibido sino una persona que estaba dispuesta a amar y ser amada de vuelta aunque no fuera la mejor situación en la que se encontraban.

Sebastian se enteró de la primera vez que ocurrió por boca del mismo Blaine y lo perdono sin problemas pidiéndole que sólo no volviera ocurrir y meses después Blaine le dijo que seguía ocurriendo y que lo mejor era divorciarse pero Sebastian se negó y le dijo que jamás se separarían amenazándolo con quedarse con su hija, las palabras precisas fueron _"Puedes revolcarte con quien quieras pero no te vas a separar de mí, sólo piénsalo Blaine, Pam no te perdonaría jamás que me hayas engañado y que ya no quieras estar conmigo sin contar que si lo intentas, por favor ¿sabes cuántos contactos tenemos mi padre y yo? Podría hacer que nunca más la veas"_. Por eso el divorcio no ocurrió y Blaine estaba atrapado, pero no era capaz de dejar a Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, últimamente las lágrimas eran inevitables, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido nunca haber ido aquel bar o no haberse quedado después de que Rachel le dijo que no iría o sólo tal vez no haber insistido en limpiar la camisa de Blaine que seguía guardada en el closet del castaño.

—Blaine, Blaine, Blaine—lo llamaba meneándolo un poco con la mano pero el moreno no despertaba y sólo se quejaba un poco entre sueños, Kurt se inclinó y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla—Blaine, Blaine despierta.

Blaine sólo se quejó más pero respondió instintivamente cuando Kurt le dio un beso en los labios, logrando despertarlo por completo, Kurt se rió y se separó de él pero Blaine lo siguió con los labios terminando por besar su hombro.

—Vamos, no te puedes quedar ahí dormido, vas a amanecer a dolorido mañana—le dijo Kurt dándole las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Kurt, yo...—empezó Blaine pero esta vez fue Kurt quien puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿sí?—pidió el castaño, no tenía caso enojarse por algo a lo que no tenía derecho se repitió en la mente—Te amo, Blaine.

—También te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?—Blaine le tomó el rostro entre las mano para verlo a los ojos—Kurt, yo más que nadie odió esta situación, sólo dame tiempo por favor.

—No pensemos en eso más, sólo vamos a dormir Blaine—contestó Kurt dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dirigirse ambos a la cama para dormir entre los brazos del otro.

_Y porque amor no es aurora,_

_ni cándida moraleja, __y por pareja_

_porque sabe que no __está sola_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y lo prometido es deuda, creo que aquí podrán conocer un poco más la vida de estos dos!

Nos leemos el martes! Y feliz Glee day!


	4. Chapter 4

_En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve._

_Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada_

_contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo_

_que entorno a ti da vueltas._

—Adoro despertar contigo—murmuró Blaine contra el pecho pálido debajo de él.

—Pienso lo mismo—contestó adormilado Kurt y largando un bostezo—Quiero desayunar un enorme plato de pancakes, ¿quieres?

—Nada me gustaría más, pero tengo un desayuno al cual asistir—dijo Blaine—Cooper hablo con el representante de una banda de chicos que quiere una oportunidad y bueno él no se pudo negar.

—Mmm, espero que sean buenos—dijo Kurt—Esta clase de historias que me cuentas sobre chicos con sueños y anhelos en las que tú eres su esperanza, me recuerdan mucho mis días en la escuela en los que todos queríamos eso, una oportunidad.

Blaine asintió de acuerdo y se animó a decirle a Kurt lo que su hija quería— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Si?

—Necesito tu ayuda profesional—dijo Blaine y alzó su cabeza para poder verlo, Kurt se rió un poco.

— ¿De nuevo no sabes que corbata usar?—preguntó riendo.

—Oh, vamos. En esa ocasión no fue gracioso, de verdad estaba en un apuro, además eso solo ocurrió una vez y no me volverá a pasar—dijo antes de besarlo para hacer callar su risa—En serio, necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien, dime de que se trata entonces—Kurt se puso brevemente serio.

—Necesito ayuda para mi hija—Kurt alzó una ceja—Tengo que contarte toda la historia, una compañera de clases ha comprado el mismo vestido que ella para su fiesta y Pam se niega a usar el mismo vestido que alguien usara también, sinceramente no entiendo porque tanto problema, por Dios es solo un vestido.

—No es solo un vestido, Blaine—protestó Kurt—Es _**EL **_vestido, Blaine.

—Sigo sin entender porque tanto problema—susurró Blaine.

Kurt rodó los ojos antes de explicarle—El problema Blaine es que el vestido es la imagen que todos recordaran siempre de la fiesta, no importa si te has gastado millones en la decoración o en el lugar o en el banquete, lo único que todos recordaran es como lucias y siendo ella una mujer es de suma importancia tener un vestido único y perfecto para ella sin que alguien más también lo haya usado, es la parte más especial, Blaine.

—Oh.

—Si, oh—confirma Kurt—Pero dime, ¿cómo la hija de Blaine Anderson, _la señorita Pamela Anderson-Smythe alias perfecta señorita glamour y siempre bien vestida_, es que necesita mi ayuda?

— ¿Por qué le dices de esa forma?—preguntó Blaine confundido, mas no molesto.

—Blaine, ¿de verdad, desde cuando no hojeas una revista?—preguntó Kurt y tras no recibir respuesta se inclinó sobre el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó unas cuantas revistas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt en la cama con la espalda recargada en el cabezal— ¿Tu colección privada?

—Son unas revistas que guardo desde hace unos meses, mira esta portada—le señaló mostrándole una revista donde se mostraba su hija junto con otro grupo de jóvenes que Blaine recordaba vagamente haberlos conocido del grupo de teatro de su hija, y si era de ser sincero su hija era la que más resaltaba del resto, era un reportaje acerca del grupo de teatro y su más reciente puesta en escena.

— ¿De cuándo es esto?—preguntó Blaine abriendo la revista para ver lo que decían acerca de la obra.

—No lo sé, creo que desde hace uno meses—dijo Kurt—Tú me contaste acerca de lo emocionada que estaba Pam y cuando vi la revista simplemente la compré para ver lo que decía y ahí hacían un comentario que decía eso—tomó la revista de las manos de Blaine y le señaló un párrafo antes de leérselo en voz alta—"... representante del grupo de teatro de la prestigiosa escuela de Stuyvesant High School, la señorita Pamela Anderson-Smythe nos permitió verla de nuevo en escena haciendo un protagónico como nunca antes se ha visto, sin duda escucharemos más sobre ella en poco tiempo, a pesar de tener solo 15 años, y como nos gusta llamarla "señorita glamour y siempre bien vestida" desde que la conocemos que ha andado de la mano de sus padres nos ha dejado claro a todos que su talento nato está en la actuación y como muchas jóvenes neoyorkinas también disfruta de la moda..."

—Wow, ¿cómo es que yo no había leído esto antes?—se preguntó Blaine— ¿De verdad soy tan distraído?

—Algunas veces lo eres, pero tal vez ella no te lo mencionó porque en si este era un reportaje del grupo en general y además de hablar de ella también lo hicieron de otros alumnos—explicó Kurt.

—Pero todas estas más que tienes, ¿también sale ella?—preguntó Blaine viendo el resto de las revistas esparcidas por su cama.

—En algunas salen ustedes dos juntos con..., bueno tu sabes en lanzamientos que haces o cuando eres invitado a algún evento importante y ella te acompaña, todo el tiempo dicen que ella sabe cómo vestirse y que tú eres algo así como el mejor papá del mundo por los buenos comentarios que ella hace acerca de ti—le sonrió Kurt.

—Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba, sé que a Pam no le gusta verse mal desde que pudo distinguir entre el rosa y el blanco y ha sido reacia a ponerse algo que no le gusta—recordó Blaine y no pudo evitar que la melancolía invadiera su cuerpo—Creció tan rápido.

—Blaine, sabes que ella siempre será tú niña aunque ella se crea una mujer adulta e independiente, siempre vendrá a ti cuando necesite de un abrazo paternal o quiera ser apapachada.

— ¿Y si no lo hace Kurt?—preguntó temeroso.

—Lo hará Blaine, lo hará—le aseguró Kurt— ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente Pam?

—Oh, si. Ella quiere que diseñes su vestido, pero sé que tienes el desfile pronto y es muy poco tiempo para hacer este trabajo, así que entenderé perfectamente si tú no puedes hacerlo.

—Lo haré, Blaine—dijo simplemente Kurt con una sonrisa—Nada me gustaría más que diseñarle su vestido.

—Pero, ¿no tenías mucho trabajo que hacer?—Blaine se mordió el labio dudoso, no quería que Kurt se sintiera presionado de alguna manera.

—Sí, todavía tengo detalles que afinar, pero puedo hacerlo, lo haré aquí en mi tiempo libre y estará listo a tiempo—le aseguró Kurt.

—Muchas gracias, Pam te amará por esto—se le acercó Blaine y lo besó acariciando su cuello—Y yo también.

—Pero, ¿no tendré que verme con Sebastian?—preguntó Kurt incómodo.

—No, yo la llevare contigo las veces que sea necesario y por él no te preocupes, no hará nada que arruine la fiesta de su princesa—le dijo Blaine—Ahora solo tengo un problema.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Kurt.

—No tengo idea de que regalarle—confiesa.

—Eso es fácil Blaine, lo que todo adolescente quiere cuando cumple dieseis años, un coche.

—Eso es algo que le daremos entre los dos, pero quiero darle algo que sea más especial entre nosotros y que tenga un significado importante—se explicó Blaine y lo vio con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito en busca de ayuda.

Kurt se lo pensó un momento antes de saltar de la cama y correr a su closet—Lo tengo, solo espera aquí un momento por favor, no tardo.

—Kurt, tu closet es enorme, tardas milenios en encontrar algo ahí—dijo Blaine riendo y solo escuchó la risa sarcástica de vuelta de Kurt.

Kurt volvió minutos después con una caja pequeña en sus manos—Mi papá me dio esto a mi cuando cumplí dieciséis, era de mi mamá, por lo que es de mujer pero no importa, es lo más valioso que tengo—le dijo Kurt antes de darle la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

Blaine la tomó y la abrió revelando un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón en el centro, una joya fina sin ser demasiado extravagante pero si lo necesario para llamar la atención.

—Era de mi bisabuela y se ha ido pasando de generación en generación, al morir mi mamá y siendo yo su único hijo, mi papá me lo dio para que pudiera afrontar la nueva etapa que venía en mi vida, simbolizaba algo así como que me estaba convirtiendo en un adulto y estaba aprendiendo a madurar, claro que en su momento solo aprecie la joya sin prestar gran atención a sus palabras pero ahora entiendo lo que quería decirme, me estaba dejando crecer.

—Esto es hermoso Kurt—dijo Blaine—Yo no tengo algo que haya pasado de generación en generación pero supongo que entiendo lo que tu papá quiso decirte al dártelo.

—Si, tal vez puedas mandarle hacer alguno, o un brazalete o tal vez hasta un dije, puede ser algo que los una más como padre e hija, Blaine hay un mundo de posibilidades—le dijo Kurt acariciando sus rizos sueltos mientras Blaine sostenía el anillo en sus manos.

—Tienes razón, es una magnífica idea Kurt, muchas gracias—contestó Blaine jalándolo para poder besarlo en los labios.

* * *

Blaine se ponía feliz solo de ver a su hija tan emocionada, desde que la llamó para decirle que Kurt Hummel había aceptado ella no había dejado de reír de alegría y entusiasmo especialmente cuando le dijo que esa misma tarde irían a verlo.

— ¿Pero cómo hiciste para convencerlo papi?—preguntó ella de pronto cuando iban camino al estudio de Kurt.

—Solo le expliqué la situación y él dijo que haría el trabajo—dijo Blaine recordando cómo reaccionó Kurt, pero obviamente no podía contarle la versión completa—Creo que tu historia del vestido robado realmente lo conmovió.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, cualquier diseñador se conmovería con algo como aquello—dijo ella rodando los ojos pero con un leve rubor en sus pómulos.

El camino es corto y en cuestión de minutos están fuera de la oficina de Kurt, esperando que Melissa los deje pasar, ella ve a Blaine y conociendo lo que ocurría entre él y su jefe estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando Blaine gesticula enormemente detrás de Pam que no diga nada, ella asiente y le habla como a cualquier extraño normal.

—El señor Hummel dice que pueden pasar—les informa ella con una gentil sonrisa.

—Gracias—contesta Blaine encaminado a Pam—Vamos, cariño.

—Esto, es tan emocionante—casi chilla ella en un susurro.

Cuando abren la puerta, Pam se queda completamente sorprendida viendo todo a su alrededor, Blaine sabe que ese era día de revisar diseños y hacer ajustes necesarios, por lo que la habitación está repleto de maniquíes con prendas a medio cocer y hay bocetos de diseños por todo el lugar y el mismo Kurt luce un poco desaliñado para sus altos estándares, sin contar con la exquisita decoración de colores rojo, negro y blanco que adornan todo el lugar.

—Parece que a alguien le gusta lo que ve—dice Kurt con una sonrisa sentado sobre su alfombra negra con muestrarios de colores y texturas a sus lados.

Las mejillas de Pam se vuelven algo rozadas y como Blaine no la miraba hacer mucho tiempo, algo tímida y cohibida.

Kurt se levantó de la alfombra en un movimiento y dejando su lápiz y libreta en el suelo saluda de mano a Blaine con solo un "buenas tardes" antes de pasarse a Pam.

— ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Pamela Anderson-Smythe?—le pregunta Kurt extendiendo su mano a ella y Pam se la sacude un poco.

— ¿Famosa?—responde ella con otra pregunta y Kurt ríe.

—Eh leído sobre ti en algunas revistas, además tu papá me ha contado tu trágica historia—dice Kurt.

—Lo sé, ha sido algo horrible—está de acuerdo ella.

—No te preocupes, nosotros solucionaremos eso—respondió él—Pero siéntense, disculpen el desorden pero...

—En unas semanas lanzaras tu propia colección y estás trabajando en ella—contestó ella en su lugar sentándose junto a Blaine en un sillón de doble plaza y Kurt frente a ellos en otra silla.

—Sí, así es—confirmó Kurt— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo también eh oído de ti—responde ella con suficiencia—Isabelle Wright ha hablado mucho de ti diciendo que eres toda una revelación de la moda, una persona no puede simplemente ignorar un comentario tan bueno como ese, sería algo ilegal.

—Isabelle es una persona encantadora, ¿la conoces?—le preguntó Kurt, hasta cierto punto se había olvidado de la presencia de Blaine en la misma habitación aunque claro no es algo que puedes hacer cuando tienes una fuerte mirada sobre ti.

—Yo por desgracia no, pero mis papas si, de hecho en casa hay una foto de ellos dos con Isabelle en una fiesta de Vogue, pero eso fue antes de que me dejaran salir con ellos—medio reprochó Pam a Blaine.

—Pam tenías 10 años—dijo pacientemente Blaine.

—11—corrigió ella y Kurt quería reír al verlos.

—Estoy seguro que pronto podrás conocerla—dijo Kurt tomando de nuevo su libreta y lápiz—Pero ahora concentrémonos en lo que los trajo aquí, tu vestido Pamela.

—Solo Pam, por favor—pidió ella.

—Perfecto, entonces Pam—dijo Kurt— ¿Que tienes en mente?

Y desde ese punto Blaine se desconectó solo escuchando de vez en cuando, cuando Pam y Kurt reían juntos sobre cualquier cosa y compartían las misma ideas incluso en algún punto se burlaron de Blaine por su falta de integración en la conversión pero Kurt mantuvo su distancia como si hablara con algún amigo lejano, Pam hasta le hace preguntas indiscretas acerca de su vida privada y Kurt solo ríe argumentando que eso es lo único que no puede contarle y Pam cambia de tema devuelta al desfile queriendo enterarse de cualquier detalle que sea sustancioso para calmar sus ansias.

—Ha sido un placer Pam—le dijo Kurt cuando padre e hija se disponían a irse.

—Igualmente, Kurt—dijo ella.

—Ah, casi lo olvido Pam—Kurt corrió a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones que estaban con llave saco unos boletos y unas credenciales que Blaine reconoció inmediatamente porque él estuvo presente cuando Kurt los recibió, las tomó y se las entregó Pam—Estos son tres boletos para primera fila en la semana de la moda donde será mi desfile y unos pases a camerino para que puedas ver la acción desde dentro—le dijo Kurt.

—¡Oh, por dios!—gritó ella emocionada y lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, Kurt se sorprendió un poco por el repentino abrazo pero la abrazo de igual forma, ella era la hija de Blaine y era una parte sustancial de la vida del moreno, era inevitable para Kurt no quererla igualmente inclusive desde antes de conocerla en persona, los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Blaine y se sonrieron, Blaine estaba enamorado de esa escena, Pam era verdad que era cariñosa pero tampoco era una persona que anduviera dando abrazos la primera vez que conocía a alguien, solo por ese segundo Blaine se permitió soñar que tal vez su hija realmente comprendería la situación de Kurt y él y la aceptaría, hasta que Pam se separa de él aún con una enorme sonrisa—Muchas gracias, Kurt. Estoy segura que mis amigas te lo agradecen por anticipado de igual forma, pensé que los boletos saldrían hasta dentro de una semana y que cuando salen se agotan sorprendentemente rápido.

—Sí, bueno, ser parte de la semana de la moda tiene sus recompensas, solo no las vayas a extraviar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, Kurt—respondió ella—Ahora me alegro tanto que la perra de Ashley haya comprado el mismo vestido que yo.

—Pamela—la reprendió Blaine, ella lo volteó a ver con ojos inocentes—Vocabulario por favor.

—Está bien, la mala persona de Ashley, ¿mejor?

Blaine suspiró en señal de paciencia— ¿Puedes esperarme afuera 5 minutos, cariño?

—Si—respondió ella sin dudarlo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kurt antes de salir—Hasta luego, Kurt.

—Ella es encantadora—dijo Kurt cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Lo lleva en sus genes, no puede evitarlo—presumió Blaine y Kurt rió despacio, Blaine se le acercó y le tomó las mejillas suavemente para verlo mejor a los ojos—Gracias por hacer esto por ella.

—No es ningún problema para mí, Blaine—respondió Kurt y Blaine le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

—De cualquier forma, gracias—Blaine se alejó porque no podía arriesgarse demasiado y se despidió de Kurt antes de salir por la puerta.

Y entonces Kurt lo supo, realmente lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora lo confirmaba, Kurt Hummel quería un bebé.

_"Por que se me vendrá _

_todo el amor de golpe _

_cuando me siento triste,_

_ y te siento lejano..."_

* * *

Ese fue el cap, que piensan, les gusta como va? Les gustaría que pasara algo mas?

Les agradezco sus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa! Sorry por los horrores ortográficos.

Nos leemos el viernes!


	5. Chapter 5

_"No te preocupes por las personas de tu pasado, hay una razón por la que no llegaron a futuro."_

Kurt estaba almorzando con Rachel como últimamente se había convertido en una costumbre para ambos, y Kurt le estaba contando cómo iban los últimos detalles del vestido de Pam y de sus propios diseños para el desfile.

— ¿Y cómo es ella?—le preguntó Rachel— ¿Es una de esas niñas mimadas y caprichosas que son unas pequeñas perras?

—Bueno, claro que es mimada y caprichosa—aceptó Kurt—Pero también es amigable, buena persona, jamás te aburres con ella y siempre está tratando de ayudar, hace unos días estuvo en mi apartamento y se encargó de acomodar todos mis DVD e inclusive compartimos un gusto por Grey's Anatomy, ella tiene las buenas cualidades de Blaine.

— ¿Y qué más ha pasado?—preguntó Rachel.

— ¿Que más a pasado de qué?—contestó Kurt como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—No te haga el gracioso conmigo, ¿qué dice Blaine de todo esto?

—Él está bien, realmente no nos hemos visto mucho en estos días y cuando lo hacemos Pam está con nosotros, eh estado pensando mucho en esto Rachel y estoy tratando de tomar una decisión al respecto, creo que tienes razón, tengo que terminar con Blaine—dijo Kurt pero no muy seguro.

—Kurt, lo que yo no quiero es que pases toda tu vida siendo el "otro", quiero algo mejor para ti, quiero que Blaine te demuestre que realmente te ama—dijo Rachel.

—Lo sé, Rachel. Solo dame tiempo para prepararme para tomar esta decisión, no es fácil para mí ya no estar con el de un día para otro, ¿me entiendes?

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, Kurt. El hecho de que lo consideres es más que suficiente por ahora, claro que va ser un golpe duro para ti y no dudo que para él también pero yo estaré aquí para ti y Finn y tal vez hasta Max también este ya con nosotros—le sonrió Rachel tomando sus manos para darle apoyo, Kurt le sonrió con ojos llorosos y asintió.

—Pero si es Kurt Hummel—dijeron cerca de ellos, Kurt volteó y sonrió tratando de ahuyentar sus ojos llorosos—No me lo puedo creer, pero si han pasado años y estas igualito.

—Tampoco han pasado siglos, Adam—dijo Kurt riendo y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Adam, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando Adam había vuelto a Inglaterra y ellos habían terminado su relación.

—Tal vez, pero tu luces igual de hermoso—le dijo Adam en el oído y Kurt se ruborizó tal como siempre había hecho cuando estaba cerca de Adam.

—Ya basta Adam, solo haces que me ruborice—respondió Kurt riendo cuando se separaron del abrazo—Estoy con Rachel, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?

—Claro que si—respondió Adam y la saludó con un medio abrazo porque Rachel no se había levantado de su silla.

— ¿Vienes con alguien?—preguntó Kurt y Adam negó con la cabeza—Entonces siéntete con nosotros.

—Estaría encantado—Kurt sonrió y asintió caminando de vuelta a su asiento y Adam le tendió la silla como todo el tiempo había hecho y después se sentó a su lado.

—Oh, lo siento chicos, pero debo irme—se disculpó Rachel tomando sus cosas—Había olvidado por completo que tengo que pasar a comprar algunos víveres, fue un placer volver a verte Adam—dijo ella cortésmente dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y otro a Kurt—Te llamaré mas tarde cariño, ¿vale?

—Vale, cuídate Rachel—Kurt sabía que Rachel no tenía nada que hacer en la tarde, ella misma se lo había dicho, solo se iba para dejarlo solo con Adam pero no entendía porque lo hacía o tal vez era por el hecho de que a ella nunca le había agradado, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió.

— ¿Y cómo has estado?—preguntó Adam sonriéndole.

—Se podría decir que bien—contestó Kurt—En unas semanas más voy a participar en la Semana de la Moda con una colección propia y eso me tiene muy emocionado.

—Eso es genial, Kurt. Vas a ser la sensación de todos, ya verás que a todos les encantará tu trabajo—dijo Adam tocando con su mano los dedos de Kurt.

— ¿Qué haces Adam?—preguntó Kurt retirando su mano, el hecho de que ellos dos hayan sido pareja no le daba el derecho de tomar la confianza de hacerlo de nuevo como si no pasara nada.

—Solo quería tomarte la mano, ¿tiene algo de malo?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, te conozco Adam, ahora es un toque de manos, después querrás algo más—recriminó Kurt—Adam, me alegra de verdad verte, pero solo como un amigo.

— ¿Ya te has olvidado de todo, Kurt?—preguntó como si sonara dolido.

—Adam, uno no olvida ese tipo de cosas, estuvimos a punto de casarnos—atribuyo Kurt—Estuvimos a punto de cometer tal vez el error más grande de nuestras vidas, por supuesto que no he olvidado todo lo que pasamos.

Kurt todavía recordaba como cuando tenía 21 años estuvo a punto de casarse con Adam, después de un año de noviazgo estuvieron a punto de casarse, de firmar un papel que los iba a unir para siempre pero cuando le pidieron que escribiera las razones por las que se iba a casar simplemente se quedó en blanco, no encontró una razón lo suficientemente justificable para hacerlo, se lo dijo a Adam y le devolvió el anillo y Adam lo aceptó y se fue de nuevo a Inglaterra, sin saber nada más del otro los últimos siete años.

— ¿Hubiera sido un error, Kurt?—preguntó Adam—Tan malo hubiera sido estar conmigo.

—No es por eso Adam, tu y yo nos queríamos pero más no había amor de por medio, solo estábamos cómodos él uno con él otro, Adam, nuestro matrimonio no hubiera funcionado y hubiera terminado con nosotros siendo infelices o engañando al otro.

—Jamás te hubiera engañado Kurt—respondió Adam extrañado—Y sé que tu no harías algo así, tú no eres la clase de persona que engaña o hace trampa Kurt, por eso me enamoré de ti.

Kurt se quedó en silencio, si tan solo Adam supiera lo que pasaba entre Blaine y él, ya no pensaría eso de él, realmente ni el mismo Kurt sabía que pensar de él mismo.

—No podíamos estar seguros Adam—terminó diciendo Kurt—Tengo que irme Adam, tengo una cita a la que asistir.

— ¿Cita?

—Sí, una cita muy importante, hasta luego—Kurt se levantó de su silla dispuesto a salir del restaurante pero Adam lo detuvo del brazo— ¿Que sucede Adam?

— ¿Puedo tener tu número del teléfono o alguna dirección, no sé, cualquier cosa?

—Préstame tu teléfono—Adam sonrió y le tendió el aparato, Kurt incluso pensó en darle un número falso pero él no era tan cruel—Aquí tienes, puedes llamarme para vernos, pero solo como amigos, éramos buenos amigos Adam.

—Está bien, supongo que es mejor que nada—Kurt se quedó confundido con eso último pero se fue no queriendo pensar en eso más, suficientes problemas tenía ya como para agregar a Adam a la larga lista.

* * *

Kurt terminó de colocar el cinto en la delgada cintura de Pam, el vestido había quedado tal como esperaba, resaltando los atributos de ella y haciéndola ver más delgada y alta de lo que era, el tono rosa vino resaltaba su piel aceitunada y resaltaba su larga cabellera oscura. Esa era la última prueba del vestido y Kurt le había dicho que fuera a su apartamento para estar más cómodos, porque sería un día largo.

—Okay, ahora sí, date la vuelta—le dijo Kurt para que pudiera verse en el espejo.

Ella tomó varias respiraciones antes de voltearse completamente al espejo, se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, sus ojos escrutando desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

—Es hermoso Kurt—dijo ella tocando cuidadosamente la tela almidonada que la rodeaba.

—Me alegra que te guste—contestó él.

— ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta!—ella saltó sobre él en un abrazo—Te juro que si no fueras más de 10 años mayor que yo y además gay te besaría en este momento.

— ¡Wo, wow! Tranquilicémonos un poco—bromeó Kurt y se separaron del abrazo para que ella pudiera ver como el vestido giraba junto con ella, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Ese debe ser mi papi Blaine—dijo ella—Pero no quiero que me vea con el vestido aún.

—No te preocupes, métete en mi habitación, sólo corre las puertas y ya no te podrá ver—Kurt le guiñó un ojo y ella se fue directo ahí tomando sus cosas en el camino.

Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de Blaine, Blaine entró y al asomarse y no ver a su hija jaló a Kurt hacia el pasillo detrás de la cocina para besarlo profunda y dulcemente robándose hasta el último aliento del castaño..

—Extrañaba tus labios—dijo a forma de explicación y Kurt solo asintió y Blaine le dio otro beso rápido— ¿Dónde está Pam?

—En mi habitación, se está cambiando, no quería que tú la vieras en el vestido—le explicó Kurt y caminaron de vuelta a la sala donde las puertas aún estaban cerradas, Kurt se acercó y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta— ¿Todo bien, Pam? Tu papá te espera aquí afuera.

—Sí, ya salgo—contestó ella del otro lado.

Kurt y Blaine se vieron a los ojos, no sabían que decir, no estaban seguros de cómo actuar, era más fácil cuando Pam estaba junto con ellos, de esta forma no sabían cuando ella aparecería.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—ofreció Kurt y Blaine negó con la cabeza, Blaine sacó su teléfono y escribió algo en él, segundos después el teléfono de Kurt sonó y fue por el imaginándose lo que Blaine había hecho, efectivamente había un mensaje del moreno.

"¿Puedo venir esta noche?"-B.

Kurt tecleó su respuesta rápidamente. "Te estaré esperando"

—Listo—Pam lo sacó de su esfera privada—Papi, deja ese teléfono aunque sea por una vez.

—Lo siento Pam, ya lo guardo—respondió Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué tal fue hoy?

—Genial, Kurt terminó el vestido hoy y es ¡hermoso!—aplaudió ella.

— ¿Y no puedo verlo?—preguntó Blaine poniéndole sus ojos de cachorrito, a Kurt le encantaba verlo estar con su hija.

—No lo verás hasta el día de la fiesta—dijo ella viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados, feroces ojos verdes divertidos.

—Tendré que esperarme entonces—dijo Blaine rendido y Pam sonrió triunfante— ¿Estas lista para irnos, cariño? Porque tengo algo que hacer más tarde.

—Sí, solo le daré algo a Kurt—respondió ella buscando en su mochila.

— ¿A mí?—preguntó curioso Kurt.

—Sí, aquí tienes—ella le tendió una invitación que parecía ser tan solo una carta color crema doblada por la mitad pero con un broche dorado en el centro dando todo lo necesario para que luzca sencillamente perfecta.

— ¿Me estas invitando a tu fiesta?—preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo, Blaine solo sonreía pero pensaba lo mismo que él, Kurt no podía estar en esa fiesta, en ningún lugar cerca de Sebastián.

—Por supuesto que si—contestó ella como si eso fuera lo más obvio—Tienes que ver tu vestido puesto en escena, no puedes faltar Kurt, todas las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas pero yo quise darte está a ti personalmente.

—Uhm, Pam, no estoy seguro de si pueda ir, tal vez tenga mucho trabajo para esa fecha—trató de disculparse.

—Por favor Kurt, haz un intento, me gustaría mucho que fueras, serías mi invitado más especial—ella pedía y le ponía los mismos ojos de cachorrito de Blaine, Kurt se mordió el labio y Blaine le asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

— ¡Ahh!—ella ríe y le da otro abrazo—Mis amigas no se creerán que iras a mi fiesta.

—Ni que yo fuera tan famoso o especial—dijo Kurt.

— ¿Estás loco? Todo mundo habla de ti en la escuela y los diseños que has sacado todos los usan y quien no, Kurt, muere de la envidia por hacerlo.

Kurt y Blaine se rieron juntos de la forma en la que Pam se expresa, Kurt se queda viendo de Pamela a Blaine y de vuelta, Blaine jamás dejaría a su hija y Kurt tampoco permitiría que lo hiciera, definitivamente debía de terminar todo con Blaine lo más pronto posible, pero era difícil decirle a un corazón que dejara de amar.

* * *

Kurt estaba en su clóset acomodando el vestido de Pam en una caja para que no se maltrate para enviárselo el día siguiente, dado que Kurt aún tenía que registrarlo como un Kurt Hummel original, escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió internamente.

— ¿Kurt?—preguntó la voz de Blaine.

—En el closet—contestó él cerrando la caja al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de Blaine envolver su cintura y un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—Hueles delicioso—sonrió Blaine contra su piel.

—Blaine estuve trabajando toda la tarde y no me he dado ningún baño, debo de apestar espantoso—respondió Kurt.

—Aun así, hueles delicioso, todo tú—Blaine comenzó a dar besos por su cuello.

—Blaine—dijo Kurt entre suspiros.

— ¿Mmm?

—Quiero tener un bebé.

Blaine se separó de él como si quemara dando unos pasos atrás como si buscara una zona de seguridad, Kurt se volteó a verlo asustado.

—Yo, lo siento. No debo decirlo así—Kurt rió de forma nerviosa tratando de acercarse a él—Dios, no debí decirlo cuando estábamos a punto de tener sexo.

Blaine lo vio de forma extraña como si dudara del estado mental del castaño.

—Por favor olvida lo que dije y sólo sigamos con lo que estábamos—Kurt no paraba de reír de forma nerviosa e incontrolable—Fue una terrible idea decirlo.

—Kurt...—Blaine habló al fin, lo tomó de las manos y lo sacó del closet hasta que lo dejo la cama y fue por vaso de agua para dárselo.

Kurt aún no podía parar su risa nerviosa y ahora también lloraba al mismo tiempo. Blaine le dio el vaso y con un poco de trabajo logró que el castaño se lo tomara hasta que se calmó un poco.

— ¿Mejor?—preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió.

Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos y Kurt se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían salido.

— ¿Quieres tener un bebé, Kurt?—Blaine rompió el silencio y Kurt asintió despacio.

—Quiero un hijo Blaine, uno hijo de nosotros dos—admitió.

—Kurt...—a Blaine le dolió el corazón al ver el rostro del castaño decaer.

—Blaine, es algo que siempre eh querido, y te amo, pero te veo a ti con Pam y quiero eso Blaine, quiero poder tener un hijo o hija y verlo crecer y estar ahí para él o ella, quiero todo eso Blaine, quiero la experiencia completa.

—Mi amor, yo quiero poder darte eso y más, tal vez es muy egoísta de mi parte pedir que sólo me des tiempo pero por favor sólo espérame—Blaine recargó su frente en la de Kurt acariciando con sus dedos las mejillas de Kurt—Te amo Kurt, te amo, sólo quiero estar contigo pero por favor amor, sólo por favor dame tiempo, voy a solucionar esto, también me encantaría tener un hijo contigo más que nada.

—Blaine, sólo fue una idea, sólo digo que quiero un bebé, no debí haberlo dicho, entiendo todo lo que estás pasando, yo estuve de acuerdo de hacer esto a pesar de conocer tu vida, no estoy en derecho de exigirte nada.

—Kurt tu estas en todo ti derecho de pedírmelo, nos amamos y estamos en esto juntos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad—confirmó Kurt abrazándolo—Sé que querías algo más está noche, pero podrías sólo abrazarme por favor.

—Por supuesto que si—contestó Blaine—Todo lo que tú quieras.

"_Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas"_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaron sus reviews, y me abstengo de contestarles porque creo que estaría dando spoilers así que. Nos leemos el martes!... _

_Happy glee day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"La sinceridad siempre nos llevara a odiarnos un poco."_

—Lamento llegar tarde—se disculpó Kurt sentándose frente a Adam en la mesa del restaurante—Mucho tráfico, ya sabes.

—Así es New York—dijo Adam—Pero ya te has acostumbrado a esto, ¿verdad?

—Si, ahora no me imagino viviendo en otro lugar que no sea aquí, inclusive cuando estoy en Lima, ya no siento como que fuera mi hogar, además de que no hay nada que me una a Ohio nunca más.

Adam sonrió comprensivo y Kurt igualmente, poco a poco habían ido recobrando esa amistad que tuvieron años atrás, después de unas semanas de estar saliendo todo parecía estar bien. El mesero les trajo algo de beber y Kurt probó lo que parecía ser una bebida de uva.

—Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?

—Claro que si, puedes hablarme de lo que sea—contestó Kurt dejando el vaso en la mesa— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Quién es Blaine Anderson?—Kurt se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo y tosió varias veces antes de reaccionar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién?—preguntó Kurt indiferente.

—Blaine Anderson—repitió Adam estudiándolo con la mirada—Es un hombre importante según sé.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí por él?—preguntó Kurt con una pequeña risa nerviosa pasando la mano por su cuello.

—Porque tú lo conoces bien Kurt—dijo él con un tono diferente en su voz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Kurt, Blaine y él sólo se miraban en su apartamento y Kurt era muy discreto en cuanto a quien le daba su dirección y en la oficina no había problema, mucha gente iba a ver a Kurt al día y salvo al principio de su rara relación se miraban en el bar pero ahí nadie los conocía.

—Le pedí tu dirección a tu asistente porque quería enviarte un arreglo y preferí ir yo mismo y cuando llegué los vi en la puerta, te estabas besando con un hombre pero tú no había mencionado a nadie, pero me parecía conocido entonces cuando entraron el volteó y lo pude ver, él es un rostro conocido junto con su hermano en el mundo de la música.

—Yo, no sé qué decir—murmuró Kurt— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace una semana, lo busqué en internet y está casado Kurt—terminó de decir con un deje de decepción notorio.

—Adam, por favor para, no digas más—pidió Kurt.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás con él, Kurt? Y quiero que seas totalmente honesto conmigo por favor.

—Hace 5 años—susurró Kurt creyendo que Adam no lo escuchó pero a juzgar por su rostro claramente escuchó lo que Kurt dijo.

— ¿Por qué sigues con él, Kurt?—preguntó Adam.

—Lo amo. Adam, Blaine es el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Él si lo vale?—preguntó Adam dolido.

—Lo siento Adam, pero Blaine vale todo para mí—dijo Kurt, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

— ¿Y tú lo vales para él?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué si tu lo vales para él?—dijo Adam—Tanto tiempo estando juntos, ¿acaso no vales tú la pena para él? Yo pienso que si lo hicieras, él hace mucho que se hubiera divorciado para estar contigo para no tener que estar todo el tiempo a escondidas, ¿qué pasó con todo lo que querías Kurt?

—Aún lo quiero Adam, y pronto lo tendré, Blaine se divorciará pronto y entonces...

—Kurt, en cinco años no ha podido hacerlo, ¿cuándo lo hará entonces? ¿En otros cinco años?

—Adam...

—Kurt...—lo tomó de las manos y del mentón para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos—Yo te amo Kurt, volví a New York por ti, porque no te he podido olvidar, y pensé que ahora podríamos darnos otra oportunidad, podemos retomar lo nuestro donde nos quedamos o empezar desde cero, tú decides pero Kurt, yo sé lo que quieres, sé cuanto quieres casarte y formar una familia, tener hijos, cumplir cada uno de tus sueños, somos buenos amigos Kurt y nos llevamos bien—Adam sacó la pequeña caja roja que Kurt conocía y recordaba desde hace años atrás cuando Adam se le propuso y Kurt había aceptado, sacó la delgada tira de platino y abrió la palma de Kurt para ponerlo dentro de esta.

—Adam, yo... yo...—Kurt no podía hablar, no podía hacer ninguna palabra coherente, esta era la segunda vez que Adam se le declaraba y le volvía a ofrecer todo lo que Kurt más deseaba.

—No me respondas ahora Kurt, sólo tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo, te amo Kurt, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a volver a conquistarte como lo hice hace tanto tiempo y que esta vez sí valga la pena y podamos decir que esta vez será para siempre. Estoy dispuesto a conquistarte día a día y hacerte el hombre más feliz de faz de la tierra, sólo tomate un tiempo para pensarlo—Adam se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—Kurt sólo piensa que si Blaine te amará tanto como crees, no habría hecho esto por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, porque tú te mereces esto y mucho más.

Adam se fue dejando a Kurt sentado ahí, con un anillo en sus manos y una decisión que tomar, Kurt no podía evitar pensar que tal vez era lo que quería pero a la vez dejar a Blaine sabía que le partiría el corazón, y tal vez Adam podría sanar su corazón herido.

* * *

Kurt ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero lo estaba haciendo, tendría que ser masoquista para hacerse esto a sí mismo, pero sé lo había prometido a Pam así que ahí estaba él, frente a la entrada del gran salón y miraba a las demás personas entrar, Blaine lo había estado llamando durante el día pero Kurt no había contestado, también lo llamó Adam pero tampoco atendió sus llamadas, necesitaba pensar con claridad y si tenía a ambos cerca no podría hacerlo, cuando le contó a Rachel la propuesta ella dijo que era una completa tontería que como se le ocurría a Adam hacer semejante estupidez.

Kurt se acercó hasta la puerta y enseñó su invitación, el guardia lo dejó pasar y Kurt con pasos inseguros entró, debía admitir que la decoración con dorado era exquisita, Pam sabía lo hacía.

Y entonces lo vio a lo lejos, Blaine estaba guapísimo con su traje negro al cuerpo y una corbata de moño, tal cual como cuando Kurt lo conoció y quedó completamente flechado por él, y entonces Blaine se volteó y lo vio, sus ojos se encontraron y Kurt sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a esa mirada para siempre?

—¡Kurt!—la voz de Pam lo hizo reaccionar, Kurt volteó a verla e igualmente ella se veía hermosa con el vestido a su medida, el maquillaje tenue y el cabello levemente recogido dejaba caer algunos rizos negros alrededor de su rostro y por sus hombros—Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, pero ven te quiero presentar a mis amigas.

Kurt se dejó llevar del brazo por la joven hasta el grupo de jóvenes que estaba más allá y que los miraban impacientes. Ellas hablaban entre ellas y Kurt se sintió de nuevo en la escuela y la emoción de los bailes y de lo que los demás iban a pensar acerca de cómo te veías, y no pudo evitar reír y bromear con todas las chicas que escuchaban atentas todo lo que Kurt tenía que decir, hasta que su mal momento comenzó.

—Pam, deberías ir a saludar a las demás personas que están llegando, hija—le dijo Sebastian, Kurt sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y no fue de los buenos.

—De acuerdo—sonrió ella y sus amigas se dispersaron con eso dejando a Kurt sólo con su némesis.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—le interrogó Sebastian pero en voz peligrosamente baja para no provocar un escándalo.

—Tu hija me invitó, al parecer ella por fortuna tiene más de Blaine que de ti—contestó Kurt con una sonrisa falsa y preparándose para la batalla que venía—Es una fortuna para ella ser más Anderson que Smythe.

—No puede creer que tengas la dignidad de pararte por aquí, si no fuera porque Pam por alguna extraña razón le agradas no siquiera tendía que soportar tu irritante presencia, me enferma estar en el mismo lugar que tú.

— ¿De verdad Sebastian?—preguntó Kurt con voz altiva— ¿Qué te enferma más? ¿Qué yo si le dé a tu esposo todo lo que tú no eres capaz? ¿O estar con un hombre que no te tiene ni el más mínimo apreció?

—Si estas tan seguro de que te ama tanto como presumes, dime ¿por que soy yo quien sigue llevando el apellido Anderson? Y además—Sebastian levantó su mano izquierda luciendo su dedo anular donde la argolla de matrimonio estaba puesta— ¿Por qué soy yo quién sigue llevando el anillo? Mientras que tu sólo sigues siendo el que le calienta la cama, yo soy el padre de su hija y eso tu nunca podrás tenerlo, no importa lo bien que te lleves con mi hija, ella jamás te aceptaría, y nunca perdonaría a su papi Blaine, ¿de verdad quieres destruir la unión de una hija con su padre? Si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera me hubiera presentado aquí, sólo te humillas más a ti mismo al hacer esto, no te das cuenta que tú no encajas aquí y aunque trataras nunca lo lograrías, son mundos completamente distintos, no importa que tan importante te creas, nunca estarás a la altura de Blaine, deberías de saber que si sus padres vivieran ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de verte, para ellos serias tan insignificante como el suelo que pisaban. Y eso es lo que siempre serás, siempre serás el que esté hasta abajo, si quieres seguir con Blaine adelante pero siempre serás el que sólo está detrás de las paredes esperando por él. Mientras que yo seré quien lo tomé de la mano en público, a quien presente como su esposo y padre de su hija, siempre seré quien este con él en cada momento importante y eso nunca lo cambiarás querido.

Kurt estaba en silencio sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se habían vuelto llorosos y los sentía escocer, en la pista de baile estaban Pam y Blaine, Blaine que los miraba con curiosidad y preocupación pero que no se les acercaba.

— ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Ni siquiera tiene las agallas de venir aquí contigo, y nunca tendrá el valor suficiente, ¿no te cansas de humillante a ti mismo? Deberías de irte de una vez, estoy seguro que si por alguna extraña razón que no creo Pam llegara a preguntarte alguna vez porque te fuiste, tú sabrás que pretexto darle—Sebastian volteó al centro de la pista donde Pam le hacía señas para que se acercara—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi hija y mi esposo.

Kurt sentía doler sus ojos, su corazón y su cabeza, Sebastian siempre utilizaba palabras crueles para dirigirse a él en las pocas ocasiones que se habían encontrado pero esta vez no pudo dejar de creer que todo lo que dijo era verdad, Kurt siempre era el que tenía que permanecer escondido y alejado de todo, esperar a que Blaine tuviera tiempo para él. Y ya no quería más eso, Sebastian tenía razón, Kurt nunca sería lo primero en la vida de Blaine, y tal vez sea verdad y nunca hubiera encajado en la vida que Blaine llevaba, tal vez tenga que aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de los buenos momentos con él y dejar todo atrás.

Se había perdido todo lo que dijo Pam en el micrófono, las únicas palabras que pudo identificar fueron, papás y que se amaban o que estaba juntos, pero Kurt se quedó helado y su corazón se achico haciéndose pequeñito en su pecho al ver la escena delante de él y las lágrimas picaban sus ojos violentamente por salir pero no podía permitirse llorar ahí, no ahora, no dándole el gusto a Sebastian de saber que sus palabras lo dañaron, pero era como practicarse masoquismo así mismo al seguir viéndolos.

Sebastian y Blaine se estaban besando en medio de la pista con Pam junto a ellos, Sebastian tenía las manos en los hombros de Blaine y Blaine lo sostenía de la cadera, por puesto que todos se esperaban que ellos se besaran, tenían 16 años casados y frente a la vista de todos estaban felizmente casados, pero ese beso refleja tantas cosas difíciles de descifrar para Kurt, era verdad Kurt no tenía ningún lugar en esa fiesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a toda prisa mientras escuchaba la ola de aplausos que los invitados hacia el "feliz matrimonio", mientras él se iba de ahí como alma sin hilo y con un corazón cada vez más masacrado, alguien lo siguió entre la multitud y lo tomó por los hombros para ayudarlo.

—Ven, yo te llevo—Kurt sólo permaneció con la cabeza agachada y dejó que lo ayudaran.

Se subió a un coche y minutos después estaba en la carretera rumbo a su casa, el hombre que lo acompañaba sólo le pidió la dirección y Kurt se la dio aturdido todavía.

— ¿Me lo merezco, verdad?—preguntó Kurt cuando entraban en su apartamento.

—Nadie merece ver algo como eso—contestó.

—Pero yo tengo la culpa, nadie más que yo—susurró Kurt y no sólo por lo que acababa de pasar sino por todo lo demás que era mucho más profundo...

—Creo que ambos son culpables aquí, Kurt.

—Gracias por traerme Sam, sino lo hubieras hecho, no sé cómo habría llegado—dijo Kurt cuando Sam salía del apartamento.

—No fue nada, tú me necesitabas y lo siento por irme tan rápido pero bueno, soy el padrino de Pam y tengo que estar allá.

—Entiendo, y no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, sólo espero no haberte arruinado la fiesta.

Sam le sonrió una vez más antes de irse, Kurt cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra el frío material, hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo y dejó que sus ojos dejarán salir todas las lágrimas de dolor contenidas con sólo un único pensamiento en su mente.

Se acabó Blaine, todo se acabó para siempre.

_"Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido"_

* * *

_Creo que en los próximos capítulos que vienen unos me van a odiar a muerte, pero no digan que no les advertí..._

_Actualice hoy porque mañana no podre hacerlo, pero nos leemos el viernes! _

_Por cierto, ¿han leído Blackbid? Estoy enamorada de esa historia, sino lo han hecho, TIENEN QUE HACERLO..._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Pies, ¿para que los quiero? si tengo alas para volar"_

—Muy bien, todos al centro por favor—los llamó Kurt y su equipo de preparación se paró a su alrededor.

Las modelos arregladas en sus respectivas prendas, listas para salir a escena, los maquillista y peinadores aunque agotados también con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Kurt todavía no se podía creer que eso le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Todo ese día había sido de ensueño para él, le hubiera encantado que sus padres hubieran estado presentes con él pero desafortunadamente ellos ya no estaban con él, Kurt se tocó el cuello donde tenía colgado el anillo de su mamá y sonrió porque sabía que a los dos los tenía ahí con él aunque no estuvieran físicamente.

—Creo que el señor Hummel se ha quedado sin habla—dijo una de las modelos causando la risa de todos y un sonrojo en Kurt.

—Bueno, un artista tiene momentos como este—dijo Melissa.

—Vale, vale, ya me he recuperado, sólo soñaba despierto, sólo quiero decirles que estoy orgulloso de todos nosotros, logramos hacerlo y hoy estamos aquí y vamos a salir por esa puerta para demostrarles a todos porque estamos aquí, así que manos la centro—todos llevaron sus manos junto con la de Kurt—Uno, dos, tres,...

— ¡Equipo Hummel!—gritaron ellos antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo y levantaron sus brazos aplaudiendo entre risas y aplausos.

—Bien, todos prepárense—les dijo Kurt y todos asintieron esparciendose por la sala a sus respectivas obligaciones.

—Uhm, ¿Kurt?—le habló Melissa mientras Kurt terminaba de ajustar el vestido de una modelo.

—Dime, Mel—contestó él haciéndole señas con su dedeo a la mujer del vestido para ver cómo había quedado y después de darle un visto bueno asintió—Perfecta.

La joven sonrió y se fue con el resto que esperaban pacientes y entonces se volvió hacia Melissa—Kurt, tu teléfono no deja de sonar, y ya sabes de quien son las llamadas.

Kurt suspiró, se había ocupado de distraerse todo él para no tener que pensar en Blaine y había estado teniendo éxito hasta que su teléfono se negó a dejar de sonar y se lo entrego a Melissa.

—Mel, te lo di precisamente por eso, cuando no sea él me avisas—contestó con voz tensa y ella asintió rápidamente.

—Los guardias acaban de avisar que Rachel viene hacia acá y también Adam, al parecer llegaron juntos—informó ella.

Genial, pensó Kurt, justo lo que necesitaba ahora a Adam—Okay Mel, mantén a Rachel sentada cuando llegue, que no haga ningu...ah—se quejó cuando sintió una punzada en la parte baja del estómago y se inclinó para agarrarse con sus manos el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Creo que son los nervios o el estrés o ambos, no he tenido tiempo de comer nada en todo el día, debe ser eso—dijo Kurt respirando por la boca para tratar de calmar su dolor un poco—Mel, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme aunque sea un sándwich?

—Claro, en un momento te traigo algo—contestó ella comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Gracias, te aseguras de Rachel primero—alcanzó a decir él y ella levantó el pulgar en señal de "entendido".

Adam llegó minutos después, desde la propuesta que le hizo a Kurt, había seguido buscándolo para verlo y seguir saliendo sin hacer un comentario acerca de lo que Kurt había decidido, pero Kurt no había tenido cabeza para pensar en eso y Rachel le había dicho que ni lo pensara que no valía la pena.

—Para ti—dijo dándole una rosa roja—Es para desearte éxito.

—Gracias Adam—Rachel también entró en ese preciso instante.

— ¡Kurt!—le dijo emocionada y dándole un abrazo— ¡Hoy es el día! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No siento mis piernas—contestó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Todo va sali...—Adam no pudo seguir hablando porque Rachel lo interrumpió.

—Es completamente normal cariño, la primera vez que me presenté en un teatro me sentía igual, después se vuelve algo cotidiano—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—Además ya sabemos que todo saldrá perfecto.

—Eso espero—Kurt hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor similar al de hace minutos en el mismo lugar pero esta vez era como un jalón en su interior.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó ella preocupada al verlo.

—Mel fue a conseguirme algo de comer, creo que es eso, no he comido nada en todo el día y mi estómago está comenzando a reclamármelo—respondió Kurt justo en el momento que la chica entraba con una bolsa café en sus manos.

—Te traje un sándwich y una botella de agua, es todo lo que había cerca y en mi camino me encontré a ellos—señaló a los tres hombres que la seguían y que cargaban enormes arreglos de distintas flores—Aquí pueden ponerlas chicos, gracias.

—Gracias—contestó Kurt tomando la bolsa de sus manos, los hombres terminaron de dejar las flores y salieron de ahí.

Rachel dio un gritó de emoción y se acercó a verlas mientras que Adam se quedó en un lugar lejano, Kurt se acercó a verlas también, dejó la bolsa con comida y la rosa de Adam en una pequeña mesa y se acercó a ver la tarjeta, sería estúpido el siquiera preguntar de quien eran.

— ¿Son de él, verdad?—preguntó Rachel y Kurt asintió cuando leía la tarjeta con la perfecta caligrafía de Blaine.

—Son preciosas—señaló Melissa—Creo que se merece que le contesten las llamadas.

Kurt se concentró en leer la tarjeta.

_Kurt, sé que me porté como un completo idiota la semana pasada y debí haberte defendido por lo que pasó, sé que debí de haber hecho muchas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, entiendo que no hayas querido contestar mis mensajes ni llamadas toda esta semana o que no hayas querido verme, lo entiendo porque sé que te lastimé y debes estar furioso conmigo, lo entiendo, yo lo estaría._

_Mi amor sólo quiero desearte que tengas un día excelente hoy, te mereces todo eso y más Kurt, tú eres talentoso, te esfuerzas por lo que quieres, no te dejas vencer por nada, y eres obstinado hasta la última de tus células y eso es lo que te hace nunca rendirte ante nada._

_Te amo Kurt, y aunque no merezco tu perdón. Pero, mi vida, si tú me lo permites me gustaría verte aunque sólo fuera por un minuto._

_Tuyo, Blaine._

— ¿Qué dice?—preguntó Rachel viéndolo al rostro tratando de encontrar alguna señal en su reacción.

—Él dice que... Ah...—se quejó nuevamente, el dolor era ahora profundamente agudo e insoportable, sentía como si un fragmento de la parte interna de su cuerpo se hubiera desgarrado y se estuviera deshaciendo por dentro.

— ¡Kurt!—gritó Rachel y Adam corrió para sostenerlo cuando casi caía por culpa del dolor y el fuerte mareo que tuvo.

Melissa le acercó una silla y Kurt se sentó pero el dolor no se detenía y no podía pensar claramente, se llevó una mano a su pierna donde sentía un hormigueo caliente correr por su piel y la levantó temblorosa al sentirla húmeda, perdió conocimiento alguno cuando vio la sangre manchar sus dedos.

* * *

Blaine se sentía extraño, sentía que algo le dolía pero no sabría decir que era, era como si una sensación le recorriera el cuerpo y lo llenara de un doloroso pesar, estaba recostado en una cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados que había en su casa y no podía dejar de dar vueltas al sentirse de esa forma, su teléfono sonó con un peculiar sonido y lo levantó sin ánimos pero lo hizo sólo porque era su hija.

—Hola cariño—dijo él, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba mucho bullicio y ruido de personas hablando.

—Papi, ¿crees que puedas venir por mí?—preguntó ella y Blaine se extrañó sintiéndose aún más peor, se suponía que ella estaría en el desfile de Kurt.

— ¿No ibas a estar en el desfile?—preguntó él sintiéndose un poco ahogado.

—Eso se suponía pero lo han cancelado, se llevaron a Kurt al hospital papi—dijo ella y Blaine sintió que no podía respirar con normalidad—...por mí.

— ¿Perdón cariño, que dijiste?—preguntó Blaine al no haber escuchado con claridad a su hija, tenía que ver a Kurt, tenía que saber que le pasó.

— ¿Qué sí vienes por mí? Aquí todo está hecho un caos, y casi no hay taxis disponibles—repitió ella.

—Sí, estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda—dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama y colgando la llamada cuando su hija le dijo donde lo esperaría.

Blaine salió corriendo de su casa y se subió a su coche lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte el lugar no estaba tan lejos y en cuestión de minutos estaba ahí, había mucho tráfico por la zona pero encontró a su hija con sus amigas pronto y se fueron de ahí.

— ¿Puedes llevarnos a casa de Heyli?—pidió ella y Blaine asintió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Blaine no queriendo sonar tan desesperado.

—No lo sabemos, hace 1 hora sólo salió la asistente de Kurt y dijo que a él se lo habían tenido que llevar de emergencia al hospital por lo que sería pospuesto hasta que él estuviera mejor, eso fue todo—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—Pobre Kurt, espero que se recupere pronto.

Las chicas en el asiento trasero venían en silencio y Blaine agradeció eso, comúnmente hablaban demasiado y ahora él no tenía ánimos de escucharlas, Pam venía también muy sería y pensativa, Blaine no podía pensar que lo que le pasó a Kurt le afectara tanto, Blaine las dejo en la casa Heyli y después se fue directo al hospital.

Pero no tenía ni idea de en cual hospital estaba, podría estar en cualquiera, llamó a su teléfono pero nadie contestó, lo intentó varias veces pero nada, fue al primer hospital que se le ocurrió y llegó a ala de emergencia pero no estaba, se fue al siguientes y fue lo mismo, pero él estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo.

* * *

Cuando Kurt se despertó todo estaba borroso en su memoria, no podía pensar claramente, abrió sus ojos pero la luz de la blanca habitación le lastimó las pupilas. El dolor se había ido pero aún sentía como si una parte de él faltara y un vacío estuviera ahora en su lugar, sintió una mano tocar la suya, primero pensó que era de Blaine pero luego la sintió más pequeña y suave, era la de Rachel.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó ella cuando Kurt la vio.

—No lo sé—respondió viendo a su alrededor, estaba en un hospital y tenía una intravenosa conectada en su brazo derecho— ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno después de que te quejaste del dolor te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre—dijo lentamente Rachel acariciando su cabello—Estabas sangrando mucho Kurt y te trajimos aquí para que te atendieran.

Kurt asintió pero aún no tenía nada muy claro, de pronto abrió sus ojos muy grande— ¿Y el desfile Rachel? ¿Qué pasó con mi desfile?

—Hey cálmate, tienes que estar tranquilo, el doctor lo dijo—dijo Rachel—Melissa se quedó haya, me dijo que diría a todos que lo pospondrían hasta que tu mejoraras, pero hace unos minutos me llamó y me dijo que hubo unas personas que insistieron en querer ver la presentación y ella tuvo que presentarlo como tu lo tenías planeado.

Kurt asintió comprendiendo, por lo menos Melissa conocía todo el plan de Kurt—Pero, ¿qué me pasó Rachel?

Rachel agachó la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado, no quería ver la cara de Kurt al decirle aquello—Rachel—insistió Kurt—Dime que me pasó.

—Kurt, tu...—ella tomó un respiro y se acarició un poco el vientre y Kurt no entendía nada—Yo, lo siento Kurt—dijo con voz llorosa—Tuviste un aborto espontáneo Kurt.

Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando un bebé cuando ya lo había perdido, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y tocó su vientre, no lo había notado antes pero ahora se sentía más plano y vacío. Había pedido su bebé, un bebé de Blaine y él, un bebé de la prueba de su amor.

—Yo no sabía que estaba embarazado—susurró Kurt entre sollozos.

Rachel que también había llorado al ver a Kurt habló—El doctor dijo que era muy probable que no lo supieras porque tan sólo tenías poco más de 5 semanas, dijo que esto pasaba muchas veces cuando...

—Yo tuve la culpa Rachel, no lo sabía y no me cuide, estuve bebiendo, bajo estrés y tampoco estaba comiendo bien, yo maté a mi bebé Rachel—comenzó a llorar ahora más fuerte y sin poder controlarse.

—No, no, escúchame Kurt, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, tú no lo sabías, no te culpes por favor—pidió Rachel pero Kurt sólo siguió llorando y se aferraba a su amiga a su lado.

"_Para que nada nos separe _

_que no nos una nada"_

* * *

_Creo que ahora me iré a esconder a algún lugar lejano donde nadie me encuentre, no me odien, yo les advertí..._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a seguir escribiendo, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Y para quien le intereso Blackbird, en ingles es de: **NotUnusual** y tambien la pueden encontrar traducida por: **Alkarin**, de verdad léanla, les va encantar... O no se si sere solo yo a quien le gusten tanto este tipo de historias. Nos leemos el martes!_

_Happy glee day!_


	8. Chapter 8

**"**_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos"_

Blaine estaba desesperado, no pudo encontrar a Kurt en ningún hospital, tal vez habían dado un nombre falso para que los periodistas no los encontraran, había seguido llamando a Kurt pero ahora el teléfono estaba apagado, su última opción cuando ya era muy tarde era ir directamente a su apartamento, tal vez sino fue nada lo suficientemente grave ya estaba ahí y podría verlo.

Al llegar estaba dispuesto a entrar con su llave pero la había olvidado por lo que tocó la puerta y le abrió quien menos esperaba, era Adam el ex novio de Kurt, ¿pero el que hacia ahí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Adam con voz baja para que Rachel y Finn, que estaban en la habitación de Kurt con el castaño, no lo escucharan.

—Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso—respondió Blaine entrando a la casa a pesar de que Adam trató de impedírselo—Vengo a ver a Kurt y tu ni nadie me va disuadir de hacer lo contrario.

—No lo creo, Kurt no quiere verte, no quiere saber nada de ti—recalcó Adam—Tú le has hecho esto, tú solamente lo haces sufrir, ¿por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

—Porque eso es lo que tu quisieras no es así, quisieras que yo deje a MI Kurt, pero sabes que, eso no ocurrirá porque nosotros nos amamos. Y no importa cuánto trates de meterte de nuevo en su vida, no podrás lograrlo nunca, aléjate de él.

—¿Lo amas?—dijo Adam y Blaine solo asintió, lo único que quería era sacar Adam de una vez por todas de ahí y ver a Kurt— ¿Y por qué le haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y no lo dejas buscar su propia felicidad Blaine.

— ¿Blaine?—preguntó una voz que Blaine no conocía, Finn se acercó más y lo vio con ojos peligrosos— ¿Tú eres Blaine?

—Si—contestó él, sólo conocía a Finn de las fotos que Kurt tenía al igual que a Adam— ¿Tu eres Finn, cierto?

Finn sólo asintió antes de hablar con voz mortal y escrutarlo con sus ojos odiosos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero ver a Kurt—repitió él, sólo quería ver a su castaño y saber que había pasado.

—Pero él no quiere verte—habló Adam interrumpiendo lo que Finn iba a decir.

—En realidad él quiere verlo—dijo ahora Rachel caminando hacia ellos con una bolsa y un abrigo en sus manos—Vámonos Finn, tú también Adam.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo dejé sólo con él, Rachel?—preguntó Finn molesto señalando a Blaine con un dedo.

—Kurt quiere hablar con él, ahora vámonos—dijo ella firmemente y luego se dirigió a Adam—También quiere que te vayas, quiere que los dejemos a solas.

—Sólo me despediré de él—contestó Adam sin querer irse y dejarlo sólo con Blaine pero tampoco podía ir en contra de los deseos de Kurt.

—No te molestes en hacerlo, él dijo que sólo nos fuéramos—repitió Rachel y Adam lentamente se dio la vuelta tomando su abrigo para salir por la puerta, furioso sin ver a nadie. Rachel rodó los ojos exasperada, definitivamente jamás le agradaría ese hombre más de lo que inclusive le agradaba Blaine.

—Sólo no lo lastimes más, por hoy a tenido suficiente. Pero creo que realmente necesita de ti—le dijo Finn antes de salir por la puerta junto con Rachel.

Blaine se aseguró que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada antes de ir con Kurt, las puertas corredizas estaban abiertas y Kurt estaba recostado en su cama con la manta sobre él abrazando una almohada, se veía tan pequeño a los ojos de Blaine de esa forma tan cansado y perdido, tenía los ojos cerrados pero Blaine sabía que no estaba dormido porque su respiración le decía todo lo contrario, lentamente se sentó en la cama junto a él y Kurt abrió sus ojos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, para poder verlo aunque sea un poco.

—Hey—le dijo Blaine como saludo quitando un mechón de su frente, Kurt trató de sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo y en su lugar reflejó una mueca— ¿Quieres contarme que pasó? Estuve muy preocupado por ti, te busqué en todos los hospitales pero no estabas registrado en ninguno y te llamé a tu teléfono pero nunca me contestaron, Pam me dijo que sólo te habían llevado a emergencias.

Kurt le hizo señas para que se acercara más a él y se acostara a su lado para poder abrazarlo, aún sin decir ninguna palabra, Blaine se internó debajo de la manta junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, juntando su pecho con la espalda del castaño, tan solo esperando a que Kurt se animara a hablar y le dijera que fue lo que ocurrió, Blaine no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo abrazando a Kurt y acariciando sus brazos con una mano y la otra con los dedos entrelazados con los de Kurt, hasta que el castaño se aclaró la garganta habló.

—Tuve un aborto involuntario Blaine—dijo Kurt con voz rasposa y baja, el decirlo le dolía más y lo hacía más real de lo que Kurt quisiera _aditir_ y las lágrimas volvieron a él, Blaine no creía haber escuchado bien pero Kurt se dio la vuelta para verlo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas—Perdí a nuestro hijo Blaine.

Blaine se quedó sin habla y sólo lo abrazó más fuerte tratando de fundirse con él en el abrazo, no pudo evitarlo y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos pero tenía que ser fuerte por Kurt, sabía que él era quien sufría más de los dos, le dolía más verlo sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo, se sentía impotente e incapaz de hacer algo para que su dolor cesara.

—Perdí a nuestro bebé, Blaine—sollozaba Kurt contra su pecho enterrando la cara y mojando su camisa con las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente de él sin ningún permiso aparente.

—Shh, shh, ya mi amor—trataba de consolarlo pero sabía que no había consuelo para algo así, aunque todavía tenía la duda de porque Kurt no le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebé, fue por la plática que tuvieron cuando Kurt se lo quiso decir y no lo hizo por la reacción de Blaine, pero Blaine sabía que Kurt no le ocultaría algo como aquello—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas embarazado?

—Por qué no lo sabía hasta hoy—contestó Kurt con voz ahogada y angustiosa debido al llanto y Blaine sólo asintió en comprensión sin poder decir ninguna palabras o hacer algún sonido—Tenía apenas 5 semanas, y con todo lo que había estado pasando ni siquiera lo note, yo tuve la culpa Blaine, yo...

Blaine lo cayó poniendo un dedo en sus labios como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando discutían o se enojaban el uno con el otro—Kurt no digas eso. No lo vuelvas a repetir. Tú no tuviste la culpa, nadie la tuvo mi amor, sólo tal vez este bebé no era para nosotros, ahora duerme ¿si?, aquí voy a estar yo para cuidarte. Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?—pregunto Kurt, porque necesitaba sentirlo cerca ahora más que nunca.

—Por supuesto que sí, te voy a estar abrazando todo el tiempo, ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos azules y duerme.

Kurt volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Blaine y se dejó arrullar por el moreno y los sonidos de su corazón hasta que estuvo dormido y en el mundo de los sueños.

Blaine se quedó despierto por más tiempo, sólo contemplando al castaño dormir, Kurt estaba fuertemente agarrado de él como si en sueños temiera que lo dejara, pero Blaine no quería hacer eso nunca, él quería poder estar por siempre con su castaño.

Cuando Blaine lo conoció fue como una ilusión para él, fue algo totalmente diferente a su vida monótona y rutinaria. Antes lo único que tenía era a Pam para hacer sus días un poco diferentes, cuando se casó nunca se imaginó que algún día estaría en esas circunstancias. No imaginó que con Sebastián todo se iría al caño, no pensó que no fueran a funcionar como matrimonio, pero no todos los mejores amigos están hechos para casarse y vivir por siempre felices tal como pasa en las peliculas.

Sin embargo jamás se arrepentiría de tener a Pam en su vida, cuando Sebastián le dijo que estaba embarazado fue una gran alegría para Blaine en medio de la tormenta que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, sus padres acababan de morir juntos en un accidente automovilístico y Blaine se aferró al sentimiento que le daba convertirse en padre y tener alguien a quien cuidar.

Pero cuando el matrimonio se vino abajo al pasar de los años, lo único que quería era escapar de el sin importar nada más. Todavía recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Kurt. Él estaba al lado de Isabelle y Blaine tuvo una vista perfecta de su angosta espalda y su trasero redondo y levantado gracias al pantalón de vestir que llevaba puesto. Hasta qué Kurt se volteó y pudo verlo mejor.

Los ojos de Kurt eran de un azul brillante y destellaban como ningunos otros que haya visto nunca en su vida, su piel blanca como la nieve, y la mirada de seguridad en sus ojos lo cautivaron, y cuando habló su voz le llenó el cuerpo de una manera agradable y cuando le dio la mano pudo sentir lo suave de su piel tal como parecía a simple vista, se sintió mal de estar viendo de esa forma a Kurt teniendo a su esposo a un lado pero no pudo evitarlo era algo mucho más fuerte que él mismo.

Meses después lo encontró en aquel bar, se sentó a su lado a propósito, pero Kurt en un principio no lo notó, a Blaine le pareció gracioso que estuviera dibujando en una servilleta y se acercó tan sólo un poco para hablarle pero no contaba con que Kurt iba a saltar en su asiento y tirar su bebida encima de Blaine en el proceso, Kurt se había puesto sonrojado y agarró servilletas a diestra y siniestra para tratar de limpiar y secar inútilmente la camisa blanca manchada de Blaine.

Blaine trató de verdad trató de negarse a ir a la casa de Kurt, sabía que nada bueno pasaría si aceptaba ir con él pero estuvo gustoso de ir con el castaño, Kurt era agradable en todos los sentidos y caminar con él fue cómodo hasta que estuvieron en el apartamento de Kurt.

Cuando se quitó la camisa delante de Kurt para probar su reacción fue justo la que esperaba, Kurt se había quedado viéndolo fijamente tratando de despegar la vista de su torso descubierto y luego verlo a los ojos, Blaine se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar las manos de Kurt y ponerlas sobre y su tacto se sintió tan bien, tan cálido y delicado, y después sólo lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo y Kurt se dejó, algo que te hace sentir tan bien no tiene por qué ser malo se repitió Blaine en su mente.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Blaine pasó una noche con él, probando su cuerpo y entrando en él para hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, dejando su marca en él, haciendo que cada sonido en la habitación quedara grabada en su memoria para siempre, aunque en aquella ocasión fue algo más pasional que amoroso fue como estar entre las nubes después de haber naufragado en una noche tormentosa.

No pudo volver a sacárselo de la cabeza después de eso, era inevitable no recordar como el cuerpo de Kurt había reaccionado al de él y su mismo sentir al de Kurt, fue semanas después al mismo bar con la intención de encontrárselo y así fue, renuncio a su instinto de querer evitarlo y comenzó a buscarlo cada vez más seguido, al principio Blaine había de admitirlo que no era amor sino la sensación de lo nuevo, la aventura, la excitación de hacer algo prohibido, la pasión que se desencadenaba en ellos cada vez que estaban juntos, las llamas que se incendiaban a su alrededor cuando sus cuerpos entraban en calor.

Pero no tardó en enamorarse de la sonrisa de Kurt, de sus ojos azules, de sus gestos, de sus caprichos, de sus gustos extravagantes, de su carácter, de ser siempre tan decidido a obtener todo lo que quería, de nunca dejarse vencer, se enamoró de todas esas perfectas imperfecciones que lo hacían ser quien era, se enamoró perdidamente de Kurt y entonces estuvo perdido. Se enamoró como nunca lo había hecho y el sentimiento le encantaba en todas las formas posibles.

Ahora estaban aquí en esta situación que por primera vez los superaba, Blaine supo desde un principio de los sueños de Kurt y de cuanto anhelaba poder formar una familia, porque después de perder a su madre a los 8 años y a su papá a los 20 era fácil comprender que quisiera tener su propia familia, Blaine le había prometido que algún día tendrían eso pero que fuera paciente y Kurt sólo agachaba la cabeza y cambiaba de tema entonces Blaine se odiaba así mismo por hacerlo sentir mal.

Blaine puso la mano en el estómago del castaño, la piel se sentía igual que siempre, lucía igual que todo el tiempo y no podía sentir nada diferente al tacto pero tenía un sentimiento de pérdida en su pecho, el bebé que Kurt perdió ese día había sido una prueba del fuerte sentimiento que había entre ellos y viendo a Kurt dormir al fin se permitió él mismo llorar y desahogarse. No sabía si lloraba por la pérdida del bebé o por las circunstancias que lo aterraban, tal vez lo era todo.

—Pronto mi amor, pronto, te lo prometo—susurró contra el cabello de Kurt, apretándolo más contra él—Te amo Kurt, sólo por favor nunca lo olvides...

_"El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón"_

* * *

_Entonces, esto es mas una __continuación del capitulo anterior... Y quisiera saber que piensan de los capítulos, por que lo que viene es... bueno, solo espero que nadie por ahí quiera matarme después... Gracias por sus reviews y con respecto a que los capítulos no son muy largos, a mi también me gustaría que fueran mas largos pero simplemente me salen asi, dicho esto me despido. _

_Nos leemos el viernes y gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Solo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos…"_

Cuando Blaine despertó en la mañana siguiente la cama a su lado estaba fría y vacía, Kurt ya no estaba ahí, Blaine pensó que sólo se había levantado al baño y siguió acostado hasta que escuchó un ruido constante en el closet y decidió levantarse a ver que era.

Abrió la puerta y Kurt estaba guardando cosas en una maleta, ¿pensaba irse de viaje después de lo que había pasado? ¿Adónde iría? Pero entonces notó que no eran cosas de Kurt sino las suyas.

— ¿Kurt?—lo llamó Blaine haciendo que el castaño se quedará paralizado en su lugar con las manos dentro de la maleta— ¿Qué haces?

—Guardo tus cosas—contestó en un casi susurro antes de meter la última prenda y correr el cierre para cerrarla después se volteó para ver a Blaine y hablar con voz decidida—Quiero que te vayas Blaine.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Blaine sin entender que sucedía.

—Quiero que te vayas—repitió y Blaine lo vio agacharse para tragar antes de seguir hablando sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos—Quiero que te vayas para siempre de mi vida.

—Kurt, no, no me puedes pedir eso—dijo Blaine alarmado tratando de tomarlo de las manos pero Kurt sólo retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas más difícil Blaine, sólo toma tus cosas y vete por favor, ya no quiero verte más cerca de mí—pidió Kurt con ojos llorosos.

—No Kurt, no me puedes pedir que haga eso, ahora sólo estas dolido por lo que ocurrió y...—hablaba desesperado pasándose la mano por el cabello en gesto exasperado.

— ¡Y nada, Blaine!—gritó agobiado Kurt— ¿Por qué sólo no haces lo que te digo?

—Porque no puedo dejarte Kurt, no me puedes pedir que me vaya así como así, eso es injusto, no puedes tomar esa decisión por los dos, es algo que los dos tenemos que pensar, tú no puedes simplemente llegar y decir eso.

— ¿No lo entiendes Blaine? Aquí no haya nada más que pensar, esto sólo se acabó, me he estado haciendo daño a mí mismo mucho tiempo por seguir con esto, jamás debí haber estado en aquel bar, jamás debí haber ofrecido lavar tu camisa, jamás debimos haber venido aquí, jamás... jamás debí enamorarme de ti...—terminó en un sollozo y golpeando en el pecho a Blaine con sus puños cerrados pero sin ninguna fuerza en ellos.

Blaine se acercó a abrazarlo y Kurt sólo escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras era llevado por Blaine de vuelta a la habitación, Kurt se sentó en la cama y siguió llorando en el pecho de Blaine hasta que logró calmarse un poco para seguir hablando.

—Blaine, ya no quiero sufrir más—murmuró, Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte sin querer seguir escuchando sus palabras—Esto que pasó me ha terminado de derrumbar, un bebé es lo que más que eh querido por mucho tiempo y estuve tan cerca de tenerlo sin siquiera saberlo, no puedo volver a pasar por un dolor como ese Blaine. Y cada vez que te veo irte sufro Blaine, y ya no quiero, no quiero seguir sufriendo por esto nunca más.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya para siempre?—preguntó Blaine con miedo de la respuesta.

—Quiero que lo hagas—respondió Kurt asintiendo y limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas con las manos—No puedo seguir más con esto.

—Nos amamos Kurt, ¿cómo piensas ahogar ese sentimiento?—Blaine lo miraba con ojos rojos y dolidos, su mirada temeroso y sin ningún brillo. Y a Kurt también le dolía ocasionarle eso a él.

—Sólo quiero dejar de sentir dolor Blaine, ¿por qué me haces esto?—reclamó Kurt—Esto es difícil para mí y no necesito que tú lo hagas peor Blaine, por favor toma tus cosas y vete.

—Kurt, yo no quiero irme, no quiero tener que olvidarte porque sé que jamás lo podré hacer, quiero estar contigo, quiero todo contigo, quiero...

—No Blaine, tú ya tienes todo eso y no lo tienes ni lo tendrás conmigo nunca, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto y creo que es obvio para este punto, yo sólo quiero hacer sanar mi corazón y quiero superar lo que me pasó pero si tu estas no podré hacerlo porque cada vez que te veo será un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será.

—Pero podría serlo Kurt—insistió Blaine y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No puede Blaine y tú sabes eso mejor que yo, te amo Blaine y si me amas harás esto por mí.

—Kurt cuando amas no alejas a la persona de la que estas enamorada sino te aferras a él y luchas por él...

—Ese es el punto Blaine, luchas por él pero yo ya he perdido muchas batallas y no quiero al final terminar perdiendo una guerra y quedar sin ninguna armadura para protegerme, mis estrategias han cesado, mis armas están deshechas y estoy cerca de perderlo todo.

Blaine se quedó en silencio por un tiempo pensando todo lo que estaba pasando— ¿Y sino hubieras perdido al bebé?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Kurt confundido.

—Sí, Kurt. ¿Qué hubiera pasado sino hubieras perdido al bebé?—repitió Blaine.

Kurt agachó la cabeza y se llevó sus manos instintivamente a donde estaría su bebé antes de hablar en un susurro casi mudo—Tal vez eso fue lo mejor.

— ¿Dices que perder a nuestro hijo fue lo mejor?—a Blaine se le secó la garganta.

—Sí, dime, Blaine. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el bebé hubiera nacido? ¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te dije que quería tener un bebé?—Kurt habló con el corazón hecho añicos y sintiéndose mal por expresarse de esa forma aún más al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Blaine.

—Era mi hijo Kurt, lo iba a cuidar y estar con él o ella—se defendió Blaine—Puede que cuando me dijiste que querías tener un bebé mi actitud no fue la que tu esperabas, pero por supuesto que si teníamos un bebé lo iba amar como a Pam porque ambos serían de mi misma sangre, no haría ninguna diferencia con ninguno Kurt.

—Así, ¿te hubieras divorciado? ¿Le hubieras contado todo a Pam aunque te arriesgarás a perderla? ¿Hubieras renunciado a tu hija por otro hijo?—Blaine se quedó callado y Kurt tragó saliva antes de animarse a hablar de nuevo, se odiaba por estar haciendo esto, pero era verdad ya estaba cansado—Lo ves Blaine, yo quiero tener un hijo pero quiero que sus dos padres estén juntos, quiero que reciba el amor de parte de ambos y que no tenga que estar escondido como yo lo he estado haciendo por años, quiero que seamos lo primordial en la vida de alguien y contigo jamás podríamos serlo.

—Me estás diciendo que quieres que deje a mi hija por estar contigo—dijo Blaine y sonaba entre molesto y frustrado. Porque estaba completamente seguro que no podía hacer nada para que Kurt cambiara de opinión esta vez.

—No, jamás te pediría eso—respondió Kurt con solemnidad—Nada me gustaría más que tratar más a tu hija Blaine, ella es especial para mi aunque no lo creas, la he conocido gracias a ti todo este tiempo cada vez que me hablabas de ella y le tomé un gran cariño cuando estuve con ella confeccionando su vestido, lo que yo digo es que sí nosotros vamos a estar juntos, vamos a hacer las cosas bien, pero eh sido paciente y eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo y creo que llegó el momento que haga algo antes de terminar peor de lo que estoy ahora.

Un silencio se volvió a extender por todo el lugar, ellos no se habían separado en ningún momento, seguían estando pegados el uno al otro, respirando el aroma del otro y Blaine lo seguía manteniendo abrazado como si tratara de protegerlo de todo mal que pudiera dañarlo en el mundo, pero ahora todo el mal del que Kurt temía era Blaine.

—Está bien—dijo después de un tiempo Blaine, tragó el nudo que tenía hecho en la garganta y se armó de valor y coraje—Haré lo que tú me pides, me iré si es lo que quieres, me alejare de ti, no volveré a buscarte, pero sólo si me dices que es lo que quieres. ¿Lo quieres Kurt?

Kurt apretó sus ojos para que lágrimas no salieran, y unió su frente con la de Blaine sin abrir sus ojos, susurró—Te amo Blaine, pero eso es lo que realmente quiero.

Blaine reprimió el instinto de besarlo y en su lugar se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado, caminó hasta el closet y tomó la maleta que Kurt había estado haciendo, sabía que había más cosas que estaba dejando en ese lugar pero no lo mencionó, fue una última vez a la habitación de Kurt, le alzó la barbilla con sus dedos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que sabían salados y estaban húmedos debido a tantas lágrimas derramadas, luego sintió su propio rostro húmedo, ahora estaba llorando él también sin siquiera notarlo y al abrir los ojos vio por última vez los poderosos orbes azules de Kurt.

—Te amo Blaine—dijo él limpiado del rostro de Blaine las lágrimas y susurró como una plegaria—Te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Yo también y te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir e incluso entonces mi alma seguirá haciéndolo—dijo Blaine en respuesta antes de besarlo por última vez, disfrutando del dulce sabor del propio Kurt dispuesto a llevar en su recuerdo el gusto y la sensación de la boca de Kurt contra la suya, dispuesto a marcharse y dejarlo.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí para siempre.

Sólo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse fue cuando Kurt se dejó caer en la cama hecho un ovillo, sacó un pañuelo de Blaine de debajo de la almohada y se aferró a él como si fuera su único salvavidas en el mundo de ahora en adelante.

—No esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí—le dijo Sebastián cuando Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa en la tarde—Pam, te ha estado buscando, fue a tu oficina pero no estabas ahí y Cooper se encargó de decirle que habías tenido que ir hasta Long Island y sea lo que sea que ella quiera no me lo dijo a mí.

—La llamaré más tarde—contestó Blaine con voz ronca y evitando ver a Sebastián, no estaba de humor para tratar con él.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Parece que un camión te arrolló—dijo secamente viéndolo con escepticismo, Blaine lucia mal, pero mal enserio, estaba despeinado, el rostro hinchado, ojos cansados y su ropa era un desastre.

—No ha sido un buen día—respondió Blaine, estaba impresionado de la conversación tan "decente" que estaban teniendo.

— ¿De verdad? Porque anoche no llegaste a dormir, uno debiera de creer que has tenido un buen día, después de todo me imagino que la has pasado con tu calienta pollas personal—comentó Sebastián con ironía, matando el intento de buena conversación que estaban teniendo y ahí se fue todo ánimo que Blaine traía.

Blaine solo sacudió la cabeza y pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras a su habitación— ¿No te agrada lo que dije Blainey?

—Sebastian—habló Blaine más fuerte haciéndolo callar, hubiera sido más fácil el solo seguir caminando e ignorarlo pero haría todo mucho peor— ¿Podemos tener una tregua solo por hoy y no discutir? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

— ¿De cuáles viejos tiempo hablas?—preguntó Sebastián con escepticismo— ¿A los antes de que te consiguieras un amante o antes de casarnos? No sé de qué viejos tiempos hablas Blaine.

— ¡Antes de empezar a llevarnos mal y de que nos pusiéramos de mal humor solo de vernos!—gritó Blaine con la desesperación llenando su cuerpo, rara vez hablaban realmente de que les sucedió y ahora que estaba pasando Blaine no sabía cómo actuar—Cuando solíamos ser amigos Sebastian, a esos tiempos me refiero.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza sin ver a Blaine con la mirada bajo como si estuviera pensando en un argumento lo suficientemente válido para decirlo y ponerle fin a esa conversación.

—Sabes que sólo olvídalo, eso es imposible de pedir—habló Blaine dispuesto a seguir caminando pero lo detuvo la voz de Sebastian.

—No puedes exigir tener algo como eso cuando no has hecho nada más que arruinarlo Blaine, no puedes exigirme que seamos amigos como antes solíamos serlo Blaine, porque desde hace mucho que no somos amigos Blaine. ¡Somos esposos, estamos casados!—explotó Sebastián sacando todo su coraje al hombre delante de él, y escupiendo palabras que hace mucho quería decir—Y el hecho es que tú lo olvidaste o preferiste ignorarlo cuando decidiste acostarte con el primero que se te cruzó por enfrente, el hecho Blaine es que tú no pensaste en mi cuando decidiste hacerme esto, solo pensaste en ti, ¿cómo crees que yo la he pasado? Tú no has tenido consideración de nadie Blaine, solo has estado pensando en ti y lo que tú quieres, ¿crees que no me pudo que "nuestro matrimonio" se haya venido abajo? ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos? ¿A caso si quiera has pensado en mi alguna vez? No, no lo has hecho y lo que sea que te esté pasando ahora te lo mereces, te mereces sufrir lo que me hiciste sufrir a mí.

—Sebastian, yo te pedí el divorcio, te dije que esto no había funcionado pero tú te negaste, me chantajeaste con alejar a mi hija de mí, no me has dejado más opción que hacer lo que hice. Y si alguien es culpable de esta estúpida y jodida falsa de matrimonio somos ambos.

—Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar Blaine que yo no quería separarme de ti, que yo quería que lo intentaremos, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar aspectos de nuestra relación, que hubiera puesto de mi parte para que esto funcionara—Blaine boqueó incrédulo de lo que escuchaba sin decir una palabra—Pero por supuesto que no lo hiciste, fuiste un total egoísta y buscaste sólo tu felicidad olvidándote de la mía e inclusive puedo decir que la de... él. Y sabes si no lo hiciste porque éramos esposos, tan siquiera lo hubieras hecho por esos amigos que un día fuimos, no me merecía lo que me hiciste Blaine, nadie merece que lo desprecien por alguien más sin dejarlo dar una prueba de que todavía lo ama—y sin más Sebastián salió de la casa azotando la puerta detrás de él sin escuchar alguna respuesta de Blaine.

Blaine nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, tal vez y todos tenían razón y Blaine había sido un maldito bastardo egoísta por los últimos 5 años sin pensar en nadie que no fuera él, las palabras de Sebastián lo hicieron sentir peor de lo que se encontraba ahora solo le falta a que Pam también le dijera lo mal padre que había sido siempre o que su hermano entrara por esa puerta para reclamarle algo. Pero especialmente lo último, había hecho sufrir a Sebastian cuando aún estaba enamorado de él o es que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Blaine, ¿Sebastian lo sigue amando?

Kurt se levantó de su cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sentía su cuerpo más débil y su cabeza parecía querer explotar también, su teléfono no había dejado de sonar en todo el día, entre las llamadas de Rachel, los mensajes de Adam y Melissa también había estado tratando de localizarlo, pero Kurt había decidió valientemente ignorar a todos y todo por ese día, tan solo por ese día, porque no podría hacer nada que no fuera llorar y dejar salir todo.

Camino hasta su baño y se enjuagó la cara. Para después fijar la vista en el espejo delante de él que le devolvía la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos y hundidos, los labios pálidos y secos, su piel estaba rosada por haberse tallado el rostro con las manos, además de sentir todo su cuerpo débil y tembloroso.

—Estas mal Hummel—le susurró a su reflejo en el espejo—Te ves horrible.

Se llevó la mano al collar que todavía colgaba en su cuello y el anillo todavía brillaba como siempre, ¿qué hago mamá? Se dijo, ¿qué hago papá?, repitió, ¿qué hago?, notó que aún estaba colgado en el perchero el sacó que uso en la cita que tuvo con Adam cuando se le volvió a proponer y buscó en una de las bolsas sacando la pequeña caja y colocándose el anillo sintiendo el metal frío y pesado contra su dedo, cerró los ojos y suspiró, ya era hora de hacer algo para él mismo. Era el momento de obtener por primera vez lo que él quería, de no pensar en nadie más sino en sí mismo.

Tomó su teléfono con dedos temblorosos, y marcó el número sin saber si esperaba que Adam contestara o realmente no.

—Hey Kurt—lo saludó el rubio.

—Hey...—dijo Kurt tomando una respiración profunda para animarse a hablar—Acepto Adam.

El ruido cesó del otro lado de la línea— ¿Aceptas? ¿De verdad aceptas?

—Si Adam, acepto casarme contigo—contestó Kurt y un llanto silencioso emanó de nuevo de él.

"_De nadie seré, solo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir…"_

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado el viernes como suelo hacerlo, pero como disculpa publicare dos capítulos... Agradezco sus reviews y créanme literalmente lloré cuando escribí este capitulo.

¿Vieron el final de Glee? Creo que sigo sin creer que es el final de verdad...


	10. Chapter 10

"_Porque, sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos"_

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!—repitió por tercera vez Rachel molesta, pero realmente molesta—Me niego a ser parte de semejante falsa y burla, es estúpido que hagas esto Blaine, reconozco que odiaba lo que tenías con Blaine pero esta no es la solución, no voy a acompañarte por el altar que llevará a tu vida a un infierno, piensa porque Blaine hizo lo que hizo, ¡porque no estaba enamorado! ¡Y tú tampoco lo estas!

—Rachel, creo que debes calmarte, recuerda al bebé—le dijo Finn y Rachel asintió antes de sentarse en su silla de nuevo viendo a Kurt con ojos fulminantes.

—Se les estoy contando a ustedes porque se supone que son lo más parecido y cercano que tengo a una familia, porque se supone que puedo contarnos con ustedes y que puedo contar con ambos para todo, y ustedes sólo se han sentado aquí a decirme lo equivocado que estoy y que no estarán conmigo—terminó diciendo viendo fijamente a Rachel sin pestañear, por fortuna Finn estaba ahí para calmarlos a ambos.

—Kurt, lo que Rachel quiere decir no es que no te vayamos a apoyar sino que no estamos de acuerdo con esto, Kurt estas tomando una decisión incorrecta y tú también lo sabes, eres muy listo para saberlo, no te vamos a dejar sólo pero tampoco vamos a saltar de alegría por esto que vas hacer—dijo Finn serio y viendo a ambos, Rachel asintió aunque no parecía del todo convencida.

—Lo siento pero en esta ocasión no estoy pidiendo la opinión de ustedes, les estoy diciendo lo que voy hacer y me voy a casar dentro de tres semanas con Adam, yo quiero a mis mejores amigos conmigo, pero si ustedes deciden no estar presentes lo entenderé—contestó Kurt con ojos llorosos, malditas hormonas maldijo interiormente, el hecho de perder al bebé no había terminado con todas sus hormonas según le había explicado el médico.

—Vamos a estar contigo Kurt, no te podemos dejar ahí solo en las garras de ese inglesito—dijo a manera de broma Rachel tratando de que el disgusto saliera de su organismo—Vamos a acompañarte de acuerdo, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, y si es lo que quieres de acuerdo, te apoyaremos en tu locura, pero sólo, piénsalo mejor por favor Kurt.

—Ya lo pensé Rachel, es lo que voy hacer, sólo quiero que me acompañen por favor—pidió el castaño y sus amigos asintieron.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Finn.

—Sí, estoy seguro Finn. —asintió Kurt.

—Kurt, si antes no te casaste con Adam por qué no lo amabas lo suficiente, ¿cómo es que piensas que esta vez podrás hacerlo si estás enamorado de alguien que no es él?—le dijo con un deje de confusión.

—Porque esta vez sé lo que quiero, quiero casarme, quiero compartir mi vida con una persona, quiero tener hijos y quiero toda la experiencia de la vida completa, ¿eso es tan difícil de entender?—cuestionó Kurt con sus ojos buscando en los de sus amigos la aprobación que sabía nunca estaría.

—Kurt, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y sabemos que esos han sido tus sueños desde siempre, pero el hecho es que no estás haciendo lo correcto, Rachel y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer muchas idioteces cuando éramos más jóvenes y supimos esperarnos y venos ahora...

—Justamente es eso Finn, ustedes tienen todo lo que siempre han querido y ahora yo también quiero eso en mi vida. De verdad solo quiero dejar de ser el que se queda esperando que le sucedan las cosas y hacer que sucedan, hacer mis propios sueños realidad ahora. Quiero demasiado esto. —terminó murmurando eso último.

—Debes hacerlo con la persona que amas—dijo determinantemente Finn y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—La persona que yo amo, ya tuvo todo eso y es un hecho que nunca lo tendrá conmigo, solo quiero dejar de pensar en él—Kurt guardó silencio por unos minutos y sus amigos no dijeron nada tampoco— ¿Irán conmigo, verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos—respondió su amiga.

* * *

—Hey Blaine, me enteré de que te casas el sábado—le dijo Isabelle por teléfono.

—Yo..., si, ¿quién te lo dijo?—preguntó él confundido.

—Oh, vamos, soy yo, nada pasa en esta ciudad sin que yo me entere, además tengo una conocida que trabaja en el restaurante en el que cenaste anoche con tu prometido y ella me lo dijo—confesó ella riendo divertida por su atrevimiento.

—Oh, bueno. ¡Me caso!—dijo el tratando de sonreír y sonar lo más feliz y convincente posible.

—Eso es maravilloso, pero es Adam y si mal no recuerdo estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace algún tiempo ya con él, ¿qué cambió ahora? ¿Vino desde el viejo mundo a conquistar tu corazón?—preguntó ella entusiasmada.

—Algo así, supongo que nunca nos olvidamos el uno del otro y bueno el vino a mí y me preguntó y yo dije que si—contó Kurt.

—Eso es tan romántico, él nunca te olvido y siempre te llevo en su corazón—suspiró ella y Kurt rió un poco—Pero bueno, justo a tiempo para antes del próximo número de Vogue.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Kurt nervioso, no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esa conversación.

—De ustedes por supuesto, estamos a tiempo de hacerles una sesión fotográfica para cuando salga la revista—dijo ella emocionada—¡Todos tienen que enterarse de tu boda!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Isabelle eso es completamente innecesario—contrario rápidamente Kurt—No tenemos que hacer esto tan grande.

— ¿Cómo no? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el Kurt que yo conozco?—preguntó ella riendo en son de broma—El Kurt que yo conozco querría que todo mundo se enterará de su boda y querría ser el máximo centro de atención, has encontrado el amor de tu vida Blaine y eso no pasa todos los días.

Kurt sintió un zumbido en el pecho, por supuesto que _uno no encuentra el amor de su vida todos los días_, Blaine sabía eso.

—Sólo no pienso que sea tan necesario hacer esta noticia tan conocida, además no quiero que tú te preocupes por algo como esto—dijo Kurt pero sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—De ninguna manera, yo misma me encargaré de todo, los quiero a ti a Adam mañana a las 3 en las oficinas de Vogue—sentencio ella y Kurt se dio un golpe mental, sabía que las intenciones de Isabelle no eran malas pero algunas veces Blaine sólo quería que ella dejara de ser tan amistosa.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaremos—respondió Kurt rendido.

—Fabuloso, ¡carpe diem Kurt!—y con eso último colgó.

* * *

Kurt se recargó contra la silla de su escritorio cansado, cansancio emocional más que nada, todavía su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansado todo el tiempo, al parecer los malestares que debió haber tenido el último mes los estaba teniendo ahora y cuando le preguntó al médico que lo atendió le dijo que era normal, su cuerpo buscaba la forma de volver a la normalidad poco a poco.

Él sólo quería firmar el dichoso papel y dar todo por hecho, pero ahora tenía toda una revista sobre él y no podía sólo ir al ayuntamiento y firmar, en qué problema se había metido se preguntaba Kurt a diario pero la única respuesta que encontraba era que si no hacia eso en algún momento volvería a caer en los brazos de Blaine Anderson y aunque su cuerpo, alma y corazón de lo pidieran la parte razonable de su cabeza le decía que NO y Kurt obedecía aunque le doliera.

Adam se había puesto más que contento cuando Kurt le dijo su decisión en persona y le prometió que no lo defraudaría en nada, que lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo y Kurt, Kurt sólo esperaba no ser el quien lo defraudara.

La sesión fue cansada para Kurt, tal vez nunca había sonreído tan falsamente durante tanto tiempo para unas fotos, aunque de vez en cuando su sonrisa si era genuina duraba sólo segundos al recordar a Blaine y esto pasaba el 98% de su día, todos dicen que es difícil enamorarse pero es un reto muchísimo más difícil él dejar de amar a una persona y era prácticamente un imposible de hacer.

Pero Adam no tiene la culpa de tu miseria se dijo Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de lo indiferente que se portaba algunas veces con Adam cuando se trataba de planear la dichosa boda, y trataba de cambiar su humor, Adam sólo le sonreía y era pasó ente consciente de que Blaine necesitaba tiempo. Y Blaine, Blaine no sabía nada de Blaine desde aquel día pero cada noche sin falta dormía con el pañuelo del moreno entre sus dedos y cada mañana al entrar a su closet ahí estaba colgada la camisa con la que todo había empezado y que Kurt no quiso darle.

* * *

Sebastian entró con una sonrisa triunfante al edificio y con una revista en sus manos, rara vez iba a la oficina de Blaine y cuando esto ocurría todos estaban temerosos de lo que pudiera decir o hacer, simplemente le tenían miedo, Sebastian no se comparaba en nada al buen humor que Blaine siempre tenía, los empleados no entendían como una persona como Blaine podía estar con Sebastian.

—Sebastian—lo llamó Cooper antes de que entrara en el ascensor— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es obvio no, vengó a ver a Blaine—contestó Sebastian oprimiendo la tecla en el tablero para que el ascensor subiera.

—Si pero, tu nunca vienes—dijo Cooper sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora lo hice, ¿hay algún problema?—Cooper negó con su cabeza nuevamente en respuesta, el ascensor sonó y ambos salieron con direcciones diferentes.

Blaine se sobresaltó cuando abrieron la puerta de su oficina, no estaba haciendo nada realmente pero si lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿No se supone que deberías de trabajar o hacer algo aquí?—preguntó Sebastian cuando lo vio sentado en su silla y jugando con un cubo de rubik.

— ¿No se supone que tu deberías estar en tu oficina?—contestó Blaine del mismo modo, Sebastian sólo hizo una mueca y se sentó en el escritorio cerca de él recibiendo una mirada curioso y extrañada de Blaine.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Blaine alejándose un poco con su silla.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi querido esposo?—preguntó con fingida felicidad y Blaine no dijo nada, Sebastian tomó la revista y se la pasó—Te traje esto.

Blaine la tomó más confundido aún hasta que vio lo que Sebastian le estaba enseñando, en la portada tal vez no demasiado grande pero si lo suficiente para que la gente lo notara se anunciaba la próxima boda de Kurt Hummel y Adam Crawford con una foto de ambos, fue todo lo que Blaine tuvo que ver para dejarla sobre el escritorio sin hacer ningún comentario.

— ¿No te agrada la noticia?—preguntó Sebastian como si estuviera sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?—dijo Blaine con voz cansada y sin ánimos de iniciar una discusión.

—Quiero que esto funcione Blaine, no por nosotros sino por Pam—habló con sinceridad Sebastian, Blaine alzó la cabeza incrédulo, ¿Sebastian acababa de decir eso?

—Sebastian esto no funcionó ni cuando empezó, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

—No funcionó porque tú en lugar de hablar sobre lo que estaba mal, te lanzaste por tener una aventura con alguien más, alguien que fuera más joven, que fuera más extrovertido, que te diera nuevas experiencias, por eso no funcionó Blaine.

—Esto no ha sido sólo mi culpa Sebastian, no puedes obligar a alguien a estar enamorado cuando no se puede—dijo con profunda sinceridad y sintiéndose mal cuando notó que el ánimo de Sebastian decayó un poco pero no lo suficiente.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar y ninguno de los dos se animaba a ver al otro tras esa declaración hasta que Sebastian se animó hablar.

— ¿Y por qué estabas con él?

—Sebastian no tiene casó hablar de eso, como ya viste ya no hay nada entre nosotros, todo se acabó y él se va casar con alguien más.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se recargó contra su silla hasta que sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos para ver los de Sebastian frente a él que se había sentado en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces Sebastian?—se quejó pero no hizo intento por quitárselo de encima.

—Blaine tenemos que salvar este matrimonio—susurró contra su cuello con su aliento haciendo cosquillas en su piel—Siempre éramos buenos juntos cuando lo hacíamos, tenemos que intentarlo nuevamente Blaine.

— ¿Quieres que nuestro matrimonio se base sólo en sexo?—preguntó Blaine dejando a su esposo que estirara su cuello para poder besarlo.

—No me importaría Blaine, hacemos una buena fusión, podríamos comenzar por ahí y tal vez nos lleve a algo más, tal como antes, Blaine gracias a eso tenemos a Pam, hay que pensar que por lo menos con el sexo hacemos buenas cosas—dijo Sebastian antes de besarlo y Blaine no puso ninguna resistencia, dejó que su cuerpo tomara conciencia e hiciera todo lo que le placía.

Blaine se desconectó en todo momento las sensaciones sólo las sentía su cuerpo más no él, no le importaba hacer eso, ya había perdido a Kurt y lo único que le quedaba tal vez era eso, hacer funcionar su matrimonio por su hija, hacer algo para seguir con su vida adelante, al parecer Kurt lo estaba haciendo, y por qué no podría hacerlo él también.

Cuando Sebastian alcanzó su orgasmo se agarró de los hombros de Blaine jadeando sobre él, Blaine se vino segundos después luego de unas últimas estocadas, tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse, no se decían palabra alguna ni tampoco había palabras de amor, había sido sexo, sólo la relación sexual copulada, nada más que eso, como dos desconocidos.

Sebastian se levantó de los muslos de Blaine y después de limpiarse con un pañuelo de papel se comenzó a vestir y Blaine hizo lo mismo, el silencio era tétrico y bestial hasta que el castaño volteó a verlo con los ojos rojos y llorosos pero sin dejar caer el más mínimo rastro de lágrima, Blaine se sintió sumamente confundido habían hecho justo lo que Sebastian había querido, ¿ahora qué pasaba?

—Dijiste su nombre—le acusó Sebastian en voz baja y un poco temblorosa, Blaine cerró sus ojos y se dijo "estúpido" dándose un golpe mentalmente—Me llamaste por su nombre Blaine. Gemías y decías su nombre.

Blaine se sintió mal inmediatamente, pocas veces desde que Blaine lo conocía había visto en un estado débil a Sebastian, su intención nunca fue hacerlo sentir de esa forma, pero tampoco no encontraba manera de como disculparse ante eso, para su buena o mala suerte, depende de donde lo vean, Sebastian sólo salió por la puerta sin decir o hacer nada, tal como había entrado.

"_Cada vez iré sintiendo menos y recordando más"_

* * *

_So_, este fue el ultimo por el dia de hoy... Háganme saber lo que piensan por favor, sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son siempre bien bienvenidos.

¡Nos leemos el martes!


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Seguro que no te has arrepentido?—preguntó Rachel días después ayudando a Kurt a guardar algunas de sus pertenencias en cajas para la mudanza. —Aún puedes arrepentirte.

Estaban guardando las mayorías de cosas de Kurt porque en unos días se mudaría con Adam a otro departamento en el que los dos estuvieran mejor acomodados, el apartamento de Kurt era espacioso pero sólo una persona podría vivir cómodamente en el sin sentirse sofocado. Además Kurt quería dejar atrás ese lugar que tenía tantos recuerdos aunque algunos buenos y otros malos, siempre sería mejor comenzar desde cero.

Kurt rodó los ojos en exasperación, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su amiga había preguntado lo mismo y siempre daba la misma respuesta. —No Rachel, no me he arrepentido, voy hacer esto. Mañana me voy a casar.

— ¿De verdad? Porque recuerdo que un día antes de mi boda tú eras el que no podía dejar de preocuparse porque todo saliera a la perfección y estabas delirando de felicidad, ahora sólo parece que te estás preparando para un funeral—dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo y llevándose una mano a su vientre acariciándolo con una leve mueca de incomodidad. — ¿Ves? Hasta tu sobrino está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Kurt sin verla realmente al guardar sus zapatos en una caja peculiarmente más grande que las demás para que no se maltrataran con el viaje.

—A esto—Rachel se acercó y le tomó la mano para ponerla en su vientre y Kurt la vio con una ceja alzada ante ese gesto. —Bebé, verdad que tío Kurt no debe casarse con alguien a quien no ama. —Kurt estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando un suave golpe se sintió contra la palma de su mano estirada y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al apreciar el pequeño movimiento. —Te lo dije.

—Esto es hermoso, Rachel—dijo Kurt y sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de agua, evito verla a los ojos para que no lo notara pero Rachel lo vio claramente sin ningún problema.

—Lo es, menos cuando patea tu vejiga y tienes que ir al baño cada 5 minutos, eso es frustrante pero mi hijo y yo llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo, yo le doy los dulces que le gustan y él deja de patearme. —Contestó ella riendo un poco para aminorar un poco el ambiente y Kurt asintió—Kurt, ¿de verdad estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—preguntó Kurt quitando al fin su mano un poco a la defensiva volviendo a su continua y larga labor.

—Kurt hace menos de un mes perdiste un bebé, dejaste a una persona de la que estabas, corrijo, estas enamorado y si lloraste pero, ¿no estarás postergando todo ese dolor que tienes para dejar que se acumulé con algo más y explotar cuando sea demasiado tarde?—Rachel lo miraba fijamente para ver cuál era su reacción y Kurt solo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para contestarle.

—Como siempre Rachel Berry estas exagerando las cosas—contestó Kurt pero Rachel sólo se le quedó viendo con ojos entrecerrados—Rachel, me dolió perder a mi bebé sobre todo porque no sabía que estaba embarazado, y luego terminar con Blaine también fue algo que me destrozó pero lo estoy llevando bien, no estoy dispuesto a tener un bebé pronto porque no soportaría perderlo de nuevo pero sé que casarme con Adam me ayudara a dejar atrás mis sentimientos por Blaine.

—Eso no funciona así Kurt y tú lo sabes—respondió ella y Kurt se puso a jugar con sus dedos como si fuera lo más entretenido que hubiera en el mundo. —No olvidas a una persona con otra, Kurt.

El teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar con una canción de ella misma y ella se apresuró a contestarlo dejando a Kurt solo. Kurt comenzó a guardar las camisas que estaban colgadas, después de obviamente separar las que usaría en esos días, cuando se encontró con la de Blaine. Kurt la tomó con sus manos sintiendo el fino material en sus dedos, los botones alineados en perfecta simetría con sus ojales, las costuras casi transparentes para darle un aspecto más sofisticado, y el olor de Blaine seguía ahí presente como si tan sólo se la acabara de quitar, esa camisa era la culpable de todas sus alegrías y tristezas y se negaba a deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Kurt?—le habló Rachel desde la puerta del closet, él volteó a verla y ella ya tenía su saco puesto lista para irse—Finn me está esperando fuera, ¿no quieres que nos quedemos contigo o tú ir con nosotros?

—Estoy bien Rachel—contestó Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. —Los veré mañana.

—Si claro, mañana—dijo Rachel forzadamente resoplando un poco, pero luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. —Por si no lo has olvidado el chofer pasará por ti a las 10 en punto para que estés a tiempo.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces—se despidió Kurt y Rachel hizo un gesto con su mano antes de irse.

* * *

Kurt estuvo alrededor de 10 minutos con sus propios pensamientos y siguiendo con su trabajo de guardar todas sus cosas pero cada vez seguía encontrando más cosas de Blaine, algunas cosas pequeñas e insignificantes y otras más grandes y valiosas, todo entre pañuelos, gemelos, más camisas, bóxers y hasta unos frascos de gel que Kurt le había comprado en una ocasión. Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó un poco pero pensó que había sido Rachel, que probablemente había olvidado algo.

— ¿Rachel?—llamó Kurt con la voz suficientemente alta pero no recibió repuesta de vuelta. — ¿Olvidaste algo?

Caminó fuera de su habitación lentamente, no sentía temor pero si curiosidad de quien había abierto su puerta, pero fue hasta estar en el pasillo que estuvo frente a frente con...

—Blaine...—el nombre salió como un suspiro de sus labios ahogado y desolado que había estado guardando y no podía esconderlo más.

—Kurt—contestó él en un murmuró con una voz pequeña y amorosa.

Kurt no supo que se apoderó de él ni de sus sentidos pero en menos de un segundo estaba en los brazos del moreno besando sus labios y con las manos en su camisa tratando de pegarlo más a él, tanto como fuera humanamente posible, y Blaine solo lo correspondió porque extrañaba tanto tener el contacto de esa piel tan pura y delicada, había extrañado tanto a Kurt y a pesar de que fue un corto tiempo, no tenía idea de cómo conseguiría estar más tiempo alejado de él.

—Hazme el amor, Blaine—susurró contra sus labios lamiéndolos con su lengua lentamente como solía hacerlo cuando le pedía algo. —Hazme el amor por última vez, por favor.

Blaine no respondió sólo lo tomó en sus brazos y Kurt como instinto envolvió las piernas en su cintura, agradecía tanto que Blaine siguiera manteniéndose en forma, Blaine lo llevó hasta su cama y lo tumbó sobre ella para después cernirse sobre él a horcajadas para no dejar caer su peso completamente.

— ¿Eso quieres?—preguntó contra la piel de su clavícula antes de morder la tierna piel que se torno rosada casi inmediatamente. — ¿Quieres que te haga el amor antes de ser de él?

—Si...—gimió Kurt cuando Blaine movió sus caderas con la intención de provocar fricción en su doloroso miembro que empezaba a ponerse duro solo con el tono de voz que Blaine usaba. —Lo quiero tanto...

—Bien. —contestó Blaine separándose tan sólo un poco para sacarse su camiseta y después sacarle el único suéter que traía puesto el castaño y poder ver su hermoso dorso que le llenaba la mente de deliciosas fantasías.

Kurt arqueó su espalda cuando la experimental boca de Blaine se apoderó de uno de sus duros pezones y comenzó a chuparlo con ansia. Con su mano libre acariciaba el muslo del castaño mientras con la otra se sostenía para no dejarse caer sobre él completamente.

—Blaine, por favor...—pidió el castaño pero sin saber que estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué quieres?—contestó Blaine dejando un rastro de besos con su boca abierta por todo el pecho y abdomen de Kurt hasta llegar a la orilla pantalón y lamer las marcas de los huesos de su cadera con sosiego saboreando el dulce sabor de su piel.

—A ti...—gimió en respuesta llevando sus manos a la espesa cabellera negra de grandes rizos que tanto amaba. —A ti, dentro de mí.

Blaine asintió y gruñó cuando no podía desabrochar fácilmente el pantalón de Kurt, hasta que pudo hacerlo dejándolo sólo en un ajustado bóxer negro donde la curvatura de su erección era más que evidente. Se deshizo de la ropa interior también y después se llevó la erección del castaño a la boca sin ninguna advertencia o juego previo excitándolo.

—Oh, Blaine...—gemía Kurt aferrándose con sus manos a la sábana debajo de él y retorciéndose de placer ante cada succión y lamida de la boca de Blaine. —Detente...

—Pero cariño, no hecho más que empezar—jadeó Blaine separándose de él haciendo un obsceno "pop", remplazó su boca con su mano y subió hasta su rostro para darle un profundo beso que fue nada más que dientes y lengua chocando entre ellos.

—Te quiero ahora—pidió Kurt desabrochando como podía el pantalón de Blaine pero era una dura batalla y él estaba completamente desesperado. — ¡Ahora!

—Pero antes tengo que prepararte cariño—besó sus labios una última vez antes de sacarse las últimas capas de ropa y se movió a la mesa de noche pero en esta ya no había nada, sin querer arruinar el momento buscó cualquier cosa a la vista que le pudiera servir pero no había nada. —Lo siento amor pero tendremos que usar algo más... natural.

Kurt no supo de que estaba hablando hasta que Blaine acercó tres dedos a su boca y Kurt gustoso los chupó y lamió llenándolos de saliva, mientras que Blaine aprovechaba y besaba el cuello y hombros de Kurt, Blaine sonrió maliciosamente y chupó violentamente uno de los pezones duros y rozados de Kurt provocando que el castaño lo rasguñara con sus uñas y mordiera sus dedos en respuesta.

El moreno se quejó ligeramente y llevó sus dedos al anillo rosado de músculos que era la entrada de Kurt, acarició alrededor obteniendo quejidos de molestia de Kurt hasta que introdujo uno dentro de él, Kurt arqueó su espalda en reconocimiento y atrajo con ambas manos el rostro de Blaine para devorarle la boca en un beso descuidado y ahogar todos sus roncos gemidos en él, Blaine le preparó cuidadosamente hasta que tuvo los tres dedos dentro en movimientos de apertura para que estuviera listo y no sufriera dolor.

Blaine se alineó con su entrada y súbitamente y con sumo cuidado de no dañarlo introdujo solo la cabeza hinchada y goteante de su pene, Blaine volteó hacia arriba sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que esa sería última vez que harían eso, que sería la última vez que unirían sus cuerpos para ser uno solo, Blaine tomó las piernas blancas y las acomodó en sus propios hombros para tener un mejor acceso a la entrada de Kurt, los ojos de Blaine también chisparon ante lo que pasaba y se introdujo más adentro, tocando en la próstata de Kurt.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Kurt mientras gemía ante cada penetración de Blaine y el moreno besaba sus lágrimas como podía, Blaine se inclinó sobre él de manera que el miembro del castaño quedó entre ambos obteniendo la fricción necesaria, compartían besos húmedos por las lágrimas de ambos que en algún momento fueron inevitables.

Cuando el cuerpo del castaño se tensó y se estrechó alrededor de Blaine, el moreno aumentó sus movimientos para aprovechar esa presión al máximo y se corrió muy profundo en el cuerpo del castaño y Kurt apretó con sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Blaine y se arqueó separando su espalda de la cama cuando se vino en el medio de ambos jadeando contra la boca de Blaine "Te amo", Blaine entró y salió un par de veces más de su cuerpo hasta que bajaron de sus orgasmos y quedaron rendidos sobre la cama.

—Yo también te amo—susurró Blaine contra su cuello húmedo por el sudor, Kurt sonrió y bajó sus piernas, Blaine lo tomó de la cadera y salió lento de él, Kurt se quejó un poco por la repentina perdida pero lo atrajo después hacia él en un abrazo.

Kurt acabó dormido en los brazos de Blaine después de unos minutos más de sólo permanecer abrazados y en completo silencio sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo las caricias cortas y sutiles compartidas, Blaine le besó en la sien y se levantó de la cama dejándole una nota junto a la cama.

_"... Bueno extiende tu mente y mira, como yo. Extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre, busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor, escucha la música en su momento y quizás canta conmigo. Es tu derecho divino ser amado amor. Por eso no quiero esperar más, no mas no puedo esperar, estoy seguro. No hay necesidad de complicar nuestro tiempo es corto esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo... I'm yours.._."

Cuando Kurt se despertó como él mismo había supuesto Blaine ya no estaba y el único recuerdo de que había estado ahí era su cuerpo y sus sensaciones a flor de piel al sentir todavía sus toques en todas partes y la nota que había encontrado junto a él, la guardo con amor junto al pañuelo en la misma caja de madera que se cerraba con un pequeño candado y en ella almacenaba sus más profundos sentimientos.

* * *

—...Hazlo Blaine—le dijo Sam por teléfono. —Es ahora o nunca y debes de hacerlo.

—Pero...—trató de objetar Blaine pero su amigo no le dio oportunidad cuando se apresuro a hablar.

—Debes de arriesgarte Blaine, sino lo haces ahora entonces nunca tendrás lo que tanto quieres, yo te apoyo y haremos que tu hija lo entienda, ella es casi una mujer adulta Blaine, Pam comprenderá.

— ¿Crees que deba hacerlo entonces?—preguntó Blaine mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

—No lo creo, debes hacerlo—aseguró Sam.

—De acuerdo, lo haré—respondió Blaine decidido y tomando el valor necesario para hacer su cometido. —Te llamaré más tarde y te contaré lo que pase.

—Suerte, amigo.

* * *

Kurt se subió algo extrañado a la pequeña limosina, el chofer le sonrió de forma extraña antes de cerrar la puerta, fue como si se estuviera burlando de él pero a la vez como si le causará algún tipo de gracia en el buen sentido, Kurt supuso que eran sus propios nervios y simplemente sacudió su cabeza negando, el chofer tardó segundos en encender el coche y Kurt se permitió recargarse en el asiento para pensar mejor, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Pasaron algunos minutos largos y a Kurt le pareció extraño ya que no estaban tan lejos de su destino, abrió sus ojos para ver donde iban cuando el grueso vidrio negro que los separaba a él y el conductor se bajó, Kurt miro extraño hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos color avellana en el retrovisor.

— ¿Qué demonios Blaine?—exigió entre molesto y sorprendido.

—No pienso dejar que te cases Kurt.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero fueron semanas de locos, mis sinceras disculpas, pero estaré publicando en esta semana más capitulos.

Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Qué demonios Blaine?—exigió entre molesto y sorprendido.

—No pienso dejar que te cases Kurt—contestó sencillamente Blaine.

—Esta no es tu decisión sino mía Blaine—respondió Kurt molesto—Tú no puedes hacer esto. No puedes hacer algo contra mi propia voluntad.

—Puedo hacerlo y lo haré Kurt, ahora por favor cariño ponte el cinturón, no quiero que te pasé nada.

—Detén el auto Blaine, no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, no puedo dejar que me sigas haciendo esto...

—¿Qué es lo que no te puedo seguir haciendo?—preguntó Blaine estacionandose en un lugar que Kurt no conocía.

—¿Dónde estamos?—pero Blaine en lugar de contestar se movió al asiento trasero para estar junto a él.

—Contéstame, no me has contestado—dijo Blaine ignorando su rostro molesto—¿Sabes? Por más que ame tu rostro de gruñón, quiero que me digas una buena razón por la que te vas a casar.

—Blaine, me prometiste que te ibas a alejar de mi, que me ibas a dejar y no lo has hecho—reclamó Kurt sin voltear a verlo y jugando con sus dedos—Dijiste que me ibas a dejar hacer mi vida y no lo has hecho Blaine.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche cuando llegué Kurt—le recordó Blaine tratando de tomarlo de las manos aunque Kurt se negara y tras unos segundos de lucha terminaron con Kurt sobre el suelo alfombrado y Blaine sobre él sujetando sus manos al lado de su cabeza.

—Sueltame—trató de pegarle con su rodilla pero Blaine le apartó la pierna con la suya—¡Sueltame, Blaine!

—No, hasta que te calmes—dijo Blaine tranquilamente y Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿te puedes bajar de mi?—preguntó Kurt de pronto tímido y apenado—Estas arruinando mi traje y todavía tengo que llegar a...

Blaine se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se sentó en el asiento sin el buen humor que tenía hacia sólo unos segundos atrás.

—No te cases Kurt—casi suplico, Kurt se levantó y se sentó a su lado guardando una distancia produnte—Vámonos ahora tu y yo, Kurt, olvidémonos de todo y todos y vámonos, hay que fugarnos. Por favor Kurt, no te cases con él.

—Blaine no me pidas eso, no lo podemos hacer, tienes obligaciones y también yo, yo no puedo dejar así a Adam y tu tampoco puedes irte así, tienes a tu hija y tu... esposo, no podemos hacerlo, esta no es una solución para nada apropiada. Blaine es inútil hacer algo como eso, y acordamos que esto terminaría—dijo Kurt tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo viera—De verdad Blaine, no podemos hacerlo. Te amo, pero no podemos hacerlo y si tu sigues insistiendo en aparecerte todo el tiempo no me darás la oportunidad de tratar de...

—Es que no lo entiendes Kurt, no quiero que me olvides o me superes o dejes de amarme porque si dejas de hacerlo entonces estaré perdido y no quiero perderte totalmente—contestó Blaine, Kurt negó con la cabeza y se separó de él para no verlo sin embargo Blaine se quedó con sus manos blancas entre las suyas—Quiero que tu corazón me pertenezca siempre porque yo quiero pertenecerte siempre. Y no me importa si soy egoísta por quererte tanto.

—No Blaine, te entregué mi corazón mucho tiempo atrás y tú lo has ido deshaciendo y maltratando cada vez más, tú no has hecho nada más que descuidarlo y ya no confió más en ti como para dejarlo en tus manos por más tiempo, es injusto para mi seguir en esta relación, ya te lo he dicho y te pido que por favor lo entiendas, te he pedido que no me lo hagas más difícily te haz empeñado en complicarlo, por favor Blaine. Sólo quiero tener algo de paz, por favor...

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres a Adam como para casarte con él?—preguntó Blaine exasperado pasando una de sus manos por su cabello pero sin soltar las de Kurt, sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos poco a poco.

—Quiero a Adam y le tengo mucho cariño y si una vez estuve dispuesto a casarme con él, ahora no le veo ningún problema, y si lo quiero lo suficiente para casarme con él, Blaine.

—Pero no lo amas. Kurt si no vas a hacer esto porque lo amas entonces no lo hagas, ¿qué no ves lo que pasó conmigo? Me casé más que nada por obligación y porque creía estar enamorado y todo se fue a la mierda cuando Pam no nos necesito tanto como cuando estaba pequeña, no te hagas esto a ti mismo Kurt, no quiero verte sufrir por eso Kurt.

—Hago esto porque ya eh sufrido demasiado Blaine—y eso fue como un golpe al corazón—Llévame a mi boda Blaine.

Blaine se quedó en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, seguía con las manos de Kurt en las suyas hasta que les prestó mayor atención y vio el anillo plateado en el dedo anular de Kurt y fue como si le quemara y le dañara al corazón al mismo tiempo, le dio un beso en la mano que no portaba el anillo y se fue a su lugar frente al volante, escuchó un leve suspiro en la parte trasera pero se obligó a no ver hacia atrás, se obligó ha hacer realidad su dura verdad.

* * *

Kurt bajó de la limosina y vio a Adam afuera junto a Finn que estaban hablando por teléfono y al verlo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, Kurt ni siquiera había notado que dejó su teléfono en su apartamento.

—¡Kurt!—dijo aliviado Adam al verlo—Te estado llamando, ¿dónde has estado?

—Larga historia...—contestó Kurt sin querer dar explicaciones delante de Finn—Finn, ¿podrías esperarme dentro?

—Seguro, le diré a Rachel que ya haz llegado. Esta volviendose loca ahí dentro—Finn se le acercó y le dio un medio abrazo para susurrarle sin que Adam le escuchara—Decidas lo que decidas estamos contigo, ¿está bien?

—Esta bien—contestó Kurt, Finn le sonrió y se fue dentro del pequeño salón.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no vamos dentro?—preguntó Adam temeroso.

—Adam...—Kurt agachó la cabeza, no podía hacerle esto nuevamente a Adam pero tampoco no podía hacérselo así mismo—Lo siento mucho...

—Shh, shh—Adam se le acercó queriendo hacerlo callar pero Kurt negó con la cabeza—Por favor, no lo digas.

—Lo siento Adam, pero no puedo hacerlo—dijo Kurt y se quitó el anillo de su dedo—No puedo hacerte esto y tampoco a mí.

—¿Es por él cierto?—acusó Adam—¿Estuviste con él hoy, por eso no llegabas?

—Adam...—intentó Kurt de calmarlo.

—No lo entiendo Kurt, dices que lo quieres olvidar, que lo quieres superar pero todo el tiempo corres a sus brazos como lo que hiciste por mucho tiempo, no te das cuenta que para él todo el tiempo sólo fuiste una aventura y su amante en turno, así es como son ese tipo de hombres. Nunca te tomó en cuenta Kurt, eras como una sola puta para...—Kurt detuvo su parloteo con un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el puño cerrado.

—No te permito que me faltes el respeto Adam, entiendo que estés molesto y sé perfectamente lo que Blaine y yo tuvimos pero no voy a dejar que me llames de esa forma que no lo soy, no sé Adam que piensas de mi y sinceramente no quiero saberlo, ¿por qué sabes qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo tu estúpida opinión sobre mi, y estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy Adam y ¿sabes otra cosa? Blaine es quien me ah ayudado y apoyado todo este tiempo para ser quien soy, él fue quien me demostró que no importa que. Puedo ser quien yo quiera y superar todos los obstáculos que la jodida viva quiera ponerme.

—Kurt, mi intención no era ofenderte ni mucho menos, sólo que, es la segunda vez que me haces esto Kurt, y pensé que esta vez podríamos hacerlo realidad Kurt. Te amo Kurt y quiero casarme contigo, pero tienes razón, jamás podré competir con el fantasma que Blaine Anderson implicara en tu vida, pero tienes toda la razón, es tu vida y si quieres seguir con él entonces hazlo Kurt.

—No estoy con él, pero tampoco voy a estar contigo Adam. Voy a hacer mi vida a mi manera y no puedo estar con nadie justo ahora—tomó el anillo y se lo entregó a Adam—Te lo devuelvo Adam y espero de verdad que encuentres a la persona indicada para ti.

—Igual para ti Kurt, de verdad—dijo Adam al final y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Espero que tengas tu final de cuento de hadas.

—Gracias Adam, yo sólo iré adentro y diré que...—Adam negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré yo, sólo les diré a Rachel y Finn que vengan contigo, ¿eso está bien?

—Gracias Adam—contestó de corazón.

* * *

—Dios mío Kurt, tú y tu vida amorosa son todo un drama que va ocasionar que mi pequeño Alexander llegue antes de tiempo—se quejó Rachel.

—Ni lo pienses Rachel, tu bebé tiene que quedarse ahí otras 2 semanas antes de nada—contestó Kurt tomando un trago a su café.

—Pobre Adam, le rompiste el corazón—dijo Finn sin quitar la vista del televisor.

—Por supuesto que no lo hizo, fue su culpa por hacerse ilusiones, todos sabíamos lo que pasaría al final—Rachel se encogió de hombros y Finn asintió con un gesto similar.

—¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Ustedes esperaban que no me casara?—preguntó Kurt, sin saber si sentirse aliviado, molesto o incómodo.

—Rachel estaba completamente segura y bueno, yo le creí—explicó Finn.

—¿No esperabas que de verdad creyera que te ibas a casar?—preguntó incrédula tomando un trago a su jugo.

Kurt rió un poco, una risa sincera en mucho tiempo, Rachel lo vio reírse y se le unió segundos después, una risa relajante dentro de tanto caos.

—¿Qué harás con el apartamento?—preguntó Finn.

—No tengo la más mínima idea—suspiró Kurt—Tengo que dejarlo para dentro de dos semanas, así que ahora tengo que buscar donde mudarme, porque al parecer mi casero dijo que mi apartamento era muy peleado por muchos así que inclusive antes de que yo me fuera el ya tenía un nuevo contrato en puerta.

—Puedes venirte con nosotros si quieres, ya sabes—ofreció Rachel y Finn asintió de acuerdo, ellos nunca negaban lo que el otro decía.

—Gracias, pero creo que prefiero mi independencia por sobre todos.

* * *

Una semana después Kurt estaba en la sala de espera junto a Finn que no dejaba de morderse las uñas, al parecer el pequeño Alexander se decidió adelantarse una semana antes de lo esperado, el médico salió y les dio la noticia del nuevo bebé, Finn chilló y gritó de emoción abrazando a Kurt. Kurt de verdad disfrutó de estar ese día con ellos y ser parte de ese importante momento.

* * *

—¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!—entró Melissa gritando en la oficina del castaño.

—¿Qué pasa Mel? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?—quiso saber Kurt.

—¿Recuerdas el desfile?—preguntó ella.

—Melissa, ¿cómo lo olvidaría?—dijo Kurt irónico—Lo siento Mel, ¿qué sucede con el?

—Lo que sucede es que después de que ustedes se fueran algunas personas insistieron en que se hiciera y bueno yo lo hice tal y como tu lo tenías planeado y si fue todo un éxito pero yo nunca me percaté de una persona en especial que lo estuvo viendo—ella se paró para contener la respiración un poco antes de seguir hablando y Kurt la esperaba para que prosiguiera—Kurt, Bernard Arnault estuvo en ese desfile y le encantaron tus diseños.

—¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?—preguntó en shock—Él es el presidente de LVMH o mejor conocido como Louis Vuitton.

—Muy, muy enserio, ¿desde cuándo no revisas el correo?—preguntó ella yendo hacia la computadora del castaño y en un dos por tres le abrió el correo—Mira.

Kurt leyó rápido y con emoción todo lo que el correo decía desde el inicio hasta las letras finales de la fecha y hora de envío. Y seguía sin poder creérselo minutos después.

—¡Oh por Prada, Mel! ¡Él me quiere para que trabaje para ellos!—gritó Kurt—¡Quiere que sea uno de los diseñadores de Louis Vuitton! ¡Mel! ¡Louis Vuitton está en París! ¡Mel, quiere que vaya a París! ¡Mel, me voy a París!

Ella lo abrazó emocionada junto con él, este era el sueño de Kurt, trabajar para una importante firma de ropa y vivir en una ciudad que fuera capital de la moda y LV y París cumplían con esas expectativas.

* * *

—¿Hola?—contestó Blaine al número desconocido.

—Al fin contestas Blaine—dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Rachel?—preguntó extrañado y Sam levantó la vista de su teléfono para ver curioso la causa de la llamada.

—Si, soy yo, me robé el número de tu agencia de un anuncio y tuve que sobornar a algunas personas para conseguir tu número privado, así que escúchame con atención.

—Escucha Rachel, no sé que pretendes pero ya he dejado a Kurt tal como una vez me lo pediste, ya no hay...

—Te dije que me escucharas—lo interrumpió Rachel y Blaine se quedó en silencio—Kurt está a menos de una hora de subir a un avión con rumbo a París con intención de no volver jamás y si tú de verdad lo amas tienes que ir a verlo y no dejar que se vaya para siempre.

—Espera, ¿París? ¿Por qué?—Sam ya estaba parado a su lado escuchando toda la conversación.

—Por que un tipo de Louis Vuitton le ofreció un contrato de en sueño y él lo aceptó inmediatamente aunque eso implicara su estancia en París de forma indefinida o permanente, Blaine haz algo.

—Pero yo Rachel, él ya dijo que...

—Kurt es testarudo y actúa por impulsos muchas veces, sólo no lo dejes irse sin saber que tú lucharás por él, Blaine no dejes ir tu última oportunidad.

Y con eso colgó, Blaine aún sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja cuando Sam ya lo jalaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Blaine.

—Hace años te deje hacer una idiotez al firmar un papel ante un juez, ahora te llevo a que recuperes el verdadero amor de tu vida Blaine, porque como te he dicho las últimas tres semanas, tienes que arriesgarlo todo, es ahora o nunca Blaine.

* * *

Cuando Blaine entró por las puertas del aeropuerto corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el área de salidas, la voz del anuncio lo detuvo en seco frente a la gran ventana donde un avión de Air France despegaba de la pista y las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

_"El vuelo 206A con rumbo a París, Francia está despegando en estos momentos de la pista 16B..."_ Blaine había llegado tarde.

* * *

Kurt se detuvo en las escaleras antes de entrar en el avión y dejó salir la que sería su última lágrima se prometió a si mismo.

...

—_Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson—dijo Blaine con su voz imponente y melodiosa que inundó los sentidos de Kurt._

_..._

_—Si quieres que pare, dilo ahora—murmuró Blaine contra su oreja. Y Kurt negó con su cabeza arqueando su cuerpo contra la mano de Blaine._

_..._

_—Te amo—dejó salir como un suspiro y al ver los ojos abiertos de Blaine se arrepintió poniéndose rojo de la cara y avergonzado—Se suponía que estabas dormido y no debías escuchar._

_—Yo también te amo—contestó Blaine viéndolo con ternura y Kurt le sonrió con sus ojos brillando y destellando como dos zafiros._

_..._

Kurt se limpió la gota de su mejilla con un sólo dedo y entró al avión dispuesto a dejar New York, Blaine y los fantasmas de su pasado atrás, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo lugar y tener nuevos sueños donde ya no había ninguno.

* * *

_"Sigo mal, y seguiré peor, pero voy aprendiendo a estar solo y eso ya es una ventaja y un pequeño triunfo"_


	13. Chapter 13

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que no se había casado?—preguntó Sam a su amigo una vez que estuvieron conduciendo fuera del aeropuerto.

Blaine se encogió de hombros en su asiento restandole importancia y viendo hacia afuera al gran estacionamiento lleno de cientos de automóviles que los rodeaban.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste nada cuando él no se casó?—preguntó Sam de nuevo presionandolo y apretando con sus manos el volante de su BMW X6 M y fijaba sus ojos en Blaine.—No te entiendo Blaine, dices amarlo pero no haces nada al respecto, estas dejándolo ir así tan fácil...

—¡Cállate Sam!—lo interrumpió Blaine con un grito—Estoy harto de que todos piensen que no estoy haciendo nada para estar con él, es como si no pensaran que a mi también me duele no estar con él, así que no quiero escuchar más al respecto, no hice nada cuando el decidió no casarse porque quería respetar su decisión y no te lo dije porque sabía que me dirías algo y simplemente ya no quiero escuchar nada sobre esto.

—Perfecto, no diré nada sobre nada y dejaré que tu sólo jodas tu jodida vida, ¡¿estarás feliz con eso?!—gritó Sam exasperado de la respuesta de Blaine.

Blaine gimió en frustración llevándose las manos al rostro antes de hablar con voz quebrada y sintiendo como se formaba un nudo de sentimientos en su garganta.—Sólo sácame de aquí Sam.

Sam suspiró y se relajó compadeciéndose de su amigo—Vamos a solucionarlo Blaine—dijo dandole una palmada en su hombro.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada Sam, sigo casado y Sebastián me salió hace unas semanas con la mierda de que quiere solucionar nuestro matrimonio por Pam. Luego Kurt se fue al otro lado del mundo para alejarse de mi, y un contrato en mi trabajo se vino abajo haciéndome perder una gran cantidad de dinero, todo esta literalmente jodiendose poco a poco.

* * *

Cuando el avión estaba sobre volando el Atlántico Kurt se agarró fuertemente de los reposa brazos del asiento respirando fuertemente por la nariz, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente y tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, la azafata que estaba cerca con una mujer mayor lo vio por un segundo antes de acercársele con un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

—¿Todo bien señor?—preguntó ella tendiéndole una botella de agua con su pequeña mano color crema.—Tome un poco, le ayudara a calmarse.

—Gracias—susurró Kurt, había volado algunas veces pero jamás había tenido esa sensación de desasosiego al llegar a otro lugar.

—Descuida, tal vez se te ha subido in poco la presión, suele pasar por la altura—explicó ella con una sonrisa amable y estudiándolo con la mirada detalladamente.—Aunque si sigues sintiéndote así, hay un médico abordo que podría antenderlo.

—No, descuida tal vez sea sólo eso, estaré bien, no te preocupes.—Contesto dándole una pequeña sonrisa, no sentía ánimos de que un médico lo revisara en absoluto.

Ella lo siguió viendo por otros minutos como si no se atreviera a decir lo que quería hasta que finalmente lo hizo.—Disculpa, pero, ¿eres Kurt Hummel?—Kurt se sorprendió un poco pero asintió despacio.

—...¿Si?—Kurt dijo dudoso.

—Mira, lo siento, mi intención no era ponerte incómodo ni nada de eso, pero bueno sales en una de mis revistas favoritas y vi las fotos de tus diseños y son fabulosos. Sólo no podía dejar de decírtelo, si no lo hubiera hecho mi hermana me lo hubiera reclamado, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Oh, gracias—sonrió Kurt más calmado—¿De verdad te parecen tan buenos?

—Por su puesto—sonrió ella—Eres algo así como un prodigio.

—Oh, vaya me alagas—contestó Kurt con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas no sólo por el cumplido sino por el malestar pasajero.

—No necesitas alagos, lo eres—respondió ella y se mordió el labio nerviosa—No quisiera parecer inoportuna pero, ¿no ibas a casarte hace unas semanas?

—Oh, ¿lo dices por las fotografías en la revista?—la chica asintió y Kurt sabía que este tipo de preguntas vendrían y algunas personas ya lo habían hecho—Eso, bueno... No funcionó.

—Es una pena—dijo ella—Pero la verdad no te veías bien con él, tu eres demasiado lindo para él además iban a parecer la típica pareja cliché y eso no se ve agradable en ti.

—Vaya, eres la primera persona que no me dice que hacíamos una hermosa pareja.

—Eso es porque yo soy realista.

—Gracias, de verdad me has hecho el día...—se fijó en el nombre escrito en su pequeña placa—... Lesly.

—Ese es mi trabajo—le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero volvió medio segundo después—Y sólo para que lo sepas, cuando te cases hazlo con quien de verdad ames y estés dispuesto a darlo todo por él, al menos eso fue lo que yo hice.

Kurt se quedó perplejo sin saber que contestar así que sólo asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió amable, ella hizo un gesto igual y se fue con otro pasajero que la llamaba.

* * *

Kurt llegó a la ciudad sintiéndose momentáneamente perdido como si no supiera donde estaba o que estaba haciendo ahí, era una sensación extraña e incómoda, hasta que delante de el vio a un hombre en traje con un letrero en el que se leía Kurt Hummel, Kurt suspiró y respiró un par de veces antes de acercarse a él. Según la llamada de Bernard sería James, otro diseñador, quien lo recibiría.

—Yo... Soy Kurt Hummel—dijo de pronto un poco tímido y cohibido Kurt por la fuerte mirada que le dio el hombre de ojos grises ahumados.

—Estupendo—respondió él con un frío acento francés sin prestarle realmente importancia a Kurt—Vamos, el señor Arnault nos está esperando y no tenemos tu tiempo.

—...también es un gusto—murmuró Kurt por lo bajo, si este era su recibimiento no podía esperar para su estancia ahí y justo ahora que necesitaba a Blaine, no debía dejar de pensar en él, ya no lo tenía.

Sacudió su cabeza y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar al hombre, James se suponía era su nombre se dijo, todos se movían muy rápido ahí, y todos parecían tener prisa, es una gran ciudad se repitió Kurt y volvía a sentirse como la primera vez que piso NYC y todos sus sueños brotaban en su piel y añoraba hacerlos realidad pero jamás se imaginó todo lo que podría pasar en esos 10 años en aquella enorme ciudad, Kurt pasó por todo en aquel lugar y hubo recuerdos dulces y amargos pero nunca podría deshacerse de ninguno porque gracias a todo eso él estaba ahí ahora.

Estaba en una nueva ciudad y aunque su espíritu estaba en esos momentos por los suelos y su corazón tenía la herida más profunda que nunca, había recibido golpes duros en su vida, aún recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando le dijo que su mamá ya no estaba con ellos, las palabras de un médico en bata blanca cuando le avisó que su padre no resistió el infarto, cuando le dijo a Blaine que lo dejara, ahora se sentía solo y perdido. Y tenía que caminar por nuevas calles para encontrar sus nuevas esperanzas y sanar sus heridas para restaurar su corazón.

El hombre volteó hacia él cuando estaban fuera del aeropuerto y frente a un taxi le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Prepárate Hummel, aquí comienza el juego de verdad—dijo él antes de subirse y esperar a Kurt hiciera lo mismo.

Kurt sonrió, eso se sentía familiar, que hubiera aquellos que quisieran hacerte sentir inferior o inepto, esa clase de personas sólo habían hecho de Kurt Hummel alguien más fuerte y mejor.

—_Carpe diem para ti Kurt_—susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de Blaine se abrió y Sebastián entró por la puerta, Blaine se preparó mentalmente para una batalla o cualquier otra cosa que Sebastián tuviera en mente, últimamente no podía controlar nada y todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya ni en su trabajo podía asegurar nada porque hasta eso estaba saliendo mal.

—Vengo en son de paz—anuncio Sebastián con sus manos levantadas al aire sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio de Blaine.

—¿Pasa algo con Pam?—preguntó Blaine sin despegar sus ojos del monitor de su computadora.

—No, pero no quiero que ella nos escuche así que por eso vine directamente aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó extrañado Blaine viéndolo por un segundo.

—Blaine, ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que me casara contigo?—contestó ignorando la pregunta del otro.

—Si...—empezó Blaine y señaló la puerta con su pluma—Entraste por esa misma puerta con un resultado de laboratorio en tus manos y me dijiste que estábamos esperando un hijo y...

—Y tu lloraste de la emoción, yo estaba aterrado de cual sería tu reacción—siguió diciendo Sebastián—Tus padres acababan de morir, tu ni siquiera habías terminado la universidad cuando ya tenías que hacerte cargo del negocio con tu hermano y yo no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

—Fue una... buena noticia entre todo lo que me estaba pasando, Pam fue una gran alegría en mi vida Sebastián—suspiró Blaine—Tal vez nunca te lo he dicho Seb, pero me diste el mejor regalo que alguna vez me han dado en la vida.

—Me lo dijiste—dijo Sebastián recordando con una leve sonrisa—Cuando Pam nació me lo dijiste.

—Cierto, ese fue el día más raro que he tenido en mi vida—confesó Blaine.

—¿Raro?—preguntó Sebastián entre intrigado y ofendido.

—Si, raro—contestó Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros—Cuando tu dijiste que era hora me emocioné algo así como demasiado, después entramos en el quirófano y tuve como un shock al comprender lo que estaba pasando, luego me aterré porque estaba apunto de tener una hija e iba a ser padre y ser padres no es fácil, tú lo sabes. Pero al final cuando nació, todos mis miedos y temores se fueron y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y estaba en lo correcto Pam no ha sido más que un brillo en mi vida.

—Pam, es la única cosa buena que alguna vez hemos hecho juntos—dijo Sebastián—Recuerdo cuando dijo que quería que nosotros fuéramos los únicos hombres en su vida, ahora creo que ha cambiado de idea.

—¿Qué?—Blaine se aterró momentáneamente, no le agradó como sonó eso.

—Ella te estaba buscando hace unos días para decirte eso, un chico la invitó a salir—le dijo tranquilamente Sebastián y se rió un poco del rostro de Blaine—No te preocupes, ella dijo y cito textualmente: "Los hombres son unos idiotas, claro a excepción de mis papás".

—Si ella lo supiera no diría eso de mi—dijo Blaine y cerró sus ojos con dolor.

—Ella te ama Blaine, de verdad lo hace—le habló Sebastián—Por eso creo que ella está lista para esto, estoy seguro que podrá entenderlo.

—¿De verdad vas a decirle? Ahora que ya no tengo nada con él. —exigió Blaine tratando de ver en sus ojos el ¿Por qué?.

—No, tú eres quien debe decírselo—Blaine le agradeció internamente—A lo que yo me refiero es que...

—¿Qué?—presionó Blaine.

—Blaine, tú me pediste que me casara contigo en esta misma oficina hace casi 17 años después de que te enteraste que íbamos a tener una hija. Ahora yo te digo que te daré el divorcio.

Blaine pensó que estaba soñando, o que era una ilusión, no estaba muy seguro de que pensar, había pasado 5 años esperando escuchar esas palabras y pensaba que cuando las escuchara iba a saltar de alegría y sentirse afortunado, sin embargo ahora no se sentía de esa forma. Agachó la cabeza sin ver a Sebastián y comenzó a llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, Sebastián estaba consternado no sabía que decirle a Blaine.

—¿Puedes irte por favor?—le habló Blaine entre lágrimas pero sin atreverse a verlo.

—Blaine, ¿qué pasa?—quiso acercarse pero Blaine lo alejó de él—¿No era esto lo que querías?

—¿Y tú no lo entiendes?—habló entre dientes Blaine—Estuve 5 malditos años atado a ti y tú nunca quisiste separarte de mi y ahora que sabes que todo se acabó simplemente decides que ahora si me darás el divorcio, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Porqué sabes que voy a sufrir? ¿Porqué esto es parte de una estúpida venganza de tu parte?

—No es nada de eso Blaine, yo lo siento—se defendió Sebastián también con los ojos rojos y llorosos—Pero esos 5 años también fueron difíciles para mí, siempre pensé que si tu ya no estabas con él entonces podríamos recuperar lo nuestro, pero cuando vine aquí hace unas semanas me di cuenta que eso nunca volverá a pasar porque tenías razón nosotros sólo estábamos juntos por Pam, porque me di cuenta que tu de verdad lo amas y no es sólo un capricho del culo, tu lo amas como tal vez nunca me amaste a mi o al menos no de esa forma y me duele Blaine. Realmente me duele terminar esto y eh sufrido como tu por todo este tiempo, yo tuve que sufrir el verte alejado de mi cada día más y siento darme cuenta hasta ahora que el divorcio es lo correcto, porque será lo mejor para ambos. Y como los últimos años Blaine, sólo estás pensando en ti y no en lo que yo también siento. Si tengo un corazón Blaine, tengo sentimientos y también sufro, a diferencia de como crees no estoy hecho de piedra y tampoco soy insensible.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe y Blaine sólo se recargó más en su asiento, sollozando y lamentandose, tenía prácticamente el divorcio en sus manos pero por haber sido un cobarde estúpido había perdido para siempre a Kurt y no tenía idea de como podría recuperarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sebastián le dijo que le daría el divorcio y habían tratado de comenzar los trámites correspondientes para que pasara lo más rápido posible. Blaine seguía sin saber que haría después de que estuvieran formalmente divorciados. Entró a su casa con ánimos bajos y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras a su habitación recordó que tenía un correo que enviar así que se dirigió a la pequeña oficina que tenían en la planta baja de la casa la cual usualmente la usaba Sebastian cuando trabajaba desde casa.

La pequeña oficina tenía solo un librero con libros viejos que habían sido de la universidad de Sebastian y unos nuevos habían sido añadidos cuando Pam descubrió la magia que tenía leerlos, además había un escritorio amplio con una laptop y una foto de ellos tres. Blaine tomó la foto en sus manos, esa había sido tomada en el cumpleaños número 8 de Pam. Pam estaba en el medio de ambos con una sonrisa que mostraba los espacios vacíos de los dientes de leche que habían caído y frente a un pastel en forma de castillo, Blaine y Sebastian estaban cada uno a su lado abrazándola cariñosamente por la pequeña espalda de la niña, esa foto había sido tomada 8 años atrás y para Blaine fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado realmente. Le sorprendía el hecho de que la foto estuviera ahí, de seguro Pam la había puesto ahí como un pequeño detalle.

Blaine encendió la laptop e ingresó directamente al buscador para entrar en su correo, le sorprendió que una cuenta estuviera abierta y mas siendo de Sebastian, lo mas probable que hubiera estado trabajando y olvidara cerrarla, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el primer correo que estaba en la bandeja de entrada, sin pensar que estaba violando la privacidad de él, leyó el asunto que trataba y lo abrió sin pensar. El asunto decía "Resultados de análisis clínico" y Blaine se asusto creyendo que algo pudiera estar mal con él.

Apresuradamente comenzó a leer el contenido del mensaje y respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta de que todo parecía estar en orden y no hubiera nada malo, no es que el fuera un experto en esos temas pero conocía lo suficiente para asumir que todo estaba bien. Pero la parte final del mensaje lo dejo en un estado anonadado y sin expresión alguna, no es que él fuera a negar eso pero simplemente no creía que pudiera estar pasando justo ahora... Eso lo cambiaba todo...

Claramente y con palabras precisas sin ningún error se leía fácilmente, "Prueba HCG SUB-BETA en sangre (Prueba de embarazo) tiene como resultado **_positivo_**"

— ¿Blaine...?—escuchó la voz lejana de Sebastian llamándolo desde la puerta.

* * *

Supongo que me perdí por un tiempo pero fueron tiempos locos en la escuela, mis disculpas por todo. Quisiera saber que piensan acerca de este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias por los que aun siguen la historia!


	14. Chapter 14

— ¿Blaine...?—escuchó la voz lejana de Sebastian llamándolo desde la puerta.

Blaine se quedó viendo el monitor encendido de la laptop, las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, Blaine no estaba en contra de tener otro bebé, por supuesto que ese bebé no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada y seria su hijo tanto como lo es Pam, pero era tan completamente inesperado que ahora estuvieran esperando otro hijo después de tantos años juntos. Blaine no encontraba pretexto ni excusa para eso, solo que sucedió.

— ...Blaine—lo llamó de nuevo Sebastian, pero esta vez caminó lentamente hacia adentró del pequeño cuarto para afrontar a Blaine.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?—preguntó Blaine sin siquiera voltear a verlo, cerró sus ojos y respiró.

Sebastian tragó saliva y trató de tocarle el hombro a Blaine suavemente pero el moreno solo se alejó un poco, rechazando su toque.

—Contéstame Sebastian, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?—repitió Blaine, sin verle realmente el caso a la pregunta.

—Aún no lo sé, 6 o 7 semanas, no estoy muy seguro Blaine...—respondió Sebastian con una voz baja y llorosa escuchó Blaine.

Esto llamó la atención de Blaine y volteó a verlo, Sebastian estaba parado a un lado del escritorio con sus brazos abrazando su cuerpo y unas cuantas lagrimas se habían resbalado por su rostro, Blaine no supo que hacer así que solo se paró para darle su asiento con una seña y Sebastian se sentó lentamente.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—preguntó Blaine sin subir los niveles de su voz, sin reclamar o exigir, sólo tratando de buscar respuestas.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros sin voltear a verlo, Blaine se pasó una mano por el cabello jalándose unos cuantos rizos sueltos de la parte baja de la cabeza.

—Esto no cambia nada...—dijo Sebastian con su voz quebrada—Todo sigue igual, Blaine.

—Ese no es problema Sebastian y lo sabes, mi pregunta es el porque no me lo habías dicho, ¿o acaso no pensabas decírmelo? ¿Esa seria tu venganza hacia mi?—contestó Blaine haciendo cálculos con su mente.—Espera, has dicho 6 o 7, tendría que ser 6 semanas, ¿o no?

Sebastian cerró sus ojos y se encogió en su asiento comenzando a llorar, lagrimas dispersas salían de sus ojos y se fundían con la piel de su rostro volviéndola brillante, Blaine se le acercó poniéndose a hurtadillas delante de él y le tomó las manos pero Sebastian las arrebato negándose.

—Hey Seb, esta bien...—trató de hablar Blaine pero Sebastian solo negaba con la cabeza y continuaba llorando calladamente, Blaine no sabia que hacer o decir para que Sebastian dejara de hacerlo, su único pensamiento era sobre que no quería herirlo mas, finalmente había comprendido el daño que también le hizo a él.—Lo siento Seb, por todo...

—¿Qué?—preguntó entre lágrimas confundido—No porque me veas así tienes que tenerme lastima o pena Blaine.

Y ahí estaba el lado defensivo, ese lado con el que Blaine se topó muchas veces pero que sabía que tan solo era un escudo cuando quería evadir un tema o algo que lo molestara, inclusive ahora ellos se conocían casi a la perfección.

—Jamás he sentido eso por ti, nunca te podría tener lastima o pena Sebastian, te conozco lo suficiente para no hacerlo.—Blaine intentó tomarlo de las manos nuevamente y Sebastian no se negó esta vez, sino que dejó que las manos de Blaine acariciaran las suyas.—Solo digo que lo siento por todo, reconozco que te he lastimado con mi actitud, que haberte engañado estuvo completamente mal también que nunca pensé en lo que te estaba haciendo a ti. Tu no te merecías nada de eso de mi parte Sebastian, eres el padre de mi hija y no te mereces el trato que yo te he dado por parte de ninguna persona. Sebastian, siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida, y de verdad lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir de alguna manera, mi intención no era esa. Simplemente hice lo que yo quería sin pensar en ti. Es cierto todas y cada una de las palabras que me has dicho, soy un bastardo insensible por no darte el lugar que te merecías pero quiero que sepas Seb, que si estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, pero es verdad Seb, desde hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de amarte y no sé cuando ni como pasó, sólo pasó y te pido perdón por eso, porque me gustaría amarte tanto pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo Sebastian.

Para este punto Blaine también tenía sus ojos rojos y se negaba a dejar salir las cuantiosas lagrimas pero no pudo evitar que una se derramara, Sebastian parecía un poco mas tranquilo con las palabras de Blaine pero no había dejado de llorar aun.

—Estuve enamorado de ti como no tienes una idea Blaine—declaró Sebastian tocando con su mano la mejilla de Blaine y limpiando con su dedo las pocas gotas.—Me dolió demasiado el saber lo que tú estabas haciendo, que yo no había sido nunca suficiente para ti, que yo no te bastaba como hombre para cumplirte de todas las formas que tu querías—Blaine intentó hablar pero Sebastian lo hizo callar—Déjame hablar por favor, esos siempre fueron mis primeros pensamientos, porque como tu lo has dicho desde hace mucho tiempo que nosotros estábamos mal, inclusive antes de que él apareciera en nuestras vidas y todo cambiara definitivamente. Blaine, yo también lo siento, debí haberte dado el divorcio cuando yo mismo sabia que esto debía terminar, pero me cegué y pensé que si él ya no estaba mas nosotros podríamos estar juntos, llegue pensar que sólo sería una aventura pasajera para ti pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba mas me daba cuenta que no era así, que lo que sentías por él era mas fuerte. Y pronto tú y yo no nos tolerábamos mas y te había perdido completamente, este fracaso fue por parte de ambos Blaine.

—Yo también te amé Sebastian pero creo que no en la forma que ambos esperábamos y no supe como actuar cuando me di cuenta de esto y yo solo comencé a comportarme a indiferente contigo, supongo que si debimos haber hablado mas como pareja para no llegar a esto, pero ya pasó Seb, cometimos errores y nos hemos hecho daño, pero juntos saldremos de esto.—Blaine tomó aire y cerró sus ojos antes de seguir hablando—El hecho de que terminemos este matrimonio no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a hablar o ver nunca mas, tenemos una hija juntos y parece ser que viene otro en camino y esos lazos siempre estarán ahí y si me lo permites, sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos en un largo tiempo pero me gustaría que volviéramos hacer eso, volver a ser los buenos amigos que fuimos.

Cuando Blaine terminó de hablar mirando a los ojos de Sebastian notó que algo andaba mal, no todo estaba bien, tal vez él pedía demasiado y estaba siendo injusto pero no quería que todo quedara mal entre ambos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sebastian?—preguntó cautelosamente.

—El bebé...—murmuró Sebastian y Blaine tuvo dificultades para escucharlo claramente a pesar de estar tan cerca.

—El bebé también es mí hijo Sebastian y aunque no estemos juntos yo estaré con él siempre, no lo voy a dejar Seb.

—Ese es el problema Blaine.—Contestó Sebastian con la voz finalmente recuperada.—Yo no sé si el bebé es tuyo.

Blaine se consternó con la respuesta, no culparía a Sebastian de estar con alguien mas pero entendiendo como esto lo complicaba más y ahora comprendía el porque Sebastian había estado tan indeciso en decirle sobre que estaba embarazado. Pero Sebastian no tenía porque pasar por la duda el solo cuando puede tener a alguien mas que lo apoye.

— ¿Cómo?—no pudo evitar que la respuesta fuera tan poco creíble y confundida.

— ¡Papá ya estoy en casa!—la voz de Pam llegó desde la puerta antes de escuchar como esta se cerraba. Y sus pasos se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

Blaine y Sebastian se voltearon a ver, ambos habían llorado y tenían aun los rastros en sus mortificados rostros, Sebastian le suplicó con la mirada que no dijera nada y Blaine le hizo una seña de tranquilidad y se levantó del suelo para ir a ver a Pam, se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo y fue a encontrarse con su hija.

—Hola cariño.—Le sonrió Blaine y Pam le sonrió al verlo.

— ¡Hola!—saludó animadamente dandole un breve besó en la mejilla.—No sabía que ya habías llegado, como sueles llegar más tarde, ¿está papá Sebastian?

—Uhm, si. Nosotros estamos hablando en la oficina, porque no nos esperas arriba y ahorita te llamamos para comer juntos, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo—contestó Pam dirigiéndose a las escaleras—Así podré darme un baño antes comer.

Blaine la vio subir las escaleras antes de volver a la otra habitación donde estaba Sebastian sentado en la silla tratando de recuperase, Blaine se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de seguir hablando.

—Ella esperará arriba.—Dijo Blaine y Sebastian asintió conforme.—Ahora si, ¿quieres hablarme acerca de lo del bebé?

—Si...—Sebastian tomó aire para tranquilizarse y poder seguir hablando, todo esto lo superaba y lo ponía mal solo al pensar todo lo que sé avecinaba.—Yo, yo estuve con alguien más hace casi dos meses.

—Entiendo,—dijo Blaine dandole tiempo para que siguiera hablando.

—¿Recuerdas a Hunter?

Blaine jamás podría olvidar ese nombre mucho menos ese hombre, había sido un buen amigo para él y fue lo que se podría decir el primer verdadero amor de Sebastian pero ellos habían terminado porque Hunter se había ido al extranjero a seguir estudiando y simplemente dejaron de verse.

—Si, pero no entiendo él no tiene nada que ver en esto, digo él...—Blaine paró todo lo que estaba diciendo y fijo sus ojos abiertos en Sebastian que se mordía el labio nerviosamente—¿Cuando lo viste?

—Hunter estuvo aquí en la ciudad por una semana, él fue a buscarme en el bufete y me invitó a cenar y yo acepté sin ningún problema, estuvimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos años y le conté de Pam, de ti... Le dije sobre como estaba nuestro matrimonio y él me dijo que te dejara, no me hizo ninguna propuesta de ningún tipo pero si me aconsejo que te dejara, que me estaba haciendo daño yo mismo. Y en los días que estuvo aquí estuvimos saliendo varias veces juntos a comer, y entonces la última noche que estuvo aquí yo le pregunté porque nunca volvió y me dijo que lo hizo solo que cuando lo hizo tú y yo nos acabamos de casar, y entonces ocurrió Blaine, simplemente pasó. Y ahora creo que en verdad nunca lo pude olvidar.

—Supongo que muchas veces creí lo mismo, que nunca lo habías olvidado pero entonces ambos nos confundimos Seb, pero oye está bien, aquí no nos estamos juzgando además yo no sería quien para hacerlo, pero es importante que sepamos esto Seb, ¿ustedes no se cuidaron?

—No, no lo hicimos, todo fue tan repentino y espontáneo que yo en el momento no lo pensé, ¿Dios, que clase de ejemplo le daré a mi hija con esto?—las lagrimas volvieron a él y esta vez eran desconsoladas e imparables, Blaine se acercó y lo abrazó como hace mucho no lo hacia y Sebastian se aferró a sus brazos.—Me siento como un estúpido niño Blaine que no sabe que esta haciendo, ni siquiera sé quien es el padre de mi hijo, ¿qué dice eso de mi? ¿Qué va pensar Pam de mi?

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, somos seres humanos Sebastian, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y cometer errores nadie es perfecto y esta situación no es la mejor de todas, pero veraz que todo se solucionara. Y Pam, Pam te ama Sebastian, ella no te juzgara juntos veremos como hablamos con ella y que pueda entender esta situación.—Blaine intentaba calmarlo pero Sebastian perecía que no podía dejar de sollozar y se seguí culpando.—Oye recuerda que tienes que estar bien, si no es por ti lo tienes que hacer por ese pequeño que llevas dentro de ti. Piensa en él o ella Sebastian, no le hará ningún bien que tu tengas un colapso nervioso.

Esto pareció hacerlo entrar en razón y se calmó un poco mientras trataba de hacer respiraciones correctas para normalizar su corazón, Blaine solo continuo abrazándolo y tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo.

—Pase lo que pase estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Blaine.

—Te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara Blaine...—confesó Sebastian.

—Te creo Seb, y si el bebé es mío entonces lo reconoceré como tal y sino lo es te ayudaré a buscar a su papá y si tú no quieres estar con él aún así Hunter debe saberlo, pero eso es algo por lo que nos preocuparemos después.

—Gracias, Blaine.

Blaine no contestó nada y lo siguió abrazándolo, le dio un beso en la frente y Sebastian se recargo en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, la imagen llevándolos a 17 años atrás cuando eran jóvenes e inexpertos que les esperaba la mas grande de las aventuras de su vida.

* * *

El día estaba lluvioso, el ambiente era húmedo y para nada agradable sobre todo cuando tienes que estar constantemente caminando en una ciudad que no conoces y no haces nada para esforzarte tan sólo un poco para conocerla más.

Kurt odiaba la lluvia cuando caía sobre su cabello y lo aplastaba para arruinarlo por completo, por suerte ya iba camino a su loft y no a su trabajo porque simplemente no podía humillarse más en ese lugar. Desde había llegado en esos pocos días James se había encargado en hacerlo quedar mal con todos en cualquier cosa. Hace una semana no le avisó a Kurt sobre una junta y llegó tarde, después lo distrajo y para colmo al parecer a una de sus superiores llamada Elena no le agrada y ahora ella le da todo el trabajo extra que puede a Kurt como si fuera su asistente y él no se puede quejar porque ella tiene más tiempo ahí y él acaba de llegar.

Aunque entre todo lo malo que han ido la mayoría de sus días también ha habido cosas positivamente buenas, como el hecho de que su jefe el señor Arnault, "Bernard, Kurt, no me hagas sentir más mayo de lo que soy", le había conseguido un pequeño loft que estaba en el centro cerca del Arco del Triunfo y por lo tanto también de su oficina y tenía una vista impresionante de los Campos Elíseos, y justo al fondo la cúspide de la glamourosa Torre Eiffel que por cierto todavía no visitaba porque siempre se dijo que el día que fuera lo haría con Blaine o al menos eso se dijo cuando lo había conocido.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que lo hacían recordar de nuevo a Blaine, ese tipo de cosas que lo dejaban suspirando por un momento antes de darse una bofetada mental y seguir con lo que hacía pero había otras veces en las que en lugar de eso se deprimía y reprimía el impulso de tomar su teléfono y llamarlo para decirle que lo ama y que quiere verlo y quiere estar con él... Después su razón y cordura vuelven y lo deja pasar sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

Tal vez Rachel tenía razón y lo que necesitaba era salir y distraerse, conocer la ciudad en la que está viviendo pero Kurt no puede porque justo esa es la ciudad del amor y él no soportaría salir por la calle y ver todas las felices parejas tomadas de la mano y saber que en otra parte del mundo está a quien le entregó su corazón pero que nunca debió hacerlo porque pagó duras consecuencias.

El edificio en el que vivía era realmente alto para el gusto de Kurt y además vivía en uno de los últimos pisos, por lo que siempre se encontraba con más personas de las necesarias en el elevador y Kurt apreciaba y practicaba el ejercicio pero tampoco estaba tan desquiciado como para subir tantos escalones, en fin. A Kurt le agradaban las personas que ahí vivían porque al parecer la gran mayoría era extranjero y casi no había ningún francés.

Kurt se metió en el ascensor, por primera vez eran sólo él y el otro sujeto que Kurt recordaba vagamente vivía en su mismo piso, él le sonrió y Kurt de vuelta, se dio la vuelta quedando frente al espejo y vio su aspecto. Tenía el cabello húmedo por la lluvia y su saco negro estaba casi empapado de las solapas y los hombros sin mencionar su rostro. Su rostro ya no era el mismo, Kurt podía notar claramente la perdida del brillo de sus ojos, su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios pálidos, sus pómulos más remarcados e inclusive más delgada porque no había estado comiendo saludable y estaba perdiendo algo de peso.

—¿Tienes poco aquí cierto?—le habló el hombre y Kurt volteó a verlo.

Era la primera vez que lo estudiaba correctamente, no era para nada desagradable a primera vista. Tenía los ojos gris oscuro, redondos y grandes, el cabello marrón claro y su tono de piel claro pero no tanto como Kurt y era un poco más alto que él con hombros anchos, brazos largos y por como estaba jugando con una pluma tenía dedos hábiles.

—¿Tanto se me nota?—preguntó Kurt viendose hacia abajo así mismo.

—No, yo tampoco tengo mucho aquí pero, sólo no te había visto por aquí antes—dijo con una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Oh, supongo que si. Soy relativamente nuevo aquí—dijo Kurt con un deje de altivez, el hombre sonrió y Kurt se sentía confundido, ¿acaso estaban coqueteando? Tal vez no sería mala idea, le dijo una parte de su cerebro.

—Bueno, ya que eres relativamente nuevo aquí y yo no soy muy viejo aquí, ¿por qué no cenamos juntos? Podríamos "turistear" juntos—Kurt alzó una ceja en su dirección y el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Eres prácticamente un extraño. Y no suelo salir con extraños.—aclaró Kurt lo suficientemente serio pero en broma.

—Mis disculpas—dijo él con una leve inclinación y ofreciendo su mano a Kurt—Soy, Matt McGoffin.

—Oh, mucho gusto—le saludó Kurt sin decir alguna otra palabra.

—¿Así que, tu...?—comenzó Matt y Kurt actuó como si no entendiera—¿Tú eres...?

—Oh, Kurt—le sonrió Kurt y Matt le correspondió.

—¿Sólo Kurt?—preguntó haciendo un gesto con su mano para que prosiguiera—No piensas darme tu apellido no es así.

—Te lo dije, eres prácticamente un desconocido—dijo a manera de disculpa encogiendo sus hombros.

—Con mayor razón deberías cenar conmigo, si lo haces nos conoceremos y ya no seremos desconocidos.

Kurt se lo pensó por un momento, era divertido todo el juego del coqueteo pero no se sentía del todo listo para las citas, al menos no aún o quizás nunca le decían sus sentimientos. El timbre que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso sonó y las puertas se abrieron, Kurt camino fuera escuchando los pasos de Matt detrás de él.

—Lo siento pero no puedo, podrías ser un asesino en serie o un mafioso de esos como Al Pacino, no puedo arriesgarme. Mi vida es más que valiosa—dijo con una sonrisa al llegar a su puerta.

—Soy neurocirujano si te sirve como referencia, no mato. Salvo vidas—aclaró Matt tratando de inspeccionar con sus ojos a Kurt.

—Es bueno saberlo por si en alguna ocasión sufro un aneurisma cerebral—contestó Kurt abriendo su puerta—Nos vemos, Matt.

—¿Eso es un no definitivo a la cena y tu apellido?—preguntó Matt con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

—Hasta luego, Matt...—dijo por última vez riendo Kurt antes de entrar pero escuchó las últimas palabras de Matt.

—Seguiré insistiendo Kurt...

Kurt sonrió no iba a negar que se sentía agradable crear interés en alguna persona y que esta persona quisiera salir contigo. Pero todavía sentía como si la presencia de Blaine estuviera a su lado. Suspiro y se regañó a sí mismo, si quería dejar atrás a Blaine debería aceptar esa clase de citas.

* * *

Espero no haber desepcionado a ninguno con este capítulo y si alguien quiere aventarme con algo esta en todo su derecho de querer hacerlo...

Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y de verdad se los agradezco cada ves que dejan un review me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado y no que fuera algo que no esperaban, les prometo el próximo estará mejor o al menos yo lo creo.

Espero sus reviews!

Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Chapter 15

_—¿Me prometes que no me odiaras por esto?—preguntó Sebastian con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de Blaine._

_—No te podría odiar por nada, nunca—contestó Blaine acariciando con sus brazos la espalda de su joven novio. Sebastian suspiró entrecortadamente.—¿Ya me dirás que te ocurre?_

_—No puedo Blaine, siento que esto que tengo que decirte no es lo mejor, al menos no en este momento—susurró Sebastian, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Blaine haciendo que se inclinara para darle un beso en los labios._

_—Vamos Seb, me pones más de nervios que no me lo digas.—Pidió Blaine, Sebastian había aparecido en su oficina desde hace media hora pero sólo habían estado sentados juntos en la silla de Blain_e con Sebastian en sus piernas.

—_De acuerdo, pero yo, prefiero mostrártelo.—Aceptó, se levantó del regazo de su novio y levantó su maletín del suelo, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Blaine buscó entre los papeles hasta que encontró el indicado._

—_Seb, ¿pero qué?—preguntó Blaine tomando la hoja y desdoblandola para leer el contenido, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por sobre las líneas leyendo cada una detalladamente. Blaine bajó el papel y vio directamente a Sebastian quien evitaba su mirada._

_—Escucha Blaine, yo entenderé si tú estás molesto con esto o si simplemente no es lo que estaba en tus planes, fue un descuido que hubo de parte de ambos y no te estoy exigiendo nada solo quería que...—pero su argumento fue callado por los labios Blaine sobre los suyos en un beso amoroso y lleno de entusiasmo._

_—¡Por Dios, Sebastian! Claro que no estoy molesto, esto me hace sumamente feliz. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!—gritó emocionado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó a Sebastian fuertemente._

_..._

_La enfermera le pidió que se acercara y Blaine lo hizo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los otros bebés que estaban cerca en el resto de los cuneros, el único pensamiento en su mente era que estaba por conocer a su hija, a ese pedacito de vida que era producto de Sebastian y él mismo._

_—Aquí esta, Pamela Anderson Smythe—dijo la enfermera tomando a la pequeña bebé entre una maraña de telas rosas y blancas que envolvías su diminuto cuerpo.—Es una bebé muy sana y hermosa, tome._

_Blaine no tenía ni idea de como tomar a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, nunca antes había tenido un bebé tan cerca y mucho menos lo había cargado y estaba completamente aterrorizado de como hacerlo, la enfermera le sonrió y le dijo como colocar los brazos y con mucho cuidado le puso a la pequeña en sus manos._

_—Hey, Pamela. Yo soy tu papi Blaine.—Susurró Blaine y en ese momento su hija abrió sus aún pequeños ojos y pronto los volvió a cerrar, Blaine sonrió como si de ello dependiera su vida y con su dedo acarició el pequeño rostro y las manos, Pam envolvió con su manita el aparentemente gigante dedo índice de Blaine._

_A Blaine se le escurrió una lagrima de felicidad y como pudo colocó un beso en la frente de su hija, prometiéndose así mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para siempre cuidarla y no hacerle ningún tipo de daño._

—_Te amo Pam...—le susurró y Pam apretó la mano alrededor de su dedo como si entendiera las pronunciadas palabras por su padre._

* * *

—Hey, en que piensas Blainey. Pareces perdido ahí.—Le habló su hermano lanzándole una mirada analizándolo.

—Lo siento Coop, ¿qué me decías?.—Preguntó espabilando un poco.

—Olvida de lo que yo estaba hablando, ¿qué te ocurre?—dijo su hermano.—Desde anoche que hablé contigo para saber si había enviado el correo...

—Mierda. Olvide hacerlo—gruñó Blaine.

—... estas distraído y perdido, y yo me encargue de enviarlo. Pero me tienes preocupado hermanito, de verdad quiero saber que demonios te ocurre porque aparentemente estas en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí y de verdad Blaine te necesitamos aquí.

—Sebastian esta embarazado—soltó Blaine y Cooper frunció el ceño tratando de entender las palabras antes de hablar.

—¿Qué?—dijo su hermano sin entender lo que acababa de decir Blaine.—¿Cómo?

—Oh, tú sabes como Cooper te lo enseñan en la escuela.—Contesto Blaine y recibió una pluma en la cara lanzada por su hermano.—¡Oye! Eso me pudo haber sacado un ojo.

—No seas idiota Blaine, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, porque si te tiene tan preocupado es porque el bebé es tuyo, ¿o me equivoco? Lo que no entiendo es cómo pasó porque tú en más de una ocasión me has dicho que ya no mantenías relaciones con él, ¿así que cómo pasó?

Blaine se llevó las manos al rostro y gimió contra ellas en signo de frustración, se recargó contra el escritorio y se descubrió tan solo un ojo para ver a su hermano, Cooper se había recargado en la silla esperando alguna explicación de parte de Blaine.

—No sabemos si el bebé es mío.—Le confesó Blaine.

—¿Qué? Quieres decirme toda la historia completa, por favor porque de esta forma yo no entiendo absolutamente nada Blaine.

— Cuando Kurt y yo terminamos, ¿recuerdas cuando vino Sebastian?—preguntó Blaine y Cooper asintió frunciendo un poco el ceño.—Bueno Seb, me propuso que intentáramos recuperar lo nuestro aunque fuera a base de sólo tener una relación sexual.

—Pero eso sería ridículo, eso jamás funcionaria Blaine, solo se estarían lastimando los dos, ¿tú accediste a eso?—preguntó Cooper.

—Si... No... Bueno, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que volvimos a tener sexo una sola vez y no usamos nada de protección.

—Demonios Blaine, pareces nuevo en esto, tú conoces perfectamente los riesgos que hay y no sólo estoy hablando de un embarazo espontáneo, ya tuvieron uno así. ¿Cómo fueron tan descuidados?—Lo riñó Cooper como si estuviera hablando con un jovencito adolescente.—Pero sigo sin entender como no saben si el bebé es tuyo.

—Sebastian estuvo con alguien más por las mismas fechas, por eso no sabe. Y yo no quiero presionarlo con eso, sé que ya tiene suficiente con no saber, lo que a él mas le preocupa es como se lo diremos a Pam porque no solo es la cuestión del divorcio sino también del bebé y joder, esto se pondrá difícil.

—Mierda Blaine, yo no sé ni que decirte, si ese bebé es tuyo genial porque de verdad me encanta tener sobrinos pero no sólo tienen que pensar en Pam ahora sino también en ese bebé—le dijo concienzudamente Cooper.—¿Aún no le han dicho nada sobre el divorcio?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se jaló un poco de cabello que estaba suelto y libre de gel.—No, queremos esperar un poco más, esta tarde acompañaré a Sebastian al médico y dependiendo de lo que nos diga haremos lo que creamos mejor.

—¿No estarán pensando en quedarse juntos si el bebé es tuyo, verdad Blaine?

—No, eso ya lo acordamos, lo dejamos completamente claro. Independientemente de todo, vamos a firmar el divorcio, eso él mismo Sebastian me lo ha dejado claro y yo también a él.—Blaine suspiró y tragó un poco carraspeando su garganta.—Pero sabes, creo que esto nos está uniendo más como amigos nuevamente, y me gusta.

—Eso está bien Blaine, me alegro por ustedes, Sam me agrada y es un buen amigo para ti. Pero la amistad tuya con Sebastian siempre fue un poco más, pero estoy seguro que ambos son buenos para ti.

—Si...—dijo solamente Blaine.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y qué?

—¿ Y Kurt?—preguntó Cooper.

Blaine volteó hacia otro lado, no quería pensar en él porque todo lo que estaba pasando ahora solo alejaba un poco más del castaño y le dolía pensar en perderlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de vestir y sintió el broche de Kurt ahí guardado, lo único que ahora tenía de él.

—Él está en París, y espero que le esté yendo muy bien, él se merece esa oportunidad que está teniendo.

—¿Piensas hacer algo para recuperarlo?

—No lo sé, no sé si Kurt quiera eso.—Acarició por última vez el broche por el encima de la tela y después alejó su mano y la entrelazó con la otra sobre el escritorio.

—Pero él te ama Blaine, no te rindas ahora Blaine, estás a punto de ser libre otra vez.

—Creo que haga lo que haga dependerá de si el bebé es mío o no.

—¿Y tú quieres que sea tuyo o no?

* * *

—¿Y cómo es?—preguntó Rachel con una pequeña risa en su voz divertida, después de que Kurt le haya contado acerca de cómo conoció a Matt y como no éste lo invitó a cenar y como Kurt se negó.

Kurt podía verla con su sonrisa de complicidad a pesar de estar preparando un biberón con su mano libre y con la otra sostenía el teléfono para ver a Kurt a través de su ventana de Skype.

—¿Matt? Bueno, es lindo y amigable, además es doctor.—Comentó Kurt sin mucha importancia mientras él mismo buscaba entre las cajas de sus pertenencias que aún no desempacaba porque no había tenido tiempo o solamente no se había sentido con ánimos pero ahora era necesario hacerlo.

—¿Sólo lindo y amigable?—dijo suspicaz Rachel viéndolo con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados obligándolo a que confesara más de lo que había dicho.

—...¿Si?—respondió Kurt y Rachel rodó los ojos exasperada.

—Es un chico Kurt, debe ser más que lindo y amigable. Tal vez podría ser un futuro prospecto, debes de dejar de alejar a todo al que se te acerca. Que ya no estés con Blaine no quier decir que no tengas porque estar con nadie más, Blaine no es ni era la única opción del mundo.

—No alejo a todo el que se me acerca. Sólo no estoy interesado, él me invito a cenar y aunque quisiera salir con él. No estoy tan desesperado para saltar sobre el primero que me encuentre. Y Blaine no tiene nada que ver con esto, el que yo salga con alguien o no es solo cosa mía.

—No estoy diciendo que saltes sobre él. Pero no es mala idea salir con alguien, sino quieres una pareja tal vez pueda ser un buen amigo, estas muy lejos Kurt y ya que nosotros no estamos tan cerca pueden por lo menos ser amigos. ¿No crees? Porque por el hecho de que te haya invitado a salir no quiere decir que este completamente interesado. Y ambos sabemos que Blaine tiene mucho que ver en esto, pero sabes que no tiene caso discutir de eso contigo, sé que jamás podré ganarte en esa discusión.

—Puede ser que tal vez tengas razón. Creo que como un amigo si puedo salir con él. Y aprecio que no insistas más en esta discusión sin sentido.

—Genial—sonrió Rachel con una subida de emoción y un poco derrotada pero era mejor no decirle nada a Kurt para que no se pusiera como una fiera con garras.

—Consideraré decirle que si la próxima vez que lo vea y él me invite, ¿puedes vivir con eso?—Propuso Kurt como una idea vaga, realmente no era algo tan malo cuando se lo pensaba bien.

—Por supuesto—sonrió ella.

—Uhm, ¿Rach?—titubeó Kurt viendo entre sus cosas y negando con su cabeza al comprobar su sospecha.

—¿Si?—contestó ella poniendo atención y Kurt volteó a verla en la pantalla de su laptop.

—¿No quedó ninguna de mis cosas en tu casa?—preguntó mientras revisaba en otra caja.

—Sólo tu vieja cartera que usabas en la universidad y una caja con cosas que dijiste que eran irrelevantes y que me deshiciera de ellas en cuanto pudiera—explicó ella con una mueca recordatoria—¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas mi broche que tengo desde que estábamos en McKinley?—preguntó él y Rachel sólo se le quedó viendo sin expresión alguna—¿Qué?

— ¿Hablas en serio Kurt? Tengo una excelente memoria pero tu tienes sientes de broches y prendedores y todas esas cosas. ¿De verdad piensas qué sé de que broche hablas?—preguntó ella con su cara acusatoria.

—Es el de hipopotamo, Rachel—aclaró Kurt.

—Oh, ese. Déjame revisar—respondió Rachel y se movió a otra habitación para ver, al encontrar la caja Kurt la miró expectante pero tras una búsqueda Rachel tampoco tuvo suerte.—Lo siento Kurt pero no está, ¿lo necesitabas?

—No tanto por necesitarlo es más como que lo guardo por recuerdo pero supongo que se me habra extraviado entre tantas cosas, es una pena. Tenía años con el—suspiró Kurt.

—Te entiendo, aún guardó cosas de hace más de 10 años pero el hecho de que ya no estén no tiene porque significar nada malo sino que recuerda que no debemos ver el pasado sino el futuro.

—Lo sé—contestó Kurt sentándose sobre su cama y justo en eso el bebé de Rachel despertó con un sonoro llanto.

—Lo siento debo irme, Alex ah despertado y ya tengo su comida lista, nos hablamos luego.

—Si, adiós Rachel—ella se despidió y terminó la llamada.

Kurt abrió una nueva nueva bolsa de ropa y lo primero que vio fue la camisa de Blaine, la acarició con sus dedos justo donde estaba la mancha oscura que nunca logró salir y dobló la manga derecha sólo para ver las iniciales B. A. bordadas ahí justo donde estaría el pulso de su muñeca.

El timbre sonó y Kurt extrañado se acercó hasta la puerta a ver por el pequeño orificio como espejo en su puerta y ver a través de ella hacía al otro lado. Pero estaba extrañado, no entendía quien lo buscaba. Hasta qué vio a Matt parado del otro lado de la puerta con expresión distraída, las manos en sus pantalones y dejándose caer en la punta de sus pies y después sus talones.

Kurt se rió tal vez no era mal idea hacer amigos tal como dijo Rachel. Abrió la puerta y Matt lució vagamente sorprendido.

—Si estás en mi puerta, ¿supones que te abra no es así?—saludó Kurt cuando Matt seguía sin creer que Kurt abrió su puerta.

—Lo supongo pero sabiendo tu reacia forma de decir que no. Pensé que tal vez no querrías hablarme—se explicó encogiendose de hombros.

—Touché.

—Así que es sábado y son las 7 de la tarde, ¿qué dices acerca de esa cena "sólo Kurt"?—Kurt alzó una ceja.

—Okay, Matt. Pongámonos serios por un minuto—dijo Kurt y el hombre cambió de posición por una de más formalidad y viendo de forma crítica a Kurt.

—De acuerdo.

—En estos momentos no estoy interesado en salir con nadie, antes de venir a que terminé lo que se podría decir fue una relación... inestable. Y no tengo prontas intenciones de estar con nadie más. Puedo ir contigo pero tan sólo será en calidad de amigos, ¿eso está bien para ti?

—Esta perfecto, no hay presiones Kurt. Ambos necesitamos un amigo, hablaba en serio cuando dije que también tenía muy poco viviendo aquí.

—Así que, ¿amigos?—Kurt se mordió el labio y extendió su mano.

—Amigos—confirmó el otro estrechando su mano—Entonces, ¿sobre la cena?

—Esta bien, sólo déjame tomar mis cosas. Esta ciudad es más improbable de lo que lo era NYC.

—¿Eres de NYC?—dijo el otro extrañado y gratamente sorprendido.

—De Ohio en realidad, pero tenía años viviendo en NYC—Kurt tomó lo que necesitaba y se encaminó hacia afuera del loft.

—Oh, ¿y qué te trajo a París?

—Es una larga historia—contestó cerrando su puerta.

—Genial, tenemos tiempo para largas historias.

* * *

—Pam ah estado muy sospechosa creo que está al pendiente de todo lo que estoy haciendo.—Le dijo Sebastian mientras Blaine hojeaba una revista en la pequeña y privada sala de espera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó viéndolo por un segundo antes de volver la vista a la revista, pero fue un error al ver el artículo, era sobre la pasada semana de la moda y había una fotografía de Kurt y sus diseños y hablaba sobre su ascenso en su carrera.

—No lo sé, sólo así la siento...—murmuró Sebastian.

—Tal vez es solo tu imaginación, esto te tiene muy preocupado y te hace pensar cosas que no son, y ya te lo he dicho inclusive el médico te lo dirá, tienes que estar más relajado y calmado para que no le pasa nada al bebé ni a ti, Seb.

—Tal vez, eso sea pero tengo está sensación de que algo sabe ella, y no quiero que sepa nada a menos que seamos nosotros mismos quienes se lo digamos Blaine, no quiero perderla.

—Y no lo harás, solo relájate Seb.—Le dijo Blaine y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros, Sebastian se recargó en su hombro con un suspiro y vio lo que Blaine había estado leyendo.

—Realmente es lindo, ahora entiendo porque estuviste con él.—Dijo de pronto Sebastian y Blaine intentó cambiar la página pero su esposo se lo impidió.—No me molesta ¿sabes?, de hecho creo que si no fuera por la extraña circunstancia creo que él y yo hubiéramos podido ser buenos amigos, tal vez en un futuro podamos serlo. ¿Volverás con él?

—Kurt no quiere saber nada de mi, me lo dejó muy claro.—Contestó Blaine y Sebastian no pudo decir nada más porque justo en eso una joven mujer los hizo pasar al consultorio.

El médico solo confirmó lo que Sebastian y Blaine ya sabían sobre el examen de embarazo positivo, y le hizo una ecografía ahí mismo. Blaine vio el pequeño ser humano que empezaba a formarse en el vientre de Sebastian y le tomó de la mano tal como había hecho la primera vez que había visto a Pam de la misma forma, como habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella vez.

Dado un momento de la consulta, Blaine ni Sebastian sabían como plantear su pequeño problema al doctor que le daba indicaciones a Sebastian de como cuidarse y que alimentación debía de llevar de ahora en adelante.

—Además tenemos que tener cuidado con la edad señor Anderson Smythe, no es exactamente muy grande para estar embarazado pero tampoco es muy joven, pero con las debidas precauciones todo saldrá muy bien, usted es una persona muy sana...—decía el hombre.

—Uhmm, doctor—le habló finalmente Sebastian interrumpiendolo, el hombre volteo a verlo con expresión de que continuará, Sebastian se volvió hacia Blaine y él le indicó que siguiera, así que se animó a decirlo.—Nosotros quisiéramos hacerle una prueba de paternidad de ADN al bebé.

El doctor no cambió su expresión y si se sorprendió fue tan rápido que ellos no lo notaron pero si se vio brevemente preocupado.—Yo no considero que se debería de hacer aún, tendrán que esperar a que nazca.

—¿Perdón?—dijo Blaine sin entender el por qué.

—Miren señores, les voy hacer claros aquí porque veo que esto les preocupa, se los dije hace un momento el señor Sebastian no es exactamente una persona muy joven y si a eso le añadimos que es un hombre, seria demasiado riesgoso tanto para él como para el bebé, esto que ustedes quieren no so podrá hacer sino hasta que nazca—concluyó el hombre.

Ellos se voltearon a ver, Blaine se encogió de hombros y le dio un sonrisa de entendimiento a Sebastian sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es...?—empezó Sebastian.

—_**Esperar.**_

* * *

Sé que estos capítulos han sido más dedicados a Blaine, pero esto es parte importante de la historia también y aunque no haya mucha mención de Kurt, todo encaja de alguna manera al final. Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿de quién les gustaría que fuera el bebé? Den me su opinión, se aceptan sugerencias.

Y sé que no eh podido actualizar pronto, pero de verdad han sido unos tiempos de locos. Espero no me nieguen uno de sus preciosos reviews.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine estaba sentado tranquilamente sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio y pasando de una página a otra en su computador, la música sonaba de fondo y fuera de su oficina podía escuchar los pasos y voces del resto de la oficina amortiguados por la pared hasta que escuchó la voz particularmente mas alta de Pam casi gritándole a su tío.

—No tío Coop, él me va escuchar todo lo que yo tengo que decir.—Esto llamó la atención de Blaine y espero hasta que su hija abrió la puerta con un fuert golpe y Cooper estaba justo detrás de ella con expresión preocupada.

—¡¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decirme que engañaste a mi papá?!—gritó enfurecida Pam y con los ojos amenazadoramente llorosos, pero sobre todo Blaine notó, sus ojos verdes estaban dolidos y desilusionados.

Blaine abrió sus ojos como plato al escucharla, Cooper detrás de ella estaba a la guardia de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, Pam sólo permanecía ahí parada con su respiración agitada y con sus ojos apunto de empezar a soltar lágrimas pareciendo una pequeña niña indefensa apunto de llorar por la pérdida de un juguete.

—¡Dime...!—exigió ella haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña. Cooper rápidamente cerró la puerta después de salir del shock inicial al igual que Blaine.

—Pam,.. Yo... Cariño—Blaine no sabía que decirle y a Pam se le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos dejando caer las gotas por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Pensé que era una mentira, que había entendido mal, pero...—decía ella negando con la cabeza y haciéndose mas pequeña en sus propios brazos.—Tú sólo me lo confirmas.

—Cariño,...—comenzó Blaine y maldijo por lo bajo.—Lo siento... Planeaba decírtelo pero...

—¿Lo hiciste?—reclamó y fue el peor reproche que alguna vez recibió Blaine de parte de ella, le había roto el corazón s su niña.—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a papá?

—Pam, debes dejar que te expliqué—le decía Blaine pero ella sólo seguía negando con la cabeza y llorando mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

—¡Eso no tiene explicación!—gritó ella y Cooper se acercó a ella para sobar un poco sus hombros.

—Pamy, creo que deberían ir a casa y hablar de eso allá además debes de escuchar a tu papá todo tiene una explicación.—Le dijo tranquilamente Cooper tratando de aminorarla un poco y fallando terriblemente.

—¡No!—Gritó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el rugido de su garganta.

—Pam, mi niña debes escucharme por favor—pidió Blaine hincado frente a ella y con sus ojos de cachorro suplicantes y esperanzados.

—No me llames así—se quejó ella tallando con sus manos sus ojos y manchando su rostro con el poco maquillaje que llevaba.

Blaine se levantó exasperado con sus manos agarrando su cabello mientras escuchaba a Cooper hablándole a Pam para conseguir que dejara de llorar. Blaine se sentía nuevamente impotente y sin ninguna palabra que pudiera decirle para que lo pudiera entender.

—¿Quién te lo dijo Pam?—preguntó Blaine de pronto y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Realmente eso importa—gruñó ella, de acuerdo ahora estaba pasando de la tristeza a estar enfurecida y sacando todo su carácter Smythe.

—Sólo quiero que me lo digas—dijo Blaine casi suplicante.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Tú engañas a mi papá y lo único que te interesa es quien me lo dijo!—Pam se levantó de su silla y lo miraba con sus manos en puños y ojos alarmantemente peligrosos lanzado llamas y chispas.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos dejando entrar a un apresurado Sam con los ojos muy abiertos y tomando precaución, se miraba alarmado y asustado de estar presenciando todo aquello.

—Woah, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?—preguntó confundido viendo la escena delante de sus ojos—Todo el mundo está allá afuera escuchando.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Blaine horrorizado para que la gente de afuera escuchara tendrían que estar hablando realmente alto.

—¡Que importa!—empezó a gritar más alto la joven alzando sus brazos con altivez y señalando a Blaine con risa burlesca.—¡Todos deben saber que clase de hombre eres!—le acusó.

—¡Pamela, suficiente!—le llamó la atención Blaine ante esto y ella sólo lo vio dejando salir otro sollozo lastimero—Entiendo que estés molesta, herida y que quieres expresarlo pero sigo siendo tu padre y me tienes que respetar. Así que quiero que te tranquilices y dejes de gritarme de esta forma. ¿Entendido?

—Tú nunca me dices por mi nombre completo—lloró ella.—¿Soy yo quien hice mal? Porque solo lo haces cuando hago algo incorrecto.

Blaine la ignoró por un momento tomando aire y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a todos sus empleados ahí afuera con los ojos clavados en la oficina atentos a todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

—¡¿Qué no tienen nada que hacer?!—les gritó y todos se movieron rápidamente como una caricatura chocando entre ellos y tirando papeles entre ruidos de pasos apresurados hasta sus respectivos lugares.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo y se volteó con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de clara molestia plantada en su rostro, Pam parecía finalmente haber aminorado un poco su enojo y Cooper y Sam estaban parados en los extremos pendiente de lo que pasaba casi ajenos pero no lo suficiente.

—Sam, Cooper, tengo que hablar con mi hija, ¿harían el favor de irse?—les solicitó pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar y Blaine gritó exasperado.—¡Largo!

—Amigo, creo que deberíamos quedarnos—dijo Sam dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—He dicho que se vayan—gruñó Blaine, los tres viéndolo fijamente, Pam ahora parecía un poco aturdida y los dos adultos incrédulos. Se dirigió a su hermano—Tienes que reunirte con Peyton y revisar el contrato cuidadosamente para estar de acuerdo con las cláusulas y tú Sam francamente no sé que demonios haces aquí.

—Esta bien, iré. Pero hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Cooper saliendo de la oficina por la puerta y Blaine le asintió antes de que saliera por completo.

—Yo venía hablar contigo porque ya Charles leyó tu solicitud de divorcio y...—se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y susurró bajo la mirada mortal de Blaine—Mierda.

—¿Di...divorcio?—Pam reanudó su llanto abrazándose con sus propios brazos y sollozando.

—Yo, mierda, me iré ahora—dijo rápidamente Sam y salió de ahí casi corriendo con Blaine matándolo con los ojos.

—Pam, cariño. Vamos a casa y ahí hablaremos más tranquilos con tu papá, ¿está bien?—le preguntó Blaine pero su corazón dolió al verla tan desolada y pérdida sin reacción alguna que pudiera expresar toda su figura cohibida en dolor.

—¿Se van a divorciar?—cuestionó ella con una vocecita ingenua y aguda.

—Vamos a casa, ¿si?—pidió Blaine suspirando cansado, necesitaba a Sebastián para hablar con ella, no podía hacerlo solo, no podía afrontarlo sin él.

—Contéstame, por favor...

—Si, vamos a divorciarnos—contestó Blaine quería cerrar sus ojos para no verla pero en su lugar la abrazó y ella se aferró a los brazos de su padre dejando salir todas sus lagrimas en el pecho de Blaine mientras a su cuerpo lo recorría una ráfaga de sollozos uno tras otro.—Todo va estar bien mi niña.

—No, no es cierto—murmuró ella contra el pecho de Blaine con vo ronca debido al llanto.—Nada va estar bien... Nunca.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que esto no sea malo para ti—prometió Blaine ahora con lágrimas saliendo de él, estaba lastimando a las personas que él más quería en el mundo y Blaine también sufría inevitablemente con ellos, incapaz de hacerlos sanar.

—Escuché a papá Sebastián decirlo—murmuró ella después de un tiempo en profundo silencio.

—¿Qué?—preguntó brevemente confundido.

—Escuché a papá Sebastián decírselo a alguien por teléfono.—Confesó ella—Pero no me quedé ahí y vine hacia acá, quería que me dijeras que mi papá estaba equivocado o que me dijeras porque pero mi intención no era faltarte el respeto.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé y te entiendo—le habló Blaine abrazándola más fuerte para darle algo de confort del que tanto necesitaría en esos momentos.—Te prometo que te explicaré todo y de verdad siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma.

Hubo otro silencio rodeándolos y Blaine sólo permanecía abrazándola sin tener ninguna otra palabra que decir, pensando que iba a hacer ahora, parecieron largas horas aunque sólo fueron unos cuantos minutos, esto estaba pasando ahora y Pam aún ni siquiera sabia acerca del próximo nacimiento del bebé y tampoco con quien había estado Blaine por tanto tiempo, Blaine estaba temiendo profundamente de que ella supiera todo eso.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a casa?—preguntó ella viéndolo con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y Blaine no estaba muy diferente.

—Si, llamaré a tu papá y lo veremos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?—ella asintió de acuerdo y Blaine le dio un cálido beso en la frente tal como la primera vez que lo hizo.

* * *

—... eso principalmente—concluyó Bernard y Kurt había tomado en cuenta todas sus especificaciones para hacer el trabajo bien hecho. Ahora sabía que debía diseñar abrigos para caballero con diferentes estilos para que fueran desde el hombre deportivo y sofisticado al más conservador y clásico.

—De acuerdo—contestó Kurt—¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme, señ-Bernard?

El hombre rió un poco—Cuéntame Kurt, ¿cómo te has sentido aquí? Fue un gran cambio para ti.

—Es... diferente aquí—Kurt se encogió de hombros riendo suavemente.—Han sido algunos cambios últimamente, pero me gusta estar aquí...

—¿Pero?—inquirió el hombre instandolo a que siguiera hablando.

—Pero, bueno, supongo que todavía no me acostumbro... Uhm, a las ¿personas de aquí?—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros sin mencionar nombres o sin decir que lo que realmente o a quien realmente extrañaba era una persona en especifico.

—Eso es normal, James es algunas veces insoportable, especialmente cuando su ego se vuelve más grande que él—comenzó el hombre explicando haciendo señas y muecas exageradas, en cierta forma le recordaba a Isabelle sólo que sin ese sentido energético que siempre parecía tener aquella mujer.—Elena cree que por tener más tiempo aquí puede ser superior a los demás, pero también esta Lily, ella es amigable puede ser un poco sería pero eso es sólo porque es muy entregada a su trabajo pero cuando consigues que te hable y te ganes su confianza. Te das cuenta que es puede ser buena persona.

—Eh intentado hablar con ella pero siempre me evade—comentó Kurt haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es porque eres el nuevo y lo creas o no. Representas una amenaza para todos justo ahora, y no te quiero asustar pero espera a que todos vean tus diseños y todo se va incrementar.

Kurt se sonrojó notoriamente y negó con la cabeza—Creo que usted tiene demasiada confianza y cree en mi y de verdad no me gustaría defraudarlo—confesó Kurt mordiendo su labio, sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente tímido y temeroso.

—Nunca me equivoco Kurt, cuando yo veo potencial en alguien es porque realmente lo tiene. Por algo tengo este puesto, ¿no lo crees?—bromeó un poco antes de darle un suave golpe en la espalda, un toque paternal sintió Kurt como hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

—Bueno, eso si—confirmó Kurt riendo un poco, el hombre se le quedó viendo un poco más antes de volver hablar.

—Sin embargo no es sólo el trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?—Dijo.—Kurt tal vez no soy la mejor persona para volverme tu mejor amigo y me cuentes tu vida privada pero sé que piensas en alguien constantemente.

—¿Cómo-cómo lo sabe?—preguntó confundido, Bernard le sonrió y le indicó que le siguiera dentro de la oficina.

—Cuando una persona ha vivido tanto tiempo tiende a reconocer este tipo de cosas, puedo ver en tus ojos que sí te emociona estar aquí sin embargo aunque tu mente y esfuerzo estén aquí, tu alma parece estar en otro lugar viajando o con alguien mas, ¿no es así?—preguntó suspicaz.

Kurt asintió lentamente.—Pero estoy tratando de superar esto, puedo hacerlo y no voy a dejar que esto me detenga si es que le preocupa.

—Oh, no Kurt. No me mal entiendas, sólo te lo digo como un consejo, si ese alguien en que piensas y te hace dar tantas vueltas en la cabeza tal vez valga la pena, ¿no crees?

—Ese justo es el problema, él lo valía todo para mí pero nuestra relación era inestable y no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado, solamente nos hacía daño a ambos y lo mejor fue terminarlo.—Dijo Kurt viendo hacia el suelo y sus ojos picaron un poco por las pocas lagrimas que se reunieron en ellos, no podía dejarlas salir, las había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo.

—Pero Kurt, si tuviste que irte hasta casi al otro lado del mundo para separarte de alguien no creas que lo podrás superar, u olvidar o como tu quieras llamarlo tan rápido, porque si se necesita de tanto esfuerzo para superarlo es porque es demasiado fuerte. No luches contra el amor Kurt, en esa guerra todos perdemos.—Habló con voz calma y serena, la voz de la sabiduría.

—Yo ya perdí esa guerra, y por eso vine hasta acá, no quiero pasar más por lo mismo, puede ser que nos amaramos pero sólo nuestra historia tendría que haber terminado donde lo hizo.

—Ninguna historia termina por completo, algunas sólo tardan un poco más en tener un final feliz y sabes una cosa Kurt, algunas son de dos partes y no sólo de una, tal vez ahora creas que todo ha terminado pero el destino no te asegura que él no vuelva y toque tu puerta y vivas la segunda parte.

—No lo hará, no solo nosotros intervinimos en esto, hay otras... cosas y es por eso que esto no funcionó ni lo hará, ya lo comprobé una vez y no creo estar dispuesto a intertarlo nunca más.

El hombre sonrío y le tocó el hombre amistosamente.—En eso no puedo intervenir, pero sólo una cosa más, nunca digas nunca Kurt.

Kurt iba a decir algo más cuando Elena se acercó a ellos y escrutó a Kurt con su fuerte mirada dandole a entender que se alejara.

—Bernard, tenemos que hablar—dijo ella fuerte e imponente. Kurt casi pudo asegurar que el hombre rodó los ojos antes de asentir y Kurt salió de la oficina lentamente pensando en lo que el hombre le dijo.

Kurt fue directo a su oficina que era similar a un pequeño estudio en el cual tenía todo lo que podía necesitar para hacer sus diseños y perfeccionarlos tanto como deseara, cerró la puerta asegurándose de que nadie pudiera abrirla si lo intentara y se sentó sobre su silla, recargó sus manos en sus muslos y se permitió darse cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos para dejar salir sus lagrimas y llorar.

Las gotas salían como presas de sus ojos, escociendo sus pupilas, y mojando sus pestañas, se tomó el estomago con sus manos mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y los lamentos salían de él, el dolor embriagaba su mente y su único pensamiento era Blaine. Sus manos apretaron su abdomen y el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber tenido y perdió lo embargo nuevamente, esa sensación de querer alcanzar el cielo con las manos y darte cuenta que estas tan pegado al suelo que tus pies tienen raíces, ese sentimiento de perdida continua que nunca desaparece y sólo parece incrementar cada vez más.

Ese conocimiento de haber tenido el amor en una fugaz ola pasajera, que lo tuviste a tu alrededor como una nube espolvoreada, que lo pudiste sentir con cada célula y sentido de tu cuerpo, que lo creías tan tuyo y en tu poder sólo para darte cuenta de que fue pasajero y nunca lo tuviste de verdad, que todo fue sólo como una larga y angustiosa fantasía que te permitías disfrutar aunque sólo fuera por un momento antes de volver a tu cruda realidad.

Blaine volvía a su mente, y cada uno de los recuerdos con él, las palabras dichas, los momentos vividos, las esencias compartidas, los espacios mutuos, los sueños añorados, los besos dados, la pasión que los había envuelto tantas noches, los sentimientos de ambos y todas y cada una de las promesas hechas y jamás cumplidas. Cada cosa haciendo un espacio en su mente y clavando como una estaca en su corazón que todo había terminado para siempre y que jamás nada ocurriría de nuevo, porque su sueño había terminado.

Un hijo había sido su más preciado deseo y aunque la vida había decidido dárselo, el destino se lo arrebató vilmente recordándole cual era su lugar, llamándole la atención para que entrara en razón, para que fuera realista, para que se sumergiera en la desgracia. Cinco minutos fueron, sólo esos quería y necesitaba, no más.

Se detuvo como pudo, tomó una servilleta y se limpió completamente el rostro, quitando de su cara cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de ocurrir, borrando cada gota y cerciorandose de que todo pareciera que estaba tal como él quería, que todo estaba bien.

Siguió haciendo su trabajo tal como debe, volvió a sus diseños y se sumergió en su mundo ignorando todo lo demás, tratando de permanecer fuerte como siempre lo había hecho antes.

Más tarde cuando se preparaba para irse al lugar donde vivía, James se acercó con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro y con Lily tomada de su brazo, sin embargo ella no parecía muy segura de ir con él pero lo miraba con sus ojos miel soñadores, a Kurt le pareció familiar la imagen y sonrío con algo de nostalgia contenida.

—Oye Hummel, vamos a tomar un trago, ¿te nos unes?—preguntó James y Lily lo volteó a ver asintiendo.

Kurt pensó en todo y nada a la vez, le había dado a Blaine cinco años de su vida y ahora era su momento de recuperar todos esos momentos, no podía seguir viviendo con el recuerdo latente de su presencia, tenía que aprender a vivir con la idea de que Blaine no era suyo y tal vez nunca lo fue, un segundo basto u tomó su decisión.

—Si, vamos. Anímate, vamos a un pequeño bar que queda cerca de aquí, ¿no quieres?—preguntó ella sonriéndole amigablemente.

—¿Porque no?—contestó Kurt encogiendo sus hombros y sonriéndoles.

* * *

_¿Y qué tal? Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero son las 3:00 am y tengo que domir porque mañana tengo clase a las 7 am pero en fin, tenía que escribir y subir esto ¡YA!._

_No eh tenido tiempo de contéstales sus reviews pero prometo hacerlo tan pronto como pueda._

_No olviden dejar un comentario!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everybody! Como han estado? Les dejo el nuevo cap, solo quería comentarles una cosa, Gabriela Cruz me ha hecho llegar su duda sobre si este es un fic Klaine o Seblaine y les voy a ser sincera, yo tenía una idea original de lo que esto iba a ser, pero conforme lo fui escribiendo nuevas ideas fueron surgiendo y hemos llegado a esto, es una historia un tanto rebuscada pero en lo personal me gusta por que creo que puedo dar a entender la posición de cada uno de los personajes aquí y ver que no todo es como creemos que es y que cada cosa pasa por una razón, por lo que creo que llego a la conclusión que es un fic originalmente Klaine, con toques de Seblaine y que podemos llamarlo un Sebklaine. Gracias y espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo!

* * *

Blaine y Sebastián estaban sentados nerviosamente en el sillón de la sala de su casa con Pam justo frente a ellos dos con sus ojos rojos y viéndolos fijamente en busca de una completa explicación.

—¿Y bien?—habló ella para romper el tenso silencio que se había invadido por todo el lugar.

—¿Quieres hablar tu primero?—le preguntó Sebastián y Blaine se aterrorizó de hacerlo pero sabía que era lo mejor, Sebastian estaba mucho más nervioso que él, así que asintió.

Blaine tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar, Pam solo lo miraba fijamente.—Pam, yo sí engañe a tu papá con otro hombre pero esa relación ya terminó...

—Espera, espera—hizo señas con su manos para que callara con un gesto de incomprensión e ira formándose en su rostro.—¿Relación? ¿Tu tenías una relación con esa persona? ¿Qué clase de traidor eres?—dijo despectivamente.

—Pam, Blaine tuvo sus razones para hacerlo—trató de ayudar Sebastian aunque sólo fuera un poco para que su hija no lo tomara tan mal, pero tal vez eso fue peor.

—¿Razones? ¿Hay razones para hacer eso? ¿Cómo es que tu siquiera estas tan bien con esto? ¡El nos traicionó!—gritó ella enfurecida a Sebastian y a él se le llenaron inmediatamente los ojos de lagrimas.

—Yo... No puedo con esto.—Dijo Sebastian y se levantó para caminar hacia arriba, pero Blaine lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—Sebastian, tenemos que hacer esto, ella debe saberlo todo.—Blaine hizo hincapié en la palabra "todo". Y Sebastian negó con la cabeza a punto del llorar.

—No puedo Blaine, no puedo decirle eso...—susurró.

—Si, si puedes, porque yo estoy aquí contigo y te voy a ayudar, así que por favor, vamos a sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente.—Dijo Blaine y lo dijo lo suficientemente alto y viendo a su hija para que también se calmara un poco.—Tenemos que hacer esto, y tú tienes que estar tranquilo, recuérdalo.

—Esta bien.—Contestó y Blaine volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Pam solo había permanecido en el sillón esperándolos. Pero se dirigió a su hija nuevamente con valor recobrado. —Escúchame Pam, me dolió tanto o más que a ti cuando lo supe pero yo lo perdoné y creo que tú deberías escucharlo también, sé que tú también te sientes traicionada porque tienes una imagen de Blaine y ahora todo cambió pero es tú papá y se merece una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees? Además yo también he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosos, ambos tuvimos la culpa aquí Pam, no sólo tu papá Blaine.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?—preguntó ella sin cambiar de expresión y prácticamente ignorando todo lo dicho por Sebastian.

—Pam, no me preguntes eso por favor, no tiene caso que te diga—dijo Blaine tratando de convencerla y Sebastian volteo a verlo sin saber que decir ante eso.

—¿Quién?—repitió ella ignorándolo, sólo buscando respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

—Dile Blaine, de cualquier forma se va enterar y va ser peor cuando lo haga porque tú no se lo habrás dicho. Debemos decirle todo, tú mismo me lo has dicho Blaine.—Aconsejó su esposo aunque también parecía sumamente perdido.

—¿Tú sabes quién es?—preguntó ella y Sebastian asintió levemente.—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que te has callado todo este tiempo? No entiendo cómo, es como si no tuvieras ningún auto respeto por ti mismo.

Ninguno de los dos habló y Pam parecía estar pensando cual seria su siguiente pregunta o comentario pero parecía tan asustada de conocer todo así como sus padres estaban aterrorizados de hablar.

— Por favor, dime quien es, necesito saberlo, quiero saberlo todo y ustedes no hacen más que ocultarme las cosas y eso se esta volviendo peor de lo que es.

—De acuerdo...—Suspiró pesadamente Blaine y Sebastian le tomó la mano y se la apretó en señal de apoyo, y él lo agradeció internamente.— Es... Kurt.

—Un momento, ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel?—interrogó ella sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y Blaine lentamente asintió cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, porque el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre en voz alta aún dolía.—Pero, tú me llevaste con él. Y ustedes actuaban como sí acabarán de conocer, ¿cuándo pasó todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo duro?

—Eso es irrelevante—se excusó Blaine pero Pam entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo que había más que no le estaba diciendo, que había mucho más atrás de esas simples palabras y esa excusa tan insignificante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Repitió con sus labios en una sola línea dura.

Blaine volteó a ver a Sebastián y este se encogió de hombros dándole entender que no tenía caso ahora negarle ninguna información y que dijera todo de una vez.

—5 años...—dijo en voz muy baja y él jadeó de parte de Pam le hizo saber que ella había escuchado perfectamente.

—No puedo creerlo, tú eras el hombre perfecto para mi—nuevas lágrimas salieron de su rostro y eran incontrolables esta vez, gota tras gota salían de sus ojos y ella se las trataba de quitar con sus manos.—No te encontraba ningún defecto y ahora, nos estuviste engañando por tanto tiempo a los dos.

—Es complicado Pam, tu papá y yo dejamos de querernos como antes y...—trató Blaine pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Pero aún estaban juntos y tú no tenías ningún derecho de hacerlo si todavía estaban casados—reclamó Pam—Además no entiendo, si esto es desde hace años atrás, ¿por qué hasta ahora se están divorciando?

—Porque yo no le di el divorcio cuando me lo pidió—le dijo repentinamente Sebastián tratando de tomarle una de sus manos pero ella la quitó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién sigue con una persona después de que lo engañan?—Pam se sentía como si en lugar de sus padres estuviera hablando con unos extraños ir conocibles para ella.

—Pam, yo no me quería separar de tu papá y como te he dicho también hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso—confesó Sebastián porque sabía que cuando ella lo supiera se enfurecería.

—¿Qué hiciste?—siseó ella temiendo lo que pudiera escuchar.

—Simplemente no quiso darme el divorcio—contestó Blaine en su lugar, si Pam se enteraba del verdadero por qué sería lo que hundiría definitivamente todo.

—No Blaine, ella debe saberlo—le dijo Sebastián y tomó valor para hablarle a su hija—Cuando tu papá me pidió el divorcio, yo le dije que no se lo daría y que no quisiera intentar nada porque sino no te volvería a ver a ti nunca mas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera decirle algo como eso?—le reclamó con saña y se levantó del sillón furiosa y sus manos en puños.—Puede que este molesta, pero de verdad crees que yo iba estar sin ver a mi papá. ¡Por Dios, es mi papá!

—Pam, tu papá y yo hemos cometido errores y no estamos orgullosos de ellos pero no es fácil ser padres ni estar casados, debes de entendernos, por favor. Nosotros te queremos y...—le pidió Blaine pero ella sólo caminó lejos de ellos.

—¡No, y una mierda! Cuando quieres a alguien no engañas ni mientes y mucho menos la haces sufrir, ¿en qué forma quieres entonces?—gritó ella interrumpiendo su argumento.—¿Saben lo que hicieron? Me metieron a mi en sus problemas y mientras ustedes se odiaban el uno al otro me lastimaron a mí. ¿De verdad creen que les voy a perdonar esto?

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos los escalones y Blaine y Sebastián por acto reflejó la siguieron hacia arriba mientras ella sólo iba a su habitación con una expresión molesta y decidida. Se aterraron cuando la vieron tomar una maleta y comenzar a meter ropa en ella.

—Pamela, ¿qué crees que haces?—le dijo Sebastián con el ceño fruncido pero con funestas lagrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir.

—En vista de que aquí cada quien hace lo que quiere, me voy a ir de aquí—les dijo ella sin voltear a verlos.

—No, señorita tu no saldrás de esta casa. Eres menor de edad y no puedes hacer lo que tu quieras—señaló Blaine cruzando sus brazos en su pecho con Sebastian viéndolo sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

—Pues eso no pareció importarles a ustedes, porque sólo han hecho lo que se les a antojado. Y justo en estos momentos no quiero verlos porque no quiero terminar peleada con ustedes y sin creerles nada nunca más.—Contestó ella objetando—Los amo pero justo en estos momentos no quiero tenerlos cerca porque me siento traicionada por parte de ambos, y por lo que dijeron sólo han estado juntos por mi y eso no se siente bien porque me han hecho sentir culpable y que yo también he sido parte de la infelicidad de ambos.

—Pam, tú eres lo que más nos ha hecho feliz alguna vez—le aclaró Sebastián—No tienes porque pensar así. Sabemos lo que hicimos y estamos arrepentidos de ello pero no tienes que hacer esto.

—Pero así me han hecho sentir al no ser honestos conmigo—recalcó ella e hizo un puchero llevándose las manos a sus ojos.—Mis amigos se burlan diciéndome que soy como una princesita en un cuento de hadas con todo y mi castillo de diamantes y yo les digo que aunque digan lo que digan es cierto, que mi vida es perfecta para mi y ahora esto, esto sólo me hace pensar que todo lo que siempre he creído y vivido ha sido una mentira de parte de ustedes, yo ya no puedo confiar en ustedes, por lo menos no por ahora. Ustedes necesitan tiempo para decidir su divorcio y yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, me iré con mis abuelos.

—No puedes irte Pam, debes quedarte en casa...—dijo Sebastián angustiado.

—¿Casa? Tienes razón esto es sólo una casa, no es un hogar familiar, hace mucho no lo es y justo ahora necesito eso. Necesito sentir a mi familia conmigo.

—Nosotros somos tus padres y tu familia Pam—dijo Blaine herido al escuchar las palabras de su hija.—Además hay algo más que todavía no sabes.

— ¿Qué es lo que ahora vas a decirme? ¿Hay más mentiras que deba saber? ¿Hay mas cosas que me han escondido?—preguntó ella.

Blaine se giró hacia Sebastian y ahora fue él quien le tomó de la mano para darle apoyo para que hablara, porque tenia que hacerlo ahora que estaban diciéndole todo, si le decían sobre la situación de Sebastian después Pam lo tomaría muy mal.

—Estoy embarazado.—Dijo rápidamente Sebastian y ambos esperaron la reacción de Pam, sin embargo ella sólo se dejó caer sentada en su cama.

—Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura. Has estado diferente estos días, y he notado los cambios que has tenido, además se te nota un poco.—Dijo ella tranquilamente, tal vez ahora estaba pasando a la fase de asimilación aunque Blaine sabia que era demasiado que asimilar para ella.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Sebastian.

—Papá te conozco, has comido cosas que nunca comes, has tenido estos cambios de humor o lo que sea que tú nunca tienes, además últimamente te has levantado en la madrugada a vomitar, cuando lo noté pensé que estabas enfermó pero luego me di cuenta que se te nota un poco.—Dijo ella con un suspiro.—Yo puedo entender esto, ¿pero cómo piensan decirle a un niño pequeño que se separaron justo cuando él nació? Yo no entiendo esto, y no quiero pensar en la vida intima que llevan, pero como se les ocurre... procrear otro bebé cuando su matrimonio no es mas que un circo, yo simplemente no los entiendo—terminó con un sollozo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron paralizados antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla por cada lado dejándola que llore y se desahogue, dejando que deje salir todo su dolor, y sintiéndose responsables y culpables por hacerlo todo eso a ella. Sebastian miró a Blaine por sobre la cabeza de Pam, pidiendo con sus ojos que hacer ahora, como decirle que no sabia de quien era el bebé y Blaine negó con su cabeza para que callara.

—Fue algo que pasó Pam, pero el bebé será tu hermano y créeme cuando te lo digo cariño, lo vamos a querer y cuidar tanto como a ti, ambos serán nuestros hijos siempre Pam.—Le dijo Blaine en voz baja mientras su hija seguía llorando con su rostro escondido en sus manos.

—Sabemos que no es fácil que nos perdones Pam, pero te pido que por favor trates de perdonarnos, porque te amamos Pam.—Dijo Sebastian pero seguía sin comprender real menú las palabras de Blaine.

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio donde tan sólo se dedicaron a abrazar a su hija y esperar que era lo que Pam haría o diría, no estaban preparados para dejar ir a su hija aunque tan solo fuera con sus abuelos, además de todo lo que implicaba que ella fuera con ellos.

—Sé que son mis padres y una parte importante para mi y créanme siempre lo serán pero entiéndanme, ustedes me han pedido que los entienda y quiero hacerlo pero necesito tiempo para hacerlo e ir con mis abuelos me ayudara porque quiero estar en un hogar en el que no sienta que me están mintiendo, ¿o es que acaso ellos también lo saben?—Habló luego de un largo rato y levantándose de su cama para seguir guardando su ropa en la maleta.

—No, no lo saben. No se los he dicho.—contestó Sebastián y le dirigió una mirada a su esposo porque no tenía idea de que hacer, ninguno de los dos la tenía.

—Pam, ¿es lo que quieres?—preguntó Blaine viéndola a los ojos y ella asintió—Está bien. Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Qué? ¡Blaine!—se quejó Sebastián asustado, no quería dejar ir a su hija así.

—Ella tiene razón, si la obligamos a estar aquí sólo provocaremos que se sienta presionada, y angustiada. Tal vez necesita un ambiente más libre—le dijo él y Sebastián se lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir de acuerdo sin decir nada.

—Gracias papás—se acercó y los abrazó a cada uno por separado—Ustedes saben que los amo pero justo ahora no son mis personas favoritas y quiero perdonarlos a ambos por todo y para eso necesito que no estén todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. Y sobre el bebé tienen razón, él o ella, en todo caso, no tiene la culpa y quiero que sepan que dentro de todo me alegra tener un hermanito.

Sebastian le sonrió un poco aliviado pero comenzó a hablar de nuevo.—De acuerdo Pam, pero todavía tenemos que hablar de esto porque para el divorcio...

Pam negó con su cabeza sin querer escuchar nada—No digas nada más por favor, esto es difícil sin que me digas nada acerca del divorcio. No quiero saberlo. Pero sólo quiero hacerles una petición.

—Lo que quieras—contestó incondicionalmente Blaine.

—No vendan la casa—dijo ella con sus ojos suplicantes a ambos.—Crecí en estas paredes, aquí aprendí a caminar, aquí descubrí lo que me gusta, aquí he pasado toda mi vida y no quiero deshacerme de esos recuerdos.

—Pam...—comenzó Sebastián.

—Papá, por favor.

—Esta bien—dijeron ambos y Sebastián continuó hablando—No venderemos pero te sentarás con nosotros y hablaremos al respecto después.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta con una maleta en sus manos dejándolos atrás a ambos, se quedaron en su habitación hasta que escucharon los pasos de su hija por la escalera y después salir por la puerta con esta cerrandose con un golpe suave detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué siento como si estuviera yendo para siempre?—preguntó Sebastián tomando uno de los peluches de la cama de su hija y recargándose en el hombro de Blaine.

—Porque esta creciendo—fue la respuesta de Blaine.

* * *

Los parques eran agradables para caminar y a Kurt le gustaba caminar, por lo que por ese lado París no era tan desagradable, Matt había pasado más temprano por él y lo había convencido de ir al Louvre a ver la Mona Lisa, Kurt se mofó diciéndole que probablemente se perderían ahí dentro pero Matt insistió y Kurt aceptó con la condición de que Matt invitaba la cena más tarde.

Matt había dicho que sería mejor caminar desde el parque que estaba cerca y así poder ver también las variadas esculturas que había ahí y poder admirar todo el pasto finamente recortado y en su lugar, Kurt sólo lo siguió. El que Matt fuera un médico amante de la arquitectura era lo que hacia que Kurt fuera a ver construcciones antiguas o monumentos que estaban por todas partes de la ciudad.

Lo único a lo que no habían ido juntos era a la torre Eiffel y eso era porque Kurt se negaba rotundamente aunque no le daba una verdadera razón para no hacerlo, simplemente sabía que no sería agradable ir ahí todavía. Por lo que lo evitaba lo más posible. Matt había querido saber acerca de la controversial relación que Kurt tuvo antes de irse a París pero Kurt siempre rodeaba y evitaba el tema lo más que podía y Matt dejaba de insistir.

Rachel había tenido razón, le hacia falta salir y divertirse, conocer la ciudad y hacer amigos, nunca lo había pensado antes pero él haber estado tanto tiempo con Blaine y en esas condiciones lo habían hecho una persona más cerrada y que se privaba de muchas cosas por estar pendiente de verse con él únicamente en su departamento, a escondidas y en privado. Por lo que era bastante agradable para Kurt salir por la noche aunque sea a beber un trago o pasarla con amigos, todos esos pequeños detalles que antes se le resbalaban ahora eran más que notorios.

Y estaba disfrutando nuevamente de eso, recordando sus tiempos en la universidad cuando salía con Rachel y otros amigos y no le importaba desvelarse si estaba pasando un buen rato aunque después tuviera que incrementar su cuidado de la piel. Kurt amaba sentirse joven y libre sin compromisos, eso era la verdad. Probablemente era lo único que le gustaba de no estar con Blaine y realmente no lo sentía porque por mucho tiempo tuvo que restringirse de muchas cosas por estar con él.

—De aquí se ve la Torre Eiffel, ¿crees que quisieras ir más tarde?—preguntó Matt y Kurt vio hacia donde señalaba y efectivamente la torre Eiffel se miraba en todo su esplendor.

—No lo creo Matt—negó Kurt con la cabeza.

—No entiendo, ¿que tienes encontrar de ella?—Matt dijo divertido y haciendo movimientos con sus dedos.

—Y yo no entiendo tu manía de siempre estar jugando con tus dedos, haciendo cualquier cosa—respondió Kurt riendo e imitando con sus dedos los movimientos del médico, sólo terminando por enredarlos.

Matt rió—Lo siento, son movimientos auto reflejos y no puedo evitarlos. ¡Ey! Soy médico cirujano.

Kurt se rió de su gestos—¿Por qué estudiaste medicina, Matt?

—¿Por qué me gusta?—Kurt se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada—Lo que sucede es que cuando tenía 16 años, mmm mi papá y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y él.. él se desangró delante de mi... Y yo no pude hacer nada por él... Y cuando los paramédicos llegaron era demasiado tarde...

Matt se puso decaído y bajó su mirada sin voltear a ver a Kurt, a Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía que el padre de Matt no vivía pero no conocía el como había muerto, sin pensarlo lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo estrechó en ellos, Matt se vio levemente sorprendido antes de reaccionar y corresponderle.

—Lo siento Matt, no era mi intención...—Matt negó con su cabeza alejándose de Kurt.

—Descuida, tú no lo sabías—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y carraspeó su garganta antes de hablar—¿Por qué eres diseñador?

—Amo la ropa—contestó sencillamente Kurt—Es sencillo para mi él hacer mi trabajo, una vez me dijeron que cuando eligiera una carrera escogiera aquella que me pagaran por hacer lo que me gustaba.

—Buena elección—le sonrió Matt—¿Dónde estudiaste?

—Estudie Moda en Parson en New York, y conseguí una pasantía en Vogue . com primero y mi jefa Isabelle Wright fue quien me ayudó a ascender y si he de presumir en muy poco tiempo subí de puesto más rápido de lo que lo hicieron otras personas, y hace poco abrí mi propio estudio con apoyo de algunos patrocinadores y bueno, participe en la semana de la moda.

—¡Hablas en serio! ¿En New York?—preguntó Matt, conocía el trabajo de Kurt pero no estaba seguro de que tan bueno era.

—Si, ahí fue donde Bernard vio mi trabajo y le gustó. Así que por eso estoy aquí—rió Kurt asintiendo. Y Matt sólo le sonrió.

Caminaron por más tiempo en un agradable silencio o simplemente comentando acerca del lugar o de lo que miraban, hasta que Matt comenzó a verse nervioso y Kurt esperaba que dijera lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—Matt...—lo llamó tentativamente Kurt y esté volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona, Kurt rodó los ojos—¿Qué pasa Matt?

— ¿Qué pasa con que?—se hizo el desentendido.

—Oh Matt, tu y yo sabemos que quieres decir algo así que sólo suéltalo.

Matt suspiró derrotado para habar con valor en sus pasos cuando siguió caminando sin detenerse y se adelantó a Kurt para caminar de espaldas frente a él y poder verlo a los ojos, Kurt alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Así que Kurt, hemos estado saliendo últimamente—empezó Matt y Kurt asintió mientras lo seguía a una distancia adecuada—Pero me gustaría saber que papel estoy jugando justo ahora, no me mal entiendas, me agrada ser tu amigo pero no te voy a negar que me gustaría ser más que eso.

Kurt se paró en seco en su mismo lugar y jugó con sus dedos antes de atreverse a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Matt que también se había detenido enfrente de él. Pensando seriamente en las palabras recién pronunciadas por él y haciendo eco en su cabeza una tras otra, un nuevo inicio de vida le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza y tomando aire y valor se animó a hablar.

—De acuerdo Matt—asintió Kurt—Me agradas y tal vez tengas razón, ¿podríamos probar tal vez? Tener algunas citas y si funciona, entonces pensamos en una relación, ¿estas de acuerdo con eso?

Matt le sonrió como nunca antes, pero nada en comparación a como lo hubiera hecho otra persona... y le dio un beso delicadamente en la mejilla un tanto sonrosada de Kurt—Mas que de acuerdo.

_"Te quiero pero no deseo luchar contra el destino. Disfrutaré de vez en cuando de tu recuerdo que seguira alterándome."_


	18. Chapter 18

—Estaba pensando, ¡deberías de venir para mí cumpleaños!—dijo animadamente Rachel.

—Uhmm, no lo sé Rachel, en estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Bernard me ha llenado de diseños que tengo que hacer—explicó calmado Kurt, viendo hacia la pantalla de su laptop sobre su mesa de trabajo. Estaba en su loft pasando la tarde y haciendo su trabajo cuando pensó que era buena idea video llamar a Rachel.

—Esto será extraño sin ti entonces, creo que no hemos pasado tanto tiempo separado del otro desde que entramos a la universidad, te extraño Kurt.—Comentó Rachel con un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

Kurt sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto.—Y yo los extraño a ustedes como no tienes una idea, pero de verdad ahora no puedo, prometo que iré en vacaciones de verano cuando todo aquí aminore un poco.

—Finn dice que deberíamos ir a visitarte nosotros, pero es un viaje muy largo para el pequeño Alex y temo que se pueda sufrir algún tipo de estrés—explicó ella dramáticamente.

—Seria demasiado para un bebé tan pequeño, pero prometo ir en verano, a fin de cuentas no falta sino menos de dos meses y entonces iré. Y prometo estar al menos una semana.

—Me parece buena idea—sonrió ella.—Ahora cuéntame todo sobre Matt, dijiste que tenias algo que contarme sobre él.

—Él me ha pedido que empiece a salir con él, digo estuvimos saliendo como amigos como tú me habías dicho que hiciéramos, pero entonces hace unos días él me dijo que quería algo más que mi amistad.—Le contó Kurt un tanto distraído al hablarle, recordando la expresión de Matt al aceptar.

—Él debe de ser lindo, pero, ¿tú le has dicho que si? ¿O qué le dijiste, Kurt?—Preguntó ella casi aterrorizada de como pudo haber actuado el castaño.

—Le dije que podíamos intentarlo, probar con salir unas veces mas antes de nada, y él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, digo Matt es tan comprensible y optimista todo el tiempo que para él fue fantástico.

—Ya veo, pero dime una cosa Kurt.—Empezó Rachel suspicaz y Kurt sabía que se avecinaba una gran avalancha de cuestionamientos hacia él.—De verdad vas a intentarlo con él o simplemente le contestaste lo que él quería escuchar.

Kurt guardó silencio por unos segundos, su cerebro diciéndole que lo hizo porque quería sacar a Blaine de su sistema pero otra parte de él le decía que jamás podría olvidar al moreno no importa cuanto tiempo o cuantas cosas pasaran, él siempre estaría en el corazón de Kurt. Pero era injusto para Kurt el hacerse eso así mismo, el negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente de volver a enamorarse de otra persona, de llegar a conocer todo los pequeños nuevos detalles de él.

—De verdad voy a intentarlo Rachel.—Contestó con una voz fuerte pero que le tembló un poco.—Quiero hacerlo Rachel, quiero intertarlo con Matt, sé que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué exactamente puedes hacer Kurt? ¿Estar con Matt? ¿O superar a Blaine?

—Todo eso Rachel, quiero estar con Matt, él es lindo, gracioso, amable, inteligente, siempre tiene una cosa nueva interesante que contarte, es optimista, tiene muchas buenas cualidades, puedo decir que es un hombre incomparable pero...

—Pero no es Blaine.—Terminó Rachel en su lugar, y Kurt asintió débilmente.

—Sé que no es Blaine, pero también sé que esa es una de las razones de por qué estoy aquí, me prometí a mi mismo que haría hasta lo imposible para, no superar a Blaine, sino volver a intentar nuevas oportunidades, nuevos sueños, todo eso que siempre eh querido Rachel.

—Kurt, me gusta mucho que estés rehaciendo tu vida y que de verdad lo intentes, porque sé que lo estas haciendo, pero me preocupa que llegado el momento no hayas más que engañado a ti mismo y te vuelvas a lastimar y herirte tú solo.

—Entiendo lo que dices Rachel, pero quiero que sepas que eso es lo que menos quiero yo mismo, soy consciente de todas las cosas que a ti también te preocupan y justo ahora tengo una enorme lucha interna, pero voy a sobreponerme de ésta Rachel, siempre lo he hecho.

—Lo sé Kurt, eres fuerte y saldrás de esto, solo me preocupa que te hieran de alguna forma nuevamente y no poder estar ahí contigo para apoyarte.—Murmuró Rachel y Kurt notó que los ojos de la castaña se había humedecido.

—Oh Rachel, por eso no te preocupes, el hecho de que justo ahora estemos hablando siempre me va ayudar lo suficiente—consoló él y Rachel asintió vigorosamente.

—Aún así, espero que las cosas funcionen con Matt.

—Yo también Rachel.

—Kurt seamos sinceros, ¿qué harías si Blaine llegara a tu puerta diciéndote que tiene el divorcio en sus manos justo ahora?—preguntó ella y Kurt parpadeó sorprendido.

—Justo ahora Rachel, como estoy ahora, creo que me iría con él, el día de la boda estuve a punto de hacerlo, de tirar todo a la basura y simplemente decirle que si, que me quería ir con él y pasar todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida con él pero después recordé a Pam, yo no tengo el derecho de hacerlo eso a ella. Creo que ya hecho el suficiente daño a ellos.

—Oh Kurt, tú no...

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo no tengo culpa de nada?—interrumpió él irónico, lagrimas comenzaron a atestar sus ojos y volver su visión borrosa.—Claro que la tengo Rachel, estos días no hecho más que pensar en eso una y otra vez, independientemente de como estuvieran las cosas entre Blaine y Sebastian en ese tiempo, yo me metí en un matrimonio, terminé de destruir la relación que había entre ellos, no sé que es lo que ellos piensen hacer con su matrimonio pero pase lo que pase ellos no van a sufrir ni cerca de lo que Pam sufrirá con cualquier decisión que piensen tomar, destruí la familia de prácticamente una niña, cierto que ella ya es mayor, pero así es como se sentirá, ¿tú crees que yo no soy culpable de eso? Por supuesto que lo soy, y esas son las cosas que nunca podré perdonarme Rachel. Por mucho tiempo me estuve engañando a mi mismo pensando que el amor justificaba lo que yo hacia, pero a quién engaño aquello seguía estando mal de cualquier forma.

—Estabas enamorado Kurt.

—Eso no es excusa para todo lo que hice...—Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tú no eras el único que lo hacia Kurt, era Blaine también quien tenía que ver en eso también, una relación es de dos y no de uno.

—Pero fui yo quien dijo que estaba bien estar con un hombre casado, él me lo dijo, me dijo que estaba casado y si aún así quería estar con él y yo dije que sí, no me importó nada más, fui muy egoísta Rachel.

—Todo eso fue cosa de ambos y no sólo de uno, entiende Kurt...

Kurt negó con su cabeza y las lagrimas seguían cayendo, intentó limpiarlas pero no podía dejar de llorar.—Me tengo que ir Rachel, Matt pasara por mi en una hora y no quiero que me vea así, nos vemos luego.

Y sin esperar contestación cerró la pantalla de su laptop en un rápido movimiento terminando la video llamada.

* * *

El día era un poco soleado y no estaba corriendo viento como en otras ocasiones, era relativamente un buen día pero eso no quería decir que el día de Blaine estuviera yendo de las mil maravillas. De hecho su día parecía estar yendo peor con cada minuto que transcurría como si el tiempo se burlara de él.

Primero había soñado toda la noche con Kurt, aquel sueño era relativamente perfecto sin nada que pudiera arruinar el mágico momento hasta que su despertador sonó y lo trajo de vuelta a su cruda y cruel realidad. Después a su coche se le reventaron las dos llantas traseras tuvo que esperar hasta que llegara una grúa por el y después, Blaine había olvidado totalmente lo que era tomar un taxi en NYC hasta esa mañana, llegó tarde al desayuno que tenía con un representante de publicidad aunque por suerte en esta ocasión Cooper también estuvo ahí más temprano que Blaine y finalmente cuando llamó a su hija para saber como estaba ella contestó después de varias llamadas pérdidas y sólo le dijo que no podía hablar en ese momento y eso fue todo. Su suerte estaba literalmente de cabeza ese día.

Pero lo que mayormente le afectó a Blaine ese día fue la fría y cortante voz de Pam al decirle que no podía hablar y sin darle ninguna explicación o más tiempo para hablar había terminando la llamada, Blaine no pudo mas con eso y había llamado a Sam para que fuera a su oficina porque necesitaba urgentemente a un amigo con el que hablar rápido antes de que finalmente explotara.

—¿Y qué pasó después?—le preguntó Sam luego de que Blaine le haya contado como fueron las cosas con Pam el día que le dijeron acerca de todo.

—Ella se fue con sus abuelos y no ha querido vernos todavía ni a mi ni a Sebastián, está muy molesta. Creí que se iba sentir decepcionada por mi culpa pero ella se sentía traicionada por parte de ambos y como me miraba Sam, me sentí el peor padre del mundo. Si tan sólo la hubieras visto como yo lo hice, Sebastian estaba completamente deprimido esa noche y tuve que buscar alguna forma de subirle el ánimo porque esas decaídas no le harán bien al bebé ni a él.

—Pero ya pasó lo peor amigo, ahora Pam lo sabe, sólo denle el tiempo que ella les pidió y ya veras que volverá a ser la mimos de siempre y aunque no todo estará bien al principio ella sabrá cómo lidiar con ello. Pam los ama mucho a ambos y sabe que ustedes la aman de igual forma, y Blaine con respecto al bebé—Sam suspiró y se peinó su cabello rubio pensando en que decir.—Me alegró por Pam porque ella siempre quiso un hermano pequeño pero yo no sé qué harán ustedes, porque sé que si el bebé no llegara a ser tuyo tú te sentirías con la obligación de reconocerlo de igual forma y si es tuyo estarás igual de loco y feliz que la primera vez, te conozco Blaine y se que si ese bebé lleva tu sangre o no, o lleve o no lleve tu apellido tú lo vas a tratar y querer igual que Pam. Y sabes que más, también sé que tal vez por ahora estés aturdido o perdido con respecto a esto pero estoy seguro que pasara lo que acabo de decir, tú caerás perdido por ese bebé.

—Créeme es mucho más fácil decir todo lo que tú me has dicho que hacerlo—suspiró Blaine frotando sus ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar. —No voy a negar que me emociona el hecho de ser padre de nuevo y aunque estas no fuesen mis condiciones preferidas ya caí por ese bebé Sam, lo estuve pensando mucho y por eso no deje que Sebastian le dijera lo de la posibilidad de que no fuera mío porque creo que ya es como si fuera mío.

—Te lo digo amigo, tú tienes una debilidad por los niños y en serio Blaine tienes un corazón enorme.—Le sonrió Sam y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No soy tan buena persona como crees, he logrado lastimar a las personas que mas amo en mi vida y creo que yo mismo he sido quien a alejado a Pam y Kurt de mi lado, nadie mas que yo.

— ¿Y cómo va el divorcio?—Intento Sam cambiar el tema para no remover los sentimientos de Blaine mas de lo que ya lo estaban.

Blaine gimió y suspiró profundo antes de siquiera hablar.

—Se podría decir que bien, nos casamos con bienes separados así que por ese lado no hay problema. Pam nos pidió que no vendiéramos la casa y le dije a Sebastián que Pam fuera quien decidiera con quien vivir y ese sea quien viva en la casa en lo que ella va a la universidad, para lo cual no falta mucho,—dijo con su propio pesar—pero la pondremos a nombre de ella. No estuvo muy de acuerdo con que ella decidiera pero como abogado reconocé que ciertamente es lo mejor además de por la edad de Pam es lo que se debe de hacer. Charles ha sido de mucha ayuda en todo sobre como aconsejarme y me ha hecho todo más fácil. Pero el proceso está detenido hasta que Pam nos diga, y como no nos habla, tenemos que seguir esperando...

—Todo estará bien, Blainers, ya lo verás—Sam le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y Blaine asintió levemente no estando del todo de acuerdo con su amigo.—Hablaré con Pam, ella siempre le habla bien a su tío Sam.

—Gracias—Blaine forzó una sonrisa y hubo un repentino silencio hasta que Sam volvió a hablar sin importar esta vez si removía o no los sentimientos de Blaine, porque de verdad quería hablar con el de eso.

—Y, ¿has sabido algo de... Kurt?—inquirió con intención de cambiar el tema pero si antes el semblante de Blaine era malo ahora parecía haber decaído como un rayo como nunca antes creyó posible.

Su amigo que todo el tiempo era una persona sonriente y feliz que tenía un buen humor para todos sin importar que tan malo hubiera ido su día, ahora se miraba deprimente y sin el menor de los ánimos, últimamente esa era la única imagen que podía verse de Blaine y a Sam le estaba comenzando a preocupar que algo malo le ocurriera por estar así.

—No, salvó por la última llamada que me hizo Rachel cuando me avisó que se iba y tu estabas ahí así que ya sabes lo que pasó esa vez—dijo Blaine cortante y sin verlo a los ojos sino viendo sus dedos tamborilear sobre la mesa de caoba oscura.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada?—preguntó Sam entre sorprendido y angustiado por la respuesta que recibió de Blaine.

—¿Qué piensas que pueda hacer?—dijo a la defensiva Blaine parándose de su silla para ver por su ventana hacia abajo y enfrente a lo lejos el puente de Brooklyn que se alzaba en toda su majestuosidad.

—No sé, ¿podrías con probar tal vez ir a buscarlo y decirle que te estas divorciando y pedirle perdón hasta que te acepte?—dijo irónico—Tal vez podrías probar con eso, ¿no lo has pensado?

—No quiero hablar de eso—dijo con voz queda y decidida tras minutos de silencio que se extendieron como una neblina gélida de molestia que los embargo.

—Amigo...

—Si vas a seguir hablando de eso Sam, ya sabes donde está la puerta—sentenció sin siquiera verlo y jugando entre sus dedos un pequeño broche con la forma de la cabeza de hipopótamo que seguía llevando con él a donde sea que fuera, era lo único que tenía ahora de Kurt y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo tan fácil.

—Sólo digo que no te quedes con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada—protestó Sam alzando un poco la voz.—Ambos se merecen una nueva oportunidad.

Blaine no dijo nada y volvió a guardar el pequeño broche en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón sintiendo el pequeño peso contra su pierna pensando en las palabras de Sam, tal vez se merecían una oportunidad pero Kurt le había dejado muy claro que él ya estaba cansado de estar con Blaine, que esa era una guerra perdida y él ya había dado lo suficiente, que no quería terminar con un corazón completamente destrozado.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez Blaine seguía manteniendo una pequeña y minúscula chispa de esperanza en su corazón que se negaba a dejar apagarse y morir finalmente sin dar su última batalla, pero eso eran cosas que sólo el tiempo y el destino harían y Blaine no era quien para interponérsele a ellos, tal vez el destino les tenía preparados otros caminos que los llevarían hacia otro final diferente que aún les faltaba a ambos explorar y conocer, aún les faltaba mucho más por vivir ya sea juntos o él uno sin el otro.

* * *

Kurt le sonrió a Matt y éste le tendió la silla para dejarlo que se sentara justo frente a él en la mesa del acogedor restaurante, la música del piano sonaba de fondo y las voces como murmullos del resto de las personas los rodeaban en todas direcciones, Kurt le agradeció y Matt volvió a tomar su lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó Matt señalando el lugar a su alrededor.

Kurt se rió un poco.—Es lindo, nunca antes había estado aquí.

—Entonces, ¿éste es un punto a mi favor está noche?—dijo Matt y Kurt no pudo evitar volver a reír.

— ¿Estaremos llevando un marcador de puntuación está noche?—cuestionó alzando su ceja derecha y Matt le guiñó un ojo.

—Si, espero tener un muy buen puntaje para obtener una buena recompensa—contestó él.

— ¿Y que podría ser esa recompensa?—comentó Kurt reclinando su barbilla sobre su mano mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para ver más fijamente a Matt.

Matt le sonrió y se inclinó de igual forma sobre la mesa para fijar sus ojos sólo por un segundo en los labios de Kurt antes de volver a sus ojos.—Quiero tener el delicioso placer de probar tus labios está noche.

Las mejillas de Kurt se colorearon pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue salvado por el mesero que se acercó para dejarles el menú y una botella de vino que Matt había ordenado con anterioridad, Kurt no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras inspeccionaba el menú y podía notar que Matt se estaba empezando a preocupar de haberse propasado con las palabras que había dicho.

—Kurt, tú sabes que no lo decía en serio, sólo fue un comentario—empezó a hablar tratando de explicarse—me deje llevar y lo siento.

Kurt se sorprendió por sus palabras pero le sonrió cálidamente, Matt lo estaba intentando y Kurt también sólo que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie intentaba obtener tan siquiera un beso de él y hacia tantos méritos para obtenerlo y por eso se había quedado callado.

—Matt, no estoy molesto o incomodo, sólo...—Kurt se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había pasado por una relación inestable? Y hace mucho que nadie hacia estar cosas por mi, es decir, Blaine a veces era detallista, pero esto que tu haces sólo para que yo te pueda besar nadie nunca lo ha hecho antes y por eso me quedó callado porque yo no sé qué decir, pero no te voy a negar que todo esto me asusta porque de verdad quiero intentarlo pero...

—¿Pero qué, Kurt?—Matt esperaba su respuesta con sus ojos ansiosos de una respuesta motivadora.

—Pero necesito ir a pasos lentos, pasos cortos, tal vez pasos de bebé.—Dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.—Respondió Matt puso su mano a un lado de la de Kurt sobre la mesa y aparentemente la iba a tomar y sí lo hizo pero solo le dio un apretón antes de retirarla.—Podemos ir a pasos de bebé siempre que lo necesites.

—Gracias, Matt. Yo de verdad no sé que hice para encontrarte en ese elevador—rió Kurt.

Matt bufó con gracia en sus ojos.—Por favor no culpes al elevador, tenía planeado aparecer un día de sorpresa por tu puerta y fingir que chocaba contigo cundo salías para poder hablarte.

Kurt soltó un pequeña carcajada negando con su cabeza porque sabia que Matt hablaba en serio al decir aquello, sabia que Matt era capaz de hacer muchas cosas que los demás pensaban que eran estúpidas o innecesarias, y eso lo hacia tan único y especial, Kurt de verdad disfrutaba estando con él, atrás había quedado la conversación con Rachel por lo menos por ahora.

Más tarde después de haber cenado deliciosamente habían decidido caminar de regreso hasta su edificio, la noche era un poco fresca pero no hacia demasiado frío y se sentía agradable ir por la avenida caminando juntos y hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido que regularmente terminaban en carcajadas y risas imparables por parte de ambos.

—...Oh, no, no lo hiciste Matt, dime que no lo hiciste—reía Kurt al escucharlo hablar.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, tomé mi examen y al ver el máximo puntaje lo puse delante de mi y comencé a cantar We are the champions justo frente a mis compañeros y mi maestra, algunos se rieron y otros no sabían si hacerlo o no porque la maestra todavía estaba ahí hasta que finalmente ella también se rió un poco y me dijo que me sentara y guardara silencio.

Kurt no podía dejar de reír ante todo lo que Matt decía, aunque fuera la estupidez más grande del mundo, no recordaba haber reído tanto en mucho tiempo, en el momento que menos pensó ya estaban frente a su puerta, Kurt estaba abriendo el cerrojo con su llave y cuando Matt se despidió para irse, Kurt volteó y lo tomó por su muñeca. Matt se volvió algo confundido al menos hasta que Kurt puso sus labios sobre los de él, sólo un toque de labios húmedos y cálidos que se movieron lentamente unos contra otros sin intentar nada mas que el suave toque de sus bocas, Kurt se separó unos segundos después y le sonrió.

— ¿Eso ha sido suficiente recompensa para ti?—preguntó Kurt con voz sedosa.

Matt parecía estar en un trance antes de sacudir un poco su cabeza y hablar.—Eso ha sido mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

Se acercó de nuevo a Kurt y lo besóme nuevo ejerciendo un poco más de presión y Kurt se dejó, dejo que la boca ajena acariciara la suya y saboreara sus labios, permitió la entrada de la resbaladiza y húmeda lengua de Matt en su boca acariciando la suya y jadeó un poco al sentir la mano de Matt en su cintura, entonces interrumpió el beso y se separó un poco de él quitando la mano de Matt de su cuerpo.

—Pasos de bebé, ¿recuerdas?—susurró Kurt con voz agitada.

—Yo, sí, lo siento. Pasos de bebé.—Repitió Matt.

—No te disculpes sólo espérame un poco por favor y seré capaz de más Matt.—Respondió Kurt abriendo su puerta que se encontraba en su espalda.

—Está bien Kurt, yo diría que fue un perfecto primer beso.—Se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.—Hasta mañana Kurt.

—Hasta mañana Matt.

Matt sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino Kurt entró a su loft y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de recargarse contra ella, se tocó los labios con sus dedos y los sentía igual, de la misma forma que siempre, no sentía ninguna diferencia a cualquier otro beso que le había dado a cualquier otra persona aunque había sido diferente éste y se sintió bien mejor que muchos otros.

Sin embargo a su mente llegó el primer beso de Blaine aquel que lo había dejado sin respiración y con ganas de más y sin querer separar nunca más sus labios de los de Blaine, sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de dolor cuando se golpeó contra la puerta tal vez ese había sido su castigo por pensar en Blaine, cosa que todo los días se decía que debía dejar de hacer sin embargo todos los días lo seguía haciendo.

* * *

Sorry por la espera, pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? Tengo que confesar que estuve un poco en blanco por unos días porque no sabia que escribir en el capítulo pero después me salió esto y lo escribí y reescribi como tres veces, así que ahí esta mi disculpa, lamento los errores ortográficos pero el iPad corrige o cambia todo lo que quiera.

Nos leemos tan pronto como pueda!


	19. Chapter 19

La luz del sol primaveral inundaba positivamente la habitación y el calor cálido de los rayos comenzaba a emanar tranquilamente de las paredes claras que rodeaban la habitación y del gran ventanal que tenía las cortinas a los lados y la puerta abierta por la cual entraba una corriente de aire fresca.

—Cariño, ¿crees que podamos hablar?—Pam levantó su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo sobre su cama para ver a su abuela en la puerta de su habitación.

Pam se lo pensó por unos segundos, sabía perfectamente lo que el hablar se refería, tenía casi dos semanas ya con sus abuelos y aunque ellos eran comprensivos y amorosos todo el tiempo con ella querían ayudar aunque fuera un poco en la situación que estaba atravesando Pam. Algunas ocasiones le hacían comentarios positivos acerca de sus padres o le hablaban sobre como ellos la amaban pero algunas veces Pam sin querer ser grosera les asentía o agradecía y después se retiraba a su habitación a hacer cualquier cosa evitando pensar mas en sus padres.

Aunque era inevitable el no pensar en ellos todo el tiempo, pero todas las cosas volvían siempre a su cabeza, el engaño, el divorcio, el nuevo bebé, todos los pequeños detalles que antes nunca les había prestado atención pero que ahora eran tan obvios y le daban ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza por haber sido tan ilusa y distraída para no notar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Lo único que ella quería era poner en pausa y después en retroceso todo lo último que acababa de pasar aunque claro no se podía hacer y era inútil porque en cierta forma era consiente de que fue mejor que se lo dijeran a pesar de que allá sido demasiado tarde, siempre es mejor saber la verdad sin importar que esta duela que vivir una mentira pero ahora como confiar en quien te ha mentido tanto tiempo.

Sus padres todos los días la llamaban por las mañanas y las noches para saber como había ido su día pero Pam siempre era fría y cortante con ambos y cuando ellos la iban a ver inventaba excusas de que tenía cosas que hacer para irse y ellos sólo sonreían pesadamente y le decían 'lo siento' y ella solamente asentía y se iba. Se estaba preparando así misma para todo pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parece si además le sumas los problemas de ser una adolescente.

La mujer seguía esperando en la puerta y Pam finalmente decidió dejarla entrar, tal vez lo que necesitaba era el entendimiento de su abuela para comprender las cosas que para ella eran tan difíciles.

—Si, claro—le hizo una señal con sus manos para que entrara y la mujer lo hizo cerrando la puerta con la delicadeza y finesa que siempre la acompañaba y caracterizaba.—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Pam se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas y se acomodo sobre la nariz con su mano los lentes de armazón negro que usaba cuando no tenía puestos sus lentes de contacto, puso rápidamente el separador en el libro que estaba por terminar y lo cerró pero lo sostuvo en sus manos. Su abuela se sentó delicadamente en los pies de la cama muy cerca de ella y le acaricio uno de sus pies graciosamente provocándole cosquillas a su nieta antes de hablar.

—Mira cariño, tú sabes que tu abuelo y yo amamos que estés aquí y te queremos mucho a ti pero llevas dos semanas aquí así que voy hacer totalmente honesta contigo en esto, creemos que es tiempo que vuelvas a tu casa con tus padres—explicó ella pacientemente viéndola a los ojos y con una decisión perpetua.

— ¿Ya no me quieren aquí?—preguntó Pam con una pequeña voz asustada y confusa. Pero en su interior sabia que no era por eso.

—Oh, no cariño.—Dijo ella rápidamente tomándola del mentón para que la viera a los ojos en todo momento.—No es nada de eso, es sólo que creemos que debes hablar con tus papás, ellos te aman cariño y quieren que tu les hables.

—Yo no sé si estoy lista para hablarles—confesó—no lo sé. No estoy segura si estoy molesta con ellos o desilusionada, estoy muy confundida todavía.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y le tomó de la mano como si le habló como si estuviera con una niña pequeña a la que se le explicaba como funcionaba el mundo.—Créeme yo también me molesté bastante cuando me enteré de todo lo que les pasó y tu abuelo no quiere ni ver a tu papá Blaine pero yo soy más racional que él y creo que entiendo la situación que los llevó a tal grado pero tú no tienes porque guardarles ningún rencor a ninguno.

—Pero abuela—ella jugó con la pasta de su libro trazando con su dedo índice las letras resaltadas en negro que sobresalían escribiendo el título.—No sólo se han engañado y traicionado entre ellos, sino que también me lo hicieron a mi. El hecho de que me hayan metido en medio de sus conflictos y disturbios me hace sentir que nunca me han tomado en cuenta para...

—Permíteme disentir eso Pam, recuerda porque ellos no se habían divorciado.—Recalcó la mujer volviéndole a levantar el mentón con sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Mi papá Blaine no quería que yo me enterara de nada porque pensó que yo no lo querría más y mi papá Sebastián tampoco quería que supiera lo que le dijo para no darle el divorcio—decía ella casi con un susurro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas rápidamente y su garganta se sintió ahogada.

—Exacto cariño, ellos no lo habían hecho porque no querían lastimarte, querían que tú no sufrieras la transición que conlleva un cambio como ese.—Le dijo.—Pero ellos ya no aguantaban más su situación Pam, ellos querían sentirse más libres, es cómo cuando a ti te ocurre algo bueno y sales corriendo a contárselo a tus amigas, sólo que la diferencia aquí es que ellos trataban de evitarte este... sufrimiento, pero ellos no pueden mantenerte en una cajita de cristal todo el tiempo.

—Pero aún así esta pasando, ellos me lastimaron y yo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo ellos no se quieren—terminó con una vocecita aguda y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos.—Pude notar ese pequeño espacio que empezó entre los dos pero me cegué y no quise verlo, no quería creer que fuera real.

—Yo creo que todos nos cegamos cuando no queremos aceptar la realidad, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez mi amor, y está bien porque es parte de la vida y todos a nuestra forma tratamos de vivi felices.—Ella se acercó a Pam y la abrazó, Pam sólo podía llorar y llorar, las espesas gotas brotaban de sus ojos y su cuerpo se sacudía con sus sollozos.

—Pero yo sólo quiero ser feliz con ellos.—Admitió Pam entre su llanto que le partía el corazón a la mujer mayor.

—Lo sé mi amor, yo lo sé. Todos queremos tener a nuestros padres siempre juntos y ser felices con ellos, pero estas cosas buenas o malas pasan en nuestra vida para enseñarnos a vivir y tenemos que aprender de ellas para ser mas fuertes el resto de nuestra vida.—Consolaba ella pero Pam parecía no poder dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

Estuvieron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que Pam finalmente se encontró mas tranquila y se habían movido hasta que se estaba con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su abuela y ella le acariciaba su cabello despeinado, sus lentes se habían perdido en algún momento al igual que su libro.

—Dime, ¿tus papás te han contado como fue que se casaron?—preguntó la mujer acariciando su frente y retirando el cabello que ahí había.

—No mucho realmente, sólo sé que eran amigos y después se hicieron novios, y bueno, se les fue de las manos y aquí estoy—dijo con una pequeña risa ronca al final pero que no llegó a sus ojos.

Su abuela asintió y también rió levemente al recordar a su hijo tratando de decirle que estaba esperando un bebé.— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo pasó todo?

—Si, creo que me gustaría saber la historia por parte de alguien más que no sea ellos.

—Okay, así que nos iremos al principio, ¿de acuerdo?—Pam asintió pero no se retiró del lugar donde estaba.—Ellos fueron amigos prácticamente desde que se conocieron cuando eran tan sólo dos niños pequeños, era divertido verlos juntos. La familia Anderson vivía en Westerville y nosotros nos mudamos ahí cuando Sebastian tenía no mas de tres años y entonces ellos se hicieron amiguitos. Eh de decir que Blaine siempre era más inocente y Sebastián se aprovechaba un poco de él. Hasta qué Blaine aprendió a decirle que no—decía la mujer con gesto gentil y nostálgico.—Y eso fue cuando tenían 15 o 16 años, pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos y luego cuando ambos se declararon gays todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de que había algo entre ellos pero a ellos no les importó y siguieron cada quien con su vida y su amistad seguía estando ahí.

Pamela, la mamá de Blaine, solía decir que se tenían cariño pero que nunca los miraba pasando su vida juntos como todos los demás creían que pasaría, yo al principio pensaba lo contrario pero cuando decidieron casarse pensé lo mismo. Blaine y Sebastián siempre se habían tenido un cariño mutuo pero sólo porque habían crecido juntos, fueron al mismo internado cuando eran lo suficientemente grandes y nunca se separaron. Ambos estuvieron en diferentes relaciones, recuerdo sus reuniones donde cada uno llevaba a su pareja y todo seguía siendo igual que siempre aunque Blaine se separó un poco cuando en la universidad conoció a Sam pero después eran los tres quienes salían juntos como amigos y antes de eso Sebastian había conocido a Hunter de quien estuvo muy enamorado y Blaine también salía con ellos como amigos.

Hasta que de pronto un día llegaron tomados de las manos, y eso no nos pareció extraño porque solían hacerlo, nos lo dijeron a todos y estaban felices. Cuando los padres de Blaine murieron lamentablemente, ellos estuvieron más juntos que nunca y luego un día nos dijeron que se iban a casar porque se amaban y estaban esperando un bebé, pero el amor que ellos tenían no era de pareja sino de amigos y aunque al principio todo marchaba bien. Con el tiempo se fueron alejando uno del otro hasta llegar a esto, pero lo que quiero decir Pam es que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada de eso, ellos te aman a ti incondicionalmente sobre todo lo demás y eres su razón de ser al igual que como lo será tu hermanito.

—¿Y por que no se separaron en ese momento cuándo ya no se querían más? ¿Por qué esperar hasta esto? Eso es lo que no entiendo.—Preguntó Pam con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Pam, me gustaría tener todas esas respuestas para ti. Pero soy ajena a toda la historia completa y los únicos que pueden darte esas respuestas son tus padres. Pero estoy segura cuando digo esto, ellos siempre se van a querer y van a tener un lazo de por vida gracias a ti y a ése bebé que viene en camino, pero no esperes que se quieran como pareja. Ámalos inclusive así y recuerda que así como ellos quieren tu felicidad, tu debes de querer la suya, ¿no es así?

—Me encantaría ser una completa caprichosa y aferrarme a la idea de que lo único que quiero es que estén juntos pero entiendo lo que me dices. Yo sólo quiero que mis papás se han felices, para yo ser feliz.—Respondió Pam.—No quiero que ellos sufran más, entiendo que no todas las relaciones de pareja son perfectas o en sí que el amor es perfecto, pero si de algo estoy segura es que quiero que ellos sean felices para yo ser feliz.

—Entonces cariño, creo que ellos se merecen escuchar eso y saber que los apoyas en todo, que estas con ellos en la aventura que les espera, ya pasó la parte mas dura y ahora deben prepararse para lo que les espera, un bebé siempre viene con más sorpresas de las que se espera.

—Esta bien—asintió Pam sonriendo levemente ante la idea del bebé de la cual estaba encantada a pesar de toda la rebuscada situación.—Pero, ¿puedo hacerlo mañana? Creo que ahora sólo quiero hacerme a la idea de que cuando el divorcio termine sólo estaré en casa con uno de ellos y eso es raro de imaginar.

Su abuela levantó sus cejas expectante— ¿Has pensado con quien quieres vivir?

—Supongo que siempre lo eh sabido—Pam se encogió de hombros.—Y creo que ellos también lo saben y que sólo esperan que yo se los confirme.

—Esta bien, ahora te dejaré para que puedas estar sola, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si por favor.—Respondió Pam, se levantó para dejar que la mujer se pusiera de pie y la vio caminar hasta la puerta pero antes de que saliera le habló.—Gracias por todo, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti ser imparcial en esta situación, y gracias por decirme todo esto.—La mujer le sonrió y asintió saliendo de la habitación sin decir una palabra tal cual como había entrado.

* * *

—¿Y cómo es verlo ahí en la pantalla?—les preguntó Pam a sus padres que estaban sentados uno a cada lado de ella en la pequeña sala de espera.—Porque claro que he visto imágenes de ecografías en internet y libros de la escuela pero nunca uno realmente, además debe de ser tan pequeño, ¿cómo lo distinguen?

—Pam, cariño, ahorita lo verás.—Le dijo gentilmente Blaine mientras Sebastian sonreía cariñosamente.—Si, es muy pequeño pero el médico es experto y el sabrá decirnos cómo es, cómo está, y donde está.

—Pero a papá Sebastian se le nota mucho, ¿están seguros que no son dos?—preguntó ella curiosa y ambos adultos pusieron cara de espanto.

—Espero que sea sólo uno y se le nota porque se comió una caja de bombones de chocolate entera.—Blaine le guiñó un ojo y Pam se rió mientras Sebastian le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo derecho.

Ellos estaban riendo cuando una enfermera se les acercó y carraspeó la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí frente a ellos y les sonrío amistosamente antes de hacerles saber que podían pasar al consultorio ya que el médico los atendería.

Había pasado una semana desde que la madre de Sebastian había convencido a Pam de que hablara con ellos y efectivamente un día después se habían reunido los tres juntos en su casa y habían hablado por un largo tiempo, hubo lagrimas, abrazos, disculpas y todas aquellas preguntas que se habían requerido respuestas y fueron contestadas.

Ahora estaban trabajando juntos para reponer esa relación que se había dañado un poco después de todas las mentiras que salieron a la luz, aunque una seguía latente y escondida entre Blaine y Sebastian, Pam no tenía idea de que el bebé pudiera ser su medio hermano solamente. Ellos no querían ni pensar en ello, al menos hasta que el inevitable nacimiento llegara, pero ahora trataban de estar juntos.

Pam había mencionado que le encantaría ir con ellos a una cita cuando fueran a ver al bebé de nuevo a través de un transductor y aprovechando que tenían que ir en ese momento ella estaba ahí con ellos.

La consulta para revisar a Sebastian fue rápida aunque al doctor le llamo la atención el peso que había subido pero dijo que para no tener dudas se realizaría la ecografía, Sebastian se recostó en la camilla tal como la vez pasada y se desabrochó los últimos botones de su camisa hasta dejar todo su abdomen libre, el doctor pasó el transductor sobre él y la magia ocurrió.

Lo primero que Pam notó fue el sonido de los latidos de un corazón que llenaron rápidamente la habitación y en ella se formó una enorme sonrisa.—¡Oh por Dios! Esto es grandioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Dijo Blaine dandole un beso en la frente mientras ella contemplaba como la imagen comenzaba a formarse en el monitor, Blaine le tomó la mano a Sebastian y le dio un beso en el torso con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ambos contemplaban a su hija.

—Que extraño.—Susurró el doctor y frunció el ceño en concentración mientras oprimía botones en un teclado y acercaba más la imagen mientras movía el transductor en el vientre de Sebastian.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó inmediatamente Sebastian poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse.—El hombre cambió su expresión y sonrió señalando la pantalla.—Aquí, hay dos fetos. ¡Felicitaciones señores Anderson-Smythe! ¡Están esperando mellizos!

—¡Lo sabia!—dijo Pam triunfante y orgullosa de si misma.

Blaine y Sebastian se vieron a los ojos y tragaron saliva audiblemente sin palabra alguna que saliera de su garganta, Blaine vio el monitor y contemplo los dos pequeñísimos bebes que se formaban en el vientre del castaño mientras Pam hacia un montón de preguntas al doctor acerca de que los bebes eran del tamaño de un frijol y el doctor lo confirmaba.

—¿Y como no lo supimos antes?—preguntó Sebastian después de salir de su shock inicial.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.—Difícil de decirlo, son cosas que aveces pasan, la vez pasado que vino eran muy pequeños y muy probablemente uno había tapado al otro y por eso no se distinguía y como ahora tienen mas de ocho semanas se escucha que son dos latidos los que suenan muy lentamente pero lo hacen y antes no se podía distinguir que eran dos en lugar de uno solo.

—Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos mellizos.—Dijo Blaine y Sebastian le asintió anonadado, ambos perdidos en la imagen de los dos pequeños que se veían muy difusamente como unas pequeñas manchas blancas en la negrura de la pantalla.

* * *

—Así que esto es todo.—Dijo Blaine en la paz silenciosa que inundaba la habitación de paredes blancas y el único sonido era del otro lado de la puerta donde los pasos de los abogados y sus clientes en el pasillo eran escuchados.

—Se podría decir que si.—Contestó Sebastian y de pronto una risa burlona y sarcástica salió de su boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Preguntó Blaine con el ceño fruncido sin entender la gracia de la situación.

—Esto lo es.—Dijo simplemente pero Blaine no entendió.—¿Recuerdas cuando hice mis practicas? Las hice en el área de lo familiar y estuve en algunos casos de divorcios, y entonces les decía a las parejas antes de firmar finalmente que tenían unos últimos minutos a solas para pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ahora me parece irónico que yo mismo esté a punto de firmar mi divorcio.

—Me supongo que viéndolo así si es bastante irónico.—Sonrió Blaine y se acercó un poco más a él viendo su pequeño vientre que estaba mas hinchado que antes pero que ahora llamaba un poco más la atención de las personas.—¿Puedo?

Sebastian no comprendió en un principio a que se refería sino hasta que vio a donde se dirigían los ojos de Blaine y entonces asintió.—Si, si puedes.

Blaine puso sus manos en el vientre de Sebastian sintiendo la dureza que rodeaba a los bebés dentro del cuerpo del castaño, lo tocó y palpo en diferentes lugares tratando de sentir algún movimiento bajo sus dedos pero fue inútil, aún no los podía sentir. A pesar de que ahora eran aproximadamente doce semanas de embarazo tenían que esperar un poco más para sentir como se movían.

—Creo que aún falta un poco más para que los podamos sentir.—Comentó Sebastian y Blaine asintió sin retirar sus manos del cuerpo ajeno.—¿Por qué lloras Blaine?

Sin darse cuenta Blaine algunas gotas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, eran pocas pero aún así estaban comenzando a correr por sus mejillas mojando la piel de su rostro. No sabia si decírselo o no a Sebastian pero finalmente decidió que sí.

—Kurt tuvo un aborto espontáneo.

—Oh, por Dios.—Susurró Sebastian y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, Blaine quito una de sus manos mientras que dejó la otra aún sobre su vientre.—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—El día del desfile, en la semana de la moda. ¿Recuerdas qué Pam fue?

—Si, no hace mucho que ocurrió. Lo siento mucho Blaine, yo, no sé que más decir.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada.—Murmuró Blaine y esta vez retiró también la otra mano y sacó de bolsillo un paquete de kleenex para limpiarse el rostro.

—Pero no es sólo el aborto, ¿cierto? Es porque tú no querías este embarazo y sin embargo el que si querías con Kurt no llegó a su fin.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no Sebastian!—Blaine negó rápidamente con su cabeza.—Ya lo hemos hablado, admito que no estaba en mis planes pero jamás me arrepentiría de que estos bebés sean míos, porque para mi lo son Sebastian, para mi ellos son mis hijos como lo es Pam. Y lo que ocurrió con Kurt fue totalmente diferente, no lo teníamos planeado tampoco y si me pongo así es porque fue entonces que decidió terminar todo conmigo e irse, es por eso.

Sebastian lo miraba fijamente con los ojos llorosos antes de agachar su cabeza.—Lo siento, siento haber dicho eso. Yo sé perfectamente la clase de hombre que eres y que nunca despreciarías a un hijo tuyo, es sólo que esta situación me supera y las malditas hormonas me tienen en un lío emocional que me hace sentir cosas que no son.

—Está bien, no pasa nada Seb.—Le dijo Blaine y le acarició la mano.—Creo que a ambos nos a superado todo esto, y eh estado pensando y lo digo en serio Sebastian, quiero reconocer a los bebés como míos y que lleven mi apellido independientemente de todo.

—No lo sé Blaine.—Contestó Sebastian serio pensando.—Nada me gustaría más que así sea porque eso nos ahorraría muchos posibles problemas que llegaremos a tener y sería tan fácil decir que son tuyos, pero que pasa si son de Hunter y le negamos a él saber que son sus hijos, yo no podría con eso.

—Tienes razón, pero es solo una idea, a fin de cuentas la decisión es tuya y cual sea que tomes estaré aquí para ayudarte.

—Gracias Blaine, no tienes idea de cuanto significa todo esto para mi.

—No es nada Seb, te debo esto y mucho más.—Sebastian recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y se permitió relájese un poco.—Lamento no poder ir mañana contigo y Pam a ver al médico pero tengo esta reunión a la que no puedo faltar.

—Está bien, creo que Pam estará encantada de que seamos nosotros dos, está muy emocionada y cuenta los días para que llegue a las dieciséis semanas y saber el sexo de los bebés.

—Siempre quiso tener un hermanito y ahora tendrá dos, creo que la entiendo.—Sonrió Blaine y Sebastian murmuró de acuerdo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente espantando un poco a Blaine y Sebastian quienes se sentaron correctamente en sus sillas frente al escritorio y entraron dos hombres más jóvenes que ellos que portaban trajes negros sencillos pero Blaine notó la diferencia en el diseño en uno de ellos.

—¿Es un Kurt Hummel?—Le preguntó Blaine sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de los otros dos se posaron sobre él pero Blaine sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Si, es un original de él.—Respondió el joven abogado un poco orgulloso de si mismo.

—Genial, ahora podemos proceder a hacer lo que vinimos hacer.—Dijo el otro abogado.

—¿No tenemos que esperar a que venga el juez encargado antes de continuar?—Les preguntó Sebastian con una ceja alzada a Blaine le recordó a cuando estaba en los juicios y objetaba para beneficio de sus defendidos.

—Si, pero no hay problema si se van firmando los documentos.—Objeto el joven. Blaine y el otro abogado los miraban sin atreverse a hablar ninguno de los dos.

—No lo creo, estamos hablando de propiedades y una custodia, prefiero esperar al juez.—Dijo Sebastian con voz fuerte y decidida.

Cuando el abogado estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente la puerta se abrió y un hombre un tanto mayor entró por la puerta murmurando algo sobre principiantes inexpertos, Blaine lo reconoció de inmediato, era un viejo amigo del padre de Sebastian y fue profesor de Sebastian en la universidad.

—Ah, pero si son ustedes dos.—Los saludó primero a Sebastian y después a Blaine.—Yo tenía razón, esos nombres los conocía, los Anderson-Smythe, aunque puedo ver que muy pronto volverán a ser Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe.

Ellos asintieron sin saber que decir ante eso y el hombre caminó hasta su lugar del otro lado del escritorio delante de ellos.—Entonces empecemos con esto, Robinson vaya al archivo y busqué los folios que le indique el licenciado Kelleher.

El abogado petulante salió de la oficina casi hechando humo por las orejas y el otro sólo permaneció parado a su lado esperando para que todo diera inicio.

—Muy bien, Wilson empiece por favor.

—Enseguida, su Señoría.—El joven tomó uno de los fondees en sus manos y lo abrió para comenzar a leer el acuerdo de divorcio con todas sus cláusulas, normas y causas que conllevan a firmar el divorcio y también la especificación de custodia compartida donde la menor solicitaba su derecho a decidir con cual de sus padres vivir.

—Entonces la separación queda estipulada que es por bienes separados porque así fue el acuerdo de su matrimonio, la joven Pamela Anderson-Smythe estará viviendo con su padre el señor Sebastian Smythe y la propiedad pasará a nombre de la joven mencionada, sin embargo la custodia es compartida y ambos padres son tutores responsables de ella, ¿es correcto?—ellos contestaron con un fuerte y claro SI.—Entoces procedemos a firmar, Wilson por favor.

El abogado rápidamente puso el documento frente a ellos y les dio una pluma a cada uno para que firmarán en las copias y los lugares correspondientes y no hubiera ningún error de ningún tipo, ellos se voltearon a ver antes de la última firma y se asintieron el uno al otro dejando que sus manos hicieran el movimiento lento pero decidido. El juez lo inspeccionó brevemente y dio su punto bueno antes de volver a hablar.

—Conforme lo indica la Ley del Estado de New York declaro legalmente en divorcio vincular de ambos cónyuges, Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe

* * *

Muchas gracias por quienes siguen leyendo esta historia y por aquellos nuevos lectores que han llegado estos días, agradezco infinitamente sus últimos comentarios y los invito a que me dejen nuevos comentarios, se acepta de todo, quejas (siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas), sugerencias, aportaciones, cabe decir que no tengo ni las más mínima idea de leyes pero HEY es una historia ficticia así que creo que se vale.

No sé que decir, dejo a su criterio este capítulo, eh decidido adelantar de esta forma un poco el tiempo y el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo termino, no lo prometo para mañana pero lo mas probable es que esté listo hasta el día viernes. Es más si ustedes me dejan al menos 6 comentarios hoy yo subo el capítulo esta noche! ¿Qué les parece?

Nos leemos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

— ¡Ahora eres un hombre oficialmente divorciado!—anunció Sam entrando por la puerta de la oficina de Blaine justo una semana después cuando la resolución había llegado y había confirmado su estado civil.

Blaine levantó pesadamente su vista del documento que estaba leyendo y le dio una mirada severa a su amigo.— ¿Qué he hecho para qué todos crean que pueden tener la libertad de entrar a mi oficina cuando quieran sin tocar la puerta?

—Vamos Blainers, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Eres oficialmente libre!—recalcó haciendo énfasis con sus brazos abiertos antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a Blaine.

—Y te escuché. Pero yo no sé como sentirme al respecto, esto es raro Sam, había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo sin embargo ahora me parece algo superfluo.—dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿En qué forma es raro?—preguntó Sam un poco confundido.

—Bueno para empezar me tengo que mudar, no lo habíamos hablado seriamente Seb y yo pero ahora parece lo más obvio. Mas tarde Pam me acompañará a ver algunos departamentos y lo mas importante, ya no viviré con mi hija, aunque ella me allá asegurado que tratará de pasar tiempo conmigo, es más complicado de lo que esperaba.—Explicó con semblante preocupado y una voz pasajera, se llevo su mano derecha a su cabello y le dio unos tirones en la nuca de forma frustrante.

—¿Sebastián y Pam estarán viviendo en la casa?—Blaine asintió.—Pero Blaine, me imagino que debe ser un cambio completamente diferente a lo que estas acostumbrado, pero tienes que verle el lado positivo. Esta será tu nueva vida, tal vez no sea mejor o peor que antes, pero es una decisión que tú ya habías tomado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, sé que esta fue mi elección, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho en absoluto porque ahora me doy cuenta de que efectivamente como todos me lo han dicho, Sebastian y yo estamos mejor como amigos que como lo habíamos estado los últimos años, y eso me gusta porque tenemos hijos juntos y no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en una lucha constante con él.

—Me alegro por ustedes Blaine, porque ambos se merecen esto, estoy seguro que para Sebastian esto también es un alivio, porque tienen que admitir que sólo se miraban para discutir sobre cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera.

—Si, y agradezco que no tuvimos que discutir acerca de Pam, porque hubiera sido mil veces peor, creo que ella tomó la decisión correcta, sobretodo porque ella fue quien decidió hablarnos.—Dijo Blaine cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa de orgullo por su hija.

—Te dije que tu hija era una mujer sensata, ya no es tan pequeña como piensas Blaine, digo sigue siendo una adolescente y seguirá teniendo sus momentos como todos los tuvimos a esa edad pero ella es muy madura para su edad Blaine, ¿sabes que su abuela la convenció de hablarles?—Le preguntó con cejas alzadas y Blaine asintió sacudiendo su cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado un escalofrío.

—Si y es realmente incómodo porque tanto ella como John no quieren verme ni en pintura, creo que ya no soy bienvenido en la casa Smyhte pero también se molestaron con Sebastián por lo que ninguno de los dos estuvimos del todo completamente librados. Pero realmente le agradezco que haya hecho cambiar de idea a Pam creo que ellos están molestos con nosotros porque fuimos tan descuidados y que Sebastian este embarazado de nuevo pero nosotros ya no estemos juntos, pero lo están llevando bien.—Terminó de decir con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿ Y tú como lo estas llevando? Me has dicho que es raro y extraño, ¿pero cómo te sientes realmente Blaine?

—Si te soy sincero. No sé como sentirme, desde hace mucho que pensaba y sentía que entre nosotros ya no había nada pero ahora que esta separación está realmente pasando, no puedo decir que estoy delirante de felicidad pero tampoco me siento mal, son sentimientos encontrados.

—Debe de ser normal, digo tu mismo dices que desde hace mucho no había nada entre ustedes, pero aún así han estado mucho tiempo juntos—después agregó—Además, cuando tu querías el divorcio principalmente lo hacías porque querías estar con Kurt libremente y sin nada que te lo impidiera. Pero ahora no le ves ese sentido.

—Últimamente sin Kurt nada tiene sentido—aceptó con un murmuro bajo.

* * *

El timbre sonó ruidosamente para el gusto de Kurt pero de cualquier forma fue hacia la puerta y abrió en un solo movimiento encontrándose con un ramo de rosas blancas y azules delante de él, sonrió inmediatamente al ver los brazos con bata blanca que lo sostenían justo frente sus ojos.

—Espero que las rosas te gusten.—Dijo Matt saliendo detrás de ellas con una sonrisa de disculpa de lado jugando en sus labios.—Sé que es un muy cliché disculparse con esto, pero pasé las últimas cinco horas corriendo por un hospital y yo, de verdad mi cerebro en estos momentos no funciona correctamente...—se detuvo unos segundos y vio a Kurt sonriendo cansadamente.—Sólo quería disculparme por no llegar a tiempo para la cita que teníamos más temprano.

Kurt tomó el ramo de las manos de Matt sin decir una palabra y le hizo una seña para que entrara al loft, Matt lo contemplaba con la mirada fija en sus movimientos, después de cerrar la puerta se llevó las rosas a su rostro y las olió dejando que el fuerte aroma fresco llenara sus fosas nasales.

—Gracias, son preciosas Matt.—Contestó Kurt dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió.—No te preocupes por la cita, entiendo perfectamente, tú no tienes la culpa de que haya habido una emergencia hoy.

—Por nada.—Contestó todavía aturdido Matt por la actitud de Kurt.—Yo creo que iré a comer y dormir, ya es tarde y no quiero que tú te desveles, además puedo ver que estabas trabajando—señaló hacia la mesa que estaba llena de bocetos y lápices de todos los colores y...

—¡Matt!—lo calló Kurt riendo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del médico.—Siéntate, cállate y te traeré algo de comer, ¿okay?

—Okay.—Contestó él alzando sus manos al aire en señal de rendición y riendo cuando Kurt le mandó una mirada aparentemente severa pero con un brillo divertido.

—Y por cierto.—Le dijo Kurt desde su pequeña cocina.—Me encanta como te ves con tu bata blanca, nunca antes te había visto usar una.

—Normalmente me cambió antes de salir del hospital y sobretodo me quito la bata pero hoy estaba tan cansado que no me fijé en que traía puesto cuando me vine.—Explicó brevemente sentado en el sofá, una revista casi el triple o cuádruple de una normal estaba sobre la mesa de café y a Matt le llamó la atención y justo cuando iba a tomarla para verla Kurt llegó con un plato con una gran cantidad de spaghetti a la carbonera y un vaso de un jugo oscuro.

—Espero que te guste, la cocina no es mi especialidad pero tampoco soy tan malo.—Kurt se encogió de hombros y puso el plato frente a él antes de sentarse junto a él.—Lo siento pero lo único que tengo es jugo de arándano.

—Descuida, esto es perfecto, yo hubiera ido y preparado sólo un sándwich y beber agua, así que definitivamente es perfecto—comenzó a comer tranquilamente y su semblante cambió a uno de complacencia total—y es delicioso.

—Me alegro que te guste.—Kurt le sonrió.—¿Fue un día difícil?

—Ni te imaginas, el jefe de cirujanos se volvió loco, deshizo los horarios de todos y el hospital era un desastre además de que hubo un accidente automovilístico y urgencias estaba lleno, fue uno de esos días en los que lo único que quieres es descansar lo más pronto posible, te recuerdan a cuando eras interno.—Se deshago diciéndole a Kurt todo sobre su día y las complicaciones de las cirugías y lo difícil que algunas veces son las enfermeras.

Kurt sólo asentía o hacia algún gesto de acuerdo, hasta que Matt rió de sus expresiones.—¿No tienes idea de lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad?

—Ni la más mínima, me perdiste desde que dijiste trauma en la cavidad craneal superior o algo como eso.—Contestó finalmente Kurt.

Matt se rió y le tocó con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Kurt quien cerró sus dedos alrededor y le apretó el dedo jugando con él, estuvieron unos minutos así riendo y hablando sobre cualquier cosa trivial que les llegara a la mente.

—Esa es una enorme revista.—Señaló Matt con su dedo a la mesa.

—Lo sé.—Kurt se inclinó y la tomó con sus manos.—También tiene un peso enorme, es una edición conmemorativa por el aniversario de la revista, vienen antiguas portadas, una línea del tiempo de la moda, artículos más importantes y muchas cosas más y una invitación a la fiesta

— ¿A todos les envían esas revistas junto con una invitación a la fiesta?—preguntó Matt quitándosela de las manos a Kurt y hojeándolo delicadamente con temor de dañar las hojas que eran un poco gruesas y lustrosas con lo colores más claros.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo se las envían a aquellos a quienes son invitados.—Dijo Kurt claramente marcando su punto al señalar un gran sobre color crema con letras doradas y rojas que se leía su nombre con gran finura.

—Wow, esto es impresionante, aquí viene una imagen de los vestidos de 1900—comentó Matt dando vuelta a la página pero pronto se fue a las últimas hojas como si buscara algo y lo encontró—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué?—Kurt estaba confundido.

—Aquí, estos son tus diseños y obviamente este eres tú—contestó señalando su foto y Kurt se sonrojó pero asintió.—Tu trabajo es impresionante Kurt, magnifico, todo tú eres magnifico.

Matt se inclinó a besarlo pero sin hacerlo profundamente, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer más allá de un simple y confortable toque de labios.

—Gracias.—Susurró Kurt, fijo su vista en la invitación y recordó lo que tenía que decirle.—En unas semanas iré a New York.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué iras?—preguntó él curioso pero tratando de ocultar su repentino interés.

—Bueno, acordé con Rachel que iría en el verano y es la fiesta de Vogue y tengo que ir porque Isabelle me ha llamado para saber si recibí mi invitación y me ha pedido personalmente que vaya además tú has visto que estoy justo ahí entre todas esas páginas.—Explicó Kurt con una pequeña mueca en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para Matt.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Eso está bien que no? ¿Tú no quieres ir a la fiesta?—le dijo poniendo la revista de vuelta en la mesa y tomando la mano de Kurt en su lugar.

—No, no es eso, digo.—Tomó aliento antes de seguir hablando y sin ver a los ojos de Matt.—No quiero tener que encontrarme con Blaine.

—Pero no es como si fueras a ir a buscarlo, es una ciudad muy grande Kurt, hay una mínima probabilidad de que lo veas en algún momento.—Lo animó pero sin saber realmente la causa del porque lo hacia, lo único que Matt conocía de la historia de ellos era que Blaine fue esa relación inestable que Kurt tuvo antes.

—Él también es invitado a esa fiesta.—Dijo finalmente en un murmuro.

—Oh.—Matt pareció entenderlo finalmente y se tensó un poco en su lugar, pero Kurt no lo notó.—Me ofrecería a ir contigo pero creo que aún no es lo indicado y no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo además de que por ahora es imposible en mi trabajo.

Kurt le sonrió brevemente.—Eres un sol Matt. Y te agradezco tanto que pienses eso, digo a lo que aún no es lo indicado, creo que todavía nos falta más tiempo antes de hacerlo algo tan público y formal, me gusta como estamos llevando las cosas entre nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿entonces para cuando está programado tu viaje?

—Hoy reservé mi vuelo y es en tres semanas más, y estaré ahí dos semanas, ya lo hablé con Bernard y él está de acuerdo con eso.

—Entonces esta bien, ya tienes todo planeado por lo que puedo ver.—Dijo con una pequeña risa que hizo reír a Kurt junto con él.

—Si, pero yo quería decírtelo porque no quiero que haya ningún malentendido entre nosotros y también te he dicho que es muy probable que me encuentre con Blaine por la misma razón.—Dijo Kurt con voz sólida y viéndolo a los ojos para que Matt supiera que era la verdad.

Matt no dijo nada como respuesta y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios al que Kurt pareció distraído e impresionado pero no tardo en corresponderle de igual forma. Fue un beso profundo donde Matt le demostraba lo que sentía por él justo en ese momento y Kurt se dejaba, porque era lo que estaba haciéndo, estaba dejando que su cuerpo, mente y corazón poco a poco se entregarán más a Matt de las formas más nobles que conocía desde un beso hasta el toque de sus pieles.

—Y por eso me gustas tanto.—Le dijo Matt sobre sus labios cuando el beso terminó.—No soy un hombre celoso, pero tampoco me agrada mucho a la idea de que veas a tu ex, porque sé que aún tengo una lucha con él a pesar de que tú no lo admitas, pero el que me digas esto significa mucho para mi Kurt, quiere decir que de verdad apuestas por esto y por mi.

—Estoy apostando por nosotros Matt, por eso quería decírtelo, y sabes que, cuando vuelva podemos ir a Marsella por unos días claro sólo si esta bien para ti, ¿qué opinas?—Kurt se mordió el labio ansioso por la respuesta, no sabía si estaba esperando un si o un no como respuesta.

—Creo que estaría bien, ve a NYC a la fiesta de Vogue, pasa un tiempo con tus amigos y yo me encargo de planear todo para poder irnos cuando estés de regreso, ¿está bien?

—Está perfecto.—Contestó Kurt besándolo en los labios como si estuvieran cerrando un acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Que te parece este?—le preguntó Blaine a su hija que, revisaba insistentemente la terraza del apartamento.

—Este es grandioso, tiene una vista espectacular, puedo ver Central Park desde aquí.—Respondió ella entusiasmada agarrando fuertemente la barandilla para ver hacia fuera y abajo.

—Entonces creo que este será el correcto.—Respondió Blaine sonriendo gratamente a la trabajadora de la inmobiliaria que asintió entusiasta.

—Pero papá, ¿estás seguro?—preguntó Pam indecisa, Blaine se acercó a ella dejando atrás a la agente de ventas.

—¿Por qué no estaría seguro Pam?

—Está frente a Central Park, su precio debe de ser muy alto y no tienes que estar tan cerca de casa, de verdad no me importaría ir hasta la otra punta del país para ir contigo.—Dijo Pam viéndolo a los ojos marcando su punto con sus manos.

—Lo sé Pam, pero quiero estar cerca de tu papá también, no quiere que algo ocurra y no estar ahí a tiempo y tampoco no estar contigo si me llamas a las tres de la mañana por vivir muy lejos.—Respondió Blaine viéndolo con sus ojos de cachorro y ofreciéndole sus brazos a los que Pam fue gustosa.

—Aún así pienso que es demasiado.—Murmuró Pam.

—Eso es algo de lo que tú no debes de preocuparte, piensa en lo grandioso que se verá desde aquí Central Park cuando esté nevando, y olvidarás rápidamente el precio cuando tengas la habitación con ventanales.—Le dijo Blaine riendo y ella se separó de él con un gesto de fingida incomplacencia.

—Eso no es justo, esperaba tener la que tiene el jacuzzi en el baño.—Dijo ella bromeando y Blaine le sacó la lengua de forma infantil burlándose.—¿De verdad, papá? A veces me pregunto quien es el pequeño en esta relación.

—Tú, tú siempre vas a hacer mi pequeñita, no importa si estás más grande que yo, tú siempre vas hacer mi bebe pequeñita, así que por favor deja de crecer ya.—Pidió Blaine con un puchero y Pam soltó una carcajada riendo.

—Lo siento papi, pero apenas estoy creciendo.—Contestó Pam con un encogimiento de hombros. Y Blaine sólo rió entre dientes.—¿Que llevas ahí?

Blaine notó a donde señalaba y era su bolsillo derecho del pantalón del cual sobresalía un notorio bulto deforme.—No es nada.—Respondió sin darle mayor importancia y Pam no le creyó.

—¿Entonces porqué llevas nada en tu bolsillo?—Cuestionó ella suspicaz, no era capaz de rendirse sin dar guerra.

—De acuerdo Pam, te lo mostraré.—Contestó Blaine con un suspiro, no le molestaba enseñárselo, sólo que era algo personal, metió su mano y sacó el broche pequeño con la cabeza de hipopótamo.—Toma.

— ¿Una cabeza de hipopótamo?—Preguntó ella con gracia viendo la pieza en sus dedos.—Creo que la única persona que creo capaz de ponerse esto es...

—Si, Pam...—Respondió Blaine terminando la frase por ella.—Él único capaz de ponérselo es Kurt.

—Ten.—Pam le devolvió el broche y se volteó hacia otro lado para ver por el otro lado de la terraza hacia la calle.

— ¿Qué sucede Pam? Creí que estábamos bien hace menos de un minuto.—Dijo Blaine pero sin presionarla de ninguna forma.

—¡Pero entonces lo mencionaste a él!—Estalló Pam con los puños cerrados y las mejillas rosadas de furia contenida.

Un carraspeo de garganta llamó su atención y Blaine volteó a ver a la agente de ventas que se miraba apenada de estar presenciando la escena entre padre e hija.—Sr. Anderson, tengo que ir al coche por el contrato de compra, sólo quería avisarle que volveré en unos minutos.

—Oh sí, está bien. De acuerdo.—Blaine le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y la joven se fue cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras ella.

—Quiero irme. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa por favor?—Habló Pam en cuanto estuvieron ellos solos en el piso.

—No Pamela, estamos hablando y no te voy a llevar así, y que de nuevo estés sin hablarme y tenga que esperarme a que tú quieras hablar conmigo.—Dijo decididamente Blaine y Pam evitó su mirada antes de sentarse en una de las sillas de la terraza.

—No quiero hablar de esto.—Murmuró Pam.—Porque no sé qué decirte acerca de esto.

—Entonces déjame a mi hablar, pero no me ignores o hagas caso omiso a lo que te digo, ¿crees que puedas escúcharme?—Blaine se sentó delante de ella y esperó a que ella asintiera antes de hablar de nuevo.—Pam, yo sé que hice mal al hacer lo que hice, pero no merezco que me juzgues de esa forma que lo estás haciendo, cariño cometí un error pero se vale hacerlo porque somos seres humanos y no somos perfectos.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que me traicionaste, y yo les dije que los perdonaba por habérmelo ocultado pero yo entiendo papá porque lo hiciste.

—Ni yo lo sabía Pam, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero me enamoré de él y ya no seguí pensando en que estaba mal, que era incorrecto por eso quise divorciarme antes de tú papá y ahora ya sabes lo que pasó en ese entonces. Pam siento tanto que tú hayas sido testigo de nuestra ruptura pero cariño, no te voy a pedir disculpas por haber dejado de amar a tu papá.

—Y yo no te pido que hagas eso, comprendo que las personas puedan dejarse de amar, pero lo que no acabó de entender es porque él también estuvo de acuerdo en hacer eso, engañarnos a todos, me refiero a Kurt.—Dijo calmada Pam como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—Porque nos enamoramos uno del otro Pam, por eso Kurt lo hizo y tienes que saber cariño que él también sufría mucho con esa relación que nosotros teníamos, Kurt tenía sueños y anhelos que yo nunca pude llegar a cumplirle, había cosas que siempre estuvieron fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Ustedes de verdad se aman?—Preguntó Pam con una voz baja casi como un susurro.

—Pam amo a Kurt como nunca creí que podría llegar a amar a otro hombre, claro que es un amor diferente al que siento por ti y él entendía eso, entendía que yo te tenía a ti y no podía lastimarte al dejar a tu papá y que él cumpliera la amenaza que me había hecho, Kurt jamás hubiera permitido que yo te dejara.

—¿Kurt prefería dejarte a que yo sufriera porque tú no estuvieras conmigo?—preguntó sin poder creer realmente las palabras que acababa de escuchar, o si había entendido mal.

—Así es, por eso el aceptó encantado hacer tu vestido, me dijo que te llegó incluso a querer a través de todas las historias que yo le conté acerca de ti y después te conoció y rectificó que te quería, Pam, Kurt no es una mala persona sólo lo nuestro fue en una etapa desafortunada para ambos.

—¿Por que ya no estás con él? Digo, ahora estas en libertad de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no has vuelto con él?—Dijo ella con su mente girando rápidamente y pensando en todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Kurt me dejó después del desfile porque yo fui muy cobarde Pam, yo sólo estaba pensando en mi felicidad y no la de él, Kurt quería muchas cosas que no pude darle y él decidió irse muy lejos para ya no estar conmigo.

—No creo que hayas estado pensando en tu propia felicidad papi, si lo hubieras hecho te hubieras ido con Kurt y olvidarte de lo demás, creo que pensabas en mi.—Terminó de decir Pam con su vista fija en un punto en el horizonte y Blaine la tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

—No lo entiendes Pam, tú eres mi felicidad, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz, me dolería en el alma el perderte de alguna forma, eres mi única razón de ser Pam.—Terminó de decir Pam y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras atraía a su hija en un abrazo y Pam lo abrazó igualmente con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pero no eres feliz completamente papi, tú necesitas enamorarte de un persona para tener una felicidad completa, tú ya estás enamorado de ese alguien y mereces estar con él.—Dijo desesperada Pam como si estuviera ansiosa porque eso ocurriera.

—Pam, de momento lo único que quiero saber es que tú me amas y me perdonas por haberte hecho eso, eso es lo único que yo quiero en este momento.—La contradijo Blaine limpiándose sus mojadas mejillas.—¿Me perdonas cariño?

—Por supuesto que si papi, pero yo de verdad quiero que tú también seas completamente feliz y no sólo a medias.—Recalcó de nuevo Pam y Blaine sonrió enternecido.

—Eso ya lo veremos después, por ahora vamos a disfrutar lo que ahora tenemos y no nos preocuparemos por nada más que no sea nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.—Aceptó Pam a regañadientes pero en su mente formulando ideas alocadas.

* * *

El vuelo de Kurt fue tranquilo pero eso no ayudo a que su mente se tranquilizara sino todo lo contrario, cada paso que daba en el aeropuerto sentía ganas de correr hacia atrás y volver a París siguiendo ignorando este otro mundo del que antes había buscado escapar.

Se sentía cansado por el vuelo tan largo y por el cambio de horario que aunque no fuera mucha diferencia aún así le estaba afectando, caminó entre la multitud hasta que pudo tomar su maleta y después se dirigió hasta las puertas eléctricas que le daban la bienvenida a New York.

Tomó el primer taxi disponible que encontró y le pidió que lo llevará al hotel en el que se hospedaría por esos días, no quería importunar en la casa de Rachel y Finn y aunque sabía que era arriesgado quedarse en un hotel prefirió correr ese riesgo, Rachel no sabia el día en que Kurt llegaría así que él decidió que después de instalarse iría a su casa a sorprénderla.

Al llegar al hotel y caminar por la banqueta una pequeña y constante presión se asentó en su pecho sin poder descifrar el porque de esa angustia que ahora sentía, pero entonces volteó a su derecha y...

—Hola, Kurt.—Lo saludó un poco sorprendía Pam.

—Hola, Pam.—Contestó Kurt aún más sorprendido de lo que ella parecía.—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Oh, vengo a clases de danza, por allá.—Señaló ella un edificio en contra esquina de donde ellos se encontraban.—¿Y tú? ¿Te estás hospedando aquí? ¿Qué pasó con tu apartamento?

—Este, yo estoy de visita por unos días y me quedaré aquí.—Contestó Kurt dudoso.—Ya no vivo en la ciudad y me quedaré aquí.

—Oh, ¿vienes por la fiesta de Vogue?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa marca Anderson.

—Uh-hum—asintió Kurt.

—Fabuloso, fue bueno verte Kurt, espero volver a verte mientras estés en la ciudad.—Dijo ella apresuradamente despidiéndose de él con un beso rápido en la mejilla y caminando hacia el BMW que se había detenido un poco más adelante de donde ellos estaban pero les daba la parte trasera así que Kurt no pudo distinguir quien lo conducía.

—Adiós.—Se escuchó Kurt decir así mismo antes de responder a la despedida de mano que le dio Pam y luego ella se hubo ido en ese coche.

* * *

Asi que puedo decir que lo prometido es deuda, gracias por sus preciosos reviews, amé cada uno de ellos, y les tengo una encuesta rapidita, ¿quieren que los mellizos sean dos niños, dos niñas o un niño y una niña? Dígame cuanto antes porque el próximo capítulo lo subiré, y otra cosa más, ¿quieren que Kurt y Blaine se vean antes de la fiesta de Vogue o durante esta? Les dejo esas preguntas de tarea, muchísimas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos pronto!


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Ese era Kurt?—preguntó tranquilamente Sebastian mientras avanzaban por el tráfico contingente que llenaba las calles de Brooklyn.

—Si—dijo distraídamente Pam encendiendo la radio, Sebastian pareció un poco confuso pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Se lo dirás a tu papá?—le preguntó Sebastian viéndola por un segundo quitando la vista de la calle para observar su reacción.

— ¿Te molestaría si lo hago?—respondió ella con otra pregunta y Sebastian sonrió un poco, Pam le recordaba tantas veces a Blaine.

—No, no me molestaría en absoluto.—Respondió Sebastian con una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella aprovechando que había un semáforo.

—Pero aún así no creo que me corresponde a mi decírselo.—Pam negó con su cabeza agachando un poco la cara y Sebastian notó que estaba un poco decaída.

— ¿De que tienes miedo Pam?—preguntó curioso Sebastian sin sonar demasiado serio, Pam estaba a punto de negar cuando él la interrumpió.—A mi no me engañas señorita, dime qué pasa.

—No entiendo cómo sabes que me pasa algo si ni siquiera me estas viendo bien.—Dijo Pam un poco divertida por la situación y Sebastian sonrió.

—Cariño, cuando lleves un bebé dentro de ti por nueve meses y después ése bebé tenga 16 años, te dirás, ¿por qué tengo tengo que saberlo todo?—respondió Sebastian pero Pam se quedó en las mismas sin entender la respuesta de su padre.—Algún día lo entenderás Pam, y espero en mucho tiempo más, cuando tienes un hijo es imposible no saberlo todo de ellos.

Pam estaba desconcertada, su padre Sebastian nunca le decía como esa, sí es su papá y la quiere y cuida y todo lo demás y habla con ella pero no es exactamente el hombre más abierto, claro no es un insensible pero con ella siempre ha sido un poco aprensivo o tal vez sólo tenía miedo de que Pam lo viera de alguna forma vulnerable y es que su papá Sebastian siempre trataba de protegerla y cuidarla de todo, claro que Blaine también lo hacia, pero con Sebastian era diferente.

—Oh.—Dijo al final Pam.— ¿Tú piensas que debería decirle? A papá Blaine.

Sebastian estacionómal coche frente a una pequeña tienda en una esquina, Pam vio hacia fuera por su ventana pero no vio el lugar interesante o ciertamente que hubiera pasado los estándares de salubridad, así que, ¿por qué estacionaron ahí?

—Pam, ¿tienes miedo de perder a tu papá Blaine?—preguntó directamente Sebastian evitando más rodeos al tema.—¿Es eso, Pam?

—Yo... Bueno, si—aceptó algo apenada. Y alzando sus hombros sin voltear a ver a su papá.

— ¿Pam no te ha bastado todo lo que tu papá Blaine te ha dicho? Él no te va dejar Pam, si él quiere estar con otra persona va estarlo, independientemente si esa persona es Kurt o no, pero eso no quiere que él te va dejar de alguna manera sino todo lo contrario, él jamás haría algo como eso Pam.—Le aseguró Sebastian a su hija que se debatía entre creerle o no.

—Eso lo que, no quiero parecer egoísta, pero pensar que él esté con otra persona y haga otra vida con alguien más, creo que me pone un poco celosa.—Admitió finalmente a regañadientes y Sebastian quería reír de lo que su hija había dicho.

—Dime Pam, ¿qué si yo decidiera irme a vivir con alguien más? ¿Qué pensarías? ¿No pensarías lo mismo?—Pam guardó silencio sin saber que decir eso.—Pam es perfectamente normal tener celos, somos seres humanos y por desgracia una de nuestras características es nuestra forma de querer ser siempre posesivos con nuestras cosas o las personas que amamos, es parte de nuestro ser y no lo podemos evitar, pero eso no quiere decir que nos tengamos que dejar llevar por ese instinto.

—Entonces, ¿lo que me estás tratando de decir es que es normal que yo sienta celos de que mi papá este con alguien mas?—inquirió tratando de entender todo.

—Si, pero también lo que te quiero decir es que no tienes porque tenerlos ya que eres su hija y los hijos Pam, siempre, siempre son nuestra principal prioridad. No te estoy diciendo que si tú dices que no quieres a Kurt, Blaine inmediatamente lo va dejar, porque a fin de cuentas también tenemos derecho a amar a otros, pero Blaine jamás te dejaría, ¿quedó claro?

—Mmm, creo que si.—Sonrió Pam y se acercó con cuidado para no lastimarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sebastian le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Muy bien ahora siéntate bien, baja los pies del asientos, y ponte el cinturón de seguridad Pamela.—Indicó Sebastian encendiendo de nuevo el motor del auto que rugió a la vida.

—Pero papá...

—Sin peros Pam, por favor haz lo que te digo.

—Okay, ya.

— ¿Entonces le vas a decir?—preguntó Sebastian y Pam pareció perderse por un segundo antes de recordar "el que, le iba a decir a quien".

Pam asintió pero luego una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su mente.—Lo haré sí tú me dices con quien hablas tanto todo el día.

Sebastian se sonrojó y puso una sonrisa discreta en sus labios al recordar de que hablaba Pam pero prefirió hacerse el indiferente un poco.— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no habló con nadie.

—¡Oh, por favor!—Pam rodó los ojos.—Deberías ver tu rostro cuando recibes uno de esos mensajes, es épico. En serio, ni la sonrisa de papá Blaine es tan grande como la tuya cuando lees uno de esos textos y es peor aún cuando contestas una llamada.

—No entiendo de que estás hablando.—Mintió Sebastian a pesar de que sabía que no tenía escapatoria y tarde o temprano tendría esta charla, ¿así que porqué no?

—Oh, vamos. Dime quién es.—Pidió ella con emoción en su voz.

—Bien, bien, él es un viejo amigo de la escuela.—Dijo en parte cierto y otra parte no tanto.

— ¿En serio? ¿A un viejo amigo de la escuela le contestas llamadas a las tres de la mañana y le dices que lo extrañas y que necesitas verlo urgentemente?—preguntó ella con una potente ceja alzada.

—¡Pamela Anderson-Smythe! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a escuchar mis llamadas personales!—rugió Sebastian aunque no estaba molesto, Pam siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer ese tipo de cosas y parecer inocente a la vez.

—Lo siento.—Pam se sonrojó al notar la falta de educación al invadir tanta privacidad.—Yo me desperté hace unas noches y fui al baño y cuando pasé por tu puerta te escuché hablando, estaba a punto de entrar para saber si estabas bien cuando escuché que decías esas cosas y entonces me fui, juró que lo hice sin querer y me daba pena mencionarlo, por lo menos hasta ahora.

Sebastian suspiró, un suspiro lleno de sentimientos.—Su nombre es Hunter, él y yo estuvimos saliendo casi tres años cuando estábamos en Dalton, pero cuando íbamos a entrar a la universidad él se fue por una beca que lo ofrecieron y yo me quedé aquí, hace un tiempo nos volvimos a ver y hemos estado hablando muy seguido, eso es todo.

—La abuela lo mencionó ahora que lo recuerdo.—Dijo Pam y pronto cambió su rostro a uno más curioso.—¿Es guapo?

Sebastian rió y no tardó en contestar.—Guapísimo.

—¿Más guapo que papá Blaine?—preguntó Pam demasiado curiosa viéndolo fijamente sin perder ninguna señal del rostro de su padre.

Sebastian se quedó callado nunca antes había pensado realmente en eso, pero por su suerte llegaron a la clínica y no tuvo que contestar semejante pregunta.

—Al fin llegan, comenzaba a preocuparme por dónde estarían.—Les dijo Blaine abriéndole la puerta a Sebastian y ayudándolo a bajar para que tuviera cuidado.

—Uh, si, lo siento. Tuvimos una rápida parada pero ya estamos aquí.—Contestó Sebastian poniendo la alarma a su coche antes de caminar dentro del blanco edifico.

— ¿No están emocionados?—preguntó Pam cuando subían por el ascensor.

—Creo que no me preocupa demasiado—contestó Blaine. Y luego agregó.—Cuando tú naciste creía que iba a ser niño, así que por eso no me preocupo mucho.

—¿Cómo que creían que iba a ser niño?—preguntó Pam confundida y Sebastian rió.

—Si, nos habían dicho que serias un niño y cuando teníamos todo de azul en la última ecografía semanas antes de que nacieras ya eras una niña.—Comentó Sebastian.—La cara de shock de Blaine fue, ¿cómo dices? Así, épica.

El ascensor sonó y ellos bajaron en su piso y Pam dijo con un leve puchero.—No puedo creer que me estén diciendo que hubieran querido que fuera un niño.

—No, sólo digo que no nos preocupamos mucho por eso, porque ni ese aparato controlado digitalmente por una computadora puede ser cien por ciento confiable porque también se puede equivocar.—Dijo Blaine abrazándola de lado.—Además tienes razón, fue mil veces mejor una niña que un niño, ¿imagínate como lo hubiésemos llamado? No me puedo imaginar a un niño con un nombre como Pamela.

Pam rió y el asunto quedó olvidado, está vez no tuvieron que esperar en absoluto dado que en cuanto llegaron entraron al consultorio del doctor para la consulta médica.

—Bueno, creo que sé porqué están aquí.—Rió el doctor, y le hizo una seña a Sebastian para que tomará su lugar.—Señor Smythe, por favor.

El doctor tomó el transductor, puso el gel en el vientre, más amplio esta vez, de Sebastian y se concentró en la imagen en la pantalla del aparato y empezó a hablarles señalando varias partes.—Muy bien el primero que vemos aquí, miren es su cabeza y...

— ¿Se está chupando el dedo?—preguntó incrédula Pam al ver con el ceño fruncido la pantalla.

—Si, es lo que esta haciendo, muchos bebés lo hacen.—Confirmó el médico y Pam rió un poco, Sebastian y Blaine como la vez pasada se tomaron de la mano y observaron fascinados la pantalla al igual que Pam.—Así que continuemos, allí están sus piernas, sus brazos, prácticamente está casi formado, ¿ha sentido que se muevan?

Sebastian se quedó pensando por un segundo.—No sabría decir si en verdad se movieron, era como una sensación de pequeñas burbujas y es que con Pam fue más adelante del embarazo y la sentía literalmente golpeando mi vientre.

—Es muy probable que si se estén moviendo ya, recuerde que esta vez son dos y el espacio que están compartiendo es casi mínimo, desde entonces comienzan a pelear por sus lugares por decirlo de alguna manera, están buscando acomodarse mejor porque están creciendo cada vez más.—Dijo el hombre antes de volver de nuevo a la pantalla buscando entre la imagen.—Muy bien ahora veremos el sexo, pero éste bebé no nos deja ver bien, tapa un poco la imagen...

—Vamos pequeño, muévete un poco, tu hermana quiere saber si eres niño o niña—susurró Blaine en el estómago de Sebastian y al principio no pasó nada pero entonces algo mágico ocurrió.

Los tres tenían sus ojos pegados a la imagen y aunque Pam puso la mano sobre el vientre no logro sentir nada pero el pequeño de la pantalla o al parecer los dos se movieron y se acomodaron en una posición que fue más fácil observarlos.

—Ah, mucho mejor, aquí tenemos un niño obediente.—Les dijo el doctor haciendo énfasis en la palabra niño.—Ahora veamos al otro.

—¿No son dos niños los dos?—preguntó Pam levemente confundida. Mientras Blaine y Sebastian parecían pedidos en el pensamiento de que uno de ellos era un niño.

—Puede variar, si fueran gemelos digamos que son de mismo sexo pero como son mellizos ahí es un tanto diferente.—El hombre parecía tener la paciencia de un santo y le contestaba todas las preguntas de la mejor manera.—Así que, mira parece que ambos tienen la costumbre de chuparse el dedo—Pam asintió.—Bueno, todo está bien con ambos, no está nada fuera de lo normal, y este chiquitín es ¡niño!

— ¡Oh por Dios!—chilló Pam.—Será una casa llena de hombres.

—Eso parece.—Dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás feliz Pam?—preguntó Blaine y su hija asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Más, mucho más que feliz.

* * *

Kurt tocó el timbre esperando que abrieran la puerta, la verdad es que tenía planeado ir hasta el día siguiente a visitar a Rachel pero el haber visto a Pam lo había dejado un poco en shock y sabía que si se quedaba encerrado en su habitación del hotel se la iba a pasar pensando y pensando y finalmente iba a terminar cansado, sin dormir y además frustrado por querer saber más.

— ¡No lo sé Finn!—escuchó la voz de su amiga protestando y sonrió, esos dos siempre eran capaces de sacar lo mejor de él.— ¡Kurt!

Kurt sólo atinó a escuchar el gritó de su amiga cuando abrió la puerta antes de estar envuelto en unos pequeños brazos pero que tenían una fuerte sorprendente cuando se lo proponían, Kurt sólo rió y correspondió como pudo dado que sus brazos estaban atorados entre su cuerpo y el de Rachel.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?—escuchó la voz de Finn y en menos de un minuto estaba envuelto también en los brazos de Finn que no dejaba de decir.— ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt estás aquí!

Y Kurt, Kurt sólo quería volver a respirar correctamente.—Yo también los amo chicos, pero agradecería me dejaran respirar de nuevo.

Ellos hicieron caso disculpándose amistosamente y lo hicieron pasar correctamente al hogar Hudson-Berry, Kurt se sentía extrañamente muy animado de estar con ellos, no lo había notado lo suficiente con su trabajo y Matt pero de verdad extrañaba a ese par que eran su familia.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy? Hubiéramos ido por ti.—Reprochó Rachel.— ¿Y dónde están tus cosas, Kurt? ¡No puedes sólo aparecer solo así como así! ¡Dile Finn!

—Amigo, ¿cómo es París?—fue lo que dijo Finn y Rachel gruñó frustrada caminando hacia el llanto de un bebé que se escuchaba al fondo.

Kurt rió incontrolablemente por la escena y tras sentarse con Finn en la sala se detuvo un poco con Finn viéndolo preocupado.

—¿En serio? ¿No te hicieron nada malo por allá?

—No...—dijo Kurt cuando pudo parar de reír.—Yo sólo los extrañaba mucho a ustedes tres.

—Y nosotros a ti amigo.—Contestó Finn y le dio un medio abrazo más decente.

—Mira Alexander, es el tío Kurt.—Kurt escuchó la voz de Rachel y volteó justo a tiempo para verla con un adorable bebé regordete con cabello castaño sobresaliendo en su cabeza y unos café claro brillantes por la carcajada que estaba dando.

—Hola, mini Finn.—Lo saludó Kurt tomándolo de los brazos de su madre y dandole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo reír más.—Estás enorme, si fue sólo hace tres meses que te vi por última vez.

—Está creciendo muy rápido—dijo Rachel con voz nostálgica.

—Pero es precioso.—Contestó Kurt sentándose junto a Rachel con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Puck dice que parece una gran bola blanca con pelo.—Comentó Finn y Kurt no pudo evitar reír ante el sonido que hizo Rachel en desacuerdo.

—Tengo años sin ver a Noah.—Dijo Kurt recordando.—De hecho tengo años sin ver a casi nadie de la escuela, salvo por ustedes claro.

—Es porque siempre que teníamos una reunión tú estaba con Blaine.—Dijo Finn sin ningún problema en decirlo mientras que Rachel le hacia caras para que no dijera nada pero Finn no entendía nada y fijó su atención en la televisión que acababa de encender y pasaban un partido que tanto Kurt como Rachel no entendían.

—Si, tienes razón.—Dijo Kurt y volvió su atención al bebé y de pronto recordó la fiesta en Vogue.— ¿Rachel que harás el próximo sábado?

—No tengo nada en mi agenda por sí acaso tú me invitabas a la fiesta anual de Vogue.—Dijo ella sonriendo resplandeciente.

Kurt sonrió.—Genial, por que tu regalo de cumpleaños consiste en un vestido exquisito que he confeccionado _**moi-même**_ (Yo mismo) y unas zapatillas de ensueño Alexander McQueen, en fin, vas a deslumbrar en esa fiesta Rachel Berry.

Ambos rieron y después pasaron a hablar de como era París y como era el trabajo de Kurt, para Kurt era extraño pero agradecía que Rachel no tocara el tema de Matt por el momento porque sabía que más adelante lo haría, pasó el resto de la tarde con sus amigos y terminó cenando pizza con ellos después de decirles cuanto extrañaba comerla y que en París no la hacían tan buena como ahí. Cuando la noche estuvo un poco mas entrada Kurt se dio cuenta que era hora de irse y convenció a Rachel de que lo mejor era quedarse en un hotel sin decirle donde se encontraba, salió de la casa de sus amigos y caminó a una calle más transitada donde tomó el primer taxi que vio disponible.

Le indicó al taxista que lo llevara hasta su hotel que por alguna razón que no acababa de entender había escogido en Brooklyn, tal vez fue su subconsciente quien lo traicionó y por esa misma razón lo había escogido lo más lejos posible de Upper West Side o cualquier región cercana a Central Park, eran casi lo mismo, el camino fue más lento para Kurt esta vez, pasaron por el puente Brooklyn y Kurt dejó correr sus ojos por todo el camino recordando.

_— ¿Quieres que te lleve a un lugar mágico donde sólo existiremos nosotros dos?—preguntó Blaine con una enorme sonrisa en su boca._

_— ¿A dónde quieres raptarme, Blaine?—se había burlado Kurt y rodó del otro lado de la cama dejando que la sábana se escurriera por su espalda hasta sólo cubrir su trasero y sus piernas._

_—No es rapto si tú aceptar que te lleve.—Contestó Blaine—¿Te animas?_

_—¿Tendré que vestirme para hacerlo?—preguntó ronroneando plácidamente al deslizarse por las suaves telas._

_—Me temo que si.—Susurró Blaine sobre su oreja y le dio un pequeño beso en la unión hombro-cuello.—Tienes cinco minutos._

_..._

_—Esto es el puente Brooklyn, Blaine—dijo Kurt. ¿Blaine consiguió sacarlo de la cama a las tres de la mañana para llevarlo a Brooklyn? ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

_—Vaya descubrimiento Kurt—se burló Blaine.—Pero no, no te llevo al puente Brooklyn solamente, es un lugar cerca de este._

_—No me convences._

_Blaine ignoró a Kurt y siguió conduciendo, por la hora no había casi nadie entre las calles, así que fue fácil y rápido llegar, la calle esa estaba especialmente sola y era aterrorizante pensarlo._

_—Blaine, muchas gracias pero no quiero que me maten o peor que me roben mi saco Armani, así que te agradecería si volviéramos.—Gruñó Kurt al ver que iban por un lado del East River pero estaba casi deshabitado, claro si contabas a los grupos de drogadictos que habían pasado hacia solo unos minutos si había habitantes entonces._

_—Shh, ya llegamos.—Contestó Blaine y entró en una construcción antigua, con un enorme letrero de "NO ENTRAR PROPIEDAD PRIVADA" y claro ellos iban y entraban ahí._

_—Blaine, se supone que no debemos estar aquí, el letrero lo dice.—Susurró Kurt como si tuviera miedo de que lo oyeran cualquiera que estuviera cerca._

_—No cuando tienes llaves, espera aquí.—Kurt no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Blaine bajara y se perdiera en la negrura de la noche, Kurt juraba oír voces y ruidos tras de él._

_—Listo.—Blaine asustó a Kurt entrando de nuevo al coche. Un ruido sordo metálico sonó y Kurt saltó en su asiento pero Blaine lo ignoró pero seguía sin haber luz en ninguna parte._

_—Me asustaste.—Le dijo Kurt y Blaine lo ignoró avanzando hacia el frente, Kurt no entendía nada hasta que vio que había una entrada y después de ellos esta se volvió s cerrar, entonces notó las luces azules en una escalera de concreto que llevaba hacia la cúspide del lugar.—¿Qué es esto?_

_—Es un antiguo observatorio, fue construido antes de la guerra civil y después de que esta acabara el lugar quedó abandonado y Cooper no sé como lo hizo, no me preguntes qué pero ahora es dueño de este lugar y no me preguntes para qué, obviamente falta un poco de iluminación afuera pero el bueno sigue funcionando por dentro y es fascinante ver las constelaciones desde aquí.—Dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa e instando a Kurt a que saliera del coche y subiera con él por las aparentemente inestables escalones._

_Kurt lo dudó por un segundo antes de tomar la mano de Blaine y seguirlo hasta donde lo llevaba, la escalera se iba tornando en forma de caracol y las escasas y escuetas luces azules apenas podían asegurarle que estaba pisando en lugar seguro pero el lugar no dejaba de sentirse húmedo y eso que era invierno lo más probable es que en verano fuera sofocante y asfixiante._

_—Está húmedo por la falta de cuidado, con las lluvias el agua se impregna a las paredes y además hay unas cuantas goteras, por eso esta así pero descuida Cooper ya se aseguró que todo estuviera bien—le dijo Blaine muy seguro de sus propias palabras._

_—¿Cooper? ¿Hablamos del mismo Cooper que se aseguró de que aquel coche funcionara y los dejo tirados antes de siquiera salir de Manhattan? ¿El mismo que puso un perro sobre una moto y le dio cuerda para que la moto avanzara y pensó que el perro actuaría por instinto y conduciría la moto?—preguntó Kurt avanzando cuidadosamente._

_—Bueno, sí lo pones así es una mala idea—murmuró de acuerdo Blaine._

_—¡Es una terrible idea!—repitió Kurt pero todas sus protestas fueron calladas cuando llegaron a su verdadero destino.—Es increíble Blaine._

_Las compuertas el observatorio estaban abiertas y dejaban ver la oscura noche que los acechaba, la luna llena gobernaba todo el cielo pero a pesar de eso Kurt no lograba distinguir ninguna estrella pero la vista no dejaba de ser apantalladora e impresionante, había un enorme telescopio blanco con una gran cantidad de manijas que Kurt no reconocería jamás pero para algo debían de servir se dijo._

_—Aja.—Dijo Blaine con tono de orgullo, Kurt lo vio bajar una palanca y de pronto todo el lugar estaba semi iluminado con luces blancas y amarillas, como si ellos mismos estuvieran dentro de una constelación y el telescopio brillaba aún más blanco entre esas luces._

_—¿Funciona?—preguntó Kurt señalando el aparato ansioso por probarlo._

_—No como debería—Kurt frunció el ceño—Es decir, debería hacer mil cosas que solamente un experto entendería pero para nosotros simples mortales funciona, la lente está un poco sucia pero se puede ver además hace lo indispensable para nosotros, como te dije para nosotros simples mortales funciona de maravilla._

_Kurt sonrió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.—¿Puedo probarlo primero?_

_Blaine rió—Por supuesto que puedes._

_—Esto excitante.—Dijo Kurt cuando Blaine le hubo calibrado el telescopio lo suficiente y podía ver las millones de estrellas que llenaban el espacio, Blaine alzó una ceja._

_—¿Excitante? Esperaba algo como glorioso, maravilloso, espléndido inclusive hermoso pero, ¿excitante? ¿En qué sentido es excitante Kurt?_

_—Simpre soñé con hacer el amor bajo las estrellas—confesó con las mejillas rosas y encogiéndose ligeramente de los hombros._

_—¡Demonios!—protestó Blaine.—Le dije a Cooper que debía conseguir una cama._

_Kurt soltó una carcajada y después sonrió hundiéndose en los brazos de Blaine y le dio un beso en el cuello y susurró suavemente.—Te amo._

_—Yo también te amo a ti.—Le contestó Blaine dandole un toque a su nariz y después besándolo en los labios._

_Se mantuvieron abrazados viendo hacia la noche hasta que comenzó a amanecer y el sol hizo su aparición en la penumbra de la fría mañana de Enero, Kurt se pegó más al pecho de Blaine respirando su aroma y su calor y de pronto Blaine comenzó a cantar haciendo reír dulcemente a Kurt._

_Here comes the sun,_

_and I say, It's all right._

_Little darling,_

_It's been a long, cold lonely winter._

_Little darling,_

_It feels like years since it's been here._

Kurt volvió su vista hacia una orilla del puente en Brooklyn y en lo lejano creyó distinguir el brillo que emanaban las puertas de hierro forjado al contraste con la luna, pero tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación entre tantas antiguas construcciones.

* * *

Blaine estaba ahí parado viendo hacia las estrellas a través del telescopio recordando el rostro de Kurt al haber presenciado tal acto de admiración hacia el espacio que los rodeaba, recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su voz risueña, sus brazos alrededor de los suyos, sus besos suaves, sus risas pequeñas y contagiosas. Recordaba todo de Kurt y no era de ayuda lo que le había dicho su hija esa tarde.

—_Papá, creo que debo decirte algo.—Lo llamó Pam y Blaine la acompañó a la sala mientras esperaban a que Sebastian bajara para cenar._

_— ¿De qué se trata, Pam?—preguntó Blaine intrigado._

_—Es sobre algo que pasó hoy, y creo que debo decírtelo o sino no podré dormir.—Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio._

_—¿Que sucede Pam? ¿Alguien te ha dicho o hecho algo? Dímelo.—Exigió Blaine y Pam pareció alertase antes esto._

_—No, no es nada de eso, es...—ella suspiró y se lo dijo lo más tranquila que pudo recordando las palabras de su papá Sebastian.—Hoy vi a Kurt en Brooklyn._

_Blaine se rió, una risa casi histérica al punto de ser burlona, Pam tuvo miedo de ese acto de su papá, Blaine se siguió riendo un poco hasta que logró calmarse y vio a su hija frente a él que le fruncía el ceño.— ¿Es un chiste verdad?_

_—No.—Confirmó Pam. No creyó conveniente decirle a su papá que lo vio instalarse en un hotel, prefería consultar eso con su tío Cooper antes de arruinar algo._

_— ¿No es una broma de mal gusto?—Pam negó con la cabeza.— ¿Nadie te pagó para que me lo dijeras?—Pam volvió a negar con la cabeza.— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te saludó?_

_—Si, me lo encontré en la calle y él, bueno yo lo saludé a él, él parecía distraído y cansado.—Contó Pam pero tampoco mencionó que Kurt estaba para la fiesta de Vogue, a fin de cuenta ella ya sabía que sus padres si asistirían._

_—Oh.—Fue lo único que dijo Blaine y después cambió de tema dejando muy perpleja a su hija._

Blaine sonrió tristemente al ver el cielo, Kurt adoraba cuando Blaine lo llevaba ahí y Blaine ya no sentía correcto estar ahí sin él, en general Blaine ya no se sentía correcto sin Kurt.

* * *

Gracias a los que contestaron a mis pequeñas preguntas, ahora díganme, ¿qué creen que pase en la fiesta? ¿Creen qué Sebastian le contará todo a Pam acerca de Hunter? Solo diré que el próximo capítulo lo tengo escrito mas o menos por la mitad, pero lo subire hasta el lunes por la mañana espero, aunque si rebasan los 10 hermosos reviews del capítulo 19 puede que me convenzan de subirlo el domingo por la mañana...

GRACIASSS POR LEER!

Nos leemos pronto!


	22. Chapter 22

La música era lenta y se disfrutaba en cada tonada que sonaba, los compases tan suaves llenaban el lugar y las personas hablaban sonriendo y riendo, Kurt observaba con suma atención a cada uno, Rachel había desaparecido unos minutos atrás con una de sus compañeras de reparto en la última producción que tuvo y ahora estaba solo sentado en su silla, se sintió sediento y decidió ir a la mesa de bebidas por alguna.

Kurt iba caminando con la vista en el suelo viendo fijamente sus zapatos golpeando el suelo color crema que brillaba y estaba liso y debes en cuando resbaladizo cada vez que se caminaba apresuradamente, iba tan concentrado en sus propios pies que no notó a nadie sino hasta que había chocado con la espalda de una persona.

—Disculpe, no vi por don...—al alzar su cabeza se encontró con los poderosos orbes verdes con destellos dorados el centro que daban ese aspecto de avellana que tanto habían sucumbido en cuantiosas ocasiones a los deseos de Kurt.

—Kurt...—el nombre salió como un profundo suspiro que parecía haberse estado contenido hasta ese momento en los labios entre abiertos de Blaine y sus cuerdas vocales hubieran aflojado lo suficiente para que esa una palabra fuera emitida y Kurt no pudo quitar su mirada de él, habían sido tan sólo unos meses sin estar cerca de él pero se sentían como años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Permiso.—Kurt dijo evitando su mirada y trató de huir de inmediato pero falló miserablemente cuando Blaine lo tomó de su mano suavemente para que volviera a verlo y no se fuera. El toque de los dedos de él con los suyos fue como una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió desde la punta de su dedo hacia el resto de su cuerpo y le enviaba ráfagas de calor sin sentido, sólo eso había necesitado en el pasado para entregarse a los brazos de Blaine y sin embargo ahora después de tanto tiempo, para él, parecía que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto.

Kurt puso sus ojos en la mano de Blaine en la suya, sintiendo su tacto calloso, antes de ver mejor donde se encontraban y notar la persona que estaba justo a su lado y ese alguien era Sebastian y él lo miraba intensamente pero Kurt sabia que era una mirada diferente a las que antes le había recibido de parte de Sebastian pero no sabía cual era la diferencia o lo que ahora trataba de expresar. No entendía como Blaine podía estar tomándolo así de la mano teniendo a su esposo a un lado, volvió a mirar a Sebastian para tratar de entender mejor y no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo recorrieran velozmente hasta llegar al vientre de Sebastian que sobresalía notoriamente en la parte baja delantera y Kurt no era ningún estúpido para saber a que se debía eso. Sebastian estaba embarazado.

—Suéltame.—Exigió Kurt con voz baja y un poco quebrada por el sentimiento que lo llenó a una velocidad sorprendente, su intención no era llamar la atención del resto de las personas aunque nadie los miraba ya que todos parecían estar gratamente distraídos con las estatuas humanas de hermosos modelos que eran tanto hombres como mujeres.

—Déjame...—trató de hablar Blaine pero Kurt jaló su mano fuertemente deshaciéndose del agarre, no tan duro, de Blaine y caminó unos pasos para alejarse un poco de él pero Blaine en ningún momento despegaba sus ojos de Kurt tratando de encontrar sus ojos pero Kurt se negaba a mirar de nuevo sus ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición.

—Felicitaciones a ambos.—Dijo con voz calma y serena o al menos eso quería aparentar frente a ellos. No estaba dispuesto a derrumbarse delante de Sebastian y darle el placer de verlo sufrir a causa de ellos.

—Kurt, por favor, sólo un minuto—pidió Blaine y Kurt negó con su cabeza porque no confiaba en su voz en esos momentos, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero se negaba a dejar salir la más mínima gota delante de ellos, no frente a ellos, no en ese lugar.

—Sólo será un minuto Kurt.—Kurt miró fijamente a Sebastian que había hablado y negó nuevamente, seguía sin entender que pretendían ambos al querer que escuchara a Blaine.

—Adiós—logró decir Kurt con voz aguda y temblorosa y empezó a caminar entre la gente, escuchó a Blaine decir su nombre varias veces más en voz baja y Kurt solamente siguió caminando, necesitaba un minuto a solas para recuperarse de lo acababa de ver, escuchar y sentir.

Sebastian estaba embarazado y era obvio para Kurt que Blaine fuera el padre, no había ninguna explicación que dar al respecto además eran cosas que se suponían pasaban en los matrimonios y no tendría porque sorprenderse de que ocurriera ahora, a fin de cuentas él no tenía derecho a decir nada sobre ellos. Pero su profunda interrogante era cuánto tiempo estuvo Blaine engañándolo cuando le decía que él era el único a pesar de que estaba casado con Sebastian. O si simplemente todo el tiempo él sólo fue el entrenamiento privado de Blaine.

Pero es que dolía, era inevitable que su corazón no doliera al verlos juntos y verlos esperar un bebé, sentía como sus ojos picaban de forma dolorosa, su garganta se cerraba en contracciones de sollozos que luchaban por salir de su cuerpo y esa sensación dé pesadez e inquietud que comenzaba a llenar su pecho lentamente y después invadía su cuerpo de forma deliberada sin ningún permiso de su parte.

Volver a ver Blaine era como revivir todos los sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos y anhelos que siempre habían estado en su cabeza cuando estaba con él y que ahora creía haber dejada tras una barrera de metal que se estaba forjando el mismo para dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con Blaine y seguir con su vida. Y ahora parecía ser que todo su trabajo y esfuerzo se estuvieran yendo a la basura y él no podía hacer nada para de detenerlo porque no estaba seguro de querer dejar a Blaine para siempre.

Encontró el baño de caballeros y se metió dentro inmediatamente en el, para su suerte no había nadie ahí y él pudo refugiarse tranquilamente en uno de los cubículos, recargo su espalda contra la pared fría y su respiración irregular era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar silencioso, trataba de controlar su agitado corazón pero parecía casi imposible de lograrlo en especial cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y él no podía hacer nada para lograr que disminuyeran. ¿Cuántas lágrimas estará dispuesto a derramar a causa de Blaine? ¿Qué era lo que lo llevaba siempre a seguir sufriendo por Blaine?

Su mente corría y corría en todas direcciones tratando de ir al lugar correcto y refugiarse ahí, necesitaba irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, ¿qué había estado pensado al aceptar ir a New York? ¿Por qué se hacia eso así mismo? Sabia que existía una gran posibilidad de ver a Blaine en cualquier lugar y aún así iba ahí como una libélula que era atraída hacia la luz sin ser consciente que iba directa a una muerte segura.

Kurt no necesitaba nada de eso, lo que él necesitaba era la estabilidad emocional que sólo tenía estando en París, que sólo tenía estando con Matt sin ninguna posibilidad de un cambio o de una inconformidad de parte de él, Kurt necesitaba a Matt con él porque de Blaine ya había tenido suficiente y quería cambiar eso, necesitaba volver a París lo más pronto posible pero primero tenía que salir de esa jaula que era la fiesta.

Sacó su teléfono celular y localizó inmediatamente el número de Rachel llamándolo apresurado, el tono de espera timbró una sola vez y fue rápido pero para Kurt se sintió como una eternidad y entonces estaba la voz de Rachel en la bocina.

—¿Kurt? ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó ella preocupada y con voz ansiosa.—Lamento haberte dejado solo, te vi con Sebastian y Blaine, Dios lamento no haber estado ahí contigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo necesito irme Rachel, no quiero estar más aquí.—Dijo Kurt entre lágrimas y sollozos que salían de él y no podía detenerlos y no le importaba que su voz sonara desastrosa y horrible pero con Rachel no podía fingir—Nos vemos en la salida en cinco minutos está bien y no te preocupes era importante que tú hablaras con ese director.

—Bien, te veré en cinco minutos.—Después de escuchar la confirmación de su amiga colgó y sin importarle que seguramente en París era de madrugada decidió llamar a Matt.

— ¿Kurt?—contestó Matt después del tercer timbre de espera pero no sonaba dormido en absoluto como Kurt hubiera esperado que estuviera.

Kurt tomó unas largas respiraciones profundas para calmarse un poco pero lágrimas silenciosas seguían saliendo de él, la verdad es que no esperaba que Matt le contestara.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Pasa algo?—la voz ahora estaba preocupada y Kurt logró estabilizarse un poco.

—Hola Matt, estoy aquí—dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo. Y trató de sonreír para no preocupar a Matt.

—Hola Kurt.—Lo saludó Matt y por su sonido sabía que estaba sonriendo.— ¿No se suponía que ahora deberías de estar en la fiesta?

—Si, aquí estoy. Yo sólo...—inhaló y exhaló profundo antes de hablar.—Necesitaba hablar contigo por lo menos un minuto.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?—preguntó Matt inquieto.—No te escuchas muy bien.

—Ahora lo estoy—susurró Kurt pero Matt no alcanzó a escucharlo.— ¿Y tú no deberías estar durmiendo?

—Estoy haciendo guardias, si queremos ir a Marsella por unos días tengo que cubrir unas pocas de mis horas antes de irme y también convencer a alguien para que me cubra durante esos días.—Explicó él y Kurt alcanzó a escuchar la peculiar voz de una bocina en el hospital que llamaban a un doctor a naneotologia.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte Matt.—Dijo Kurt tomando una decisión repentina que cruzó por su cabeza.

—Así, ¿que querías decirme que no podía esperar hasta mañana?—respondió bromeando un poco pero Kurt lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba un poco intrigado de lo que Kurt diría.

—Yo no regresaré el próximo lunes sino este martes, así que nos veremos en tres días, ¿cómo suena eso para ti?—dijo Kurt mordiendo su labio y pensando si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—Suena fantástico, yo no tengo ningún problema, podremos salir el jueves para que tengas un día de descanso y estés más relajado del viaje, ¿qué te parece?

—Una idea fantástica.—Contestó Kurt y se relajó un poco.—Yo, te tengo que dejar Matt. Nos vemos el martes.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.—Se despidió Matt y Kurt colgó dando por terminada la llamada.

Necesitaba salir del baño para reunirse con Rachel pero a pesar de eso siguió recargado contra la dura pared del baño hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo y atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y escondió ahí su cabeza, necesitaba esos minutos, sólo esos minutos necesitaba.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?—le gruñó Sebastian molesto y Blaine sólo lo ignoró prefiriendo tomar otra copa de vino blanco.—No lo puedes dejar ir así Blaine.

— ¿No lo viste bien Sebastian? ¿No viste como estaba? Yo, ya le hice suficiente daño, y no quiero hacerlo más.—Contestó Blaine tomándose de un único trago la copa que tenía en su mano de un liquido claro y Sebastian rodó los ojos exasperado por la actitud del moreno.

—Si, si lo vi, y por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Y tú no puedes dejarlo irse así como así, tienes que hablar con él y decirle que no es lo que está pensando. Tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón.—Sebastian le arrebató la otra copa que ahora tenía en su mano antes de que se la llevara a la boca y lo miro retándolo.

—No Sebastian, él tomó su desiciones, yo le pedí que me dejara hablar con él y él se negó y lo conozco muy bien. Sé que Kurt no querrá escúcharme.—Dijo Blaine quitándole la copa de vuelta y tomándosela tan rápido como la anterior y Sebastian tenía ganas de abofetearlo por su hilarante actitud infantil.

—Entonces oblígalo a que lo haga, haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer pero haz que te escuche. Él no es el único que sufre Blaine, tú también lo estás haciendo y Pam, Sam, Cooper y yo podemos verlo y es tan notorio ver cuando sufres por alguien Blaine, tú eres como un cristal que refleja todo. Siempre lo haces.—Recalcó Sebastian tomándolo de los hombros para que no siguiera evitando sus ojos.

Blaine suspiró y evitó los ojos de Sebastian que estaban decididos y temerarios para lograr su acometido sin importarle nada más que su objetivo. Blaine se lo pensó por un momento, debería ir a buscar a Kurt y hacer que lo escuchara o dejarlo ir como él ya se lo ha pedido otras veces pero Blaine quería decirle, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo amaba y explicarle la situación que supiera que ahora estaba libre pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

— ¿De verdad crees que debería hacerlo?—Sebastian asintió rápidamente sin soltarlo y Blaine se atrevió a verlo a los ojos verde que no perdían detalle de él.— ¿Tú crees que me perdone por haber sido tan idiota antes?

—No—contestó sinceramente.—No te perdonara inmediatamente Blaine pero justo por eso tienes que ir y hacer que te escuche, nadie gana una guerra sin perder batallas Blaine.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Blaine, Kurt una vez dijo que él había perdido una guerra y no quería terminar sin ninguna armadura, tal vez Sebastian tenía razón y era hora su hora de actuar y luchar por lo que verdaderamente quería y eso definitivamente era a Kurt en su vida.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.—Dijo Blaine quitándose las manos de de Sebastian de los hombros y él le sonrió para darle ánimos, Blaine miró a su alrededor y vislumbró a Rachel en la puerta de la salida y frunció el ceño.—Aguarda aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos.

— ¿A dónde más podré ir Blaine? No es como si me esperara una larga noche de juerga.—Contestó señalando con un dedo hacia su vientre de 16 semanas pero que aparentaba más de lo que en verdad era.

Blaine rodó los ojos con una pequeñita sonrisa un tanto divertida y asintió antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y pasó su mano justo dónde sitió ese pequeño burbujeó que antes había sentido pero ahora se había vuelto más recurrente.—Así es pequeños, le vamos a desear la mejor de las suertes a papá Blaine.

Blaine llegó a donde estaba Rachel y en cuanto ella lo vio frunció ceño muy molesta sin intenciones de querer hablar con él.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde está?—preguntó amable Blaine pero Rachel sólo lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que un escalofrío desagradable llegara a la espalda de Blaine.

—No, la última vez que te dije donde estaba tú lo dejaste irse, así que no.—Contestó mordazmente Rachel pero ni ella misma sabía donde estaba Kurt en ese momento.

—Lo siento, pero llegué tarde al aeropuerto.—Dijo Blaine conteniéndose de decir otra cosa indebida pero su excusa era una tontería y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Sin embargo no puedes decirme que no podías ir tras él y traerlo de vuelta, creo que has tenido las suficientes oportunidades Blaine Anderson y nunca has sabido aprovecharlas, no veo porque ahora tenga que ayudarte de alguna manera.—Le dijo Rachel haciendo énfasis en todos los puntos que estaba dando a notar y Blaine le concedió la razón a sus palabras.

—Por favor Rachel, tú y yo conocemos a Kurt como a nadie, en estos momentos puede estar cometiendo una estupideces, no contra su vida pero si algo estúpido. Por favor, sólo dime donde esta.—Pidió nuevamente Blaine y Rachel pensó sus palabras y en cierta forma Blaine tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Blaine, yo de verdad no creo que Kurt quiera escucharte. Yo vi a tu esposo, por Dios están esperando un hijo, ¿cómo quieres que Kurt se tome algo como eso? ¿O es qué acaso te has olvidado de lo que pasó?—Recalcó con sus labios entrecerrados mientras decía cada palabra casi sanguinariamente.

—Sebastian ya no es mi esposo.—Repuso Blaine y esto pareció sorprender a Rachel pero no lo suficiente.—Y por supuesto que no me he olvidado de lo que pasó, yo simplemente no podría olvidarlo nunca, es imposible hacerlo. Pero tengo que hablar con Kurt y decirle todo esto que te estoy diciendo a ti Rachel.

Rachel pareció tomar una decisión y entonces habló.—No sé donde está, él me llamó y me pidió que lo esperara aquí, así que no sé.

— ¿Había ruido cuando te llamó?—Rachel negó con la cabeza sin entender la pregunta.—Creo que sé donde está entonces. Gracias Rachel.

Rachel se quedó muy confundida pero lo observó ir hacia otro lado caminando entre la gente y lo único que pudo pensar es que no sabía que esperar esa noche.

Blaine entró por la puerta del baño esperando ansiosamente no haberse equivocado y llegó justo al mismo tiempo que Kurt salía de uno de los cubículos personales y a Blaine se le partió el corazón al ver su estado. Kurt estaba deshecho, su traje estaba desaliñado, su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro era un mapa sin entendimiento alguno. Kurt parecía no notar su presencia y Blaine al ver que no había nadie mas que ellos cerró la puerta con seguro y Kurt se volteó cuando escuchó el ruido al ver a Blaine caminó hacia la salida rápidamente pero Blaine lo detuvo rodeándolo con sus brazos forcejeando con él para que lo soltara.

—Suéltame Blaine.—Protestó Kurt cuando el moreno lo tomó de los brazos hacia atrás para que no pudiera empujarlo.

—No, vamos a hablar de esto.—Contestó Blaine arrinconándolo contra la pared de fondo lejos de la puerta.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer no es algo que me incumba o me importe—gruñó Kurt tratando de separarse nuevamente de él pero tenía casi todo el cuerpo de Blaine sobre él y no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente.

—Kurt por favor, sabes que no te voy a soltar.—Le dijo Blaine pegándolo aún más a la pared si es que era posible imposibilitando que Kurt pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Te lo advierto Blaine, sino me sueltas voy a gritar y sabes que puedo hacerlo muy alto.—Kurt gemía en protesta al no poder hacer nada.

—Grita, anda grita. Nadie te va escuchar, estas hasta el fondo y nadie te va escuchar Kurt.—Lo retó.

—Entonces te voy a demandar, lo que estás haciendo es acoso y puedo demostrarlo.—Le dijo inteligentemente Kurt con una voz mordaz pero Blaine podía ver en sus ojos lo que en realidad estaba vulnerable.

—Haz lo que quieras hacer, pero antes vas a escúcharme.—Hizo contacto visual con él y aunque Kurt hubiera querido ya no podía alejar su mirada de la de Blaine, sus ojos dorados le impedían hacer algo más.—Sebastian y yo ya no estamos casados.

Kurt no esperaba esas palabras de la boca de Blaine pero no dejó que la sorpresa se expresara en él y siguió actuando indiferente.— ¿Por qué crees que eso me importa en lo más mínimo? Te lo dije Blaine, lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer es algo que a mi no me interesa.

Las palabras le dolieron a Blaine al escucharla y tragó duro para darse valor para decir lo demás.—Los bebés que Sebastian espera no sabe si realmente son míos o no.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto Blaine?—suspiró Kurt con la voz quebrada y Blaine lo que menos deseaba era ver que llorara a causa de él.

—Porque tienes que saber que te amo y que nunca podré dejar de amarte, que eres todo para mi, por eso te lo digo.—Contestó Blaine quitando su mano de la espalda de Kurt para tomarlo del rostro.

La respiración de Kurt se volvió intranquila nuevamente y cuando pensaba que no podría haber más lágrimas en él sus ojos le avisan que hay más por venir.—Bueno, aparentemente no es eso lo que vi hace un momento. No entiendo para que me lo dices.

— ¡Kurt! Escucha lo que digo por un momento, yo cometí muchos errores antes y estoy tratando de remediarlos—trató de explicar pero Kurt sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?—dijo Kurt.—Hay errores que no pueden simplemente remediarse Blaine. No me importa que vida lleves con Sebastian y no quiero ninguna explicación de ello. Te pide que no me hicieras esto Blaine, te pide que me dejaras, que te alejaras de mi y si me ves en la calle o donde sea simplemente no me hables, no me mires, no te me acerques, no me trates de explicar cosas que yo no quiero ni deseo saber.

—Y yo prometí aceptar tu decisión pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo por que no puedo vivir sin ti en mi vida, tú eres todo lo que yo quiero Kurt...—susurró contra su mejilla y sintió la humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado hace minutos.

—Pues yo no.—Dijo fríamente y se sacudió para alejar un poco a Blaine de él aunque siguiera a su merced.—Yo no te necesito conmigo. Yo estoy con alguien más Blaine.

Blaine cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras y apretó la mandíbula para no perder el control.—Si de verdad no me quieres contigo, ¿por qué te pones así al verme con Sebastian?

Kurt rió, una risa fría, sin sentimientos y con amargura en ella.— ¿Crees que lloro por ti? ¿Crees que lloro por no estar contigo? ¿Crees que sigues teniendo tanto poder sobre mi y qué me afectas de está manera? Cuan equivocado estás Blaine, yo no lloro por ti. Lloro por mi, por que no sé cuánto tiempo fui tan estúpido y me viste la cara. No sé cuánto tiempo te estuviste burlando de mi, yo supe siempre en lo que estaba metido pero tú al parecer siempre jugaste conmigo.

—Eso no fue así Kurt, nada de lo que dices lo fue. Yo de verdad te amaba, te amo todavía y tú no eras un juego para mi, nunca lo fuiste. ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti entender eso?—Blaine casi rogaba para que Kurt no tuviera esos pensamientos y no creyera eso de él.

—No te creo Blaine, no te creo absolutamente nada.—Contestó Kurt con la voz acusatoria y fría.—Tú me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y...

Su argumento fue callado por los ásperos y húmedos labios de Blaine sobre los de él en un beso rudo y profundo que exigía tiempo donde no lo había, que decía todo lo que con palabras no podía explicar, todo aquello que siempre se pensaba y se quería, todo lo que sentía por él. Kurt se sorprendió por el beso y se derritió en los brazos al principio sin corresponderle y después de sentir la lengua de Blaine queriendo entrar en su boca se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejo a Blaine con sus manos que ahora estaban sueltas.

Blaine se quedó sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de ambiente y no vio venir la mano de Kurt hasta que esta estaba sobre su mejilla haciendo su piel escocer por el dolor y un calor que lleno su cara y cuello.

— ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!—Le gritó Kurt al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por los labios.—Entiéndelo Blaine, lo nuestro terminó para siempre. Y no tengo intención de volver contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, no me importa si estás divorciado o no. Adiós Blaine.

Kurt caminó hasta la puerta con pasos fuertes y resonantes pero antes de salir se acomodó su ropa justo a tiempo para escuchar a Blaine hablarle.

—No me daré por vencido Kurt.—Kurt inhaló y exhaló antes de abrir la puerta y salir del baño.

* * *

Okay, no sé si estar realmente orgullosa de este capítulo, creo que no quedó como me habría gustado pero quería terminarlo para subirlo hoy pero lo escrito y re escrito algunas veces y ninguna me convence tanto pero decidí dejarlo finalmente así. Pero se los prometí, y estoy con esta idea espiritual de cumplir todas mis promesas.

Muchas gracias por leer especialmente a: **_StyxxandBethany, Knut Archambault, Candy Criss, 07DaniDC,Hummelandersonsmythe, Domi Criss Colfer, Cereceres Dany, Iashmy, Vanesa _**y todos los demás que han leído la historia la han añadido a Fav y Follow y han comentado también esta historia, muchas gracias por darse un minuto de su tiempo y leerla.

Nos leemos pronto!

Spoiler: Sebastian y Kurt hablan, sobre muchas cosas..


	23. Chapter 23

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer alta, delgada con el cabello dorado lacio hasta la cintura, unos profundos ojos grises ahumados con un mandil azul que cubría su delgada figura, una sonrisa se planto en la boca de la mujer al verla, dientes blancos y grandes, Pam solía creer que era la mujer perfecta.

—Hola, Pam—dijo ella alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla con sus labios rosas y brillosos. —Pasa cariño. Cooper no me dijo que vendrías.

Pam entro en la casa sonriéndole a su tía Hannah además la casa olía riquísimo. —Mi tío Coop no sabía que yo vendría. ¿No interrumpo nada, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no Pam, estoy preparando la cena, puedes subir con Nicole si quieres. Cooper se está dando un baño.—Le ofreció su tía y Pam asintió.

—Supongo que iré con Nicole, ¿no quieres qué te ayude en algo?—la mujer sonrió cálidamente.

—No te preocupes, anda ve. Yo las llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Pam asintió y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, la primera puerta era la de sus tíos, la segunda era el baño, sabía que en la tercera era la habitación que usaba su tía para escibir y finalmente la cuarta puerta era la habitación de Nicole, su única prima. Pam tocó la puerta y escuchó la suave voz de su prima menor decir adelante. Nicole le sonrió en cuanto la vio, ella era prácticamente una copia en miniatura de su madre, salvo por los ojos azules de Cooper y el cabello unos tonos más oscuro.

— ¡Pam!—dijo emocionada saltando de su cama para abrazar a Pam.

—Hey, Nicole—dijo Pam correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Qué bueno que vienes, hoy ha sido muy aburrido. Desde que las vacaciones comenzaron mi mamá me ha tenido secuestrada acompañándola de un lugar a otro. —Dijo ella invitándola a que se sentara en su cama con ella.

—Pensé que sería divertido ir a los estudios de la ABC a ver las grabaciones, tu mamá hace un muy buen trabajo escribiendo capítulos de las series de televisión. —Sonrió Pam.

—Sí pero se vuelve aburrido después de los primeros días. En fin, mi papá me dijo que mi tío Sebastian está esperando dos niños, eso debe ser emocionante—aplaudió Nicole.

—Si, lo es. —Contestó Pam—Ya quiero que nazcan.

—Les dije a mis papás que quería un hermanito, mi papá casi se ahoga con el agua y mi mamá se puso pálida y entonces me dijeron que definitivamente no.—Dijo Nicole un poco triste pero rápido cambio de nuevo a estar feliz, eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de su prima, siempre estaba irremediablemente feliz.

Un golpe en la puerta las sorprendió y después la cabeza de Cooper se asomaba. —Niñas, la cena está lista, bajen ya.

Después salió y ellas lo siguieron escaleras abajo, Cooper interceptó a Pam cuando bajaba de la escalera y le dio un medio abrazo.

— ¿Tus papás saben que estás aquí?—Pam se sonrojó delatándose ante su tío. — ¿No era hoy la fiesta de Vogue?

—Sí, pero yo quería hablar contigo de algo. Algo importante. —Dijo Pam mientras Nicole y su mamá hablaban sobre un vestido en la cocina.

— ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó Cooper intrigado por su sobrina.

—Hey, ustedes dos, a cenar. —Los llamó Hannah y ellos obedientemente fueron a la mesa a sentarse. — ¡Cooper! Creo recordar que te dije que esa camiseta era espantosa y no quería volver a verla en mi presencia.

Las chicas voltearon a ver la aparentemente espantosa camiseta y ciertamente si era horrible, tenía unos diseños horrendos y sin sentido además de un color irreconocible.

—Cierto papá, es horrible—dijo Nicole frunciendo el ceño levemente viéndolo con desaprobación.

—Tiene razón tío, —dijo Pam y Hannah le mandó una mirada de que ella tenía la razón. Cooper resignado se fue a cambiar de camiseta y volvió minutos después y prosiguieron con la cena.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Cooper llevo a Pam aparte para hablar con ella y Hannah entendiendo la indirecta, eso y que Cooper se lo haya dicho, entretuvo a Nicole en la cocina con ella mientras lavaban los platos de la cena.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme Pam?—le preguntó su tío.

—Hace unos días vi a Kurt hospedarse en un hotel y le dije a mi papá Blaine que lo había visto pero no le dije donde y menos en cual hotel, ¿crees que hice bien?—le explicó angustiada Pam.

Cooper abrió sus ojos grandemente ante las palabras de Pam y se preocupó un poco. — ¿Blaine fue a la fiesta de Vogue?—Pam asintió. — ¿Por qué crees que hiciste mal?

Pam se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Quiero que mi papá Blaine este con Kurt.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste entonces?—preguntó Cooper brevemente confundido y un poco enternecido.

— ¿Me ayudarías con algo que quiero hacer?—preguntó Pam viéndolo con grandes ojos verdes suplicantes, tal cual como hacia Blaine cuando quería convencer a alguien.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Pam?—quiso saber Cooper antes de cerciorarse que no cometería un error.

—No es nada malo, sólo quiero darles un empujoncito. ¿Me ayudas?—repitió Pam sonriéndole dulcemente.

—No sé si sea buena idea, ¿pero qué demonios? Hagámoslo. De cualquier forma no perdemos nada, y tenemos mucho que ganar, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¡Gracias tío!—Contestó Pam abrazándolo y dandole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación, no tenía ni idea de quien era, no había llamado a servicio a la habitación y no estaba esperando a nadie, no entendía quién podía estar buscándolo, le dolía la cabeza de no haber podido dormir la noche anterior y lo único que quería era descansar todo ese día porque al día siguiente tenía que hacer su maleta y aún no quería pensar en eso.

La noche anterior fue fatal para él, después de la platica con Blaine en el baño en la que se vio forzado se fue de ahí inmediatamente con Rachel, Rachel no había dejado de preguntar sobre qué pasó y que le había dicho Blaine y Kurt simplemente la calló porque no tenía cabeza para hablar y pensar de ello, claro que después le pidió una disculpa a Rachel y ella lo perdono pero aún así la hizo pasar un mal momento.

Kurt suspiró, no tenía ánimos de hablar con Rachel si era era ella quien estaba detrás de la puerta y es que era muy probable que fuera ella, era la única que sabia donde estaba. Pero Kurt le inventaría cualquier pretexto para quitársela de encima, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie ese día.

Se sorprendió al ver esa persona del otro de la puerta, parado en el pasillo viéndolo sin pestañear, Kurt no supo que cara poner o que decir al verlo así que su único pensamiento fue cerrar la puerta para dejarlo fuera y no dejar que entrara, era la persona que menos deseaba ver, pero antes de que Kurt cerrara la puerta un pie se interpuso en su camino.

No podía empujar por completo la puerta, podría lastimarlo o provocar que le pasara algo malo y Kurt jamás se perdonaría algo como eso. Tenía suficiente en su conciencia como para también añadirle algo como eso. Además de que él también aplicó algo de fuerza para que Kurt no cerrara sin antes hablarle.

Kurt abrió la puerta rendido era obvio que ese hombre no se iría de ahí.— ¿Qué quieres aquí Sebastian?

— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó Sebastian aunque sabía que la respuesta sería una completa negativa.

Kurt suspiró.—Claro que no puedes pasar, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar contigo, y en verdad me gustaría pasar, además ¿me prestarías el baño, por favor?—Kurt frunció el ceño sin entender a que venía eso último.—De verdad tengo que entrar al baño, mi vejiga no puede más.

Kurt se hizo a un lado resignado de que no tenía otra alternativa y lo dejó pasar a su habitación sólo por la urgencia que tenía, Sebastian sonrió y Kurt le indicó donde estaba el baño, después de todo él no era un monstruo inhumano que dañaba a las personas. Kurt se sentó en la cama a esperar a que Sebastian saliera del baño para pedirle que se retirara nuevamente.

—Gracias, de verdad necesitaba entrar a uno.—Dijo Sebastian cuando salió del baño y Kurt asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Como sea, ahora si te puedes ir.—Contestó Kurt parándose de su lugar para abrirle la puerta y esta vez fue Sebastian quien se sentó en la cama.

—Creo que nosotros también deberíamos hablar.—Habló calmado Sebastian y Kurt estaba profundamente confundido.—En estos años nos hemos estado diciendo muchas cosas que tal vez no deberíamos habernos dicho.

—No tengo tiempo para eso Sebastian.—Kurt cerró la puerta cansado de mantenerla abierta.—Sinceramente no entiendo cual es el fin de que estés aquí.

—Te lo digo Kurt, debemos hablar.—Sebastian inconscientemente se puso la mano en su vientre y Kurt no pudo evitar verlo por más que lo deseara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?—preguntó Kurt serio y Sebastian pensó que era algo por donde empezar.

—16 semanas pero no estoy muy seguro.—Sebastian frunció un poco el ceño y Kurt se quedó pensando.—No sé si Blaine te lo dijo pero no estamos seguros si los bebés son de él.

—Eso Sebastian se lo dije a él y te lo digo a ti, francamente no me importa, porque ahora estoy muy bien sin tener que preocuparme en absoluto por Blaine o lo que él haga.—Se defendió Kurt exasperado y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

—Sin embargo te importa, Blaine te importa más de lo que quieres reconocer. Amas a Blaine.—Confirmó Sebastian sin que Kurt dijera nada.—Y también sé que el verme esperando dos bebés te lastima.

Kurt respiró fuertemente.—Ustedes están tan equivocados, a mi no me duele el hecho de que estés embarazado Sebastian. Sé que esas cosas pasan cuando una pareja está casada, a mi no me tienen que dar ninguna clase de explicación. ¿Sabes lo que me lastima?

— ¿Qué cosa Kurt? Por qué creo que ambos hemos sufrido aquí.—Dijo claramente Sebastian.

—Blaine se estuvo burlando de mi, de nosotros Sebastian.—Dijo sinceramente Kurt y se sentó en una silla delante de Sebastian.—No sé cómo sentirme justo ahora.

— ¿Tú crees que yo si? Mi ex esposo me estuvo engañando por cinco años y ahora estoy aquí hablando tranquilamente con él que fue su amante.—Dijo Sebastian alzando sus brazos y apuntando a Kurt y ambos no pudieron evitar la pequeña risa que les brotó.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así. Tienes razón, esto es una mierda de situación.—Aceptó Kurt.—Y creo que tienes razón.—Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—Creo que primero debo de contarte mi versión de los hechos.—Kurt asintió encogiéndose de hombros.—Yo no quería darle el divorcio a Blaine porque siempre creí que tú sólo eras un capricho para él y pensé que sería algo pasajero...

—Sin embargo él no te había pedido el divorcio sólo por mi, él simplemente no quería seguir viviendo con alguien que no amaba, no quería fingir que estaba enamorado de ti.—Dijo Kurt con un poco de frialdad en su voz.

Sebastian tragó duro a pesar de sentir su boca seca.—Lo sé, ahora lo sé y fue muy duro para mí el darme cuenta de eso, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

— ¿Por qué querías seguir con Blaine después de todo lo qué pasó entre nosotros?—preguntó Kurt, esa era tal vez la mayor interrogante de su vida.

—Voy a asumir que tú has estado enamorado Kurt.—Comenzó Sebastian evitando sus ojos al decir lo siguiente.—Cuando amas a alguien estás dispuesto a sufrir por ése alguien, yo creía estar enamorado de Blaine. Tal vez lo estaba pero no en la misma forma que él lo está de ti. Cuando él me habló de la primera vez que estuvo contigo, yo lo perdoné porque creía que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y no lo sé, supongo que no le tomé la atención debida y lo dejé pasar creyendo que a Blaine se le pasaría. Pero después volvió a ocurrir y yo no lo habría notado a no ser que él me lo dijo personalmente, fue entonces cuando me pidió el divorcio y me negué a dárselo. Seguía con esa idea en mi cabeza que tú sólo eras un capricho, su entretenimiento temporal y pensé que al amenazarlo como lo hice, él te dejaría y volvería a mi.

Kurt estaba calladamente sentado viendo a Sebastian hablarle sobre todo eso y pensó que él también tenía que decir algo a toda esa tensa situación.—Debes de saber que cuando Blaine te pidió el divorcio la primera vez, nosotros sólo éramos que ocurría de vez en cuando, que aún no había sentimientos de por medio. Pero Blaine lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de la farsa en la que estaba viviendo, cuando me dijo lo que le dijiste voy a admitir que te odie inmediatamente.

Sebastian sonrió de lado ante lo último.—No te preocupes por eso, yo también te odie de inmediato cuando Blaine me contó lo que ocurrió entre ustedes y recuerdo que fui hasta tu oficina y te lo hice saber.

—Jamás voy a olvidar eso.—Admitió Kurt con el ceño fruncido.—Nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera hacer tanto daño con las palabras.

—Lo siento por eso, pero todo lo que dije en aquel momento era todo lo que sentía hacia ti, tú eras el intruso en mi familia, quien quería quitarme todo, tú eras el que me estaba robando a Blaine. Y lo único que yo podía pensar era en cuanto quería destruirte.

—Tienes razón e incluso en aquel momento la tuviste Sebastian, yo me metí en un lugar que no me correspondía, me interpuse en tu matrimonio, entre tú y Blaine. De verdad créeme cuando te digo que yo mismo nunca podré perdonarme por eso.—Dijo Kurt evitando la mirada de Sebastian.—Yo lamento tanto lo que hice todo este tiempo, hice cosas que nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría a siquiera considerar hacerlas. Lamento tanto haber destruido la relación entre ustedes dos. Lamento haberle causado daño también a su hija.

—Creo que no tiene caso pedir disculpas por cosas que no se pueden remediar pero en una cosa tú no tuviste la culpa, tú no destruiste nuestro matrimonio sino nosotros dos. Blaine fue el primero en darse cuenta que estábamos mal, pero yo era quien seguía aferrado a la idea de que lo nuestro era para siempre y que una vez tú salieras de nuestra vida todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero las cosas no eran así, eran problemas que veníamos acarreando desde un tiempo atrás.

—Lo lamento Sebastian. Creo que salí demasiado tarde de la vida de ustedes.—Kurt tragó y parpadeó para ahuyentar las lagrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.—Yo te debo una disculpa Sebastian, lamento tanto las cosas que antes te he dicho, eh sido un completo idiota contigo. La última vez que nos vimos dije cosas que no debía, que no estaba en mi lugar el decirlas.

Sebastian rió sin humor.—Yo también lo siento por eso, de hecho por todo al igual que tú, si yo le hubiera dado el divorcio a Blaine desde hace tanto tiempo nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas cosas. Y sobre lo que te dije el día de la fiesta tienes que saber que no era cierto, nada era verdad. Sin embargo, creo que ambos hemos madurado un poco más desde entonces.

—Eso creo. —Reconoció Kurt poniéndose de pie para tomar una taza de café de la pequeña maquina personal de su habitación y le ofreció a Sebastian quien cortésmente lo rechazó. —Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar que yo hubiera ido esa noche, pero, ¿sabes? Fue como si una parte poderosa de mi quisiera darse cuenta realmente de cual era su lugar y por eso fui, quería ver con mis propios ojos la familia que eran ustedes tres.

—En esa ocasión te dije que siempre serias el otro, y creo que siempre estuve equivocado contigo Kurt. Siempre me encargue de pensar y esperar lo peor de ti, tenía la rotunda idea de que tú eres lo único que me estorbaba para tener ese matrimonio perfecto que siempre había soñado con Blaine ese del que siempre hablaba su mamá. —Sebastian suspiró soñador y volteo hacia el techo como si este tuviera todas las respuestas antes de volver a ver a Kurt. — ¿Blaine alguna vez te habló sus padres?

Kurt se vio levemente sorprendido por el cambio de tema en la conversación pero negó con su cabeza y añadió. —Muy pocas veces los llegaba a mencionar y sí lo hacia rápidamente cambiaba de tema.

—Para Blaine se hizo muy difícil hablar de ellos después del accidente que sufrieron, ellos eran tan peculiares. Si hubieras conocido a Pam, la madre de Blaine, supieras porque él así. Sus mamá era la mujer más bondadosa, amable, cariñosa, que yo alguna vez haya conocido. Ella nos decía que nos casáramos con quien estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por nosotros, quien nos hiciera reír y enojar como nadie más podía, que nos casáramos con aquel que con sólo una mirada nos comprendiera y sobre todo con quien nos amara incondicionalmente. Y me alegro tanto que Pam haya heredado tanto de ella sin siquiera conocerla. Tenías razón, ella es más Anderson que Smythe.

Esta vez fue Kurt quien rió sin humor alguna al escuchar las últimas palabras y nuevamente se levantó a tirar el contenido de la taza de café sin ánimos para seguir bebiendolo.—Eso no es verdad, yo lo dije por molestarte, no puedo hablar en el nombre de la mamá de Blaine porque no tuve la fortuna de conocerla y la única vez que he escuchado algo de ella fue cuando tú dijiste que ellos eran, ¿cómo decirlo? Muy superficiales. Pero Sebastian, debes de saber que Pam tiene muchas cualidades tuyas.

El otro hombre sonrío con cariño.—Ella es un torbellino la mayor parte del tiempo, pero mi fase favorita de ella es cuando está en casa ensayando para cualquier obra que vayan a presentar en el auditorio de su escuela, es cuando la veo ser libremente ella, cuando piensa que nadie la está viendo y hace gestos raros y se divierte sola.

—Ella es una buena... Jovencita, Sebastian. Y de verdad ella tiene muchas cosas tuyas también, porque yo la verdad dudo que haya sacado de Blaine esa persistencia que tiene cuando está segura que tiene la razón y esa astucia para conseguir lo que se propone. Ustedes sin lugar a duda hicieron un muy buen trabajo como padres, dejando de lado cualquier problema que pudieron haber tenido en el camino, creo que han hecho un trabajo invaluable e incomparable como padres y no dudo que puedan volver hacerlo. —Terminó diciendo dirigiendo su mirada al vientre redondo de Sebastian.

Sebastian se percató del cambio en el ambiente y si estaban hablando tan tranquilamente de todo, ¿por qué no decirle a Kurt acerca de eso también?—Kurt, nosotros no podemos asegurar que los bebés son de Blaine.—Kurt hizo un intento por hablar pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.—Prácticamente yo fui quien orilló a Sebastian a que tuviera relaciones conmigo. Él nunca te engañó Kurt, él y yo dejamos de tener relaciones desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero entonces las fotos de tu compromiso estaban en una revista y yo se la restregué en la cara a Blaine y le pedí que lo intentáramos que no me importaba tener una relación que sólo se basara en sexo y...

—Sebastian.—Lo interrumpió Kurt con voz temblorosa.—De verdad yo no quiero saber eso, siendo sincero me duele saber todo esto. Estoy consciente que ustedes hasta hace poco se han divorciado, me alegro por ustedes, que han aprendido a solucionar sus diferencias y estén dispuestos a seguir siendo buenos amigos. Pero de verdad te agradecería que no me dijeras nada más.

—Tienes que dejarme que te diga Kurt.—Pidió Sebastian con esa mirada profunda y constante que daba cuando tenía una idea determinante.—Porque en cierta forma me siento culpa por como ustedes están ahora.

Kurt se quedó en un shock momentáneo al escuchar esas palabras.— ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿De qué demonios hablas Sebastian? Tú no debes sentirte culpable por nada de esto, es absurdo que lo hagas.

—En cierta forma es mi culpa que ustedes se hayan separado.—Dijo Sebastian y Kurt negó con su cabeza.

—Eso no es tu culpa. No era tu obligación dejar libre a Blaine. Creo que muchas personas hubieran hecho lo que tú hiciste Sebastian, tú estabas confundido y perdido y no sabías qué hacer ante la situación que vivía tu matrimonio.—Contradijo Kurt y notó como los ojos de Sebastian se aguaron un poco pero él no se detuvo.—Todos tenemos derecho a aferrarnos a algún, sueño, anhelo, deseo, lo que sea que nos lleva ha hacer lo que hacemos. Somos seres humanos y por desgracia no somos perfectos, nadie te podía asegurar que si hubieras tomado otra decisión hubiera sido mejor o peor. Las decisiones que tomaste fueron tuyas únicamente, buenas o malas eran tuyas. Y nadie te vamos a juzgar por eso, porque es tu vida y tu decides que hacer con ella y lo que sucede entre Blaine y yo es completamente aparte, es diferente en todos los puntos que lo veas, es algo que estaba destinado al fracaso por el sencillo hecho de que jamás debí de haberme involucrado con un hombre casado.

—Es que no lo entiendes, esto no sólo tiene que ver contigo y Blaine. Tiene que ver en las decisiones que yo tomé en base a eso.—Sebastian cerró sus ojos considerando lo que iba a decir a continuación.—Tengo 16 o 17 semanas de embarazo, es improbable decirlo. Voy a tener dos niños que son mellizos. Tengo una hija de 16 años a la cual eh tratado de educar con buenos valores, enseñándole lo que es el respeto, la responsabilidad, le amor, el valor propio y la dignidad como persona. Y yo mismo no puedo saber quien es el padre de mis hijos porque fui completamente irresponsable al estar con alguien más. Y sí simplemente yo le hubiera dado el divorcio a Blaine no estaría pasando por todo esto.—Admitió Blaine con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y tragando audiblemente la saliva que se le había formado en la boca al decirlo todo.—No me mal entiendas, de verdad amo a estos bebés que llevo dentro de mi. Pero si no hubiera sido tan perra hace años, ahora mismo no tendría que estar en el dilema de que sucederá entre mi hija y yo cuando se lo diga porque le hecho tantas cosas que no sé si ella estará dispuesta a escucharme otra vez.

Kurt inhaló fuertemente pero en éste punto él también estaba llorando y no sabia cuando había comenzado, buscó por su habitación hasta que ubicó una caja de pañuelos y fue por ellos para pasárselos a Sebastian.

—Gracias.—Murmuró tomando uno y limpiando su rostro al tiempo que Kurt hacia lo mismo.

—Lo siento mucho Sebastian, por todo esto.—Se disculpó kurt y Sebastian se le quedó viendo mientras hablaba.—Vienes a buscarme a decirme que te sientes culpable por cosas de las cuales tú estabas e tu derecho de hacer y me pides disculpas por cosas sin sentido cuando el único que hizo cosas que no debía hacer aquí fui yo, yo fui quién estuvo con alguien que no debía. Yo soy la causa principal de que ustedes hayan tenido problemas con su hija, si a alguien deben culpar completamente es a mi. Yo, lo siento, tanto, tanto. No hay justificación alguna que yo pueda dar para eso. Pensar parte por eso fue que decidí alejarme de Blaine, lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de todo lo que estaba causando. Pero al principio era tan difícil para mí alejarme de Blaine, y después no supe lo que estaba haciendo pero llegué al punto en el que simplemente me di cuenta que tenía que parar y no tienes una idea de cuan arrepentido estoy de no haberlo hecho antes y haberte causado tanto sufrimiento a ti y a Pam.

—Gracias Kurt, creo que por mucho tiempo estuve furioso contigo pero ahora comprendo porque lo hacías y es en serio cuando te dije que yo también te debo una disculpa porque lo hago.—Contestó solemnemente Sebastian tocando un poco su vientre sintiendo la firme presión debajo de sus dedos.—Lamento haberte ofendido como lo hice todas esas veces y también siento no haberle dado el divorcio a Blaine cuando debería haberlo hecho, siento lo que pasó con tu bebé.

Kurt alzó su cabeza ante eso último y suspiró.—Nadie tiene la culpa de eso Sebastian, fue algo que simplemente pasó y no hay explicación alguna. Tan sólo que ese bebé no era para mi, no era mi tiempo.

—Aún así, de verdad siento lo que nos he ocasionado a ambos porque yo he sido quien he hecho que ambos hayamos vivido estás situaciones.

Un silencio se extendió por la habitación, Sebastian seguía sentado en la cama limpiando su rostro con el pañuelo y Kurt estaba en la silla frente a él, ninguno de los sabía que más decir o añadir a la conversación que estaban teniendo hasta que Sebastian fue el primero en volver a hablar.

— ¿No vas a volver con Blaine?—preguntó sutilmente.

—No, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.—Contestó Kurt casi inmediatamente.—Estando con él, tuve muy buenos momentos pero en su mayoría fueron agridulces y creo que Blaine no está preparado para hacer frente a ninguna otra relación por ahora y yo necesito más de lo que Blaine pudo alguna vez darme y eso lo estoy teniendo de otra persona a la que en verdad quiero y me quiere y no voy arruinar lo que tengo para arriesgarme ahora con Blaine.

—Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres todo lo que alguna vez los padres de Blaine soñaban para él, Blaine con sólo mencionar tu nombre sus ojos son otros y su sonrisa cambia, todo es diferente en él cuando piensa en ti.—Se levantó cuidadosamente y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola para salir.—No te puedo obligar a que lo aceptes de vuelta, esa es sólo tu decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada sobre eso pero te pido que si quiere ha ale contigo lo escuches. Tengo años de conocer a Blaine, y nunca antes lo vi tan enamorado de alguien desde que te conoció, de hecho nunca antes lo había visto enamorado de alguien realmente. Sólo a excepción de Pam pero ese es un amor completamente distinto.

Kurt agachó su cabeza por un minuto antes de volver a subirla para contestarle.—Yo no puedo Sebastian, no puedo simplemente volver con Blaine y olvidar todo. Han sido demasiadas cosas y ahora sólo quiero paz en mi vida, y tampoco puedo prometerte que lo escucharé porque no estoy seguro de lo que sería capaz si lo hago.

—Es tu decisión Kurt.—Dijo Sebastian a punto de irse pero ahora fue Kurt quien lo detuvo.

—Sebastian no te preocupes por la reacción que tendrá tu hija cuando descubra lo de los niños, estoy seguro que ella te entenderá. Como te dije han hecho un muy buen trabajo criándola y ella tiene muy buenos sentimientos.—Kurt le sonrió levemente.—De verdad espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes, y que los bebés nazcan muy bien, que al fin eso es lo más importante independiente de quién sea su otro padre, porque ellos ya tienen uno que vale su peso en oro.

Sebastian sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad esta vez y sin decir nada salió por la puerta dejando que un peso enorme que cargaban sobre sus hombros desapareciera para siempre de de ambos, cerrando finalmente una puerta que habían mantenido por mucho tiempo abierta pero que ese día le ponían un cierre confortante para ambas partes.

Muchas gracias los que siguen leyendo la historia y dejan un review, perdonen los horrores ortográficos por no podía seguir durmiendo sabiendo que no había sabido el capítulo.

¿Qué se imaginan que Pam y Cooper planeen juntos?

Nos leemos pronto.

Spoiler:

Pam vio fijamente la tarjeta y después con una ceja alzada le preguntó a Sebastian— ¿Qué es lo que Hunter tiene que demostrar?


	24. Chapter 24

— ¿Papá?—llamó Pam cuando Sebastian cerró la puerta de su casa después de haber estado casi toda la mañana fuera. Sebastian había dejado a su hija aún profundamente dormida cuando salió esa mañana, sin embargo ahora parecía muy despierta.

— Aquí estoy.—Contestó Sebastian revisando el correo que había llegado a la casa sin percatarse de nada más en su casa.— ¿Has comido algo? Podríamos ir a algún lugar, incluso te dejaré escoger en donde, ¿qué te parece?

—Uhm, ¿papá?—Repitió Pam y en esta ocasión estaba más cerca de él, Sebastian volteó a verla y ella señalaba con sus manos un enorme jarrón transparente con brillantes girasoles amarillos y lirios rojos entremezclados que estaba sobre la mesita de café de la sala.

—Oh, wow. Ese es un florero grande, ¿lo ha traído tu papá Blaine?—preguntó Sebastian sonriendo brevemente sin prestar mayor atención a las flores, pensando que seguramente Blaine las había traído para compensar la aparentemente noche arruinada que habían tenido, eso y que Blaine buscaba hacer de sus días todos buenos para tenerlo feliz.— ¿Que dices acerca de ese brunch?

—No, no son de papá Blaine.—Aclaró Pam señalando continuamente el florero.—Un repartidor llamó a la puerta a las 9 de la mañana de un domingo y me lo entregó. Después llamé a papá Blaine para decirle que estaban muy bonitas y él simplemente no sabia de que le estaba hablando, así que he tenido que esperar por horas hasta que tú has llegado para que leas la tarjeta y me digas de quien son porque estoy francamente ansiosa.—Sebastian tenía ganas de reír al ver a su hija aún en pijama, a pesar de ser cerca del medio día o tal vez ya lo era, en mitad de la sala con el ceño fruncido, el cabello recogido en un moño casi deshecho dejando salir casi todos sus rizos por todas partes y con los lentes de armazón todavía puestas sin haberse puesto los de contacto. Y se hubiera reído a no ser que él también estaba intrigado por el repentino obsequio.

—Esta bien Pam, calmemos tus ansias y de una vez las mías.—Contestó Sebastian acercándose para ver las flores, y frunció un poco el ceño, las conocía o las había visto en alguna parte, por supuesto eran flores y flores había en muchas partes pero estas le parecían muy familiares, gratamente familiares.

Sebastian vio las brillantes y relucientes flores de colores fuertes, buscó la pequeña tarjeta y cuando la tomó abrió el pequeño sobre que la contenía y la sacó con dedos ágiles para leer lo que en ella decía, Pam lo miraba sin perderse ningún segundo de su reacción y Sebastian sonrió inevitablemente. La caligrafía era aún más que reconocible, aunque era un poco irregular.

_Espero que estas cuenten como una muestra más... H. C._

Sebastian sonrió y se volvió para ver de nuevo esas flores, esas flores como las que solía haber en los patios de Dalton, ahora claramente recordaba verlas por la ventana de su habitación hacia el patio trasero del internado cuando estaba ahí, Hunter y él habían pasado muchas veces sus tardes recostados en el pasto verde viendo los girasoles y los lirios altos y Sebastian siempre dijo que esas flores le encantaban tanto en los colores y de la manera en la que olían a frescura y calidez.

Pam sólo esperaba paciente a que su papá le dijera algo, en cambio Sebastian parecía más que consternado viendo las flores sin prestar ninguna atención a nada más. Pam tomó la tarjeta que su papá había dejado en la mesa y sin ningún miramiento la leyó, ella estaba igual de impactará que su papá pero en su mente hacían eco las inciale. H. C. Y se las repetía una y otra vez, hasta que algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza. H. Esa H era la inicial de Hunter, de quien su papá y ella estuvieron hablando y Pam de alguna forma se sentía excluida. Se movió para quedar en el campo de visión de Sebastian y éste al sentir su mirada la volteó a ver a los ojos.

Pam vio fijamente la tarjeta y después con una ceja alzada le preguntó a Sebastian— ¿Qué es lo que Hunter tiene que demostrar?

Sebastian tragó un poco y su rostro mostró un poco la angustia que sentía en esos momentos, había olvidado por completo que Pam aún estaba en la habitación con él.

—Uhm, es algo complicado de decir.—Dijo Sebastian considerando las palabras que pronunciaba.

— ¿Por qué te envía flores? Un viejo amigo con él que hablas seguido y constantemente que además dice que tiene algo que demostrarte no envía flores con una simple intención de amistad. Ahí hay algo más y tú me lo estás escondiendo y lo sabes, porque en tus ojos puedo ver la culpa.—Dijo Pam doblando sus brazos en su pecho mortificada y Sebastian se puso pálido sin decir ninguna palabra ante lo que acababa de decir su hija.

Se instalaron en un silencio tenso en el que ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra, Sebastian rehuía la mirada de su hija y Pam sólo permanecía parada delante de él esperando alguna clase de explicación que no llegaba, finalmente suspiró y bajó sus brazos derrotada, tal vez era malo que ambos compartieran ese carácter tan dominante.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada, cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así de nuevo? Tú también estarás cinco años con él antes de decirme quién es.—Pam bajó sus ojos viendo sus pies y exhaló un poco de aire antes de volver a subir su mirada a su papá.— Sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema en que tú busques rehacer tu vida, de hecho me alegro de que salgas adelante y que esto no trunque tu vida amorosa personal, pero ya se los he dicho a ti y a papá Blaine. Soy lista para mi beneficio y no tanto para el suyo y me doy cuenta que hay algo que todavía me están ocultando, y no he dicho nada porque estoy esperando que ustedes lo hagan pero por lo visto no tienen intenciones de hacerlo y justo ahora con éste misterioso arreglo y con el nombre de un sujeto que no conozco su rostro y que tú te niegues a hablar de él; simplemente me confirma que en verdad hay algo y quiero que me lo digas. Por que de verdad papá yo no quiero tener que empezar a hacer mis propias conjeturas para averiguar que es lo que está pasando con ustedes.

Pam esperó por unos minutos más a que Sebastian hablara pero ahora más que nunca el hombre parecía estar congelado en su lugar, no estaba seguro de que hacer, nunca se había imaginado que su hija alguna vez fuera a decirle algo como aquello. Sabía que Pam era muy lista y nunca se confiaba de nada, que primero meditaba cada cosa antes de hacerla o decirla y era obvio que había estado pensando mucho en eso y esperaba una clara respuesta.

—Okay, ya entendí. No hablaremos de esto.—Respondió Pam y avanzó hacia las escaleras, y antes de subir se detuvo para hablarle de nuevo.—Y no te preocupes, esta vez no me iré a ninguna parte, estoy dispuesta a esperar a que tú quieras hablar de ello pero en verdad espero que lo hagas pronto. Y sobre lo de hace rato, preparé crepas de fresas con chocolate y te dejé un poco para que desayunaras en la cocina.—Ella suspiró y comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente.—Estaré en mi habitación, tengo un ensayo de historia que terminar. Y después iré con papá Blaine.

Sebastian se quedó ahí parado en medio de su sala de estar con los ojos aguados de lagrimas que los habían llenado, su mente corriendo y pensando en como decirle a Pam lo que tanto lo preocupaba, y por primera vez en las semanas que llevaba de embarazo finalmente pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir el golpe inconfundible de una pequeña patada en su costado derecho e igualmente otra la siguió al segundo después y luego de eso no hubo movimiento alguno. Sebastian sólo atinó a sobarse lentamente el área y sonrío para sus adentros murmurando para sí mismo, "Todo estará bien, su hermana mayor estará bien".

* * *

El sol comenzaba a meterse en el horizonte de la ciudad y Kurt estaba tranquilamente dibujando sobre la cama de su habitación sin preocuparse por nada más cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó y se sorprendió al escucharlo, aunque para esas alturas ya no le sorprendería que cualquiera lo estuviera llamando, después de haber recibido la extraña visita de Sebastian esa misma mañana ya podía esperar que pasara cualquier cosa es día. Después de esa conversación que tuvo con el hombre no podía dejar de pensar sobre todo lo que hablaron, simplemente las palabras en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez. ¿Blaine de verdad lo amaría tanto como Sebastian aseguraba? No quería seguir pensando en eso pero era inevitable no hacerlo, se encontraba ansioso y detestaba ese sentimiento. No podía dejar que esto lo siguiera afectando de la forma en que lo hacía, sacudió su cabeza y tomó el teléfono para contestar.

— ¿Hola?—contestó extrañado y esperando que la voz del otro lado hablara.

—Hola, ¿Kurt?—Kurt sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz de la jovencita llamándolo para asegurarse de que realmente era él.

—Sí, es Kurt Hummel, Pam.—Respondió el castaño pero el que fuera ella quien lo llamaba sólo lo ponía mas ansioso y mortificado de lo que ya estaba antes, sentía un extraño presentimiento de esto.

— ¡Hola!—dijo esta vez más amable Pam y Kurt casi podía ver su sonrisa en su rostro.—Perdona que te llame, ¿estás ocupado?

Kurt giró para ver su cuaderno de dibujo en medio de la cama y su maleta aún abierta y las cosas a su alrededor que tenía que comenzar a guardar, seguramente Pam quería hablar con él largo y tendido o simplemente llamaba para saludar, Kurt tuvo la tentación de decirle que realmente estaba muy ocupado y no podía hablar en ese momento pero no lo hizo y le dio su atención.

—No, sólo estaba matando el tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado Pam?—dijo Kurt para ser cortés con la dulce chica.

—Puedo decir que muy bien.—Respondió con un poco de titubeo pero después cambió su voz por una más animada y Kurt frunció un poco el ceño al notar eso.

— ¿Está todo bien Pam?—preguntó.

—Si, sólo tuve... Un pequeño... Desacuerdo con papá Sebastian pero todo está bien.—Dijo ella y Kurt se preguntó si sería algo acerca de lo que hablaron Kurt y Sebastian que había ocasionado ese "desacuerdo".—Pero realmente llamaba para pedirte un grandísimo favor.

Kurt rió un poco entre dientes, si Pam era simplemente única en toda su expresión.—Así, ¿de qué se trata? No puedo prometer que te puedo ayudar completamente porque me voy el martes por la mañana pero dime y tal vez si puede ayudarte en algo.

— ¿Por qué te vas pronto?—quiso saber Pam y Kurt se riñó mentalmente por haber dicho exactamente cuando se iba precisamente a ella, Kurt desconocía lo que Pam pensaba hacía él pero si ella le hablaba tan bien no podía ser nada malo, ¿o si?

—No me estoy yendo pronto, tengo una semana aquí.—Dijo Kurt.—Además tengo que volver a mi trabajo, a mi casa, no puedo estar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Oh.—Dijo ella.—Lo que te quería pedir es que si nos puedes ayudar en la remodelación de un apartamento, la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga se está mudando y está remodelando un poco el lugar y pensé que tú nos podrías ayudar un poco, tal vez darle algunos consejos.

Kurt frunció el ceño.—Pam soy diseñador de modas no de interiores.—Negó con la cabeza aunque ella no lo pudiera ver.—No creo ser la persona indicada para hacerlo, te recomiendo que...

—Por favor Kurt, vi tu departamento aquí. Ese lugar era asombroso y tú mismo me dijiste que tú diseñaste prácticamente todo el interior de aquel piso en el que viviste cuando te mudaste a Nueva York y me mostraste las fotos, era sensacional.—Pidió Pam.—Además aquí entre nos, en verdad la hermana de mi amiga necesita mucha orientación. Y no confía mucho en nosotras pero estoy segura que en ti si lo hará para que sea un lugar decente.

Pam suspiró, sin duda sentía que algo no andaba bien con todo eso, pero Pam nunca le jugaría una broma de mal gusto y él le había dado esa confianza a ella para pedirle casi cualquier cosa y él mismo acababa de decir que podía ayudarla un poco y no perdía nada yendo con ella.

—De acuerdo Pam.—Cedió Kurt y Pam dio un pequeño gritarlo de emoción pero tuvo la astucia de separarse del teléfono para no dañar el oído de Kurt.

—Genial, nos vemos en una hora en el 276 en la 5 esquina con la East 94. Hasta pronto Kurt.—Y antes de que Kurt pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Pam había colgado la llamada.

Kurt suspiró y comenzó a prepararse para la aparente reunión que tendría con Pam en menos del tiempo que él esperaba.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta esperando ver a su hija del otro lado, ya que ella había prometido ir esa tarde a ayudarle a acomodar el nuevo departamento que poco a poco estaba amueblando a su gusto y no era exactamente la tarea más sencilla de todas.

— ¡Coop!—Blaine le sonrió a su hermano y después frunció un poco el entrecejo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, bueno, yo pensé que sería buena idea hacer el "Open House" de tu nuevo departamento así que traje comida, algo de beber y un obsequio para ti.—Dijo Cooper entrando al lugar con bolsas en su manos, Blaine sólo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Eso es genial Coop, pero cómo puedes ver ni siquiera están los sillones aún y las sillas siguen empaquetadas en la caja, así que creo que no es momento para el "Open House"—respondió Blaine pero Cooper pareció no escucharlo y sólo volteó una caja de cartón y puso sobre ella las bolsas comenzando a sacar las cosas cuidadosamente.

— ¡Bah! Que importa, sólo seremos nosotros dos. Aquí, traje pasta con albondigas, un Chateau, pastel de queso, y creo que esto es una ensalada.—Dijo orgulloso de si mismo Cooper.

Blaine lo miraba extraño cuando comenzó a poner las cosas sobre la caja acomodándolas para que se miraran presentables para una cena.—Cooper, ¿por qué trajiste un vino como ése? Tú jamás desperdicias tu colección privada.

—Porque esta es una ocasión especial hermanito, así que amerita el mejor vino.—Respondió Cooper encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

De pronto unas voces se escucharon por el pasillo y Blaine prestó atención cuando las reconoció fácilmente pero de inmediato vio a Cooper con ojos acusatorios y Cooper desvió la vista y corrió a abrir la puerta antes de que Blaine lo hiciera.

— ¿De verdad la hermana de tu amiga vive aquí?—preguntó Kurt y Pam sólo asintió sin voltear a verlo realmente.—En toda mi vida en Nueva York nunca había entrado a éste edificio, sus departamentos deben de ser fenómenales.

—Sí, son fantásticos.—Dijo Pam asintiendo y guiándolo hacia la última puerta del pasillo.

La puerta se abrió frente a ellos antes de que siquiera Pam o Kurt estuvieran completamente frente a ella, y Kurt abrió sus ojos completamente al ver a Cooper Anderson delante de él y detrás de él estaba Blaine viéndolo igual de impactado que él.

—Ya me iba.—Dijo Cooper caminando hacia afuera en el pasillo y Pam sonrió antes de seguirlo dejando a Kurt y Blaine ahí parados uno delante del otro.

Kurt pensó en irse de ahí tal como había llegado, pero simplemente no podía creer lo que Blaine era capaz de hacer.

—Kurt.—Dijo Blaine tratando de tomarlo de la mano pero Kurt se hizo hacia atrás.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Blaine.—Dijo con voz calmada y pacífica sin subir su voz para nada sólo para Blaine lo escuchara tranquilamente.—No creí que fueras capaz de involucra a tu hija y a tu hermano en esto. Pensé que había sido lo suficiente claro anoche cuando hablé contigo.

—Yo no hice nada.—Contestó Blaine bloqueando su pasada por el pasillo.—Y yo también te dije anoche que no me daría por vencido en esto Kurt, no sé qué demonios hicieron Cooper y Pam pero yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. Pero no voy a desaprovechar el que tú estés aquí conmigo.

—Yo no estoy contigo.—Recalcó Kurt y empezó a caminar esquivando a Blaine, hacia el ascensor por el que habían desaparecido Pam y Cooper.—Estar aquí es un error, tú hija me convenció de venir con una amiga suya no a venir contigo.

—Así que sigues teniendo una debilidad por ella.—Dijo Blaine sonriendo y Kurt no se giró para verlo esperando que el ascensor llegara pronto pero parecía que no llegaría nunca.—Si no lo haces por mi, ni por ti, hazlo por ella. Tú siempre me dijiste que tomara como prioridad la felicidad de mi hija, ahora la felicidad de mi hija es verme contigo.

—No trates de chantajearme emocionalmente Blaine, además creo que Pam entenderá que yo no quiero estar contigo.—Susurró Kurt y cerró sus ojos pensando cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente.— ¿Por qué compraste un departamento justo aquí?

—A Pam le gustó, a mi me gusto y una vez me dijiste que siempre fue tu sueño venir a vivir a Nueva York y vivir frente a Central Park especialmente desde donde se viera el lago y eso fue justo lo que hice, busqué el lugar que era parte de tus sueños y que en un punto se convirtieron en los míos también. Porque, eres tú Kurt desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú eres mi sueño y eso no cambiará nunca.—Blaine tragó para seguir hablando, está era su única oportunidad para decirle a Kurt tantas cosas que quería y no lo dejaría ir sin que no lo escuchara, no le importaba si Kurt se hacia el que no lo escuchaba o lo ignoraba.

—No es justo que hagas esto ahora, que digas todo esto. Estuve esperando por ti Blaine, pero fue demasiado tiempo y te di demasiado de mi.—Contestó Kurt pero se negaba a verlo.

—Lo sé. Me entregaste muchas cosas que no merecía, me diste lo más que alguna vez le diste o le darás a alguien. Sé que yo aún tengo una parte importante de ti. Y de lo que más me arrepiento, de lo que siempre lo voy hacer fue el hacerte esperar tanto. Porque desde un principio debí haber hecho todo lo que hice ahora. Kurt tal vez ya viví cosas que tú aún no has vivido pero quiero que esas cosas que te faltan por vivir, por experimentar sean conmigo. Quiero que estés conmigo porque sé que ambos nos necesitamos para ser completamente felices. No nos hagas esto Kurt, suficiente daño ya hice yo para nosotros.

Kurt guardó silencio y ninguna palabra salió de él. Blaine de verdad esperaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero el silencio lo mataba más que cualquier palabra hiriente o desgarradora.

—Entiendo que hayas buscado hacer una vida, que me quieras dejar atrás pero no quiero que lo hagas Kurt. No puedo dejar que me olvides o no me quieras ver más, porque te lo prometí Kurt. Prometí que nunca dejaría de amarte a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Sé que me amas Kurt, porque yo te amo de la misma forma que tú lo haces y es difícil e imposible el dejar de amarte. No me importa si estás con alguien más, no me importa si es ahora a él a quien besas, o abrazas o compartes tu tiempo.

— ¡Cállate Blaine! No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra más.—Explotó Kurt girándose hacia él con sus puños cerrados en frustración y sus mejillas rosas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar nada más?—le contestó Blaine con el mismo tono alto de Kurt para hacerlo callar.—Lo haces Kurt porque sabes que tengo razón. Sabes que todo lo que digo es cierto. Sabes que te amo y sabes que tú me amas.

—Eso no es verdad, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que yo estoy haciendo con mi vida ahora. Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada de esto. ¡Porque tu arruinaste todo!—le gritó Kurt de vuelta y dio un pisotón al piso para no dar un golpe a una de las paredes o a Blaine.—Te di muchas oportunidades para que lo que teníamos funcionara. Acepté estar contigo a pesar de que estabas casado en parte por mi y por ti. Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento ahora por haber estado contigo, con un hombre que estaba casado y ahora que estás divorciado es aún peor porque al parecer de muchos, yo siempre seré la causa de que hayas terminado tu matrimonio.

—Pero tú sabes que eso no es así, tú sabes que hay muchas más razones por las que también me separé de Sebastian y no sólo tú, de hecho esa es la última de las razones. Y tienes toda la razón, arruiné todo, no supe como conservarte.—Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenas de lagrimas en éste punto y a él no le importaba dejarlas salir frente a Kurt porque sentía que estaba perdiendo una guerra con él.—Y yo sólo quiero que me perdones porque quiero recuperarte, quiero cumplir todos tus sueños, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero ser ese hombre con el que siempre soñaste. Quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos tuyos.

Kurt soltó sus lagrimas que no tenía idea que había estado conteniendo y se las limpió furioso por dejar que salieran, pero Blaine parecía igual de afectado que él con lagrimas inundando su rostro.

—No Blaine. Te lo pido por favor, dejemos esto hasta aquí.—Kurt agachó su cabeza y siguió hablando en voz baja.—Yo estoy con alguien más y quiero hacer mi vida con él.

El ascensor sonó con sus puertas abriéndose, y Kurt sólo se dio media vuelta para entrar en el pero Blaine lo volvió a tomar de la mano para que lo viera a los ojos aunque fuera por última vez.

—Sólo dime que no me amas y te dejaré ir, dime que has olvidado todo lo nuestro y entonces me daré por vencido en esto. Dímelo Kurt. Dime que de verdad ya no quieres que luche por lo nuestro, que ya no quieres estar conmigo. Dime que lo amas a él.—Pidió Blaine y Kurt no dijo nada, no podía mentirse así mismo pero tampoco quería admitirlo en voz alta. Blaine no sonrió pero tampoco se molestó, sólo sintió alivio al recibir el silencio como respuesta y le soltó la mano para dejarlo marcharse.

Kurt caminó con pasos lentos la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del ascensor y se subió a el sin ver a Blaine y cuando las puertas se cerraron se recargó contra una de las paredes mientras trataba de recuperarse y su mente sólo le decía una y otra vez que lo seguía amando.

* * *

Cuando Pam entró a su casa horas más tarde, cuando la noche había caído en la ciudad, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su tarde en la casa de su tío Cooper, no esperaba que Sebastian estuviera sentado en la sala esperándolo con el teléfono en sus manos y viendo fijamente hacia la puerta esperando a que ella llegara.

—Que bueno que llegas, tenemos que hablar.—Dijo Sebastian con voz sería y Pam suspiró porque no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir.

—Está bien.—Contestó ella caminando más dentro de la casa y sentándose frente a él.

—No ahí no, siéntate a mi lado. Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y quiero tu máxima atención y quiero sentirte cerca de mi, así que ven por favor.—Pam se levantó confundida de su lugar y se sentó al lado de su papá.

Sebastian inmediatamente llevó sus brazos alrededor de su hija y la abrazó, Pam al principio no se lo esperaba pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo a su papá con tanto cariño como él se lo estaba dando, Sebastian escondió su rostro en el cabello de su hija respirando su aroma.

—Te amo mucho Pam, y debes de saber que todo lo que hago siempre lo hago por tu bien y ahora también por el bien de tus hermanitos. Por favor no olvides eso nunca.—Susurró Sebastian y a Pam se sintió de pronto temerosa de lo que su papá iba a decirle.

—Yo también te amo papá y a mis hermanitos también.—Respondió Pam y Sebastian sonrió sintiendo como nuevamente un golpe irrumpía en la tranquilidad de su vientre.

—Creo que ellos sienten lo mismo por ti.—Dijo Sebastian separándose un poco de ella y Pam se extraño cuando su papá le tomó la mano y la puso en su vientre.

Pam no dijo nada y esperó que algo ocurriera y algo pasó al minuto siguiente, un pequeño golpe como un repentino zumbido golpeó su mano impresionando la y luego otro igual de tranquilo que el anterior. Y después nada.

—Eso fue sensacional.—Dijo Pam con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si, lo es.—Respondió Sebastian acomodando un rizo que estaba fuera de lugar pero era inútil, éste volvió a saltar como resorte.—Quiero contarte acerca de Hunter Clarington.

—H. C.—Afirmó Pam y Sebastian asintió.

—Muy bien, yo te dije que él y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad, antes de venir a Nueva York, en fin. Hunter fue una parte muy importante en mi vida, nosotros íbamos a vivir juntos cuando viniéramos a esta ciudad. Teníamos muchos planes juntos, teníamos grandes expectativas de lo que queríamos del mundo y queríamos estar juntos.—Pam se le quedaba viendo fijamente y se sorprendía ante cada cosa que iba diciendo su padre, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera significado tanto para él.— Pero de pronto él sólo me dijo que tenía una mejor oferta educativa y que no podía decir que no porque era uno de sus más grandes sueños. Él no tenía la suficiente solvencia económica para ir a estudiar a Cambridge y esta universidad le estaba ofreciendo prácticamente todo así que no podía decir que no y cuando me lo dijo a mí yo también le dije que lo tenía que hacer y entonces se fue.

Pam frunció un poco el ceño.—No entiendo, me acabas de decir que él no tenía la suficiente solvencia económica, ¿entonces cómo iba a Dalton contigo?

—Debido a que tenía una beca, Hunter es por mucho el hombre más inteligente que alguna vez he conocido y me refiero a inteligencia científica y exacta.—Dijo Sebastian.—Así fue como lo conocí. Y me enamoré perdidamente de él, ¿ves las flores?

—Son muy bonitas.

—En Dalton había algunas de las mismas sembradas en el jardín y él y yo solíamos verlas cuando estábamos en el jardín y a mí siempre me encantaron. Él me prometió que cuando tuviéramos nuestra propia casa me plantaría las mismas flores ahí para que nunca dejara de amarlo, frente a esas flores, Pam, nos dimos el primer beso, nos dijimos te amo por primera vez, nos prometimos muchas cosas.—Sebastian suspiró y un toque de nostalgia se plantó en el lugar y Pam sentía el sentimiento que embargaba a su papá.—Pero fueron cosas que nunca pasaron.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo volviste a ver?—preguntó Pam curiosa por escuchar más acerca de la historia pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por su papá.

—Hace unos meses él vino a Nueva York por asunto de un trabajo y me buscó para hablar conmigo, vernos y saber cómo estaba, yo accedí a verlo.—Sebastian sonrió con amor al recordarlo.—Volver a verlo después de tantos años fue como volver a tener 17 y querer hacer tantas cosas nuevamente. Entonces estuvimos hablando mucho y él me confeso que vino a buscarme pero al verme casado decidió irse sin decir nada y ahora que estoy divorciado las cosas han cambiado mucho y hemos estado hablando sobre lo nuestro una y otra vez, pero el sigue en Inglaterra por eso le pedí que de alguna forma me demostrara que aún sigue sintiendo algo por mi, por eso las flores.

—Pero no son sólo las flores, ¿verdad? Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, ¿ocurrió algo cuando él estuvo aquí?—dijo Pam esperando que su papá terminara de hablar pero no estaba segura de querer escuchar el resto.— ¿Él sabe que estás embarazado?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y la agachó porque sentía que no podría continuar si estaba viendo los ojos de su hija.—La última vez que él estuvo aquí, Pam, nosotros estuvimos juntos.

Pam alzó su ceja y se quedó sería por un momento pensando.—Me estás diciendo, juntos juntos, ¿cómo juntos una noche?

—Sí.—Contestó Sebastian con voz baja y Pam se esforzó para poder escucharlo claramente.

—Oh.—Fue lo único que dijo Pam pero después frunció un poco el ceño.— ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?

Sebastian suspiró e inhaló un par de veces antes de seguir hablando.—Hace cuatro meses más o menos.

Pam se le quedó viendo suspicaz, su mente creaba idea tras idea y ella estaba aterrada de que esas ideas fueran correctas y Sebastian siguió hablando al notar que ella no decía nada.—Yo no me cuidé Pam, y...—Dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y simplemente lo dijo, Pam no sabía si quería escucharlo o no, ahora claramente sabía lo que Sebastian estaba tratando de decirle y ella no sabía como sentirse.—Y no sé si tus hermanitos son hijos de tu papá Blaine o de Hunter.

* * *

Así que, ¿qué les ha parecido? Estaba muy ansiosa escribiendo éste capítulo. Muchas gracias a aquellos a quienes dejaron un review y siguen leyendo la historia en verdad los amo por eso. Y, ¿saben qué? Si son lindos y buenos y me dejan un review, yo podría subir el siguiente capítulo mañana por la tarde...

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler:

Conversación entre Sebastian y Hunter.


	25. Chapter 25

Pam permaneció en silencio por lo que parecieron horas sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra y sin hacer movimiento alguno. Sebastian estaba seriamente preocupado de que esto estuviera pasando porque no era una buena señal para él.

— ¿Pam?—dijo cuidadosamente buscando en sus ojos.—Di algo por favor, dime cualquier cosa.

— ¿Por qué me mintieron?—preguntó ella con voz baja casi muda.

Sebastian tragó profundamente.—Por miedo.—Confesó.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?—Pam sacudió su cabeza sin comprender lo que eso significaba y cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

—Pam, yo tenía miedo de lo que tú ibas a pensar.—Sebastian no podía hacer esto él solo, necesitaba a Blaine para que lo animara a seguir hablando y le diera su apoyo ya que ni siquiera le dijo que hablaría de esto con ella.

— ¿Qué crees que podría haber pensado acerca de esto?—exigió ella con los ojos rojos y llorosos pero con una mirada penetrante y fuerte.

—Yo... Yo..—Él estaba congelado sin saber que decir o hacer.

— ¡Dime!—Pam se levantó del sillón y se paró delante de él mirándolo fijamente.

—De lo que pensarías acerca de mi.—Dijo Sebastian también con la garganta cerrada y sus ojos llenandose de lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Qué?—Ella frunció el ceño y llevó sus manos a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos y tallarlos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin su consentimiento.

—Tenía miedo de lo que tú ibas a pensar de mi si yo no sabía quién era el padre de los bebés.—Dijo Sebastian parándose junto a ella para tratar de acercársele y confortarla un poco, las lágrimas también salían de él al ver a su hija de esa forma.

—No lo puedo creer.—Susurró Pam sin quitar las manos de su rostro húmedo.—Te importa más lo que yo pueda pensar que decirme la verdad. Te importa más tu reputación.

— ¡No, no, no Pam!—Sebastian trató de tomarle los brazos para abrazarla pero ella se alejó negando con su cabeza.—No es lo que piensas.

— ¡Parece que si lo es!—gritó Pam quitando las manos sin importarle ahora que sus ojos no dejarán de soltar gotas, Sebastian nuevamente se acercó y ella lo detuvo alejando su mano.—No me toques. No quiero que te me acerques.

—Pam, por favor.—Pidió Sebastian con la voz quebrada por el llanto. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho debido a la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Por favor nada.—Rugió ella.—Hablamos de esto, les pedí no más mentiras ni engaños.

—Yo lo siento Pam, de verdad lo siento, esta nunca fue mi intención.—Decía apresuradamente Sebastian pero ella parecía no escuchar ninguna palabra.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste!—Recalcó ella gritando más alto esta vez.— ¡Lo hicieron! Dejaron que me ilusionara y me hiciera ideas en mi cabeza.

—Pam, debes de saber que jamás fue esa mi intención, yo traté de decírtelo pero no podía no podía perderte cuando te acabábamos de recuperar.

—Papá ustedes nunca me perdieron.—Dijo Pam con su voz ronca.

—Tú te fuiste con tus abuelos Pam, y no nos hablabas. Yo sentí que en esos momentos te había perdido.—Explicó Sebastian pero Pam sólo continuó negando.

—Pero ya no importa aclarar eso.—Contestó Pam.—No tiene sentido tratar de aclarar nada porque por lo visto con ustedes siempre serán mentiras y más mentiras.

Sebastian lanzó un sollozo sin sabe que más decir y Pam subió corriendo las escaleras tal como la última vez. Él se dejó caer sobre el sillón con pesadez y dejó que el llanto se apoderará de su cuerpo sacudiéndolo violentamente entre sollozos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero tal vez fueron sólo minutos antes de que Pam bajara corriendo las escaleras con una maleta tras de ella.

—No Pam, no te vayas, por favor.—Pidió Sebastian con voz casi suplicante tratando de detenerla pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

—No, ya estoy cansada de todo esto y lo único que quiero es que esto pare.—Contestó ella abriendo la puerta para salir por ella.

—No Pam, esta vez no te irás a ninguna parte.—Sebastian la sostuvo más fuerte de la mano pero ella luchó con él para zafarse.

—Sueltame.—Se quejó Pam.—No me puedes obligar a quedarme si yo no quiero.

—Soy tu padre y vas hacer lo que yo te diga.—Contestó Sebastian. Pero aún así Pam se soltó y salió corriendo por la puerta sin ver realmente hacia el frente.

Todo pasó muy rápido para Sebastian, fue como cuando se vislumbra un relámpago, en un segundo está ahí y al siguiente a desaparecido de la vista de cualquiera y nadie sabe donde volverá a ocurrir y sólo queda aquella rápida imagen. En un segundo él tenía sujetado a su hija de la mano y al siguiente la miraba volar unos metros y estrellarse contra el pavimento debido al golpe del coche contra su frágil cuerpo. Todo fue como un rápido relámpago y sin embargo la imagen no dejaba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez.

— ¡Pam!—gritó Sebastian con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y corrió hacia ella.

Desde ahí todo se volvió una bruma borrosa.

* * *

Los hospitales siempre han sido tétricos para el gusto de Blaine, las paredes blancas, el olor a desinfectante en los pasillos, el sonido de los pasos apresurados, el ruido de las llantas de las camillas, las voces hablando en susurros y los ruegos en plegarias silenciosas.

Sus ojos no miraban realmente, sus oídos estaban aturdidos, sus manos estaban temblorosas y el resto de su cuerpo igual. Su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hija. Su hija de dieciséis años que tenía grandes anhelos de la vida, que tenía una chispa única y que justo ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Había estado el resto de la tarde tratando de acomodar un poco su departamento mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Kurt, cuando de pronto sintió esa misma angustia llenando su cuerpo, ese mismo pesar en su pecho que lo había ahogado eso que sólo había sentido una vez antes en su vida, se había sentido perdido y confundido por algunos minutos hasta que una llamada entró en su teléfono. Las palabras inconexas y llorosas de Sebastian no lo dejaban entender casi nada y sólo lo preocupaban más al menos fue así hasta que claramente entendió. Pam. Accidente. Ambulancia. Hospital. Después todo pasó muy rápido.

En el momento que menos había pensado estaba en la parte trasera de un taxi sin creer tener la capacidad para conducirse así mismo hasta el hospital. Esos minutos fueron los más eternos que alguna vez pasó, parecían ser horas en las finalmente llegó al hospital al área de emergencias. Seguía sin poder creer realmente lo que le había dicho Sebastian por teléfono era verdad, tenía la esperanza de que fuera una mentira o un sueño y que pronto despertaría de este.

— ¡Blaine!—Sebastian prácticamente corrió a sus brazos en cuanto él entró por la puerta y se aferró a él.

— ¿Qué pasó Sebastian?—fue lo único que pudo procesar su cerebro y su cuerpo actuó por instinto rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Sebastian sollozó contra su cuello donde había escondido su rostro u su cuerpo se sacudió contra él.—Pam, ella. Un coche la atropelló.

Blaine cerró sus ojos sin querer pensar en nada más que ese trozo de información, apretó sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre y se fundió con él en un abrazo que duró algunos minutos hasta que juntos caminaron a la sala de espera.

— ¿Te han dicho algo?—preguntó Blaine cuando Sebastian estuvo más calmado.

—Nada.—Contestó Sebastian con la voz ronca por el llanto.—Llegamos aquí en la ambulancia y a ella se la llevaron a una de las salas de trauma. Y nadie me ha dicho nada.

Blaine asintió sin saber que decir ante eso, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo por su hija, se sentía impotente porque no había forma de ayudarla. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar y la espera lo estaba matando lentamente.

— ¿Señor Anderson-Smythe?—llamó una de las enfermeras a Sebastian y él se levantó inmediatamente sin detenerse por corregirla en el apellido, Blaine estaba detrás de él esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa que los aliviara de su angustia.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija?—preguntó rápidamente Sebastian, sintió la mano de Blaine en la suya y la apretó fuertemente al ver la mirada preocupada que les daba la mujer frente a ellos.

—En estos momentos la están preparando para ser llevada a quirófano, y necesito su firma para la autorización. Tiene que ser operada inmediatamente dado que presenta una hemorragia craneal.—Dijo ella hablando claramente, era obvio que ahora para ella era común dar esta clase de información.

— ¿Hemorragia craneal?—preguntó Blaine y ella asintió. Si antes Sebastian estaba destrozado ahora parecía a punto de caer.

—El médico no ha podido venir personalmente a informarles porque se está preparando.—Informó ella y tras darle una mirada a los hombres siguió.—Lamento no poder decirles más, pero de verdad necesito esa firma ahora.

Blaine notó que para Sebastian sería imposible el siquiera sostener una pluma y asintió hacia la mujer.—Yo firmaré la autorización—la mujer le dio una mirada—soy el otro padre de Pam.

—Está bien, entonces sígame por favor.—Sebastian le asintió a Blaine dándole a entender que fuera y Blaine lo dejó por unos segundos para seguir a la enfermera.

Sebastian sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y oprimió el número que ahora tenía en sus llamadas más frecuentes.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos llegaron y entonces contestaron la llamada. Hubo un ruido de algo cayendo y después la voz de Hunter.

—Hey, guapo.—Contestó Hunter con su tono gentil y coqueto.

—Hunter.—Dijo Sebastian en un sonoro suspiró lloroso.

— ¿Sebastian? ¿Estás bien?—Sebastian negó con su cabeza a pesar de que sabía que él no lo estaba mirando.

—No Hunter, no estoy bien.—Contestó llorando.—Te necesito, por favor necesito verte.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sebastian?—Repitió Hunter preocupado.— ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—A mi hija, a Pam.—Hunter lo alentó a que le terminara de decir.—Está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente. Y yo, Hunter, por favor.

—Hey tranquilo, todo estará bien.—Trató de darle algún consuelo pero él mismo sabía que era prácticamente imposible.

—No puedo estar tranquilo Hunter, no podré estarlo hasta que vea a mi hija bien.—Dijo Sebastian viendo hacia todos lados por si alguien se acercaba a decirle algo.—Te necesito Hunter, si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho todos estos días, te necesito conmigo.

—Es verdad Sebastian, todo lo que he dicho es absolutamente verdad.—Contestó inmutablemente.—Dime en dónde estás y te veré ahí en unos minutos.

—Estoy en el Presbiterian...—Comenzó antes de que algo hiciera click en su cabeza.— ¿Estás aquí? ¿En Nueva York?

—Si, llegue hoy por la mañana, pensaba ir a verte mañana.—Dijo Hunter.—Sebastian, te veré en unos minutos de acuerdo, no sé en cuanto tiempo llegaré porque estoy en Brooklyn pero ahí estaré, ¿esta bien?

—Está bien.—Aceptó Sebastian y después terminaron la llamada.

Sebastian sabía que no estaba listo para ver a Hunter y que lo viera en ese estado. Hunter no tenía idea de que Sebastian estaba embarazado y sin duda sería una gran sorpresa cuando lo viera pero sinceramente en ese momento le importaba muy poco, no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso y tampoco quería hacerlo, sólo quería a Hunter con él.

Blaine llegó minutos después igual de aturdido que cuando se había ido pero esta vez traía dos vasos en sus manos, sin decir una palabra le tendió uno a Sebastian y lo acompañó a sentarse en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, le dio el vaso con el líquido claro a Sebastian de lo que parecía ser un té y él mismo bebió del otro.

—Llamé a tus padres para que vinieran.—Dijo Blaine despacio y Sebastian asintió de acuerdo.—La enfermera dijo que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la cirugía pero que en cuanto supiera algo nos lo diría.

—Sólo quiero que ella esté bien.—Susurró Sebastian y esta vez fue Blaine quién asintió.—Deberías de llamar a Cooper y Sam.

—Lo hice, Cooper viene en camino y Sam estaba en Los Ángeles, llegará mañana en la tarde y entonces le diré.—Contestó Blaine.— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sebastian? Hace unas horas vi a Pam y ella estaba bien, se fue con Cooper y estaba tan bien como siempre.

—Tuvimos una discusión y ella salió corriendo de la casa y no vio el coche que venía en la calle.—Susurro Sebastian y cerró sus ojos pero se arrepintió al instante porque con ese parpadeo podía volver a ver todo y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

— ¿Por qué discutían?—La voz de Blaine era inquietablemente tranquila y eso le preocupaba a Sebastian. Los silencios muchas veces eran los peores enemigos.

—Le dije acerca de Hunter, acerca de los bebés. Le dije todo Blaine y ella estaba muy molesta.—Sebastian esperaba una reacción más fuerte de parte de Blaine y lo único que obtuvo fue que Blaine le apretara suavemente la pierna.

—Está bien Sebastian, en algún momento teníamos que hacerlo.—Murmuró Blaine y después retiró su mano.—Ella saldrá bien de esto, siempre lo hace.

—Tengo miedo Blaine.—Confesó Sebastian tragando sus lágrimas.—No quiero nada de esto para ella.

—Yo también estoy asustado Sebastian.—Contestó Blaine agachando su cabeza y Sebastian lo vio limpiarse los ojos con su mano libre.—Dios, hace tan sólo unas horas ella estaba perfecta.

No dijeron nada más después de eso, permanecieron en silencio por el resto de los minutos, en algún punto se tomaron de las manos nuevamente y ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro porque en esos momentos eran al único que tenían para aferrarse mutuamente. Después de unos minutos llegaron los padres de Sebastian y convencieron a Sebastian de que tenía que revisarse porque el estrés que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos no era bueno para los bebés. Cuando uno de los doctores lo revisó les recomendó que pidieran una habitación para que pudiera descansar y que además estuviera en constante revisión porque los mellizos estaban muy inquietos.

Blaine dejó que los padres de Sebastian se encargarán de todo mientras él terminaba de llenar los papeles del seguro y además hablaba con los oficiales que estarían llevando el caso, Blaine se negó a ver al chofer del auto porque no sabía de qué sería capaz si lo tuviera enfrente a pesar de que reconocía que era un accidente no estaba muy seguro de sus propios instintos. Cooper también llegó en algún momento y se quedó con Blaine en la sala de espera y en ese momento llegó la persona que Blaine menos esperaba ver ahí.

— ¿Hunter?—lo llamó y el mencionado se volvió casi inmediatamente hacia él.

—Blaine.—Contestó Hunter y se acercó a él sin saber realmente como debía de actuar.—Sebastian me llamó.—Blaine asintió y Hunter siguió hablando.—Lamento lo que le pasó a tu hija.

—No sabía que habías vuelto.—Comentó Blaine y sacudió su cabeza, no sabía sí Sebastian ya había hablado con él o todavía no lo hacía.

—Si, acabó de llegar esta mañana.—Dijo Hunter.— ¿Podrías decirme dónde está Sebastian? Pensé que estaría aquí en la sala de espera.

—Él está en la habitación 113 con sus padres, un doctor nos recomendó que lo estuvieran revisando.

— ¿Le pasó algo a él?—preguntó un poco alarmado.

Blaine negó con su cabeza.—No él está bien, es sólo por precaución. Adelante ve, estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor si te ve.

—Si, yo, iré.—Dijo un poco torpemente y estaba por irse cuando se volvió de nuevo a Blaine.—De verdad siento que estés pasando por esto, que ambos lo hagan, Sebastian me ha contado mucho sobre Pam. Y sé que para un padre siempre es difícil que uno de sus hijos esté en algún riesgo. Y sé que han pasado años desde que nos vimos por última vez pero cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa.

—Gracias Hunter.—Contestó Blaine y Hunter asintió antes de irse en busca de Sebastian.

—Creo que él de verdad ama a Sebastian.—Comentó Cooper que había contemplado toda la escena.—Siempre pensé que fue un idiota al dejar de esa forma como lo hizo a Sebastian.

—Yo lo amenace cuando lo hizo, le dije que jamás volviera a buscarlo por el daño que en ése momento le estaba haciendo.—Reconoció Blaine.—Veme ahora, creo que no estoy en posición de haber dicho nada.

Cooper le dio un apretón en el hombro.—Ya olvida todo eso Blaine, no te hace bien el estarte repitiendo a ti mismo eso una y otra vez.—Blaine asintió.

* * *

Sebastian le pidió a sus padres que salieran por unos minutos para poder hablar a solas con Hunter, y ellos lo hicieron sin objetar nada aún con el impacto de haber visto al hombre después de tantos años.

Hunter se acercó finalmente hasta estar a su lado en la cama del hospital y tras una mirada lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sebastian se fundió en sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su pecho como siempre lo había hecho cuando eran jóvenes y se abrazaban. El cuerpo de Sebastian comenzó a sacudirse y los sollozos llenaron su pecho y garganta dejando salir uno tras otro empapando la camiseta de Hunter con sus lágrimas, de una forma u otra lograron estar ambos recostados en la pequeña cama y Sebastian seguía aferrado a él con ambas manos. Hunter lo abrazó por los hombros con una mano e inevitablemente puso la otra en su vientre sin hacer ninguna pregunta o comentario y cuando Sebastian notó eso lloró con más ímpetu.

—Lo siento Sebastian, lamento tanto que tu hija esté pasando por esto.—Dijo Hunter en un susurró contra su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso con su mano acariciando el estomago de Sebastian.

—Gracias por venir Hunter.—Contestó Sebastian cuando se tranquilizó un poco y tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, esto era ahora o nunca se dijo.—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

—Creo que ya lo noté.—Murmuró Hunter acariciándolo más firmemente con su mano.—Y está bien Sebastian.

—No, tú no lo entiendes Hunter.—Dijo Sebastian levantando su rostro un poco para verlo a los ojos, los ojos azul celeste de Hunter que también estaban húmedos y le devolvían la mirada, una mirada nostálgica.

—Entonces dímelo Sebastian, yo no iré a ningún lado.—Hunter le acaricio la mejilla quitando una lagrima que caía desde su ojo izquierdo.—Me mudé a Brooklyn, fui contratado por la Administración Federal de Aviación y haré una hora para poder llegar de Brooklyn a Westbury pero está bien porque estaré también a una hora de ti y eso es muchísimo mejor que estar a miles de kilómetros de ti.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?—preguntó Sebastian.

Hunter se encogió de hombros.—No quería crear ilusiones.

—Siempre haces eso Hunter, nunca dices nada de nada y simplemente actúas.—Hunter iba a decir algo pero Sebastian lo cayó.—Como sea, no es momento para hablar sobre eso, pero me alegra que hayas venido.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Sebastian suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.—Tengo aproximadamente cuatro meses de embarazo y son dos niños mellizos.—Hunter lo miraba atento sin decir ninguna palabra.—Tú sabes que estuvimos juntos cuando tú viniste, pero yo también estuve con Blaine por las mismas fechas y con ninguno de los dos me cuidé Hunter. No sé de quién son los bebés Hunter y no podré saberlo sino hasta que nazcan.

— ¿Por eso querías que viniera pronto?—Sebastian asintió y nuevas lágrimas salieron de él aunque no estaba seguro de si en algún momento había dejado de llorar.—Sebastian mírame.

Sebastian alzó sus ojos que habían abandonado los suyos segundos atrás.—No podía decirte esto por teléfono, yo mismo estoy tan confundido y perdido que no tenía el valor para decírtelo y que tú ya no quisieras hablarme o que no estuvieras interesado.

—Sebastian, no me molesta esto.—Dijo Hunter y clavó sus ojos celestes en los verde de Sebastian.—Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes, pero de verdad yo no tengo problemas con esto. Porque te lo he dicho en serio todo este tiempo aunque tú aún no me creas completamente, yo quiero todo contigo y no me iré a ninguna parte esta vez. Ahora es para siempre.

—Aún así tengo miedo Hunter, eso me dices ahora, pero que va pasar si los bebés son de Blaine, es diferente tener dos bebés que tener una hija de dieciséis años.—Al decir eso de nuevo recordó lo fundamentalmente por lo que estaba ahí y se abrazó más fuertemente a Hunter.— Quiero que me hija esté bien Hunter. Quiero a mi hija conmigo y no quiero que le ocurra algo. Ella no se merece esto Hunter, sólo tiene dieciséis por Dios.

—Tranquilo Sebastian, no creo que tu preocupación le haha bien a los niños, verás que tu hija se recuperará, tú y Blaine la aman y ese amor es el que la hará salir adelante, ya lo veraz.

Hunter lo siguió abrazando, ninguna palabra más se dijo entre ellos y sólo siguieron juntos compartiendo el mismo abrazo.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y los golpes fuertes en la puerta lo despertaron, se levantó asustado de su cama y tras ver la hora quería ignorar a quien fuera que estuviera afuera pero no podía porque no dejaban de tocar y eran golpes estridentes e insistentes. Se acercó y abrió de una vez por todas, pensó que sus ojos lo estaban engañando pero entonces Blaine lo vio y su mundo se cayó.

—Kurt.—Dijo Blaine y se acercó a él, Kurt no se alejó y Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Qué te pasa Blaine?—preguntó Kurt caminando junto con él dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Pam tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital y los doctores no dicen nada y... Y...—Blaine comenzó a llorar de verdad por primera vez en la noche contra Kurt y el castaño sólo atinó a envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Shh, Blaine.—Dijo Kurt moviendo sus brazos para darle un poco de confort.

—No puedo perderla Kurt, Pam es mi niña, es mi hija, es todo lo que ahora tengo.—Murmuró en su cuello.—Me muero si algo le ocurre Kurt.

—No digas eso Blaine, Pam no te va dejar, ella tiene mucho por lo que luchar. Ella saldrá adelante Blaine.—Contestó Kurt y como pudo lo llevó hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama.

—Yo no podía seguir ahí Kurt, no podía seguir en el hospital y que no me dijeran nada sobre ella, eso sólo me ponía peor.—Murmuró Blaine y Kurt asintió.—Te necesitaba Kurt, te necesitaba conmigo y tú no estabas ahí.

—Blaine.—Advirtió Kurt.

—Es la verdad Kurt, he probado mi vida sin ti y simplemente es horrible.—Blaine subió su cabeza para poder ver a los ojos a Kurt.—Tú me haces mucha falta, tú y Pam son todo lo que quiero tener en mi vida justo ahora.

—Blaine, no, no hablemos de esto ahora.—Le dijo Kurt tranquilamente y le dio un beso en la frente.—Creo que deberías dormir un poco, a nadie le hace bien desvelarse toda la noche.

—No puedo dormir sin saber que mi hija está bien.—Contestó Blaine negando con la cabeza.

—Blaine, Pam necesitará a sus padres con energía y que estén bien.—Dijo Kurt atrayéndolo con él para recostarse en la cama y Blaine no se negó en esa ocasión.

—Sólo quiero que ella salga de esa cirugía y despierte, ella no tendría porque estar ahí en primer lugar.—Murmuró Blaine y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt escuchando el latido del corazón del castaño.

—Ya Blaine, no te atosigues más con esto. Descansa un poco, ¿hay alguien en el hospital al que pueda llamar?—Blaine asintió y dijo que Cooper estaba ahí. Kurt se levantó un poco y con ayuda de Blaine le quitó los zapatos para que subiera los pies a la cama—¿Él sabe que estás conmigo?

—No, yo sólo salí corriendo del hospital sin decirle nada.—Contestó Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Está bien, le enviaré un mensaje para decirle que estás conmigo y que cualquier cosa nos llame, ¿okay?—Blaine murmuró un okay en respuesta y se recargó más en el cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche y le escribió rápido a Cooper, pasaron algunos minutos y Kurt pensó que Blaine se había quedado dormido hasta que habló.

—Kurt, ¿me amas?—la pregunta sorprendió a Kurt y no podía mentirle a Blaine no podía hacerlo ahora que estaba tan frágil.

—Si Blaine, te amo.—Aceptó y enredó los dedos de su mano derecha con la de Blaine sin decir nada más.

Blaine asintió y le dio un beso en el pecho.—No quiero que me dejes Kurt. Sé que soy un idiota que ha hecho muchas estupideces, que te dejé ir y que estás con alguien más pero por favor quédate conmigo estos días, te necesito conmigo porque tú eres mi único salvavidas. Te amo demasiado Kurt.

—Hablaremos de esto después Blaine.—Susurró Kurt con sus ojos húmedos, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y si Blaine seguía hablando él no estaba seguro de lo que haría.

— ¿Podrías cantarme?

—Claro que sí.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say how I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Blaine se quedó dormido en sus brazos y Kurt siguió cantando y susurrando palabras en su oído antes de él mismo caer dormido sólo por una hora más.

—Te amo, Blaine.— Susurró Kurt y una lagrima se escapó de su ojo.—Pero no puedo hacerme esto.

* * *

Sorry por no haber publicado antes pero tuve algunos... Inconvenientes. En fin, por favor no me odien por esto, espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo pero no prometo nada porque tengo un fin de semana bastante ocupado, espero sus reviews aunque sean amenazas! xD

Nos leemos pronto!

Spoiler.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Lo siento.


	26. Chapter 26

_Blaine bajó corriendo por las escaleras ante el grito de Sebastian, su camisa azul a medio poner con los primeros dos botones mal abrochados por la prisa de bajar de dos en dos los escalones a donde su esposo lo llamaba._

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Apresúrate!

_— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—gritó Blaine preocupado entrando en la cocina donde Sebastian preparaba algo de desayunar y la pequeña Pam de 8 meses estaba en su sillita alta esperando por su fruta.— ¿Le sucede algo a Pam?_

_— No.—Negó Sebastian con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.—Ella acaba de decir papá, Blaine. Me dijo papá._

_— ¿De verdad?—Blaine lo miró dudoso y Sebastian asintió con su cabeza, él se volteó para ver a Pam quien jugaba entretenida con su peluche de mono. La pequeña niña notando la mirada de sus padres volteó y soltó una pequeña risa.— ¿Acabas de decir papá, mi niña bonita?_

_Pam río y se llevó las manos a su carita gritando ante los elogios de su padre, Blaine la tomó en los brazos y Sebastian se paró a su lado olvidando completamente la fruta que estaba picando. Ella los vio a ambos con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos, le tocó las mejillas a Blaine con sus manitas y le sonrió._

_—Dilo de nuevo amor, dile papá a papá Blaine.—Le dijo Sebastian y Pam le pegó con sus manos a Blaine como respuesta._

_— ¡PA-PA!—gritó Pam aplaudiendo con sus manos y riendo cuando Blaine la alzó en sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada._

* * *

Blaine sacudió su cabeza y se recargó contra el hombro de Kurt en el espacio del taxi que ahora parecía tan pequeño, Kurt no dijo nada y únicamente suspiró viendo por la ventana sin soltar nunca la mano de Blaine de la suya. Después de la llamada de Cooper cerca de las 5 de la mañana, se habían levantado y luego de que Blaine lo convenciera de ir con él, ambos se dirigían al hospital. Según la rápida llamada que tuvieron la cirugía había terminado pero a Pam aún la tenían en observación y no habían dejado que nadie la viera.

—Blaine, ¿cómo está Sebastian?—preguntó de pronto Kurt porque el silencio entre ambos empezaba a ser preocupante.

—Él está bien, sus padres hicieron que un médico lo revisara y nos recomendaron que para evitar cualquier problema lo mejor sería que estuviera en constante monitoreo así que es lo que estaban haciendo, pero él y los bebés están bien, los bebés estaban un poco inquietos pero están bien.—Dijo Blaine en voz muy baja y Kurt asintió silenciosamente de igual manera.—Además Hunter estaba con él así que por eso no me preocupa mucho, Sebastian siempre está bien cuando está con él.

— ¿Hunter?—preguntó Kurt sin entender a que se refería.

Blaine asintió.—Su ex novio, o bueno no estoy tan seguro de que sea ex ahora.

—Oh.—Asintió Kurt pensando en lo que Sebastian le había dicho y que tal vez ése tal Hunter era él otro posible padre de los mellizos.

En eso consistió toda la conversación que hubo entre ellos en esos momentos, para Kurt se sentía extraño estar de pronto otra vez tan cerca de él y debía de admitir que había extrañado los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo mientras dormía, dormir con Blaine siempre había sido mágico y dulce, había sido una perfecta combinación todo el tiempo. Y Blaine lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que su hija estuviera bien, y tener cerca a Kurt le daba un poco de la serenidad que necesitaba tan desesperadamente en esos momentos.

Esta vez cuando Blaine entró a la sala de espera no había nadie así que supuso que todos debían de estar en la habitación que le habían asignado a Sebastian, así que guió a Kurt al segundo piso y Kurt se vio un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de dirección.

— ¿A dónde vamos Blaine?—le preguntó cuando el ascensor se abrió y Blaine salió de el jalando a Kurt consigo.

—A la habitación de Sebastian, ahí es donde deben estar todos.—Contestó Blaine con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—No creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya Blaine, ahí deben estar los padres de Sebastian.—Dijo Kurt y se soltó de la mano de Blaine abrazándose a si mismo.—De hecho no creo que sea buena idea que yo haya venido aquí en primer lugar.

—Kurt, tú estás conmigo, por favor vamos.—Blaine pestañeó un par de veces con pesadez y angustia.—Kurt, de verdad necesito sentir que alguien está conmigo en estos momentos, si tengo a Cooper e incluso a Sebastian y sus padres. Pero tú siempre serás él que me impulse Kurt, por favor no me dejes en estos momentos.

—No me hagas esto Blaine, no me chantajees emocionalmente, por favor no lo hagas.—Contestó Kurt negando con su cabeza brevemente y evitando su mirada.—De verdad lamento todo esto, por ti, por Pam, por Sebastian, pero no me puedes chantajear de esa manera.

—No es chantaje Kurt, es la verdad. Siempre ha sido esa la verdad, tú sabes que te amo y eso no se podrá cambiar nunca.—Dijo Blaine y hecho un vistazo al pasillo y nadie venia.—Eres lo que necesito ahora para no derrumbarme, Pam nos necesita fuertes ambos porque no sabemos lo que se avecine y sé que no podré hacerlo a menos que tenga alguien en que pueda desahogarme, no creo estar preparado para esto sin ti.

—Es lo mismo Blaine, quieres obligarme a estar contigo y yo no puedo hacer eso.—Kurt apretó sus ojos porque maldición era tan difícil decirle todo eso a Blaine.—Yo mañana por la mañana me iré Blaine, yo no voy a detener mi vida por ti, no lo haré ahora. Y en serio siento que Pam haya tenido un accidente y no es nada contra ella pero yo no puedo detener mi vida y mis planes por ti una vez más.

Blaine asintió en silencio y se recargó contra la pared blanca del hospital, el pasillo estaba inusualmente vacío a excepción de ellos dos.—Entonces por eso es todo.

Kurt frunció el ceño sin entender nada.— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A eso Kurt.—Asintió Blaine y parpadeó varias veces volteando hacia otro lado.—A que arruiné todos y cada uno de tus planes, eché a perder inclusive el más preciado de ellos. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas Kurt, lamento de verdad no haber sido lo que tú necesitabas en aquel momento. Y lamento no ser lo que necesitas ahora.

—Yo no me refería a eso Blaine.—Respondió Kurt pero Blaine negó con su cabeza.—Yo sólo...

—Sólo dijiste la verdad Kurt, y tienes razón. Tú no puedes seguir deteniendo tu vida por mi, y ahora entiendo que finalmente soy una carga demasiado pesada por la que tú no quieres tener que llevar y está bien porque finalmente lo entiendo.

—No Blaine, acabas de confundir todo más de lo que ya lo estaba.—Protestó Kurt.—No era mi intención decirlo de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces qué era lo que tratabas de decirme Kurt?—Blaine lucía descompuesto y perdido en un mundo desconocido.—Porque yo cada vez entiendo menos todo esto.

—Trataba de decirte, que ya esperé demasiado, te esperé Blaine y puse en pausa toda mi vida con tal de esperarte, estaba a dispuesto a todo por ti, pero tú nunca hiciste nada por cambiar nuestra situación, tú nunca me tomaste realmente en serio y eso duele Blaine, duele saber que tal vez yo no significa para ti lo que tú significas para mi.

—Por Dios Kurt, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, tú eras, eres y siempre serás valioso para mí, no eres ningún juego.—Blaine se llevó las manos a sus sienes apretándolas con fuerza.—Yo no sé que hacer para hacerte entender eso y además tú has decidido irte al otro lado del mundo sólo por alejarte de mi, yo no sé que hacer Kurt para que tú me creas. Dime que tengo que hacer Kurt.

—No lo sé Blaine, no lo sé.—Contestó Kurt y ahora una lágrima traviesa corrió desde su ojo hasta su mejilla.—Tal vez si quiero que me demuestres todo eso pero tengo demasiado miedo a que las cosas no funcionen de nuevo.

—Kurt...—Suspiró Blaine y se acercó hasta sostenerlo con su brazos y Kurt no se alejó.—Eso no tiene porque ser así, si ambos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo no tiene porque arruinarse.

Kurt lo vio con ojos llorosos y Blaine le tomó el mentón con una de sus manos y en menos de un segundo sus labios estaban colisionando juntos, labios húmedos por el llanto y desesperados por volver a sentirse después de tanto tiempo, acariciándose desesperadamente, sumergiéndose en un beso demandante y buscando la entrada en el otro, finalmente fue Kurt quien terminó el beso y se separó de Blaine dándose la vuelta y metiéndose en el ascensor rápidamente después de que éste se abriera, todo pasó tan rápido para Blaine que cuando finalmente reacciono era demasiado tarde para ir tras él y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque...

— ¿Señor Anderson?—lo llamó la enfermera que lo había atendido anteriormente.

—Si, soy yo, dígame.—Respondió limpiando sus ojos rápidamente aunque eso no despistaba en lo absoluto a la joven.

—Justamente me dirigía a la habitación del señor Smythe, el doctor Astor vendrá en un momento para hablar con ustedes del estado de su hija, si gusta acompañarme.—Dijo ella amablemente caminando por el pasillo y Blaine la siguió sin objeciones.

* * *

_La música estaba sonando inundando la habitación alegremente y Blaine estaba jugando con Pam, que casi tenía un año, en el tapete de colores con juguetes a sus lados y riendo mientras Sebastian tecleaba apresuradamente en su laptop._

_—Vamos Seb, únete a nosotros, estamos armando un castillo de legos, ¿verdad mi niña?—Pam no entendió lo que su padre le dijo y le dio otro cuadrado azul._

_Sebastian se rió al verla y después volvió su vista a la pantalla.—No puedo Blaine, tengo que entregar este trabajo para mañana, el profesor Fitzwickam me dijo que mañana era el último día que tenía para hacerlo._

_—Te ayudaré a terminarlo más tarde Seb, lo prometo.—Dijo Blaine y se hincó delante de Sebastian dejando a Pam agarrando las piezas con sus pequeñas manos.— ¿Si? Ahora ven con nosotros a jugar._

_Sebastian se rió negando con la cabeza y Blaine le quitó de las rodillas la computadora cerrando delicadamente y dandole un suave beso en los labios.—Vamos, Pam quiere jugar con nosotros._

_—De acuerdo. Sólo porque son ustedes dos.—Contestó Sebastian y se unió a ellos en el tapete riendo cuando Pam hizo pucheros por haber derrumbando sin querer la torre que llevaban._

_—Oh, cariño, la volveremos a armar.—Dijo Sebastian y Pam lo vio con ojos llorosos atentamente._

_—Pam, dame la pieza, cariño.—Pidió Blaine cuando Sebastian y él se concentraban en armar de nuevo la torre. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta ambos voltearon hacia donde estaba Pam y no la vieron._

_— ¡Pam!—llamó tentativamente Sebastian y no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta, se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a ver hacia todo lados._

_Blaine caminó hacia la cocina y se paró en seco, entonces llamó a Sebastian quien se apresuró en acercarse, y entonces ambos vieron a Pam pararse de puntas en la mesa queriendo tomar una pequeña muñeca._

_—Oh, Dios.—Escuchó Blaine murmurar a Sebastian._

_—Pam...—Dijo Blaine lentamente para no asustarla._

_La niña se volteó cuidadosamente y les sonrió antes de dar dos pasos tambaleantes hacia ellos y después caer sentada en el suelo, los vio con un puchero en sus labios fruncidos y comenzó a llorar, Sebastian se apresuró a levantarla en brazos y Blaine se les acercó._

_— ¿Desde cuándo puede caminar?—preguntó Blaine curioso pero sonriendo ante la sorpresa._

_—Esta es la primera vez que camina.—Contestó Sebastian mientras tranquilizaba a Pam que lloraba en su hombro._

_—Hey, Pam, está bien amor, eres una niña muy inteligente.—Le susurró Blaine dandole un beso en la cabeza llena de rizos desordenados pero eso no parecía calmar su llanto._

* * *

Sebastian prestó atención al doctor que estaba hablando delante de él, la verdad era que no entendía casi absolutamente ninguna palabra y estaba seguro que Blaine tampoco lo hacía pero de cualquier forma prestaba atención. Claramente lo único que hasta el momento había entendido de lo que el doctor había dicho es que Pam estaba inconsciente debido a la cirugía y la perdida de sangre y esperaban que despertara unas horas más tarde y que la tendrían en observación.

—... Y eso podría llevarla a tener problemas motrices o del habla—decía el hombre y fue cuando Blaine lo interrumpió.

— ¿Perdón?—dijo Blaine con un poco de brusquedad en su tono de voz, Hunter apretó suavemente los hombros de Sebastian para calmarlo.— ¿Qué quiere decir con problemas motrices?

El doctor pareció suspirar aunque no se notó lo suficiente.—Puede ser que pierda el movimiento, sólo por un tiempo, de un brazos o una pierna o tan sólo de un dedo, es algo muy improbable pero debemos de estar preparados en caso de que llegara a ocurrir.

— ¿Y qué hay sobre su habla?—preguntó Sebastian y de nuevo hubo un revoloteó en su estómago que le sacó una pequeña mueca.

—Sebastian, hijo, recuerda que tienes que estar tranquilo.—Le dijo su madre y Sebastian sólo le asintió descuidadamente.

—Puede que tenga unos pequeños problemas al hablar, o que pierda un poco el hilo de lo que está diciendo, que llegue a confundir palabras cuando las esté pronunciando, como eh dicho será algo pasajero y como puede pasar puede que no lo haga...—decía él calmadamente.

— ¿Entonces realmente no está seguro de nada?—espetó Blaine con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a molestarse.

—Señor, es difícil de dar un pronóstico en estos casos, las heridas en la cabeza no son como cualquier otra en el cuerpo, son mucho más delicadas.—Repitió el doctor tan serenamente como pudo.

— ¿Y nos puede asegurar alguna cosa?—preguntó Sebastian antes de que Blaine le dijera algo más.

El hombre suspiró.—Realmente no, ahora todo depende de su hija y como reaccione a la cirugía.

—Pero, todo será pasajero, ¿no es así?—Sebastian se inquietó al escuchar las últimas palabras.

—Como he dicho, todo dependerá del progreso que ella haga con el tiempo.

Blaine cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared, sintió a Cooper pararse a su lado dándole un apretón en el brazo y simplemente inhaló fuertemente.

—¿Podríamos verla tan siquiera unos minutos?—pidió Blaine.

El doctor lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir.—Pero sólo los padres.—Aclaró.

—Gracias.—Le dijo Sebastian y doctor asintió.

—La enfermera los guiará hacia dónde está su hija, los veré más tarde cuando tenga los resultados de los estudios.—Dijo y después salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

* * *

_— ¡Papá!—gritó emocionada Pam, a los trece años, cuando entró por la puerta de la casa y la puerta tras ella se cerró fuertemente._

_—Pam, ten cuidado, casi me golpeas con la puerta.—Se rió Blaine detrás de ella, porque no podía molestarse en ese momento comprendiendo la emoción de su hija._

_—Lo siento.—Dijo y después se fue a buscar a Sebastian._

_—En la oficina, Pam.—Respondió Sebastian riendo por la euforia de su hija._

_—Papá, ¿a qué no adivinas qué pasó hoy?—preguntó ella casi saltando en su lugar, Blaine se recargó en el marco de la puerta viéndola._

_—Soy muy malo para adivinar, mejor dime que ocurrió, apuesto que fue algo fantástico.—Dijo Sebastian deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo para verla mejor._

_—Bueno, en mi grupo de teatro vamos a presentar Peter Pan y voy hacer el papel de, redoble te tambores por favor,—Blaine se rió y con sus dedos tocó el escritorio de madera haciendo el ruido de tambores.— ¡Peter Pan!_

_—Eso es asombroso Pam.—Sebastian le dio un abrazo dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.—Pero pensé que querías ser Wendy._

_—Su maestra dijo que su voz merecía ser oída como la voz de Peter Pan.—Respondió Blaine en su lugar y Pam asintió con una sonrisa._

_—Sólo quería ser Wendy porque creí que no podía ser Peter.—Dijo Pam con un encogimiento de hombros._

_—Y lo harás fabuloso, ya lo veraz._

* * *

Nada. Nada en su vida los había preparado antes para esto, no se podía comparar con nada que hubieran pasado antes, era algo completamente distinto y perturbador, era algo que no le deseaban a nadie. Pam estaba acostado sobre la cama del hospital, casi la mitad de su cabello había sido cortado donde le habían hecho la cirugía en la cabeza, tenía un collarín alrededor de su delgado cuello, un fino cable se unía a su brazo derecho y un respirador estaba conectado a su nariz, tenía el brazo izquierdo debajo de la delgada sabana pero Blaine notó que lo tenía vendado. Eso sin contar la contusión que tenía debajo del ojo izquierdo y la venda que cubría su nariz y gran parte de su rostro.

Sebastian suspiró entrecortadamente y caminó con pasos lentos hacia ella como si esperar que el estado de ella cambiara antes de finalmente acercársele. Blaine sin embargo tardó unos minutos más en hacerse a la idea de que era su hija quien estaba ahí inconsciente y sin poder moverse libremente.

—Oh, Pam.—Le susurró Sebastian tocándole el resto del cabello y alejándolo de su cara.— ¿Qué te hicieron cariño?—se sentó sobre la silla junto a la pequeña cama escuchando el suave pitido del equipo médico.

Blaine se acercó a donde estaba Sebastian y le dio un apretón en la mano.—Ella va despertar Sebastian, ella va estar bien.

Sebastian asintió sin mucha ceremonia y se concentró en observar a su hija que parecía dormir tranquilamente y de pronto sonrió tristemente.—Sabes que me había pedido permiso para operarse la nariz.

Blaine rió con los ojos llorosos y asintió débilmente acariciando el brazo de Pam donde no tenía conectado el cable, no lo había notado pero también había unos cables más finos que estaban en su pecho y guiaban a un aparato que repetía una y otra vez sus signos vitales dando a conocer el estado de su corazón. —Ella me lo dijo a mi también, y le dije que cuando cumpliera 21 podía operarse las partes del cuerpo que quisiera.

—Si, pero después lo olvidó y pasó a su siguiente fase.

El silencio después de eso se sentía pesado y frustrado, no había palabras que pudieran decir para hacerse sentir mejor el uno al otro, no había nada que pudieran hacer y eso se sentía impotente.

—Me alegro de que Hunter esté contigo, porque tú lo necesitas ahora.—Dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos por unos instantes antes de mirar a Pam de nuevo.

—Él se acaba de mudar.—Contestó Sebastian con voz muy baja.

— ¿Le dijiste sobre los mellizos?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.—Fue inevitable no hacerlo después de que él me viera.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó?—Blaine miraba como el frágil cuerpo de Pam apenas y emitía alguna señal de vida y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por algunos de los rizos que se esparcían por la mullida almohada.

—Bien, se lo tomó demasiado bien a cómo pensé que lo haría.—Sebastian dijo observando su vientre y sintiendo el suave movimiento dentro de él.—Voy a mostrarte algo.—Blaine alzó una ceja cuando le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su estómago.—Siente.

Blaine no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lentamente se formó en sus labios al sentir el pequeño golpe que impactó contra la palma abierta de su mano.— ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso?

—Hace unos días comenzó y no han parado, están como locos y no dejan de moverse, te lo juro son mil veces peor de lo que alguna vez lo fue Pam.—Sebastian suspiró al recordar como Pam lo pateaba constantemente y Blaine asintió poniendo ambas manos en Sebastian.

—Me lo puedo imaginar...—Dijo Blaine y sin poder contenerse le dio un abrazo a Sebastian quien se sorprendió pero lo recibió con brazos abiertos.

Blaine se fundió en los brazos de Sebastian buscando su calor y confort porque necesitaba de eso, necesitaba de su mejor e incondicional amigo que siempre había estado ahí para él, que siempre estará sin importar que suceda entre ambos.

—Quiero que despierte Seb.—Susurró Blaine contra el cuello del otro hombre mientras éste pasaba las manos cariñosamente por la espalda ancha del moreno tratando de darle alguna calma.

—Yo también quiero Blaine, pero ella nos necesita a ambos y necesita que seamos fuertes, no sabemos por lo que ella pasará cuando despierte, ella...—Sebastian ahogó un sollozó contra el cabello de Blaine inhalando su olor como un tranquilizante.

—Cántale Blaine.—Pidió Sebastian luego de unos minutos de permanecer juntos sin separarse ni un segundo y después de haber derramado algunas lágrimas más, él se limpió el rostro y Blaine asintió separándose de él y haciendo la misma labor que él.

—Claro.—Susurró Blaine, se recargó contra la cama donde Pam descansaba pacíficamente y carraspeó su garganta antes de empezar a cantar.—Pero tú también hazlo, contémosle los dos como cuando era bebé.

Sebastian asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se recargó contra el hombro de Blaine y éste le tomó la mano enredando sus dedos con los de él, Blaine le sonrió y empezó a cantar, cuando Sebastian reconoció la canción se le unió.

I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

I love her

She gives me everything

And tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me

And I love her

* * *

El martes por la tarde Blaine entró en la habitación de Pam en la casa en la que vivía con Sebastian, habían ido por algunas cosas que necesitarían y mientras Sebastian estaba en su recámara cambiándose de ropa él había ido a tomar algunas cosas de Pam para que estuvieran ahí cuando ella despertara, aunque era muy difícil para ellos el hacer eso.

—Blaine, ¿encontraste los lentes de Pam?—lo llamó Sebastian entrando en la recámara con una pequeña mochila en sus manos.

—Si, aquí están.—Contestó levantándolas hacia arriba, y mirando en el librero.

—Bien, tengo todo lo que necesito y...—se quedaron viendo la foto en la mesa de noche de Pam, estaban ellos tres en el reciente cumpleaños de Pam, ella en el centro con cada uno de sus padres a su lado sonriendo felizmente a la cámara frente a ellos.

—Entonces vamos, el doctor dijo que hablaríamos antes de qué anocheciera.—Dijo Blaine tomando la foto y metiéndola dentro de la mochila cerrándola para asegurar las cosas dentro.

—Si...

Habían pasado más de las 24 horas que el médico había supuesto para que Pam despertara y sin embrago no había mostrado ningún signo de cambio en su estado y eso sólo hacia que la mortificación de ellos creciera con cada segundo que transcurría, ya no podían esperar más pero lamentablemente eso era todo lo que podían hacer esperar y esperara a que todo resultara de la mejor manera aunque no podían evitar tener malos presentimientos de todo eso.

Minutos después entraban por las puertas del hospital y se dirigían a la habitación de observación a la que había sido asignada Pam después de que el médico dijo que no habría ningún riesgo en moverla, habían dejado a los padres de Sebastian con ella para que no estuviera ningún momento a solas.

—Señor Anderson,—una de las enfermeras que Blaine conoció desde el día anterior se le acercó con una amable sonrisa y un pequeño sobre blanco en sus manos.—Dejaron esto para usted.

—Gracias.—Dijo Blaine tomándolo y viendo que tenía escrito sólo su nombre por uno de los lados sin ningún otro dato.— ¿Quién se lo ha dado?

—Una mujer vino y me lo entregó, creo que la he visto en alguna otra parte pero no estoy segura, en fin, dijo que se lo entregara personalmente y que me asegurara de que la leyera.—Explicó ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros y una rápida sonrisa.—Así que por favor léala.

—Lo haré.—Contestó Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa y alcanzó a Sebastian antes de que subiera en el ascensor.

Cuando salieron del ascensor fueron recibidos por la madre de Sebastian quien los miraba angustiada y los detuvo antes de que caminaran hacia la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?—preguntó Sebastian con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que decirles algo antes de que entren.—Dijo ella preocupada, Blaine quiso pasar y ella no lo dejó.

— ¿De qué se trata?—respondió Blaine, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

Ella suspiró antes de verlos a ambos con pesar y entonces habló.—Pam despertó hace unos minutos.

Ellos no podían creer lo que escucharon e instintivamente quisieron pasar para ver a su hija antes de que la mujer los detuviera de nuevo.

—Antes de entrar tienen que saber algo importante.

* * *

El vuelo de Kurt aterrizó con un zumbido estable y él se sacudió un poco en su asiento tratando inútilmente de despejar su mente de todo pensamiento acerca de Nueva York pero sabía que sería una tarea difícil e imposible de lograr hacer, no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo además de que no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría Pam en esos momentos, no podía evitarlo y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando vio a Matt, en el área de llegadas justo frente a la puerta por la que él pasó, no sabia exactamente cómo debía de sentirse pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ahora estaba dispuesto a contarle a Matt todo acerca de Blaine y lo que había sucedido en Nueva York todos esos días. Sin embargo fue agradable sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago al ver la sonrisa de Matt y no sabía claramente lo que esto quería decir.


	27. Chapter 27

—Te extrañé mucho estos días. —Dijo Matt abrazándolo agradablemente e inhalando su cuello para respirar su familiar y entrañable olor.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió Kurt poniendo sus manos en su espalda y pasando sus dedos por su saco de lana estrujándolo suavemente para no arruinarlo.

—Te iba a traer flores, pero salí de cirugía hace 45 minutos y vine apresurado hacía aquí y sabes que aparentemente todas las florerías están cerradas a las 11 un martes por la noche. — Kurt sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él en un beso dulce y demandante necesitado de sentir su cercanía.

—No te preocupes por las flores, en cualquier otro momento me las puedes dar, si quieres. — Matt se rió, una fresca carcajada y Kurt sonrió feliz sin darse cuenta de cuanto había extrañado realmente tenerlo cerca.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Le guiñó un ojo y Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentarse gratamente, le quitó una de las maletas de su mano ayudándolo y lo guió a través de la salida del aeropuerto. — ¿Y cómo estuvo Nueva York? ¿Cómo estaban tus amigos?

—Ellos están bien.— Contestó Kurt y vino a su mente Pam, por un lado lo hacía sentir un poco mal por ella pero por otro lado no quería estar cerca de Blaine y también le dolía un poco el haberlo dejado en ese momento pero él se lo dijo, Kurt no va seguir deteniendo su vida por él.

—Genial. —Matt le sonrió y le hizo señas a un taxi que se acercó y ellos empezaron a subir, después de haber puesto las maletas en la cajuela del vehículo. — ¿Estás listo para Marsella?

—Si, más listo que nunca. —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y respirando con alivio en su interior.

—Estupendo porque te tengo preparada una sorpresa. —Matt le dio una mirada divertida y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cálido rostro.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?—preguntó Sebastian con la voz un poco entrecortada y sintiendo un súbito calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo y no en una sensación agradable.

—Ella... No puede ver nada. —Contestó la madre de Sebastian con la voz aguda, los hombres no parecían reaccionar adecuadamente. —Cuando despertó... sólo dijo que no miraba nada, que todo estaba negro y gris.

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó?—preguntó Blaine apresurado porque Sebastian estaba en shock, no era que no se esperaran esto, pero aún así era algo no habían anticipado.

—Ella está, como decirlo, inusualmente tranquila. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra después de que se dio cuenta que no podía ver, incluso el doctor trató de hablarle y ella lo ignoró. Nos ha ignorado a todos. —Blaine y Sebastian se voltearon a ver, la preocupación era claramente notoria en sus rostros y también la impotencia que los embargo.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de su hija preparándose para lo que les esperaba dentro, ahí estaba el padre de Sebastian sentado en un sillón de una sola plaza viendo hacia su nieta que estaba volteada hacia el otro lado y ninguno supo si estaba despierta o dormida.

El hombre al verlos entrar debido al ruido de la puerta se levantó casi silenciosamente para salir y darles algo de tiempo a solas, al pasar junto a ellos les dio un apretón a cada uno en el hombro y después salió cerrando la puerta tras de él. Sebastian fue el primero en caminar hacia ella dejando a Blaine con la mochila que había llevado en sus manos y él la puso en el suelo casi en un total silencio siguiendo a Sebastian hasta que ambos estaban parados frente a su hija.

Pam estaba mirando hacía la ventana con las persianas abiertas, la luz del atardecer de la ciudad llenaba su rostro, pero ellos notaron que no había ninguna expresión en su rostro apacible, ella tenía los ojos fijos y perdidos en algún punto en la lejana distancia.

—... Pam. —La llamó suavemente Sebastian, ella no hizo caso y siguió tal como estaba, no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera un pestañeo.

— Pam, habla con nosotros por favor. —Pidió Blaine, Sebastian se acercó lo suficiente a ella y le tomó la mano que tenía envuelta en las vendas, ella no se alejó pero tampoco reaccionó.

Hubo silencio por mucho tiempo, ellos tratando de hablarle y ella sólo mirando hacia la ventana sin decir una palabra, el único signo que ellos tuvieron de que estaba despierta fue cuando movió un poco con su mano derecha el cable que tenía en la nariz debajo de su venda, fuera de eso no había hecho nada más. Aún así no podían negar que estaban, no felices, pero si un poco menos preocupados de que Pam ya haya despertado.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y después la cabeza del médico de Pam estaba asomando la cabeza pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual le fue concebido por los dos hombres.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de ustedes tres, pero tenemos que hablar ahora y tengo que hablar con Pamela, yo no puedo hacer un pronóstico y tampoco ningún procedimiento si ella no responde ninguna de mis preguntas. —Dijo amablemente el doctor Astor señalando a la joven que estaba recostada en la cama.—Entiendo lo que sucede y soy consciente de que es algo impactante para ustedes pero va ser imposible ayudarla si ella no se deja.

Blaine se volteó a ver a su hija que seguía igual, en otras circunstancias Blaine se hubiera reído de la huelga de silencio de su hija como había hecho en otras ocasiones pero sólo duraban unas horas, sin embargo ahora estaba angustiado de que ella se negara a hablarle a cualquiera.

—Pam, no puedes estar todo el tiempo en silencio, tienes que hablar aunque sea con el médico. —Sebastian acarició el brazo de su hija y ella cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó tanto como podía con el collarín y los dolores en el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabe por qué ocurrió esto?—Preguntó Blaine con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas al ver la reacción de su hija. —Además de ella tiene miopía en ambos ojos, su oftalmólogo nos recomendó que su cirugía fuera hasta después de los 21,

—Es sólo una función errónea de su cerebro y en cuanto a la miopía se puede hacer también es un procedimiento sencillo el que le haremos, no durará más de tres horas en quirófano, pero antes de hacer eso tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas de rutina que son necesarias y sin las cuales el hospital no me dejará operar.—Contestó el médico cuando un aparato que colgaba de su bata comenzó a sonar, él lo tomó, leyó lo que decía con el ceño fruncido y después lo dejó caer.—Y es necesario que conteste las preguntas.

— ¿Voy a ver después de eso?—la voz de Pam fue ronca y sorprendió a los tres hombres en la habitación, Sebastian se acercó hasta la jarra de agua que ahí había y le sirvió un vaso, Blaine también fue del otro lado de la camilla y la ayudó a inclinarse un poco mientras Sebastian le indicaba que le daría agua y que tragara con cuidado.

—Por supuesto que si, vas a tener la vista perfecta, mejor que como la tenías antes y vas a dejar los lentes para siempre, o bueno una mayor parte de tu vida sin ellos.

—Está bien. —Respondió Pam tragando el agua y girando su cabeza lentamente tratando de buscar con sus ojos algo, cualquier cosa pero no había nada que pudiera distinguir.

—Bien, ahora tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas y me gustaría mucho respondieras mis preguntas cuando te las haga, no como lo hiciste antes. —El médico les pidió gentilmente a sus padres que le dieran algo de espacio y ellos lo hicieron, Pam aún no les decía nada a ellos pero después se preocuparían por eso, ahora sólo querían que ella estuviera sana.

El doctor hizo algunas observaciones y le preguntaba cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, Blaine y Sebastian fruncían el ceño ante las preguntas sin sentido del médico, pero después comprendieron que lo hacia para revisar el habla de Pam y ellos notaron que de vez en cuando tardaba un poco en contestar alguna.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Pamela?

— Ve-verde. —Dijo Pam mientras el doctor retiraba el cable respirador cuidadosamente sin que dañara la venda sobre su nariz. Pam inhaló profundamente disfrutando del oxígeno que salía y entraba gratamente.

—Alguien tiene buenos pulmones. —Le dijo el hombre. — ¿Sabes que te operamos la nariz, verdad?

Pam asintió tanto como el collarín se lo permitió. — ¿Estará mejor?

—Eso creo, nuestro cirujano plástico nunca hace ningún trabajo malo, él vendrá mañana a ver como estás y él retirara la venda, y si tus padres lo permiten mañana por la tarde estarás en quirófano y en dos días estarás viendo tan claro como la luna.

Minutos después el médico se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente, está vez Pam estaba viendo hacia el frente pero no tenía la vista en ninguno de ellos, de pronto parpadeó y espesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Inmediatamente ellos estaban a cada lado de ella abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Pam entre sollozos, con la voz ronca. —No quería esto. No fue mi intención.

—No pienses en eso cariño. —Susurró Sebastian porque él también sentía algo de culpabilidad en su interior que no se lograba disipar. — Lo que te pasó no fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente.

—Así es amor, tú no tienes que sentir nada eso.—Le dijo Blaine limpiándole con un pañuelo el rostro descubierto, lo hizo con cuidado de no aplastar el hematoma debajo de su ojo y claramente pudo ver que ahora tenía un poco más hinchado el rostro.

—No puedo ver nada, quiero ver papi. —Ellos sintieron su corazón estrellarse ante el lamento de ella cuando se dejó caer en los brazos de Blaine y después se quejó por el movimiento brusco.

Blaine la mantuvo pegada a su pecho abrazándola con ambos brazos y besando su cabeza tratando inútilmente de contener sus lágrimas que ahora estaba furiosamente amontonadas en sus pupilas. — Vas a ver mi niña, tú vas a ver otra vez. Tú eres más fuerte que esto Pam, tú saldrás adelante y nos tienes a tu papá Sebastian, a tus abuelos, a tus tíos, a mí y también a tus hermanitos que pronto nacerán. Tienes a toda una familia que te quiere y quiere lo mejor para ti y que nunca te dejaremos rendirte.

—Además Pam, ya oíste al doctor, todo va salir bien y en muy poco tiempo vas a poder ver todo de nuevo. — Sebastian le acarició suavemente la espalda con una de sus manos pero él no pudo contener sus lágrimas como Blaine lo había hecho.

—No llores papá, no quiero que lloren. — Dijo Pam tanteando para tomar la mano de Sebastian y darle un suave beso. — Por favor, no lo hagan, porque no quiero hacerlos sufrir, hemos pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y estoy segura que pasaremos esto. Hay que olvidarnos de todo lo demás, dejarlo pasar.

—Tienes que saber que lo sentimos mucho Pam, tu papá y yo de verdad sentimos haberte ocultado algo que era tan importante para ti, jamás debimos haberlo hecho porque tú siempre mereciste saber la verdad. —Blaine le dijo tomando las manos de Pam y Sebastian con la suya.

—Nunca haríamos nada para herirte intencionalmente Pam, tú eres lo más importante que nosotros tenemos. — Sebastian tragó antes de seguir hablando. — Me gustaría poder decirte que tus hermanitos son hijos también de Blaine pero no puedo hacerlo Pam y lo siento.

—Está bien, es duro y no lo voy a negar, pero puedo con esto. — Pam estaba casi murmurando con la voz algo irritada pero su llanto parecía haber cesado por completo ahora. — No tengo porque juzgarlos de ninguna manera, ustedes son adultos y saben lo que hacen. Pero a veces es difícil el tratar de comprender todas estas cosas, y creo que por un momento me sentí superadas por todas ellas pero voy a estar bien, ellos siguen siendo mis hermanitos sin importar que, sólo les pido que si hay alguna otra cosa que no me hayan dicho antes lo hagan ahora porque no quiero que me oculten nada de nuevo, duele más una mentira que una verdad no contada.

—Ahora no hay más secretos entre nosotros. — Le dijo Blaine carraspeando y les dio un apretón a sus manos. —Vamos a hacer una promesa, de ahora en adelante no habrá ningún secreto entre nosotros, nos diremos todo lo que nos ocurra. ¿Promesa?

— Promesa. —Respondieron Sebastian y Pam al mismo tiempo y una sonrisa llorosa salió de Blaine.

—Ya, no más lágrimas. —Dijo Pam. —Tuve un momento débil, pero estoy viva, estoy aquí. La abuela tenía razón, todo vale la pena con tal de estar con ustedes.

— ¿La abuela?—preguntaron ambos al unísono preguntándose qué le había dicho la mamá de Sebastian.

—Si, pero si les digo no me van a creer, así que es un secreto. —Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿No acabamos de hacer una promesa, Pamela?—preguntó Sebastian con fingida molestia.

—Está bien, pero, ¿prometen que no se reirán o que no me creerán?—ellos se vienen uno al otro por un segundo y después contestaron que lo prometían.

—Cuando estaba... dormida vi a mi abuela Pam en una especie de sueño, ella me dijo que la vida valía la pena si estaba con las personas que yo amo. —Contestó Pam con la cabeza agachada, Sebastian se quedó estupefacto viendo a Blaine y esperando por su reacción.

Blaine bajó su mirada a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. — Ella te hubiera amado tanto o más que nosotros Pam.

—Lo sé, ella me lo dijo. —Murmuró Pam. — ¿Me creen?

—Claro que si te creemos Pam, cosas increíbles como estas pasan en ocasiones muy especiales y a personas muy especiales, y tú eres sumamente especial Pam. —Le dijo Sebastian dándole también un beso en su mano.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Blaine se despertó, Pam se había quedado profundamente dormida después de que las enfermeras hayan venido a cambiar sus vendas, fue un día bastante pesado y cansado para ella. Pero estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien ahora y que se estuviera tomando con tanta tranquilidad la situación, sin embargo Sebastian y él habían hablado y llegaron a la conclusión de que sería bueno que fuera a unas cuantas sesiones con un psicólogo y lo hablarían con Pam para que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

Blaine había convencido a Sebastian muy forzosamente de que fuera a su casa a descansar un poco para que no hubiera ningún problema con los bebés, él aceptó muy renuente pero con la promesa de Blaine de que lo llamaría si ocurría cualquier cosa. Se recargó contra uno de sus costados y un crujido de hojas le recordó el sobre que tenía guardado y lo sacó.

Era un pequeño sobre, tenía escrito su nombre pero no reconocía la letra, era grande, redondeada y muy llamativa, sin pensarlo más la abrió y cuando sacó la hoja desdoblando la un pétalo de rosa amarilla y otro rojo salió de ella, él las tomó con sus dedos acariciando su suavidad e inhalando el fresco aroma. Y después leyó la carta...

_**Mí querido Blaine...**_

_Creo que ahora no es correcto llamarte mío pero no puedo evitar el hacerlo, la última carta que me escribiste me dijiste que me dejabas libre y sin embargo siempre seguías ahí. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir amor? Esa palabra amor, tiene múltiples significados, científicos, críticos, poéticos, bíblicos, y muchos otros. Yo no me adapto a ninguno de ellos y tengo mi propio significado._

_Para mi, amor, es dar sin esperar nada a cambio, es vivir libremente, es entregarte a alguien y que ése alguien se entregue a ti, es poder dar la vida por una persona y hacer todo por ella sin arrepentirse ni un instante, es darlo todo. Pero así como somos capaces de darlo todo debemos entregar ése amor a quien nos corresponda de igual manera._

_Tal vez difieran muchas personas de esto porque muchos dicen que son capaces de amar aunque no los amen de vuelta, ¿están realmente enamorados? Esa cuestión me ah estado dando vueltas la cabeza, ¿de verdad te amo? Ya no lo sé Blaine._

_Sé que me es difícil el estar sin ti, estuve demasiado tiempo contigo. Pero no puedo definir lo que realmente siento por ti y esos constantes encuentros que tuve contigo lo único que hicieron fue confundirme más porque ahora no tengo idea de nada en absoluto. Me siento perdido en estos momentos, no sé lo que tú sientas exactamente pero sé Blaine que necesitas tiempo, necesitamos tiempo._

_Cuando supe que estabas divorciado no tenía idea de que sentir, años espere que entraras por la puerta y me dijeras justo eso y nunca pasó Blaine. Siempre quise estar contigo y estuve dispuesto a muchas cosas y no estoy muy orgulloso de muchas de las cosas que hice pero ahora están en el pasado y ese no cambia nunca._

_Estos meses que hemos estado separados me han servido mucho para pensar en todo lo que quiero en mi vida Blaine, y aunque me ha costado mucho no quiero volver atrás solo quiero ir hacia adelante siguiendo mi camino. Y tal vez, solo tal vez cuando ambos logremos resolver nuestros propios misterios podamos intentarlo, pero justo ahora Blaine seria un error el tratar de estar juntos y creo que ambos sabemos esto._

_Tú siempre ocuparas un gran lugar en mi corazón Blaine sin importar que suceda mañana siempre estarás en ese lugar seguro para mi. Necesitas parar tu mente por un segundo y pensar lo que estas haciendo y que sepas lo que quieres hacer, tienes una gran vida a tu alrededor y me duele pensar que no la estas aprovechando como deberías, tienes una hija maravillosa que yo sé que saldrá adelante, tienes un gran hermano y un amigo inigualable, eso sin contar que tu, ahora, ex esposo también es un ser increíble que te apoya en todo, no te estanques en la vida Blaine y busca tu camino mientras yo también encuentro el mío y si la vida lo quiere nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse porque otra cosa que yo creo del amor es que una vez que este llega nunca mas se va._

_No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros. Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros. Te estoy dando todo mi amor. Sigo mirando hacia arriba._

_**Con amor, Kurt.**_

* * *

Sebastian no podía dormir en absoluto, había estado acostado por horas y el sueño nunca había podido llegar a él además el insistente movimiento de sus hijos no lo dejaba tranquilo, no podía creer cómo siendo tan pequeños tenían esa capacidad para moverse tanto o tal vez era que también estaban intranquilos al igual que él. Pero sobretodo las palabras de Hunter retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez y ahora no lo podían dejar, esa última charla que tuvieron aclaró dudas y abrió otras nuevas. La vida era tan difícil algunas veces.

— Sebastian, ¿crees que podamos hablar ahora?—preguntó Hunter después de haber levantado los platos de la mesa.

Luego de que Blaine finalmente convenció a Sebastian de irse a casa a descansar le había pedido a Hunter que lo acompañara para que no se sintiera tan solo y esto no lo preocupara y estresara más, sin embargo Hunter le había insistido a Sebastian que tenían que hablar de algo que era muy importante y que tenia que decírselo cuanto antes.

— Esta bien Hunter, dime lo que tanto quieres decirme.—Contestó Sebastian con una tierna sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Hunter suspiró antes de empezar a hablar, bajó su mirada a sus manos y entonces volvió a subir su vista a Sebastian. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había estado casado antes?

Sebastian asintió débilmente. — Si, lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos cuando estuviste en Nueva York, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora?

—Te mentí Sebastian. —Dijo Hunter calmado y con voz tranquila.

Sebastian alzó su ceja. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que me mentiste? ¿Estabas casado aún? ¿O todavía lo estas? ¡Dime Hunter!—Exigió comenzando a exaltarse un poco y sintió la respiración un poco más elevada.

—Te mentí cuando te dije la razón por la que me divorcie.— Admitió Hunter y se levantó de la silla para no tener que ver a Sebastian a los ojos.— No nos separamos porque no funcionara, es decir en parte fue por eso pero además hay otra razón que nos llevó a eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Hunter?—Respondió Sebastian, empezaba a ponerse más intranquilo y el movimientos repentino de los bebés no ayudaban.—Termina de hablar de una vez y dime lo que no me has dicho.

—Sebastian, es imposible que los mellizos sean mis hijos porque yo soy estéril, esa fue la razón del porque mi matrimonio no funcionó él quería tener hijos y yo no se los pude dar así que decidió terminarlo todo conmigo. —Sebastian agachó la cabeza hacia su vientre y acarició con sus dos manos la piel que comenzaba a estirarse cada vez más.

Hunter se negaba a voltear a ver a Sebastian y éste sólo contenía las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar y sin saber que sentir en realidad, ahora el panorama se estaba abriendo finalmente.

—Creo que eso define muchas cosas ahora.—Dijo Sebastian con la voz baja en casi un murmuro.

Hunter volteó hacia él.—Define todo lo que siento por ti.

Sebastian levantó la cabeza sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sebastian yo siempre quise todo contigo. Absolutamente todo.—Hunter tragó duro.—Cuando vine hace tantos años a Nueva York y te vi con Blaine con una panza enorme comprendí lo que pasaba y me dije que no tenía derecho a decirte nada ni intervenir y me fui tal como había venido.

Y pensé que te podía olvidar y superar todo lo que sentía por ti entonces conocí a Jake y pasó todo esto y después no pude estar con nadie más hasta que vine aquí y tú me contaste acerca de cómo estaba yendo tu matrimonio e incluso así no me sentía con la libertad de decirte nada de esto y luego volvimos a estar juntos y me di cuenta que te sigo amando tanto o más como lo hacia hace tanto tiempo. Sebastian yo te dije que no me importaba el hecho de que tú tuvieras una hija y cuando me dijiste acerca de los mellizos también sentí lo mismo porque ellos son tuyos Sebastian y eso no va cambiar nada de lo que yo siento por ti.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué me dices Hunter?—preguntó Sebastian con la mirada fija en la mesa. — ¿Crees que te será tan fácil aceptar no uno, sino dos bebés que no son tuyos?

—Sebastian ellos no hacen la diferencia, ya tenías a Pam y yo te dije que quería tratarla, conocerla y llevarme bien con ella.—Dijo Hunter y se hincó delante del otro hombre para tomarle las manos y hacer que lo viera a los ojos.

—Es diferente Hunter, Pam tiene 16 años, te podría decir que casi todo el trabajo duro está hecho aunque no es así pero aún así no se compara con el trabajo que un bebé no implica y no es sólo uno, son dos Hunter.

Hunter pestañeó.—Y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo ese trabajo contigo.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.—Hunter, no sólo somos tú y yo en esto también es Blaine y... Tú te puedes cansar o enfadar de esto y simplemente decidir que te quieres ir y...

—Y nada Sebastian, no entiendo porque ahora estás tan inquieto con esto. ¿Qué hubieras hecho cuando hicieras la prueba de ADN y Blaine diera positivo? Lo que yo te digo ahora no cambia nada Seb, sólo quería ser honesto contigo y no tener falsas esperanzas de nada.

—Hunter.—Suspiró Sebastian.—Creo que en cierta parte quería esas esperanzas.—Sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro. —Tú nunca podrás tener hijos propios. Y yo no quiero que tú te sientas presionado por los mellizos o por Pam.

Hunter besó sus manos y se inclinó para que pudieran juntar sus frentes.—Nada me haría mas feliz nunca que el que me permitas estar contigo, entiendo lo que implica que tu tengas hijos con alguien más y sé que no será un trabajo fácil pero no dejaré caer la toalla y si ustedes me lo permiten yo no quiero ser el padre de los mellizos sino simplemente ser parte de su vida y quererlos como otra parte de ti al igual que Pam, ellos son tú y yo te amo con toda mi alma.

Sebastian se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, un beso con presión y amor lleno de cuentas de promesas no dichas pero que si se sienten en todos los sentidos. Y murmuró contra sus labios.—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Se siguieron besando por un tiempo hasta que Sebastian se alejó porque la posición lo incomodaba.—Hunter, creo que necesito esta noche para pensar en mi y en todo.

Hunter asintió y le sonrió con real felicidad .— Está bien, realmente no esperaba nada más, te dejaré pensar y descansar.

Se pusieron ambos de pie para caminar hacia la puerta, se abrazaron delante de la puerta.—Gracias, te veré mañana.

—Iré en la tarde al hospital y cualquier cosa que pase me llamas y estaré ahí tan rápido como pueda.

Sebastian asintió y tras un último beso Hunter salió de la casa y él subió a su habitación para una larga noche.

* * *

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y luego un hombre asomó la cabeza, Sebastian rodó los ojos cuando lo vio entrar con unos cuantos globos de helio detrás de él sin embargo no hubo la reacción que él esperaba de Pam.

— ¡Hey, Pam!—dijo Sam cuando estaba aún en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y saludó a la jovencita. Pam volteó a todos lados con la mirada pérdida pero aún así sonrío.

—Hola, tío Sam.—Sam frunció el ceño cuando Pam miraba hacia él o mejor dicho arriba de él. Sebastian se paró al lado de Sam y le hizo señas para que se callara de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir y señaló los globos con negación, Cooper había tenido la misma idea mas temprano y Pam tuvo una pequeña recaída.

—Hola, no había podido llegar por cosas de trabajo y...—Sebastian tomó los globos para llevárselos y cerrar la puerta.— Y ya estoy aquí.

—Que bueno porque eh estado muy aburrida toda la mañana, papá Blaine se fue con mi tío Coop porque tenía que resolver algo en su trabajo y volverán después y papá Sebastian ha estado muy callado, en resumen estoy aburrida como una ostra.—Dijo Pam apresurada diciendo todo lo ocurrido en ese día apenas corto.

Sam se rió un poco y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.— Ya veremos que haremos.—La puerta se abrió y Sebastian entró casi silenciosamente con un rostro serio, Sam frunció el ceño al verlo pero no dijo nada en cambio cambió su atención a Pam.— ¿Qué te ha dicho tu doctor?

—Hoy a las 5 me llevarán al quirófano para operarme los ojos y en la noche me retiraran la venda de la nariz y el resto de vendas hay que esperar y según sé tengo que esperar algunas semanas para que las heridas terminen de sanar.—Pam dijo más tranquila de lo que normalmente lo hubiera dicho.

—Oye de perdida ya no usaras esos lentes.—Pam sonrió de medio lado.—Así que tengo mi iPod con una biblioteca de música completa, ¿quieres escuchar algo?

—Si por favor, ya no soporto el silencio de éste lugar salvo cuando llaman a algún médico por la bocina.

* * *

Pam salió de su cirugía cerca de las 9 de la noche y fue llevada nuevamente a su habitación dónde sus padres junto con los abuelos de Pam y Sam la esperaban, estaba dormida por la anestesia y según los doctores despertaría hasta el siguiente día cuando los efectos pasaran completamente y las enfermeras les pidieron que solo una persona en la habitación a esa hora.

El cirujano plástico retiró la venda de la nariz y aunque estaba algo hinchada parecía estar todo bien como se esperaba que ocurriera, Sebastian suspiró tranquilo al comprarla.

—Dios, por un momento pensé que no estaría bien y que Pam se volvería loca por ello.—Dijo Blaine y Sebastian asintió dandole la razón, los demás se habían ido y sólo quedaban ellos en la habitación.

—Blaine, ¿podemos hablar?—Blaine asintió y tras darle una mirada a su hija dijo.—Vayamos a la cafetería, Pam estará dormida por lo que queda de hoy.

Cuando estaban sentados en una mesa, Blaine con un café y Sebastian con un té helado, ninguno decía nada hasta que el castaño habló.—Hunter me dijo algo anoche que debes saber.

Blaine frunció el ceño y dio un trago a su taza.— ¿Qué te dijo?

Sebastian lo miró a los ojos cuando habló y decidió que era mejor simplemente decirlo.—Él es estéril.

Blaine se quedó sin habla por un tiempo pero sus ojos no se despegaron por un instante de los verdes que lo observaban con atención.—Lo lamento por él.—Dijo con simpatía.—Pero, lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que los mellizos sean también mis hijos.

Sebastian le dio una pequeña sonrisa.—Blaine, esto será confuso para los bebés.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Blaine con un suspiro.—Es confuso cuando los niños están grandes y lo será aún más para ellos, pero oye, somos Sebastian y Blaine. Estoy seguro que podremos con esto.

—Quiero pensar que podremos hacerlo, pero tú sabes como es criar a un bebé y dios, son dos.—Sebastian se llevó las manos a las sienes dando masajes circulares.—Nunca pensé que volvería a tener un bebé, es volver todo atrás porque no importa cuantos niños hayas tenido antes, ninguno es igual al otro y van a reaccionar diferente. ¿Qué voy hacer cuando se despierten a las 2 de la mañana y quieran comer al mismo tiempo?

—Oye, oye cálmate.—Blaine le sostuvo su mano apretándosela.—Me tendrás a mi todo el tiempo para ayudarte, quiero decir que por ese tiempo podríamos llegar a una especie de tregua y me quedó con ustedes por las noches sólo para ayudar con ellos.

Sebastian le dio una mirada.—Pensaremos en eso más adelante.—Blaine alzó una ceja y Sebastian se rió socarronamente negando con su cabeza.—Creo que por primera vez me cae en la cabeza que en muy poco tiempo tendré bebés de vuelta y no sé como eso cambiara todo, no tengo idea de que haré con mi trabajo.

—Seb, tú eres socio del bufete y podrás tomarte unos meses sin trabajar siempre y cuando no dejes ningún caso a la mitad, por el dinero no tienes que preocuparte.

—Estoy asustado Blaine.—Admitió Sebastian con sus ojos volviéndose llorosos.—Pam ah estado bien pero aún tengo miedo que algo le suceda, estoy aterrorizado con la llegada de los mellizos porque no sé qué haremos nosotros dos para que esto no sea tan complicado como parece y sobre todo tengo tanto miedo de hacer las cosas mal.

—Yo también estoy asustado, Seb.—Le dijo Blaine dandole una servilleta para que secara las cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.—Estoy realmente aterrado con toso esto y no creo que sea algo malo, sólo somos dos humanos.

—Sería más fácil si fueran circunstancias idóneas pero no es así.—Susurró Sebastian y Blaine medio sonrió.

—No existen las circunstancias idóneas Sebastian, son sólo un mito.—Ambos rieron.— ¿Qué va pasar contigo y Hunter?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.—No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿Qué harás tú con tu vida, Blaine?

Blaine lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.—Me voy a enfocar completamente en mis hijos, ellos son mi prioridad ahora, no hay nada más por lo que ahora esté interesado.

— ¿De que me perdí?—preguntó Sebastian, Blaine se encogió de un hombro.

—De la vida que he llevado los últimos meses, ya me cansé Sebastian, sólo quiero ser feliz por lo que tengo justo ahora, y eso es mi familia.

* * *

El tren iba a una velocidad sorprendente, Kurt sólo podía ver los árboles en un pestañear y las nueves blancas en el cielo azul, todo parecía de ensueño, los paisajes verdes se iban y otros más sorprendentes llegaban y pronto las montañas comenzaban a parecer en la lejanía que en minutos comenzaría ser cercana. Kurt sonrió hacia la ventana y se recargó contra su asiento.

— ¿Listo para esta aventura?—le preguntó Matt con una suave y divertida sonrisa.

—Las aventuras siempre son mis favoritas.—Contestó Kurt viéndolo a los ojos destellando y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.—Vivamos la aventura de vivir.


	28. Chapter 28

_— Mamá, ¿qué es el amor?—preguntó inocentemente a la mujer que decoraba el pastel con fresas y chocolate._

_Ella le sonrió con felicidad y encantada de la inocencia de su pequeño hijo de cinco años.—El amor, Kurt, es lo que nos hace muy felices._

_Kurt asintió y frunció el ceño pensativo.— ¿Y cómo saben las personas cuando están enamorados?_

_Los ojos de ella se fijaron en él con amor.— No pueden estar mucho tiempo separados uno del otro sin extrañarlo mucho._

_—Entonces, ¿tú extrañas a papá cuando él no está?—preguntó Kurt pensativo como si le costara mucho trabajo deducir eso._

_—Como no tienes una idea.—Contestó ella y lo vi a su hijo mirar fijamente el suelo.— ¿Por qué, Kurt? ¿Estás enamorado?_

_Las mejillas del niño se colorearon de un gracioso rojo.—No, mamá sólo preguntaba.—Guardo silencio por unos minutos jugando con un pedazo de fresa.— ¿Y cómo sabré si realmente estoy enamorado de alguien?_

_—Tú simplemente lo sabrás Kurt, cuando te enamores de verdad y estés realmente enamorado tu corazón hará pum-pum—ella imitó el movimiento con su mano en su pecho encima de su corazón—muy, muy rápido y lo sabrás, sabrás que estás realmente enamorado de esa persona especial._

_—Ah.—Asintió Kurt y le sonrió a su mamá enseñando los pequeños dientes antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.—Gracias, mamá._

* * *

— ¡Buenos días, Pam!—dijo alegremente Blaine dandole un beso en la frente a su hija, cuando ella comenzó a desperezarse un poco con cuidado de no lastimarse.

—Buenos días, papá.—Contestó ella con voz un poco ronca y movió la cabeza hacia el lado donde sentía la cercanía de Blaine.

—Oye, hay algunas personas que quieren verte.—Dijo Blaine acomodando un poco el cabello de su hija para que no se viera como una maraña de rizos oscura.

— ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó Pam bostezando y dejando salir un sonoro suspiro.

—Son tus amigas, están afuera y quieren verte.—Dijo Blaine y se le quedo viendo a su hija quien agacho la cabeza por un momento sin decir ninguna palabra.— ¿Las dejo pasar?

Pam asintió lentamente.—Si, está bien. Pero, ¿me podrías hacer un favor papá?

Blaine sonrió.—Claro que si, cariño. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas un momento?—preguntó ella.

—Claro que si, sólo que en un momento te traerán el desayuno, y bueno Sebastian llegará ahorita y él te ayudará a comer, ¿está bien? Por que yo tengo que ir al estudio por unas horas a resolver unos asuntos.—Explicó Blaine acariciando la frente de su hija.

—Si, está bien, pero ¿volverás más tarde, verdad?—preguntó ella rápidamente un poco ansiosa.

—Por supuesto que si, sólo iré a darme un baño, voy al estudio, hago lo que tenga que hacer y vuelvo en cuanto acabe. ¿Te parece bien?

—Si.—Asintió Pam con una sonrisa.—Ahora si puedes dejarlas pasar.

—Está bien.—Blaine tomó su saco y se lo puso, le dio un último beso en la frente a su hija y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las dos ansiosas chicas que esperaban por ver a su amiga.—Nos vemos más tarde, Pam.

— ¡Hola, Pam!—dijeron ellas al unísono entrando de lleno en la habitación y Blaine cerró la puerta, no se preocupaba porque cometieran alguna indiscreción las chicas porque ya antes había hablado con ella y les había explicado la situación de Pam.

* * *

— ¿Y, te gusta?—preguntó Matt en cuanto pusieron un pie en las calles de Marsella.

Kurt sonrió, el ambiente cálido y el suave viento fresco que había lo hacían sentirse relajado y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo.—Me encanta.

—Que bien, ahora vayamos.—Dijo Matt e hizo señas a un taxi para que se acercara y pudieran subir en él.

Cada calle que dejaban atrás entusiasmaba más a Kurt, Matt no le había dicho donde se hospedarían y sinceramente considerando lo maravilloso que se miraba el lugar no le hubiera importado dormir en la calle, aunque claro no es cierto él quería una habitación y una cama donde poder... dormir.

— ¿Matt, a dónde vamos?—le preguntó Kurt sin despegar la vista de la ventana cuando miraba que la mayoría de las casas y edificios que parecían ser hoteles quedaban tras ellos.

—Te lo dije, es una sorpresa.—Contestó Matt con un guiño y Kurt se rió negando con la cabeza y siguió viendo hacia afuera. La bahía se apreciaba ahora con gran claridad y los yates y botes ahí se miraban aún más majestuosos de lo que parecían en las revistas y páginas de internet.

— ¿Matt?—dijo Kurt cuando el taxista de pronto estacionó en justo enfrente de unos yates halados con cuerdas a la orilla.

Matt le guiñó un ojo nuevamente y ambos bajaron del taxi junto con su equipaje, una vez que el taxi se fue Kurt se giró hacia él en gesto de pregunta y Matt le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Después de caminar alrededor de 100 metros quedaron delante de unos yates que aunque eran mucho más pequeños comparados con los que había a su alrededor eran igual de increíbles.

—Este es del Dr. Raymonds, mi jefe, le comenté que vendría y él me lo ha prestado muy amablemente.—Dijo Matt orgulloso señalando un yate blanco con una franja color negro y una bandera de Inglaterra ondeaba en lo alto.—Creo que le agrado más desde que operé a su sobrina.

Kurt se rió y Matt se acercó para abrir la puerta de un costado que dejaba caer tres escalones para poder subir a él, Matt le tendió la mano y Kurt subió aún sin poder creérselo.—Gracias.

—Genial, ¿no?—le dijo Matt cuando estaban arriba y podían refugiarse del sol debajo del pequeño techo que cubría la cabina y un sillón justo detrás de esta con una pequeña mesa en el centro y un serví bar en uno de los costados adherido al material. Kurt asintió apreciando la fina decoración del negro y blanco junto con el suelo de madera falso que hacían una combinación excelente.—Aunque, eso no es todo, mira...

Kurt volteó hacia él y vio que había abierto una compuerta en el suelo y descendía una escalera donde estaba iluminado en cada tramo y sobre todo en el fondo.

Él alzo una ceja hacia Matt.— ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

Matt se sonrojó graciosamente y tartamudeó al hablar.—Bu-bueno, a-ahí abajo está la cocina, el baño y la recamara.

— ¿Recámara? ¿Una sola?—preguntó Kurt caminando hacia él y pasándole la mano por el hombro y el pecho, Matt asintió sin habla y Kurt río bajando por los escalones y desabrochando su camisa.—Hace calor aquí abajo.

Matt lo siguió rápidamente.— ¿Qué te parece? Sé que no hablamos de dormir juntos pero aquí hay un sillón y yo no tengo ningún problema en dormir en él.—Dijo Matt señalando a un sillón que se encontraba al final y daba vuelta en U delante de la cocina y la cama en la otra punta.

Kurt se le quedó viendo hasta que se le acercó y colocó un casto beso sobre sus labios.—Así es perfecto Matt, la cama es perfecta para los dos.

* * *

— Papá.—Lo llamó Pam y Sebastian levantó el rostro del documento que estaba leyendo.

—Dime, cariño.—Contestó él sonriéndole y cambiando de hoja sin mucha contemplación.

—Hunter ha venido.—Afirmó ella y Sebastian se quedo mudo por un segundo pero ella siguió hablando.—Ayer, me di cuenta, pero me llama la atención que no entre y sólo se quede ahí fuera.

—Eso es porque yo pensé que tú no querrías conocerlo aún, está tan reciente todo lo que pasó y no quería presionarte de alguna manera, pero si él ha venido para estar al pendiente de mi y de ti también por supuesto.—Contestó Sebastian ahora sentado junto a ella en la estrecha cama y sujetándole la mano jugando con sus dedos.

—Entiendo.—Susurró Pam.—Pero déjalo pasar hoy, quiero conocerlo, si va ser parte de nuestra vida, creo que es bueno que lo conozca.

Sebastian se impresionó con esas palabras tan directas de su hija.— ¿Estás segura, Pam? No quisiera que te crearas falsas expectativas de él o que lo nuestro no funcione y después...

— ¡Papá!—lo calló Pam riendo feliz.—Te escuchas feliz con sólo decir su nombre, estoy segura que ustedes estarán juntos y quiero conocerlo porque quiero asegurarme de

que te hará muy feliz y además también debe conocerme porque nos estaremos viendo muy seguido y quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—Está bien.—Suspiró Sebastian sonriendo ligeramente.—Sólo no lo atosigues con preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Pam sonrió divertida.— Cómo si yo fuera a hacer algo como eso papá.

Sebastian rió y su teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente en el sillón de una sola plaza.—Ése debe ser él.—Dijo Sebastian y se levantó para ir por él.

Después de unos minutos de hablar por teléfono Sebastian, colgó y se dirigió nuevamente a su hija con una sonrisa aunque ella no pudiera verlo.—Él viene para acá, no estaba muy convencido pero al final accedió.

—Genial.—Asintió Pam pensando en cómo será el famoso Hunter.

Unos minutos después hubo unos golpes en la puerta y cuando Sebastian le dijo que pasará Hunter entró un poco tímido por la puerta.

—Hm, hola.—Dijo a nadie directamente cerrando la puerta lentamente detrás de él con una bolsa de plástico blanca en su mano.

— ¡Hola!—contestó alegremente Pam y extendió su mano tanto como pudo al frente en señal de saludo diciendo con orgullo.—Soy Pamela Anderson-Smythe.

Hunter se rió entre dientes pero de igual forma tomó su mano y le dio un delicado beso en la palma provocando un ligero sonrojo en Pam.—Mucho gusto, yo soy Hunter Clarington.

—Hey...—dijo Sebastian brevemente cuando Hunter se le acercó sin saber como saludarlo.

Pam rodó los ojos mentalmente.—Oh, por favor, sólo dense un beso, no es cómo si nunca lo hayan hecho, ¿no?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza riendo y puso un rápido y cálido beso en los labios secos de Hunter y Pam volvió a hablar.—Así que, Hunter.

— ¿Si?—dijo el aludido sin saber donde poner aún la bolsa que traía con él.

—Háblame de ti, se lo dije a papá Sebastian y te lo digo a ti, quiero que nos conozcamos para que nos llevemos bien, ¿me entiendes?—dijo directamente Pam y sin ningún miramiento.

—Wow, Sebastian, ella de verdad es tu hija.—Comentó Hunter alzando sus cejas en sorpresa y Sebastian sólo rió asintiendo con la cabeza.—De acuerdo, Pamela, pero primero he traído algo de comida para que tu papá pueda comer sanamente y no sólo cualquier cosa que tengan en la cafetería, aquí tienes—le tendió la bolsa a Sebastian quien la tomó sorprendido y le sonrió y Pam también lo hizo.—Ahora si, Pamela.

— Gracias, Hunt.—Murmuró Sebastian, Hunter le sonrió y él sacó el paquete de comida que traía y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

—Okay, Hunter, ¿a qué te dedicas?—preguntó directamente Pam sin rodeos.—Y dime Pam.

—Soy ingeniero aeronáutico.—Dijo orgullosamente Hunter ganándose una mirada de apreciación de parte de Sebastian y Pam abrió su boca en una gran "O".

—Eso es genial pero, ¿qué haces exactamente?—preguntó Pam.

Hunter se rió entre dientes.—Bueno, en Manchester diseñaba modelos de aviones y aquí es mas o menos lo mismo salvo que aquí también tengo que supervisar que los aviones que van a entrar en servicio estén en regla y si hay algún problema tengo que hacerlo saber a las autoridades.

—Genial, ¿es en la federación de aviación?

—Si, ¿cómo sabes?

—Nos llevaron de la escuela a un viaje, conocimos el taller donde inspeccionan los aviones y las oficinas administrativas.

—Oh, bueno, ahí trabajo yo.—Sonrió.— ¿Algo más?

—Si, ¿cómo conociste a papá Sebastian?

—Cuando me transferí a Dalton, él y Blaine iban en el mismo curso que yo e íbamos juntos al coro de la escuela, ahí fue donde lo conocí.

—Me podrías platicar la historia de papá Sebastian y tú.—Pidió Pam y él se ruboriza levemente.

Sebastian se le quedó viendo con un brocoli a medio camino a su boca, Hunter le hizo a entender con la mirada que no diría nada mal y habló. —Pues, lo que se puede decir como la historia de nosotros comenzó cuando yo me transferí en el segundo año, literalmente caí a los pies de tu papá Pam, me tropecé con él en la sala de ensayo y me caí, así lo conocí y su sentido del humor sarcástico hizo que rápidamente me enamorara de él, no fue fácil pero finalmente lo convencí de que aceptara salir conmigo, y cuándo finalmente lo hizo nos hicimos novios y estuvimos dos años juntos antes de que cada uno tomara caminos separados y nos reencontramos hace tiempo, eso es básicamente todo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de él?

Hunter se le quedó viendo a Sebastian fijamente sin perderlo de vista.—Como te dije, su sentido del humor sarcástico, su incomparable forma de ser, tú papá es el ser más increíble que conozco y todas las pequeñas cosas que lo hacen él, son lo que hicieron que me enamorara profundamente de él, me encanta como habla y se expresa, sus expresiones fáciles cuando algo lo molesta, y sobretodo su gran corazón, porque aunque aparenta ser de hierro y que nada lo molesta y que él puede con el mundo en el fondo tiene un pequeño guerrero que pelea todas sus batallas desde adentro y no se deja vencer, su fortaleza es lo que más me hace amarlo.

Pam sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa simpática y verdadera.—Creo que me agradas Hunter.

Sebastian aparto la vista con ojos llorosos y culpa a las hormonas que jugaban con su cuerpo como remolino.—Iré por algo de agua—dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a su hija y Hunter solos.

—Hunter, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Por supuesto.—Asintió él inmediatamente.

—Haz muy feliz a mi papá Sebastian, como tu dices aparenta ser muy fuerte y aunque lo es tampoco es inmune a todo y justo ahora él necesita amor y que lo cuiden y lo protejan, yo no estoy juzgando a mis padres pero estoy segura de que papá Sebastian necesita más que nunca una persona que lo ame sobretodo y sobretodos, él se merece ser feliz también.

—Pam, mientras esté en mis manos ten por seguro que voy hacer a tu papá Sebastian él hombre más amado y feliz del mundo y no voy a permitir que nada le pase ni lo haré sufrir, te prometo nunca más volver a dejarlo.—Contestó Hunter con el corazón en cada una de las palabras que decía.—Lo amo Pam y con tu permiso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndolo.

—Tienes mi permiso Hunter, aunque no era necesario, y sólo te pido eso, hazlo inmensamente feliz.—Dijo Pam con seriedad.

—Lo prometo, Pam, lo prometo.—Le dijo Hunter y Pam sonrió feliz.

Sebastian volvió a entrar en la habitación ahora más tranquilo y con una botella de agua en sus manos y los miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

—De nada, papá, sólo le decía a Hunter que no puedo esperar para al fin poder verlo.—Contestó rápidamente Pam y Hunter asintió de acuerdo.

Sebastian pareció no creérselo pero al final se encogió de hombros.—Mañana Pam, mañana ya te quitaran las vendas. Y dijo la enfermera que en un momento traerán tu comida.

* * *

Blaine caminaba por entre las cientos de lápidas que había a su alrededor con su vista fija en el suelo sin levantar la vista, no sabía que hacia ahí pero sabía que necesitaba ir, necesitaba sentirse un poco cerca y ésa era la única forma de sentirse realmente cerca de ellos, no había ninguna otra.

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando finalmente se detuvo delante de la lápida en común que compartían sus padres, el gran mosaico de cemento que decía sus nombres y fechas como un símbolo de que ya no estaban ahí.

_Pamela &amp; Jonathan Anderson._

_Somos dueños de nuestro destino._

_Somos capitanes de nuestra alma._

_Julio 1999._

Blaine colocó el ramo de flores suavemente delante de la lápida y con cuidado de no maltratarlas o desparramarlas, se hincó y con un pañuelo de papel limpió entre las letras enmohecidas por el polvo y el agua que se habían ido ensuciando.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo mamá?—dijo en voz alta.—Necesito tu consejo papá.

No era que esperara que alguien hablara o le dijera algo pero desde que Pam le comentó lo que sucedió en la operación no había podido dejar de pensar en que necesitaba justo ahora con mucho más fervor a sus padres, los necesitaba aunque fuera sólo por un minuto para que le dijeran que hacer porque ellos siempre habían sabido que hacer cuando había problemas, ellos habían sido un ejemplo de cómo deben ser los padres y cómo debe ser un matrimonio.

Era raro estar ahí después de tanto tiempo, habían sido pocas las veces que había estado ahí desde que sus padres habían muerto juntos, aún así Blaine agradecía que se hubieran ido juntos porque estaba seguro que no hubieran resistido a estar sin el otro en sus vidas. Blaine podía contar con sus manos las pocas veces que había estado ahí en casi 17 años.

Una ola de viento pasó junto a él proveniente del árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y escuchó la voz de una pequeña niña que estaba unas filas por delante de él con su mamá. Se levantó en un sólo movimiento y se sacudió las rodillas que se habían llenado de polvo, sacudió sus manos también y se preparó para irse de ahí y no volver en otro año o tal vez más tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo sino que se quedó viendo las frías letras y se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para acallar un solo sin ser consiente de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, las ligeras lagrimas salían de él sin ningún detenimiento y los espasmos producidos por el llanto inundaban su cuerpo en todas partes, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración agitada con sus pulmones exigiendo algo de aire que lo reconfortara.

—Yo... Yo no sé que estoy haciendo.—Le dijo a la nada entre llantos viendo con la vista borrosa la lápida.—Me siento perdido, siento como que en cualquier momento voy a caer. Siento que he perdido todo.

Una nueva ola de llanto lo llenó y nuevamente se derrumbó en el suelo rogando por una palabra de sus padres.

—Los necesito, los necesito más que nunca en mi vida.

— Blaine.—Dijo una voz detrás de él y lo sintió como si estuviera muy lejana, trató de limpiarse la cara y volteó para ver a su hermano parado detrás de él.

—Co-Cooper, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Blaine pasándose las manos por la cara pero fallando miserablemente en su misión de querer parecer más tranquilo.

—Hoy son 17 años, Blaine.—Contestó Cooper acercándose lentamente a él hasta bajarse a su lado.—No pensé que fueras a venir, pero cuándo dijiste que los necesitabas en la oficina creí que podría encontrarte aquí, Sebastian me llamó porque no has ido y Pam preguntaba por ti.

—Deje mi teléfono en el coche, yo iba a ir después de aquí al hospital.—Murmuró Blaine y Cooper asintió pasando un brazo por su hombros y dándole un fuerte apretón que fue lo único que Blaine necesito para dejarse quebrar completamente frente a su hermano.

—Blaine, Blaine, está bien.—Lo consoló Cooper pero Blaine simplemente estaba llorando contra su hombro tratando inútilmente de calmarse.

—Es que, todo se fue a la mierda Cooper.—Dijo Blaine.—Mi hija está internada en un hospital por un accidente y aunque el doctor nos ha asegurado que ella está bien todo puede pasar Cooper, el médico nos dijo a mi y a Sebastian qué hubo una complicación en la cirugía en sus ojos, ella no puede quedar ciega Cooper, ella no podría con eso y yo tampoco. Sebastian me dijo que los mellizos si son mis hijos y aunque yo ya los quiero, no sé que vamos hacer cuando ellos nazcan y cómo va ser para ellos el que estemos separados. Y Kurt se fue, y tiene toda la razón en irse pero joder que duele el no estar con él, Kurt era, es y va seguir siendo mi sostén además de mis hijos, y si ellos son lo que me preocupa en ese caso es Kurt y ahora no está conmigo y tampoco están mamá y papá, Cooper. No hay nadie.

—Oye, oye, cálmate Blainey, un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Cooper dándole un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara el rostro bañado de lagrimas y Blaine se lo agradeció separándose un poco de él.—Mira, para empezar, Pam está bien, ella está viva Blaine. Y vas a ver que mañana cuando le quiten las vendas ella podrá ver, porque es una guerrera Blaine y nunca, nunca jamás se da por vencida.

Blaine asintió limpiando sus ojos y su hermano siguió hablando.—Con respecto a los mellizos, felicidades. Pero por eso no te preocupes Blaine, ellos van a entender tal vez al principio les resulte difícil pero van a entenderlo porque te van a amar y tú también les vas a dar mucho amor y ellos jamás van a sentirse confundidos o alejados de ti. En cuanto a mamá y par yo sé que sigue doliendo Blaine, cada día, a veces quisiera simplemente volver a casa para verlos y luego recuerdo que no están y vuelve a doler pero, nosotros estamos aquí Blaine y tenemos que seguir aunque no todo el tiempo sea fácil.

—Es difícil Cooper, es muy difícil, yo por eso no vengo aquí por que siento más que nunca que ya no están y no me gusta esa sensación.—Confesó Blaine.

—Lo sé Blaine, y por último con respecto a Kurt, sé que lo amas Blaine, lo sé, me consta pero en eso tú tienes la última palabra y también sé que Kurt tiene la razón en alejarse de ti porque él necesita tiempo y espacio para seguir viviendo, no soy experto en la materia de relaciones pero estoy seguro que ustedes necesitan tiempo Blaine. Entiende que para Kurt nunca fue fácil la manera en que ustedes tenían una relación, déjalo que viva su vida por un tiempo, y después el tiempo lo dirá porque si ustedes se aman Blaine, terminarán juntos. Y Blaine, tú no estás solo, nos tienes a mi, y a Sam para todo, de eso no tengas la menor duda.

—Lo sé, tienes razón Cooper, todos la tienen, pero a veces quisiera que todo fuera más fácil, quisiera haber hecho las cosas distintas y no haber cometido tantos errores.—Repuso Blaine en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

—Todos quisiéramos cambiar lo que hicimos Blaine pero por desgracia no se puede y no nos queda más remedio que seguir adelante.

Blaine asintió.—Gracias Cooper, por esto, por todo, por ser siempre un buen hermano para mi.

—Ni que lo digas enano, tú siempre serás mi hermano favorito.—Cooper le guiñó un ojo y Blaine se rió antes de que se abrazaron por los hombros y se quedaran ahí juntos frente a donde yacían sus padres.

* * *

Kurt estaba parado inhalando el fresco dulzor del aire del mar cuando unos brazos rodearon sus cintura y lo atrajeron contra el cuerpo que estaba detrás del suyo. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a un restaurante que está por aquí cerca y después caminamos por la playa?—le dijo al oído Matt depositando un beso en su cuello y Kurt se estremeció.

Habían pasado la tarde caminando por la pequeña ciudad viendo el paisaje y a la gente que iba ahí para pasar vacaciones incluso cuando Kurt rodó los ojos porque Matt sugirió que entrarán en el museo de historia, fueron y vieron cosas sobre la historia francesas que Kurt jamás hubiera pensado que existían y en general había sido un buen día, relajado y agradable. Y habían regresado al yate para poder darse un baño y después ir a cenar a algún lugar.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.—Asintió Kurt siguiendo viendo hacia el mar donde estaban el resto de los botes.— ¿Qué haremos mañana?—preguntó curioso.

—Saldremos al mar.—Dijo Matt sonriendo.—Tengo un permiso firmado y podremos ir por ahí hasta donde nos lleve el GPS.

Kurt se volteó en sus brazos y le paso los brazos por la espalda.— ¿Acaso sabes navegar?

—Si, un poco, cuando hice mi internado lo hice cerca de un puerto así que mis amigos y yo aprendimos hacerlo y los fines de semana nos íbamos por ahí en un bote, que aunque claro era mucho más pequeño que éste, era genial. Y será una oportunidad grandiosa para que conozcas más del mar francés, Kurt.—Matt alejó un mechón de cabello de su frente y frunció el ceño.— ¿Si quieres, verdad?

Kurt pareció meditarlo por uno segundos y eso puso nervioso a Matt pero él al final sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.—Claro que quiero Matt.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿vamos?—Matt le dio la mano y lo guió para ayudarlo a bajar y Kurt lo siguió hasta que estaban caminando por el muelle tomados de la mano libremente.

—Me encanta éste ambiente, es tan relajado, a pesar de haber mucha gente aún así se respira paz, nada comparado a París o Nueva York donde algunas veces te sientes sofocado entre tanta gente.—Dijo Kurt cuando se acercaban a un pequeño restaurante que tenía las mesas fuera y había algunas parejas y familia disfrutando de la comida.

—Lo sé, Londres es igual, en especial en verano.—Dijo Matt y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de afuera.—Mi madre suele volverse loca en esas fechas cuando en la tienda de souvenirs no alcanzan los empleados.

Kurt sonrió cuando la mesera les llevó el menú y nuevamente los dejó solos.—Debe ser genial tener una tienda como esas, digo, si deber ser un poco estrésante, pero me imagino que también da la oportunidad de conocer gente de otras parte.

—Si, eh conocido a muchas personas y unas son amigables aunque otras no tanto pero es genial en general.—Dijo Matt y siguieron hablando por mucho más tiempo sobre cualquier cosa que venia a sus mentes y cuando menos pensaron ya estaban caminando de vuelta al yate que los esperaba junto al muelle.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro en la parte inferior dentro de la habitación hubo un momento de tensión incomodo.—De verdad Kurt, no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo de ninguna manera, yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

Kurt quién le había estado dando la espalda se volteó hacia él en ese momento y le sonrió pasando sus manos y brazos enredándolos en su cuello.—No me importa en lo absoluto Matt. Quiero pasar la noche contigo completamente.

Kurt lo besó en los labios poniendo fervor y pasión en el beso, Matt entreabrió sus labios y Kurt coló su lengua bailando contra la de él, Matt lo tomó de la espalda baja y lo apretó con sus dedos hundiéndolos en la tela de la camiseta y añorando tocar la suave piel que estaba debajo de está.

—Kurt.—Gimió fuertemente cuando el castaño se recargó contra él haciendo notar su elección contra su muslo, y le mordió el labio inferior jalándolo levemente. Tomó la orilla de la camiseta y en un movimiento se la sacó a Kurt dejando todo su pecho expuesto para que él pudiera admirarlo complacidamente.

—Vamos, Matt.—Murmuró Kurt en voz baja y comenzó a besarle el cuello con la boca abierta dejando ligeras marcas. Llevó sus dedos y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa del medico hasta que esta se resbaló por sus brazos y cayó al suelo en un ruido silencioso, Kurt pasó los dedos por su estómago marcado y tonificado y su pecho masajeando sus pezones en un tortuoso placer.

Matt jadeó contra su hombro y volvió a unir sus bocas moviendo sus caderas para que encajaran con las de Kurt y así rozar sus pelvis una contra la otra y que sus miembros se tocaron uno con el otro. La piel de ambos escocía cuando se tocaron y se sentía como el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse cada vez mas. Él más alto lo tomó de la cadera empujándolo sobre la cama, Kurt jadeó cuando cayó sobre la suave sabana blanca y Matt estaba sobre él al ras de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—murmuró Matt contra su cuello pasando su lengua por detrás de su oreja y con sus manos sosteniéndose.

—Si, Matt, estoy completamente seguro, por favor Matt, te necesito.—Contestó Kurt contra su cuello y pasando sus manos por su espalda. Matt alzó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos donde se mezclaba la seguridad y confianza que él quería ver además de otros sentimientos que aunque aún eran desconocidos para él se alegraba de que poco a poco fueran llegando a Kurt.

—Y yo a ti Kurt, también te necesito.—Dijo Matt juntando sus bocas en un beso desesperado.

* * *

—Hola, preciosa. ¡Buenas noches!—dijo Blaine entrando por la puerta y sabía que su hija estaba despierta porque seguía hablando y riendo con Sebastian.

—Hola.—Contestó Pam un poco seria con él.—Pensé que vendrías más temprano.

—Si, yo lo siento, pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer, pero estuviste con tu papá Sebastian.—Dijo Blaine pidiéndole ayuda a Sebastian con la mirada pero el otro sólo se encogió de hombros. Sebastian creía saber donde había estado Blaine pero no quiso comentar nada en especial cuando Blaine aún tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Sin embargo, habías prometido volver más temprano.—Recalcó Pam y Blaine rodó los ojos ante el tono caprichoso.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, mejor dime cómo te fue hoy con tus amigas.—Comentó Blaine tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Genial, estaban emocionadas porque al fin llegaron las vacaciones, y vendrán hasta pasado mañana porque mañana tienen el último examen, ¿papás, arreglaron algo en la escuela para que no haya problemas?—preguntó ella de pronto preocupada.

—Si, yo mismo fui y hablé con la directora.—Dijo Sebastian.—Y tus calificaciones serán sólo por tus trabajos y no por exámenes así que no te preocupes.

—Está bien.—Asintió Pam y luego volvió su atención a Blaine.—Hoy conocí a Hunter Clarington.

Blaine alzó sus cejas se volvió hacia Sebastian y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Muy bien, de hecho. Hunter parece muy agradable.—Contestó Pam con una sonrisa.

—Hablando de Hunter, tenemos que hablar de algo importante contigo Pam.—Sentenció Sebastian mirando también a Blaine quién asintió de acuerdo sabiendo lo que venia.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Pam sintiendo un poco tenso el ambiente. Blaine se sentó junto a ella en su cama y Pam se recargó en su cuerpo.

Sebastian también le tomó de la mano.—Pam, nosotros descubrimos algo recientemente.

Blaine vio que Sebastian no sabía como continuar así que terminó de hablar él.—Los bebés que está esperando Sebastian también son mis hijos.

Pam se quedó un tiempo en silencio tanto que preocupó a sus padres antes de que hablara nuevamente.—Está bien, creo que me agrada la noticia, felicitaciones a ambos.

—¿Esto está bien contigo, Pam?—preguntó Sebastian apretando su mano suavemente.

Y Pam sonrió.—Por supuesto que si papá, me encanta la idea de tener dos hermanitos.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.—Que bueno Pam, porque antes de lo que esperas ya estarán con nosotros.

* * *

Hello, everybody! Estoy segura que mas de uno me odia por haber pasado tanto tiempo, (1 mes) pero me había sido imposible actualizar, si embargo volví y mejor que nunca, así que como recompensa el fin de semana subiré un nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo y ya saben, quejas y sugerencias adelante, son bien recibidas y a ti **hummelandersonsmythe, **mi acosadora personal, espero que en verdad hayas disfrutado el capítulo y no te haya decepcionado y prometo no tardarme más.

Nos leemos pronto!


	29. Chapter 29

El día pasó rápido y lento a la vez para Pam, no sabía que prefería de ninguna de las dos formas, estaba nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado y eso no la ayudaba en lo absoluto así que se decidió por lo más fácil y eso fue ser pasivo agresiva.

Habían estado esperando todo el día sin embargo el oftalmólogo no se había pasado ni un segundo por la habitación de ella para dar alguna noticia o retirarle finalmente los vendajes que rodeaban sus ojos, aunque apenas eran las 4 de la tarde ella sentía que el día había terminado sin ninguna novedad.

Blaine y Sebastian contemplaban a su hija esperando que en cualquier momento la bomba explotara y ellos no tenían más noticias que ella, salvo por una enfermera que había dicho que el medico iba en las tardes al hospital. Al menos hasta que hubo unos cuantos golpes en la puerta y ellos al fin dejaron pasar al tan esperado doctor, un hombre de aspecto mayor y cansado con la cabeza casi completamente blanca de experiencia.

—Disculpen mi tardanza. —Fue lo primero que les dijo con una sonrisa amable. —Tuve una emergencia que atender pero ya pasó, ¿están listos para retirar las vendas?

—Desde que desperté esta mañana doctor —dijo apresuradamente Pam haciendo al hombre mayor reír comprensivo.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a ello. —En ese momento una enfermera entró arrastrando una mesilla detrás de ella con un material para poder retirar las vendas. Y se dirigió a los otros dos con una forma. — ¿Podrían firmar la responsiva, por favor? Porque si no, no puedo continuar con mi trabajo.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó Blaine tomando una tabla sujeta papeles y la pluma para trazar en un solo trazo su uniforme firma, cuando el medico corroboro la firma siguió con su trabajo.

Cuando la última venda cayó y después de que el medico haya pedido a la enfermera que bajara las luces de la habitación a medio, Pam abrió sus ojos lentamente como el doctor le iba diciendo.

—Espera, primero esto. —Dijo antes de que Pam volviera a parpadear, y le puso unas gotas de un líquido claro transparente en ambos ojos. —Ahora sí.

Sus padres la miraban ansiosos por saber si había funcionado y ella parpadeaba mirando hacia todas partes acostumbrando de nuevo a sus ojos a poder ver la imágenes con claridad, aunque al principio todo era borroso y un poco grisáceo poco a poco los colores fueron volviendo y ella fijo la vista en sus padres delante de ella.

— ¡Por Dios papá!—dijo ella sorprendida. —Tu pansa es mucho más grande que antes.

Blaine sonrió enormemente con sus ojos llorosos y le dio un gran abrazo a su hija y un beso en la mejilla mientras Sebastian los miraba amorosamente y dejaba salir una lagrima que la limpió rápidamente y después fue su turno de abrazar a su pequeña. El doctor y la enfermera contemplaban en silencio la escena.

—Muy bien, me alegro de que todo este perfecto, ahora si me disculpan nos retiramos y señorita usted tiene que visitarme antes de salir del hospital para que le adaptemos unos lentes de lectura, ¿de acuerdo?—Pam asintió y contestó afirmativamente antes de salir junto con la enfermera.

— ¿Puedes ver todo bien, Pam?—preguntó Blaine y ella asintió nuevamente.

—Sí, mejor que antes.

—Oh, Dios, esto tengo que decírselo a tus abuelos. —Dijo Sebastian tomando su teléfono móvil y saliendo también de la habitación. —Ahora vuelvo.

— Papá, ¿podrías pasarme ese espejo, por favor?—dijo ella señalando un espejo sobre una mesa junto a la ventana pero que señalaba hacia otro lado y Blaine se lo trajo, Pam se vio durante algunos minutos antes de hablar y eso comenzaba a asustar a Blaine.

—Mi cabello es horrible. —Susurró Pam alzando su brazo sano para tocar cuidadosamente sus rebeldes rizos fuera del lugar y también la cicatriz que cubría una línea en su cabeza donde el cabello comenzaba a crecer. Tocó su rostro donde estaba aún amoratado por el golpe y la cirugía en su nariz y la palpó con ligeros toques probando cuanto dolían. —La hinchazón de la nariz parece que comienza a bajar. —Pasó sus dedos por el collarín y después comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Pam!—dijo Blaine acercándose a ella justo cuando Sebastian entraba por la puerta. —No pasa nada cariño, el cabello volverá a crecer y los moretones pronto se irán.

Pam negó con la cabeza. —No es eso. —Susurró ella y Sebastian que un instante ya estaba a su lado le tomó una de sus manos y ella la apretó fuertemente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es Pam? ¿Qué está mal?—preguntó preocupado Sebastian.

—Yo sobreviví. —Susurró ella. —Literalmente mi cerebro sangro y yo sigo viva, yo sigo aquí. Y ahora que me veo finalmente me doy cuenta que realmente la libre, estoy completamente viva.

Blaine miró a los ojos a Sebastian al escuchar las palabras de su hija y ella seguía hablando—…hay personas que tienen lesiones menores y mueren y yo… yo sobreviví casi milagrosamente.

—No pienses en eso Pam, nosotros más que nadie sabe por lo que pasaste pero no te hace bien cariño pensar en eso.—Le dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la frente tú estás bien mi niña y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

El viento fresco del mar le golpeó de lleno en la cara y en su torso agradablemente mientras observaba el inmenso mar Mediterráneo disfrutando del clima cálido que gobernaba en la costa.

Matt le tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello donde aun había una pequeña marca de la noche anterior y Kurt sonrió sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar de una buena manera. —Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al Palacio de Longchamp, ¿Qué te parece?

—Genial, pero tendremos que llegar al Museo de la Moda. —Dijo alegremente Kurt dándose la vuelta para estar frente a él. —Ahí hay prendas de las primeras colecciones de Coco Chanel y tengo que verlas.

Ante eso Matt solo rio y negó con la cabeza. —Tú vives entre moda e incluso en tus vacaciones quieres seguir con ella.

Kurt alzó una ceja. —Matt tú vives en la ciudad de los museos y quieres seguir visitándolos en vacaciones lejos de la ciudad donde vives, ¿Quién de nosotros está más loco?

Matt sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios casi castamente porque con su mano le recorrió casi toda la espalda baja y pasando por su trasero y justo al separarse susurró sobre sus labios. —Tú.

Y con eso se separó de él para ir a vestirse y Kurt lo siguió ágilmente riéndose. Pronto estuvieron camino al Museo de la Moda porque según su GPS era más rápido llegar ahí que llegar al Palacio de Longchamp. La caminata no fueron más de 20 minutos y en cuestión de nada estaban dentro del museo viéndolo todo.

Kurt había tenido razón dentro de ese lugar había prendas de casi cien años atrás, algunas muy extravagante, otras muy sencillas sin embargo una de las épocas más notorias de la ropa fue la de los 30's y la completa diferencia con los 70's, Kurt hablaba y hablaba diciéndole a Matt todo lo que sabía y Matt quien nunca había sido un gran fan de la moda estaba realmente interesado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al Palacio de Longchamp era después de haber comido en el Grand Bar des Goudes sin embargo una tarde alrededor de 4 horas no fue suficiente para alcanzar a ver todo el Palacio completamente y los museos que lo conformaban y tuvieron que volver al día siguiente para poder terminar su visita.

Los siguientes días fueron igual para ellos, por el día salían a conocer los distintos lugares que había en ese maravilloso lugar y por la noche volvían para ser solo ellos dos en la seguridad de su camarote y disfrutaban de esos sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer más y más en ambos o al menos eso pensaban al sentir la comodidad de estar con él otro. Para Kurt era fantástico estar con Matt y disfrutar de su compañía en todos los sentidos, todo parecía simplemente perfecto en esos momentos sin pensar que todo podía cambiar en un instante.

Cuando era la última noche de ellos en Marsella, Matt le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, la sorpresa que había estado esperando todos esos días.

—Creo que merezco saber a dónde vamos Matt. —Dijo Kurt riendo cuando ellos iban en el tranvía rumbo al norte de la colorida ciudad.

—No arruinaras la sorpresa Kurt Hummel. —Sonrió Matt acomodando su fina corbata gris sobre su camisa blanca.

—No trato de arruinarla, sólo quiero saber a dónde vamos. —Contesto quitando las manos de Matt y acomodando la corbata el mismo. Matt le sonrió.

—Pues entonces espera y veraz, Kurt. —Murmuró simplemente Matt y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Unos minutos después el tranvía paraba frente a un gran teatro donde entraba una gran cantidad de personas vestidos de gala y Kurt abrió enormemente su boca sin poder creerlo.

— ¿El teatro, Matt?—le preguntó Kurt.

—Así es, hoy se presenta la sinfónica y pensé que sería fantástico que la pudieras escuchar desde aquí, en Paris todo el tiempo hay muchas personas como para poder ir al teatro pero aquí creo que será mejor, ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó Matt con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

—Me encanta Matt. —Dijo Kurt tomando su mano y encaminándose hacia entrada del teatro subiendo la escalinata blanca.

Más tarde después de unas cuantas horas de haber escuchado la gloriosa música emitida por la espléndida orquesta Francesa, Kurt tarareaba suavemente una de sus pistas favoritas mientras caminaban de regreso al puerto y se paró de golpe delante de una playa que ahora estaba prácticamente vacía excepto por unas cuantas jóvenes que estaban en grupo lejos de ellos.

—Deberíamos de nadar—dijo Kurt como una repentina ocurrencia. —Nos hemos metido al mar muy poco.

Matt vio hacia el mar oscuro que solo era iluminado por la luna y unas cuantas luces que estaban un tanto alejadas pero el agua parecía tranquila. —De acuerdo. —Contestó luego bajo sus ojos a su ropa. —Pero, ¿Qué hacemos con la ropa? No, nos podemos meter vestidos así.

—Ya lo sé. —Contestó Kurt y comenzó a desvestirse dejando su ropa sobre la arena blanca. Matt se sorprendió por esto pero no tardo en imitar lo que Kurt hacía.

Cuando entraron al mar con tan solo su ropa interior puesta, el agua estaba fresca y agradable como el clima del lugar. Kurt chirrió cuando tocó su piel caliente pero luego se relajó notablemente, Matt lo siguió segundos después y luego de unos minutos se alejaron unos cuantos metros de la orilla.

— ¿No son sus cosas aquellas?—les gritó una de las chicas que estaban a unos metros de ellos y señaló a la orilla donde un hombres levantaban cosas del suelo y salían corriendo como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

—No puede ser. —Susurró Kurt.

— ¡HEY!—les gritó Matt pero para cuando logró llegar a la orilla de la playa no había pista de ellos y la oscura noche no los ayudaba en nada. Kurt resignado camino hacia la orilla con él.

—Al menos no estábamos desnudos. —Susurró Matt y Kurt inevitablemente rio.

—Lo sé, pero mi Rolex estaba ahí. —Suspiró. — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Nosotras les podemos dar algo. —Dijo una de las chicas que se había acercado a ellos. Matt dudó al igual que Kurt pero aún les quedaba mucha distancia que recorrer y aunque quisieran pasar a comprar algo era demasiado tarde para que una tienda estuviera abierta.

Así fue como terminaron caminando por la ciudad de Marsella en pareos de mujer de llameantes colores y toallas igual de peculiares, terminaron riendo a carcajadas con las agradables chicas en la orilla del puerto justo antes del amanecer.

* * *

El último día de Pam en el hospital los recibió sin duda con una sorpresa que ellos no se esperaban en absoluto. Todo empezó cuando el medico entró por la puerta con un sobre grande donde contenía una última radiografía que le habían hecho a Pam el día anterior para que ella pudiera irse a su casa.

—Hay algo que tienen que ver. —Dijo él apresuradamente colocando la radiografía en el negatoscopio y encendiendo la luz blanca.

Blaine y Sebastian estaban confundidos y Pam lo estaba mucho más desde su lugar en la pequeña cama. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—preguntó Blaine viendo sin entender la placa.

—Aquí. —Señaló el medico la placa que ahora sobresalía en la superficie blanca. —Este es el cerebro de su hija—explicó. —Y justo aquí en la parte frontal lateral hay una contusión cerebral, me eh comunicado con otros especialistas en neurología y todos estamos seguros de los mismo, dada la cirugía que ya le hemos hecho a ella y el accidente que sufrió es difícil saber si esta contusión solo desaparecerá o causara algún daño mayor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?—preguntó Sebastian. — ¿Puede padecer algo… más?

El doctor miró a Pam antes de hablar. —Como yo les había comentado, ella tendría que venir a unas pruebas para comprobar su coordinación y dado esto que descubrimos, lo mejor sería que ella fuera a una clínica más especializada.

— ¿Y esa cual sería?—preguntó rápidamente Blaine. —Usted sabe que el dinero no es un problema para nosotros y estamos dispuestos a llevar a donde sea a nuestra hija. —Sebastian asintió mientras le tomaba del brazo a Blaine.

—Yo sé, pero según mi experiencia y conocimientos en estos casos, el mejor hospital para esto sería el Saint Antoine, es decir, hay otros aquí y en Londres incluso en Madrid pero este que está en Paris es un centro de neurotraumatología ortopédico. Es la mejor opción. —Dijo el médico con voz decidida y les tendió algunos folletos para que los vieran. —Ustedes podrían ir con ella, aunque solo ella tendría un cuarto en el hospital, podrían buscar un lugar para rentar y aprovechando que son vacaciones es el momento perfecto para que ella vaya y si es necesario lleve a cabo las terapias correspondientes.

— ¿Podemos pensar esto, por favor?—preguntó Sebastian, Pam estaba en completo silencio en la camilla.

—Por supuesto, les dejare esto por si deciden hacerlo para que llenen de una vez su solicitud y yo mismo pueda enviarla junto con el expediente de ella. —Dijo antes de salir y dejando a la pequeña familia sola.

— ¿Esto no podía ser tan bueno, verdad?—susurró Pam y suspiró.

—Hey Pam, el medico dijo que es una suposición, no estarán seguros hasta que te hagan más pruebas y el mejor lugar para todo eso es ahí, tienes que ir Pam.—Dijo Sebastian sentándose junto a ella y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro.—Tenemos que asegurarnos que estarás completamente bien.

—Si, además es Paris, cuando todo esto termine podrás ir de compras por días—dijo Blaine y ella sonrió levemente. —Y nosotros estaremos contigo en todo momento, o si quieres podemos viajar a alguna otra parte ya estando allá.

—Sí, está bien. —Contestó Pam. —Solo quiero que ya termine todo.

—Y lo hará Pam, todo va pasar, cariño. —Blaine le besó la frente. —Y cómo te dije, nosotros estaremos en cada paso contigo.

Sebastian carraspeó. —Pero yo no poder ir contigo Pam.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?—preguntó ella inmediatamente.

—Es peligroso para los mellizos y para mí, Pam. Ayer que fui con mi doctor me lo dijo, pero tu papá Blaine irá contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Pam.

* * *

El tren llegó a la estación haciendo un chirrido cuando se frenó y Kurt sonrió levantándose de su lugar para tomar sus cosas mientras Matt lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, me encanto. —Dijo Kurt cuando estaban dentro de su departamento y Matt lo ayudaba a dejar sus maletas dentro.

Matt le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios rosa.—A mí también me encantó y tratare de que lo volvamos hacer pero presiento que tú tendrás mucho trabajo con el cambio de temporada y yo tengo que reponer el trabajo que no hice estos días pero tal vez dentro de unos meses podamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí, pero no nos volveremos a meter al mar a media noche y dejar nuestras cosas tiradas en la arena. —Negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. —Siempre eh querido ir a Venecia.

—Entonces ahí puede ser nuestro próximo viaje. —Contestó Matt abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo directo a los ojos. —De verdad fue especial este viaje para mí, gracias por todo Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron pero sin saber la razón. —Para mí también fue muy especial, no sé qué sea Matt pero sin duda fue algo más.

—Lo sé. —Asintió él. —Pero no lo digamos aun, creo que vamos bien hasta ahora sin correr, paso a paso, a nuestro propio ritmo y eso es perfecto para mí porque quiero que sea lo que ambos necesitamos.

Kurt lo besó de lleno en los labios. —Gracias por todo Matt, gracias por ser tan comprensivo porque de esta forma es más que perfecto y me encanta que estemos de acuerdo en llevar las cosas así a un ritmo tranquilo. ¿Paso a paso?

— Paso a paso. —Contestó Matt dándole otro beso en los labios de sabor de fresa.

* * *

—Blaine, ¿crees que podamos hablar?—Blaine alzó la vista de su computadora y vio a Hunter parado ahí incómodamente en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Claro, siéntate Hunter. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

Para el final de ese mismo día se habían ido del hospital para que Pam pudiera descansar ese noche en casa y al día siguiente podrían partir por la tarde a Paris. Blaine estaba adelantando algo de su trabajo para que no fuera demasiado para su hermano y además estaba terminando de arreglar todo para que el viaje que su hija y él harían fuera bueno. La pequeña oficina de su antigua casa nunca le había servido tanto como ahora y al ver a Hunter ahí supuso que Sebastian y sus padres seguían en la habitación de Pam acompañándola.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme?—preguntó Blaine cerrando por completo su computadora y prestándole atención, estaba seguro que era algo serio porque desde que lo había visto más temprano presentía que quería hablar con él.

—Sobre Sebastian. —Contestó aunque eso fuera obvio para ambos y rieron como buenos amigos. — ¿Tienen alguna idea de que harán ustedes cuando los mellizos nazcan?

—Si te soy sincero Hunter, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea, queremos llevar las cosas con calma y resolver una por una las cosas pero aun no pensamos seriamente en eso. —Se recargó contra su silla del otro lado del escritorio y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para después dejar salir un suspiro.

—Blaine, yo se lo he dicho Sebastian, a tu hija y también te lo quiero decir a ti, yo de verdad lo amo y quiero estar con él, pero necesito saber qué papel voy a estar jugando en su vida. —Hunter se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando. —No me mal entiendas, yo no tengo nada en contra de que ustedes dos sigan teniendo una buena relación porque, pues bueno tienen hijos en común pero una vez que los niños estén aquí necesito saber qué rol voy a jugar aquí porque quiero estar completamente con Sebastian.

Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa al parecer eso hizo que Hunter se relajara un poco y se acomodara mejor en su asiento frente a él. —Entiendo a lo que te refieres Hunter, yo mismo tengo que definir qué voy hacer, quiero estar todo el tiempo que sea posible con mis hijos y sé que va ser imposible pero quiero tratar porque respeto que Sebastian quiere formar una vida contigo y no me opongo a eso ni a que tú estés cerca de él pero me temo Hunter que tendrás que tener mucha paciencia para cuando los mellizos nazcan. Creo que lo más razonable que tendremos que hacer es que Sebastian y yo seamos sus únicos padres y si tú de verdad quieres ser parte de la vida de ellos también porque en el momento que tú escoges estar con él también estas escogiendo estar con sus hijos.

—Por supuesto Blaine, yo estoy consciente de eso, para mi es importante que Pam me acepté no como otro padre sino como la pareja de uno de sus padres, sólo quiero eso Blaine. Tanto tú como ella y los bebés que aunque todavía no nacen son una parte muy importante en la vida de él y yo quiero estar bien con ustedes.

—Por mí no te preocupes Hunter, yo siempre supe que tú eras para Sebastian y por Pam creo que también puedes estar tranquilo. Y sabes que, cuando los mellizos nazcan cierto que nosotros seremos sus padres biológicos pero los niños siempre tienen espacio en sus corazones para querer a alguien más también y mientras nosotros les enseñemos desde pequeños la diferencia ellos estarán bien y siempre sabrán quienes somos. Tú Hunter siéntete con libertad de demostrarle todo tu amor a Sebastian y no pidas permiso ni disculpas por hacerlo.

Hunter se rio. —Gracias Blaine, para mí era importante que lográramos hablar de esto porque no quisiera que nunca vuelva haber problemas entre nosotros.

—Nunca hubo problemas entre nosotros Hunter, simplemente nunca había visto sufrir tanto a Sebastian como cuando tú decidiste irte a Londres, pero éramos jóvenes llenos de ilusiones y creo que por eso estuvo bien que sin importar las buenas o malas decisiones que antes tomamos nos están llevando a nuestro verdadero camino, mírate a ti y Sebastian después de tantos años finalmente van a estar juntos y estoy seguro que esta vez será para siempre.

—Creo que tienes razón, cometimos errores pero ahora quedaron en el pasado y es momento de ver hacia delante, ¿no?—preguntó Hunter con un tono sugestivo que Blaine decidió ignorar.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, ya no tenemos dieciocho años para creernos los dueños del mundo y que podemos hacer todo, creo que este es el punto inflexivo de la vida donde te empieza a cobrar por las cosas buenas que te dio o te paga por las malas que te pasaron, no hay ninguna otra forma que esas.—Terminó de decir Blaine y hunter asintió antes de que Sebastian apareciera por la puerta un poco más relajado de lo que estuvo los últimos días sin embargo él y Blaine seguía alerta y atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

—Hey. —Dijo Sebastian como saludo y dirigió su atención a Blaine. — ¿Hiciste la transacción del banco a la cuenta compartida? Porque con eso del divorcio ya no me dejaron acceder a tu cuenta hace unos días cuando iba a pagar unas facturas del hospital.

—Ya hice la transacción, los boletos del avión ya los tengo, el departamento de Coop en Paris lo están limpiando y también ordene la comida. Ahora relájate Sebastian. —Dijo Blaine con un suspiro exagerado desde su lugar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Debe de ser la comida, ¿me acompañas Hunter?—preguntó Sebastian saliendo cuando él le asintió.

Hunter se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió aunque menos de un segundo después se volvió a asomar para decirle algo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Blaine?

— ¿Qué?

—Deberías de seguir tu propio consejo—Blaine lo miró confundido—demuestra todo tu amor y no pidas perdón ni disculpas a nadie por ello y sobre todo perdónate a ti mismo, Blaine.

* * *

—Te voy a extrañar. —Le dijo por centésima vez Sebastian a su hija en el aeropuerto minutos antes de que abordaran el avión. —Sigues las indicaciones que los médicos te den, le haces caso a tu papá Blaine, no hagas ninguna tontería y por favor cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré, papá—contestó Pam dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la altura del abdomen sorprendiendo a todos y susurrando contra donde estaban sus pequeños hermanos no nacidos. —Cuiden a papá por mí, los quiero.

Blaine le apretó el hombro suavemente y le dio un abrazo a Sebastian para poder susurrarle en el oído. —Te diré cualquier cosa en cuanto sepamos algo, todo va estar bien, por favor quédate tranquilo.

Sebastian le asintió cuando se separaron y Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Cuídate y cuídalos. —Le dijo antes de guiar la silla de ruedas donde Pam estaba sentada y caminar hasta la terminal del avión y desaparecer por la puerta.

Después de ocho horas de haber estado en el avión y de haber dormido casi el mayor tiempo, Blaine miró por la ventanilla del avión que comenzaban a descender en la ciudad de Paris, Francia. Al parecer Pam también había despertado porque tenía una revista en sus manos y parecía leerla muy cómoda con los lentes que le habían adaptado para la lectura.

—Buenos días, dormilón. —Dijo Pam. —Son seis horas más aquí así que ya son las 7 de la mañana.

Blaine asintió. —Si, por eso iremos directamente al hospital para que lo conozcamos y empiecen con las pruebas lo más pronto posible.

El edificio era de apariencia antigua como casi todo en Paris, sin embargo por dentro te contaba una historia completamente diferente, sin duda era un lugar de vanguardia, Blaine y Pam esperaban en la sala de espera con colores neutros hasta que dos doctores se acercaron a ellos, uno aparentemente más joven que el otro que era con el cabello casi blanco por las canas y evidentemente mayor.

El mayor fue el primero en acercarse y saludar a Blaine. —Mucho gusto señor Anderson, soy el doctor Benjamin Raymonds jefe del área de neurología de este hospital y él es el doctor Matt McGoffin, nosotros estaremos a cargo del caso de su hija.

* * *

Kurt estaba profundamente entretenido colgando sus una por una cuando de pronto encontró una blanca que no le pertenecía a él pero que tenía años guardándola, la tomó del gancho y la descolgó, inmediatamente después fue hasta la ventana de su sala y la abrió, tomó la camisa entre sus dedos sintiendo la tela escurrirse a través de ellos, estaba completamente dispuesto a arrojarla por la ventana pero no pudo hacerlo, aun no estaba totalmente preparado para dejarlo ir y tal vez nunca lo estaría. Sólo tal vez…

* * *

¿Alguien por ahí? Lamento la horrible tardanza pero finalmente tuve el nuevo capitulo, diganme que les parecio y ya saben que se aceptan quejas y sugerencias. Lo siento si hay alguna falta de ortogrfia o palabra mal escrita pero es que mi teclado se volvió loco.

Ahora si, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	30. Chapter 30

El día no haba tenido un clima muy agradable y estaba resultando un poco fatigoso para Kurt, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y el cielo estaba gris oscuro, no dudaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a llover y él ni siquiera tenía su sombrilla con él sin contar el hecho de que estaba lejos de su casa y no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar, se vio obligado a ir con Lilly a su casa y esta resultó estar literalmente al otro lado de la ciudad de donde él vivía aunque debía de admitir que ella tenía muy buen gusto, todos los edificios de esa zona parecían salidos de una postal parisina y por dentro eran aún más impresionantes.

—Demonios.—Masculló Kurt cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer pero las gotas parecían cada vez más pesadas al menos al menos los toldos de los edificios lo cubrían un poco del agua.—No puede ser que no haya un maldito taxi.

El área parecía tan pacífica y armónica que ni siquiera el comúnmente tráfico de la ciudad estaba alejado de ahí. Siguió caminando por la calle impresionándose cada vez más con la arquitectura hasta que entró en un restaurante a pedir su teléfono para poder llamar un taxi porque además de todo su teléfono había muerto hacía ya unas horas.

Estaba esperando que llegara un taxi debajo del toldo del restaurante para protegerse del agua cuando lo vio, al principio pensó que había sido todo producto de su imaginación, pero no, la imaginación no es tan real como él lo era, Kurt conocía a la perfección ese perfil, el cabello, la espalda, todo. La lluvia ahora definitivamente era más abundante y no lo dejaba ver claramente pero Kurt lo conocía muy bien para saber que era él, estaba entrando en uno de esos flamante edificios de color crema y que fácilmente podían ser museos, estaba en la esquina opuesta a Kurt, así que le daba la espalda y no podía verlo, además él parecía distraído.

— ¡Señor!—escuchó que lo llamaban y parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver al taxi delante de él y el chofer que lo llamaba. — ¿Usted pidió un taxi?

Kurt asintió y se subió en la parte trasera del automóvil, volvió a ver hacia donde había visto a Blaine pero ya no estaba ahí y él respiró tranquilo recargándose en su asiento, sin embargo su único pensamiento era el que hacia Blaine ahí, por qué estaba en París. Le dijo su dirección al taxista y giró para ver por la ventana, el viaje le pareció tan rápido que fue como un borrón, en su edificio había dejado de llover pero la calle estaba llena de agua que corrió en la misma dirección que los autos, Kurt pagó y se bajó rápidamente para entrar y refugiarse en su propio hogar.

— ¡Hey!—Kurt no lo escuchó, lo tomaron del hombro dentro del vestíbulo dándole una media vuelta. —Hey, espera.

Kurt se sorprendió de ver a Matt sonriendo delante de él antes de cambiar a una expresión más seria. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Kurt?—puso una mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura.

—Eh,… si… solo estoy cansado. —Respondió Kurt con una leve sonrisa. Matt asintió no muy convencido pero Kurt no tenía fiebre así que no pudo descifrar lo que eso significaba.

—Okay, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?—preguntó casualmente Matt llamando al ascensor por él. —Digo, es que tú normalmente estas aquí a las seis de la tarde y me pareció extraño que apenas fueras llegando.

Entraron en el ascensor y Kurt dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo oprimiendo el botón de su piso. —Tuve que ir a casa de Lilly, y resulta que ella vive del otro lado de la ciudad y después comenzó a llover, así que...—Dijo señalándose así mismo para mostrarle a Matt donde todavía estaba húmedo por la lluvia.

—Mmm, tal vez pueda hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor. —Le dijo con un susurró contra su mejilla antes de darle un beso, que hizo que Kurt riera un poco.

— ¿Qué seria eso? Porque sinceramente solo quiero llegar y tirarme en mi cama para dormir hasta la siguiente generación. —Contestó Kurt saliendo del ascensor para caminar por el pasillo con Matt detrás de él siguiéndolo. —Pero todo depende de lo que tú me propongas.

—Lo que tengo en mente, definitivamente incluye una cama y… otras cosas. —Susurró Matt contra su oreja cuando Kurt abría su puerta y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

Kurt entró y se giró para verlo de frente con una sonrisa cómplice. —Tal vez si me interese lo que me propones.

Matt le sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura para empujarlo dentro y darle un beso en los labios, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Kurt se permitió relajarse contra el cuerpo de Matt inclinado contra el suyo.

Estaban recostados en su cama, la mayoría de la ropa se había ido en ese momento y solo quedaban unas cuantas prendas cuando para Kurt ocurrió lo peor que alguna vez le pudo haber pasado. Al ver a Matt un recuerdo vino a su mente como una estaca que solo quería matar su vida.

...

_— **Lyin' here with you so close to me**—cantó Blaine contra su cuello y Kurt se rio alegremente al escucharlo—… **Caught up in your smile**—Blaine lo besó en los labios mientras ambos reían felices._

_—**I've never opened up to anyone so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**—contestó Kurt después de terminar su beso y Blaine lo contemplo con sus ojos brillando reflejando todas sus emociones y Kurt lo supo sin necesidad de palabras todo lo que Blaine sentía por él._

...

Kurt detuvo el beso que Matt le estaba dando y lo alejo un poco con sus brazos por los hombros. Matt lo miró sorprendido y Kurt sentía su corazón latir más rápido y frenético que nunca y las palabras se habían ido de su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le dijo Matt con el ceño fruncido— ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no, no…—Dijo Kurt pero se movió debajo de él para poder levantarse de la cama. —Solo que acabo de recordar que tengo que… ¡terminar un diseño!

Matt solo lo observó y cerró y abrió sus ojos. —Kurt, entiendo si me explicas las cosas, solo no me mientas por favor. —Respondió y se levantó de la cama recogiendo su ropa para vestirse.

—Matt, no es que te mienta solo que…—Kurt no sabía que explicación dar y se sentía realmente mal porque definitivamente no podía decirle a Matt lo que acababa de pasar en su mente.

— ¿Solo que, qué Kurt? —Preguntó él y se froto con su mano la frente. —Sabes, desde que nos encontramos abajo estas un poco extraño, y no sé lo que te ocurre y si tú no me dices que te ocurre yo no puedo ayudarte Kurt o no te puedo entender, solo te pido eso Kurt, te pido más confianza. Porque si tienes la confianza de tener esta relación conmigo, ten la confianza de también hablar conmigo Kurt.

—Te tengo confianza Matt, y te lo he demostrado pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedo decirlas así como así…—se defendió pero sabía que no tenía una buena explicación.

Matt se terminó de abrochar su camisa y se acercó a Kurt poniendo una mano en su mejilla. —Me gustas Kurt, estoy empezando a tener sentimientos por ti que francamente me asustan pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme contigo porque quiero no porque me sienta obligado pero yo no puedo ser el único que ponga de su parte en esto, yo no puedo hacer nada si tú te cierras conmigo y construyes una muralla a tu alrededor. Yo solo no puedo hacerlo por los dos, Kurt. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Buenas noches, Kurt.

Kurt se quedó ahí parado en su habitación, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de Matt y se acostó en su cama, volteo hacia la ventana donde la noche oscura estaba y unas cuantas estrellas se asomaban. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo?—le preguntó a las estrellas pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

—Buenos días, princesa. —Dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa al entrar por la puerta de la habitación de su hija, ella se rio sentada en su cama mientras comía su desayuno.

—Buenos días, papiiii. —Contestó ella moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para que Blaine notara que algo faltaba.

— ¿Cuándo te quitaron el collarín?—preguntó inmediatamente después de darle un beso en la frente y sentarse en el sillón frente a ella.

—Hace unos minutos, cuando la enfermera vino a dejar mi desayuno dijo que el doctor ya había autorizado que lo dejara de usar. —Dijo ella alegremente mordiendo el pedazo de melón.

—Qué bueno, me alegro mucho por ti. —Le dijo Blaine. —Oye, hoy hablé con tu papa Sebastian y dice que te extraña como un loco, y que esta tarde tiene una cita con su doctor así que más tarde nos enviara una foto del ultrasonido.

—Genial, dijo el doctor que hoy me darían un pronóstico más preciso para saber si reaccione correctamente o no al tratamiento. —Comentó Pam pero Blaine podía ver como eso la preocupaba.

—Todo va estar bien, Pam. Has hecho todo lo que los doctores te han dicho, ya tienes una semana con el tratamiento y tus terapias de coordinación van bien, además, luces tan hermosa como siempre lo haces—le dijo Blaine alzándole la barbilla para que lo viera mientras hablaba.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi papá, debo de lucir horrible. —Contestó Pam. —Mi cabello es un desastre en estos días y ni hablar de mi cara, la hinchazón de la nariz todavía no se va.

—Aun así, eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y la única en mi vida. —Pam se rio y Blaine junto con ella, le encantaba verla así, riendo y feliz. — ¿Qué quieres que hagamos cuando salgas de aquí?

—No lo sé, o bueno, si lo sé, pero no sé porque decidirme primero. —Dijo pensativa, Blaine sacó el café que llevaba en una bolsa y le dio un trago. —Aunque sin duda alguna quiero ir de compras en cuanto salga de aquí.

—Por supuesto, hoy cuando venía para acá pasé por Chanel, tal vez deberíamos ir ahí cuando salgas.

Los ojos de Pam brillaron. —Ya quiero irme de aquí.

Blaine sacó su laptop de uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche que había en la habitación y la instalo en una mesa delante de él mientras Pam terminaba de desayunar haría algo de trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Qué haces, papá?—preguntó ella después de unos minutos.

—Estoy revisando unos contratos que tu tío Cooper me envió, y voy escuchar una canción, ¿quieres escucharla?—le preguntó y Pam asintió rápidamente. Blaine le puso reproducir y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos escuchando la canción.

—Me gusta. —Dijo Pam cuando termino pero lo hizo en un tono muy sugerente.

— Pero…—Blaine le hizo una seña para que dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero pienso que el cantante está forzando mucho su voz y que si tal vez probara algo más al estilo de Sam Smith se escucharía mejor, pero es solo mi opinión.

—Estas en lo correcto Pam, le diré eso mismo a tu tío Coop para que le haga otra prueba al chico. —Contestó Blaine y Pam asintió tarareando.

— Papa—lo llamó.

—Dime.

— ¿Me cantas?—preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, Blaine cerró su laptop y la puso de lado para acercarse más a su hija.

— ¿Qué quieres que cante?—le preguntó suavemente.

—Cualquier cosa, solo tengo ganas de escucharte cantar, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que cuando era muy niña tú me cantabas por las noches cuando no podía dormir, y siempre me ha encantado como cantas.

Blaine le sonrió y después de pensarlo unos segundos se decidió por una canción.

_I could feel at the time_

_There was no way of knowing_

_Fallen leaves in the night_

_Who can say where they're blowing_

_As free as the wind_

_And hopefully learning_

_Why the sea on the tide_

_Has no way of turning_

Blaine le tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso en ella antes de cantar la siguiente parte.

_More than this - there is nothing_

_More than this - tell me one thing_

_More than this - there is nothing_

Pam le estaba sonriendo y le hacia los coros de vez en cuando, Blaine estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese momento con su hija, a veces esos pequeños detalles eran los más especiales de todos.

_It was fun for a while_

_There was no way of knowing_

_Like dream in the night_

_Who can say where we're going_

_No care in the world_

_Maybe I'm learning_

_Why the sea on the tide_

_Has no way of turning_

Para ese punto su hija ya estaba cantando con él aunque solo unas cuantas palabras y sus voces combinaban casi a la perfección.

_More than this - there is nothing_

_More than this - tell me one thing_

_More than this - there is nothing_

—_More than this…_—cantó por última vez Pam y Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú eres Pam, más que cualquier cosa que una vez pude haber pedido, ¿Okay?

—Okay. —Contestó ella, y unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta antes de que el doctor entrara por ella.

—Eso fue fantástico—les dijo—disculpen, no era mi intención escucharlos pero yo venía hacia acá cuando los escuche y no quise interrumpirlos.

—No hay problema—contestó Blaine. —Pam me ha dicho que usted autorizó que le retiraran definitivamente el collarín.

—Sí, ya se ha cumplido el plazo y según la última radiografía ya no había necesidad de usarlo. —Contestó él con una amable sonrisa y Pam lo miraba atentamente. —Ahora, hablando de radiografías, ya la hemos revisado el doctor Raymonds y yo, así que según los resultados la inflamación se ha ido y ya no hay riesgo alguno.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó Pam. —Eso quiere decir que no tengo riesgo de ninguna hemorragia o que mi cabeza explote en cualquier momento.

El doctor se rio. —Pamela, tu cabeza no puede explotar, pero si, ahora podemos decir que estas bien, pero has recibido medicamentos muy fuertes y por eso es importante que sigas con la terapia de coordinación para que en un futuro no tengas problemas.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo seria eso?—le preguntó Blaine quien también le sonreía a su hija con emoción.

—Creo que una semana más aquí estaría bien y ella tendría que llevarse una lista de ejercicios que tendría que seguir haciendo en casa, además de algunas recomendaciones que le haremos, como leer, una dieta con vitamina B, pero eso lo veremos cuando ella se pueda ir.—Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien. —Contestó Blaine y le dio la mano al doctor para estrecharla. —Muchas gracias doctor, McGoffin.

—Por favor, llámeme Matt, ya se los he dicho. —Dijo él sacudiendo la mano de Blaine. —Cuando me llaman McGoffin me hacen sentir demasiado mayor.

—Está bien, Matt. —Dijo Blaine. —Pero, ¿Qué sucede con el yeso de la pierna y el brazo?

—Eso es diferente, esos se podrán retirar hasta dentro de un mes más o menos pero según todos los estudios que hemos hecho podrán retirárselos en NYC y no tiene por qué haber ningún problema fuera de los normales—les dijo y Blaine asintió en comprensión. —Bien, yo me retiro, los veré más tarde y cualquier cosa no duden en buscarme y Pamela no abuses de tu cuello, así que nada de movimientos bruscos. —Pam asintió y el doctor se fue después de eso.

—Ya solo una semana más, Pam, y haremos todo lo que quieras. —Le dijo Blaine.

—Sí, pero el yeso en mi pierna y brazo siguen, yo quería que los quitaran ya. —Se quejó ella.

—Solo será un poco más del tiempo que esperabas pero todo saldrá bien, además para cuando los quiten será para el final del verano y podrás volver a la escuela sin ellos.

—Si. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sebastian le dio un beso en los labios con una sonrisa— ¿Estás listo para esto?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Dijo con sinceridad Hunter tomando sus manos. —Son tus hijos Sebastian, ya te lo he dicho son parte de ti y te amo por lo que amo todo de ti. Además de verdad quiero verlos. ¿Me crees verdad?

— Si, te creo Hunter, pero a veces creo que esto parece tan sencillo y me aterra pensar que sea así porque no debería ser así de sencillo, y tengo miedo de que algo se complique en el camino y de pronto tú te arrepientas de todo y después ya no quieras nada conmigo y…

—Hey, hey cálmate. —Le dijo Hunter poniendo un dedo en sus labios. —No voy a cambiar de opinión Sebastian, he esperado muchos años para volver a estar contigo y no voy a desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que me está dando la vida, así que por favor deja de pensar en eso. Y mejor piensa en cosas más felices.

—Bien, yo también te amo Hunter. —Le respondió y le dio de nuevo un beso en los labios.

Unos minutos después fueron llamados por la recepcionista y entraron en el consultorio del doctor quien reviso a Sebastian en todos los aspectos y lo felicitó por la buena forma que estaba llevando su embarazo y cuando el momento de ver a los bebes llego, Sebastian aún estaba nervioso por la reacción que tendría Hunter aunque este ya le había asegurado que él está bien con eso.

—Mira, Sebastian, estos son tus pequeños. —Le dijo su doctor cuando la imagen negro con blanco apareció en la pantalla del transductor. —Están más grandes que la última vez, ¿ahora se mueven más, verdad?

—Como no tiene una idea. —Contestó Sebastian con la mirada fija en la pantalla antes de mirar a Hunter quien también estaba embelesado por la imagen. — ¿Hunter?

Hunter bajó su mirada para ver a Sebastian y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y susurrarle. — Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, Sebastian. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Hunter.

— ¿Sebastian?—susurró contra su oído mientras el medico había ido a sacar las imágenes.

— ¿Si?

—Cásate conmigo.

* * *

Kurt tenia días sin ver Matt, después del desastre de la noche del lunes no se habían hablado y la única vez que se vieron fue el miércoles en la mañana cuando se encontraron en la entrada del edificio pero Matt iba muy ocupado para hablar porque tenía una emergencia en el hospital y Kurt le creyó cuando vio que iba prácticamente dormido aun. Sin embargo ya era jueves y él estaba seguro de que era momento de hablarlo, así que eso fue lo que lo llevo a ir directamente al hospital.

Se acercó a recepción y preguntó por él, la joven que ahí estaba le dijo que fuera al segundo piso y ahí a mano derecha que iba a ser la cuarta puerta y si, ahí estaba Matt, la puerta estaba abierta así que pudo verlo de espaldas trabajando en su computadora, Kurt entró tan silencioso como pudo pero sus pasos se escucharon más fuerte de lo que quería en el piso.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Joe, aquí están los…—se volteó con unas hojas en sus manos y se detuvo al ver a Kurt ahí parado delante de él.

Kurt le sonrió débilmente y Matt volvió a dejar las hojas donde estaban.

—Hola—dijo débilmente Kurt.

—Hola—contestó Matt parándose de su asiento y se recargó contra el escritorio delante de Kurt. —No sabía que vendrías aquí.

—Yo tampoco.—Contestó Kurt con sinceridad.—Pero tenía que hacerlo, no te había visto y ayer solo fue un minuto cuando me dijiste que tenías una emergencia y saliste casi corriendo.

—Tenía una emergencia. —Recalcó Matt.

—Te creo. —Dijo Kurt. —Pero también me estuviste evitando, ningún día llegaste conmigo y siempre lo haces.

—Kurt, tú también sabes donde vivo, si querías verme podrías haber ido a buscarme ahí.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que no querías verme y por eso no fui a verte. —Murmuró Kurt.

—Kurt…—suspiró Matt.

—Lo siento Matt, siento lo que pasó hace días, siento de verdad que pienses que yo no me estoy esforzando también por esto, pero hay veces en las que hay situaciones que me sobrepasan y entonces no sé qué hacer y creo una barrera alrededor de mi como tú lo dijiste pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera cerca de mí, al contrario pero muchas veces no actúo de la mejor manera sino todo lo contrario. —Dijo y Matt lo escuchaba con atención. —Lo que quiero decir es que también quiero dar todo de mí, pero no quiero forzarme a mí mismo a hacer o decir cosas que no estoy listo o las que no quiero y creo que también te eh demostrado que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Kurt, yo también actúe de forma precipitada y lo admito, pero también ponte en mi lugar, porque cuando esta clase de coas ocurre quiero saber cómo acercarme a ti pero sin embargo tú me alejas cuando esto ocurre, dime tú Kurt que pensarías, por supuesto que entiendo que no es fácil pero por lo menos debemos estar de acuerdo que no nos vamos a alejar mutuamente.—Contestó Matt y abrió sus brazos donde Kurt se acurrucó contra su pecho.—Todo lo que dije era verdad Kurt, sobre lo que te dije de mis sentimientos, pero voy a ser realista aquí, yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos nos forcemos a llevar una relación para la que no estemos preparados. Lo siento si te estoy forzando.

—Tú no me estas forzando Matt, te lo diría si así fuera, pero si te pido tiempo, dame un poco más de tiempo y te prometo que podre decirte todo y responderé todas tus preguntas acerca de lo que quieras y cuando lo haga sabrás que es porque finalmente te doy todo Matt, mientras tanto por favor espera solo un poco más.

—Sí, Kurt, esperare pero dime las cosas con franqueza, si no quieres algo dímelo, yo sabré entender, pero por favor no me escondas las cosas. —Matt le acaricio la mejilla.—Sé que tal vez exagere un poco el otro día pero no pienses que te estaba alejando porque yo también creía que no querías verme pero debo de admitir que yo también tenía la intención de buscarte hoy.

—Eso es porque las grandes mentes piensan igual, Matt. —Le dijo Kurt y después le dio un beso en los labios sintiendo como las manos de Matt lo tomaban de la cintura para pegarlo lo más posible a él.

Blaine iba caminando por el pasillo para hablar con el doctor sobre una duda que tenían él y Pam cuando escuchó una voz que le parecía un tanto familiar así que comenzó a ir un poco más despacio aunque no distinguiera lo que dijera el timbre de voz era el mismo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de donde sabía que era el consultorio de Matt.

—… No puedo estar alejado de ti, Kurt Hummel. —Escuchó decir a Matt y se asomó solo lo suficiente para verlo abrazados y besándose, viendo a Kurt besar a alguien más que no era él. Y no podía negar que era Kurt, porque su corazón le gritaba que era él en cuanto lo vio de espalda, Blaine se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

— Te veré mas tarde. —Dijo Kurt separándose de Matt. —Voy a ir a mi casa, voy a ordenar de ese restaurante que tanto nos gusta y te estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo?—le guiño un ojo.

—De acuerdo, te veré más tarde.

* * *

—Hola, amigo—Dijo la vibrante voz de Sam. — ¿Cómo va todo por allá? Me encontré hoy a Sebastian me dijo que…

—Sam. —Blaine lo cayó con una sola palabra. Y Sam inmediatamente supo que era algo serio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó rápidamente. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Pam?

—No, no es eso, Pam está bien, ella está perfecto. —Le aseguró Blaine. Soy yo, yo…

—Lo viste. —Confirmó Sam y Blaine asintió a pesar de que no podía verlo. —Blaine, dijiste que ya no lo buscarías más.

—Y no lo hice, Sam. Él estaba aquí en el hospital.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Le pasó algo?—preguntó confundido.

—Pasó que se estaba besando con el doctor que atiende a Pam.—Dijo Blaine y sin darse cuenta su voz comenzó a fallar un poco.—Fui a buscar al doctor y ahí estaba Kurt con él y se estaban, bueno, besando.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, amigo?—pregunto Sam.

—Nada, no le hable, me fui de ahí, no podía hacerlo Sam, no podía verlo con alguien más, me sentí, me sentí horrible. —Confesó. —Sé que nosotros no somos nada ahora, pero verlo con alguien más me hace sentir tan jodidamente celoso y enojado conmigo mismo porque no puedo tenerlo conmigo. Sé que soy un maldito egoísta, pero no deja de doler Sam.

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé, pero oye tú tienes que estar bien, tienes que empezar a dejarlo ir poco a poco, si Kurt quiere estar con alguien más déjalo y no te interpongas en su camino, Blaine él así lo decidió y tú tienes que respetar eso y tú mismo me enseñaste esa carta que él te dejo. Kurt está convencido de que si el destino los quiere juntos lo estarán y si no es así lo mejor es que no se vuelvan a unir.

Blaine respiró hondo. —Bueno, tal vez algunas veces tenemos que darle una patada en el culo al destino y luchar por lo que queremos.

—Blaine, ¿qué demonios significa eso?

— Te llamó luego, Sam. Debo de ir con Pam.

—Blaine, no cuelgues sin antes decirme que demonios planeas hacer.

—No voy hacer nada Sam, dejare que las cosas sigan su ritmo, tal vez si hay que hacerle caso al destino pero también hay que darle un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees?

—Demonios Blaine, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez porque no estoy tan cerca como para detenerte.

—Nos vemos, Sam.

—Solo cuídate Blaine y cuida a Pam.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron un poco rápido para Blaine pero todos los días podía ver la imagen del doctor con Kurt, con su Kurt y todos los días se tenía que repetir que Kurt había escogido eso, que Kurt decidía en su vida y él no podía interponerse pero cada vez que miraba a Matt no podía evitar querer golpearlo porque no soportaba la idea de él con su Kurt. Blaine no sabía qué hacer, estaba más confundido que nunca porque si estar en Paris era una señal y una oportunidad para ellos y la dejaba ir siempre se arrepentiría por ello, pero si lo intentaba y trataba de enamorar nuevamente a Kurt desde cero y resultaba que Kurt definitivamente no lo quería nunca más también se arrepentiría.

Fue el lunes que Pam salió del hospital y estaban comiendo en una pequeño restaurante del centro cuando finalmente tomó su decisión y lo hizo cuando vio entrar a Kurt por la puerta del restaurante acompañado por Matt, cuando vio su sonrisa tomó su decisión.

* * *

Tatatatatann...

Hello, ya sé, hace un mes publiqué pero de verdad no pude hacerlo, sinceramente al principio no me llegaba la inspiración y después no encontraba el tiempo par hacerlo.

Bien, haganme saber su opinión y **TÚ MI ACOSADORA PERSONAL **espero que te haya gustado y me hagas saber lo que piensas.

Nos leemos luego!


	31. Chapter 31

_—__Cásate conmigo. —Sebastian se paralizo en su asiento al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Hunter. _

_— __¿Sebastian?—lo llamó Hunter al no escuchar ninguna palabra salir de su boca, y Sebastian solo atino a hacerle una seña con su mano que indicaba que luego hablaban._

_Cuando el medico regreso con las imágenes Sebastian y Hunter no cruzaron palabra alguna y como Hunter había recogido a Sebastian de su casa tenía que ir a dejarlo nuevamente._

_— __¿Puedes detenerte, por favor?—le dijo Sebastian a medio camino y Hunter asintió estacionándose en el primer lugar que vio disponible._

_—__Sebastian… Yo…—empezó Hunter pero Sebastian habló antes que él._

_— __¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó Sebastian con sus ojos llenándose repentinamente de lágrimas contenidas._

_—__Por supuesto, que sí. —Contestó Hunter inmediatamente tomando el rostro de Sebastian con sus manos para verlo a los ojos. —Lo que dije es completamente en serio, Sebastian te lo he dicho durante meses, quiero estar contigo y no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto más, sé que esto es difícil para ti porque acabas de divorciarte y tal vez quieres un tiempo para ti y puede que tengas sentimientos encontrados porque…_

_Sebastian lo calló con un beso en los labios y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitablemente, Hunter solo lo abrazó recibiendo amorosamente el beso que su amado le estaba dando._

_—__Te amo. —Le dijo Hunter. —Y quiero ser tu esposo, quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida contigo, quiero vivir los mejores momentos de mi vida contigo, quiero borrar los daños de tu pasado, quiero que olvidemos todo lo malo que vivimos antes y quiero que seamos esos dos jóvenes de 17 años que se amaban tanto que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de estar juntos porque no importa cuántos años hayan pasado Sebastian tu siempre fuiste y siempre serás él único en mi vida._

_—__Yo también te amo, Hunter. Y de verdad quiero todo esto contigo, quiero esto y mucho más…—Dijo Sebastian con más calma ahora y Hunter le limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas. —Y quiero casarme contigo._

_Hunter se rio de la emoción que sentía. —Sé que esta no es precisamente la proposición del año y tampoco tengo un anillo pero lo compensaré, lo juro. —Dijo. —Además tengo que hablar con tu hija._

_— __¿Con Pam?_

_—__Sí, tengo que pedirle la mano de su papá, es importante para mí que ella este de acuerdo con esto Sebastian porque quiero ser parte de su familia como quiero que ustedes sean parte de la mía._

_— __¿Recuerdas en Dalton?—preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa. — ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?_

_Hunter abrió mucho sus ojos casi cómicamente. —Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue en el inicio del tercer año, es decir teníamos desde primero yendo a la misma escuela pero hasta entonces notaste mi presencia._

_—__Si…—Contestó Sebastian. —Choqué contigo cuando iba entrando a la clase de literatura…_

_—__Y me gritaste por haberme cruzado en tu camino. Si no hubiera sido porque Blaine llegó y te alejo de mí no sé qué hubiera sido de mí._

_—__Sí, ese había sido un día malo para mí. —Confesó Sebastian. —A veces no puedo creer como fue que nosotros terminamos juntos, es decir…_

_—__Sí, lo sé, tu carácter y el mío eran tan contradictorios que era realmente difícil a veces. —Dijo Hunter. —Pero desde el primer momento que te vi, me dejaste, no sé, hechizado se podría decir, no podía sacar tu imagen de mi cabeza y además teníamos la mayoría de las clases en común. Y después pensé que tú y Blaine tenían una relación entonces creí que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo, hasta…_

_—__Hasta la noche que nos encontramos en el jardín de Dalton, donde están las flores. Amaba esas flores y cuando discutía con mi papá siempre iba ahí. _

_—__Ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, yo no sabía qué hacer, podía contar los besos que yo había dado con los dedos de mi mano y tú te reíste porque no sabía cómo hacerlo bien._

_—__Sí, recuerdo eso, era tan inmaduro en esa época, pero me pareció curioso que alguien tan guapo como tú no supiera besar bien._

_—__No—se rio Hunter. —Tú tenías mucha experiencia._

_—__Eso no es verdad. —Negó Sebastian pero ambos rieron. —Era alguien muy inmaduro e hice muchas tonterías en aquella época, tú me ayudaste a poner los pies sobre la tierra._

_—__No fue muy difícil, solo necesitabas amor. —Dijo Hunter y Sebastian se ruborizó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él._

_—__Todo el tiempo lo único que necesitaba era a ti. —Murmuró Sebastian contra su cuello._

* * *

—Papá, es Kurt. —Dijo Pam viendo en la dirección donde estaban Kurt y Matt riéndose por algo y esperando por una mesa. —Y esta con el doctor Matt.

—Si…—Contestó Blaine. —Ellos están juntos al parecer.

Pam lo vio boca abierta sin poder creerlo. —Tú estás más guapo que él.

Blaine se rio. —Ese no es el punto Pam, hay más cosas de fondo que simplemente ser atractivo o no, una relación no solo se basa en el físico.

—Lo sé. —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero solo digo, además yo pensaba que ustedes se amaban tanto como para seguir juntos.

—A veces el amor también se quiebra Pam y cuando no sabemos cuidarlo podemos destruirlo. El amor Pam es el arma más peligrosa del mundo porque así como podemos hacer feliz a una persona también podemos hacerle mucho daño.

—Papá, tú amas a Kurt y yo solo digo que cuando amas tanto a una persona haces cualquier cosa, no importa que para tenerla contigo, claro sin llegar a obsesionarse, pero no te rindas porque él que no arriesga no gana nada papá.—Dijo ella—por lo menos yo no me daría por vencida.

Y esas palabras calaron fondo en la mente de Blaine _él que no arriesga no gana nada_ y tal vez ese era el único incentivo que Blaine necesitaba para dar su última batalla, Kurt había dicho que él no quería perder una guerra porque había perdido todas las batallas entonces era el turno de Blaine de pelearlas todas a favor de ellos y ganar esta vez la guerra que habían iniciado.

—Voy a saludarlo, Pam. —Dijo Blaine levantándose de su asiento. —Ahora vuelvo.

Blaine caminó hasta ellos ahora a la mesa a la que se habían sentado. — ¡Hola!—dijo muy animadamente. Matt fue el primero en voltear y le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Blaine. —Dijo un poco desconcertado. — ¿Cómo le ha ido a Pamela ahora que ya dejo el hospital?

—Ella está fantástica. —Contestó Blaine con su invaluable sonrisa hablando con Matt.

Matt asintió y se volteó hacia Kurt que parecía muy entretenido viendo la mesa. —Él es Ku…

—Kurt Hummel, si, ya nos conocemos. —Dijo Blaine dirigiéndose esta vez a Kurt. — ¿No es verdad, Kurt?

Matt volteó a ver a Kurt quien miró a Blaine y le contestó educadamente. Si, ¿Cómo has estado, Blaine? No tenía idea de que Pam había estado aquí en el hospital donde Matt trabaja.

—Sí, ella estuvo por dos semanas. —Contestó Blaine y la señaló hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados y Pam saludó con su mano y una sonrisa. —Bueno, como siempre, fue un _placer _verte Kurt. Hasta luego, Matt. —Dijo y se retiró de ahí cuando contestaron también de manera educada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Pam cuando Blaine se sentó con ella.

—Solo fui a saludarlo. —Contestó Blaine con una media sonrisa. —Ahora come, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo al teatro.

* * *

— No tenía idea de que conocieras a Blaine. —Le dijo Matt a Kurt esa noche cuando estaban en la casa del castaño.

—Sí, yo tampoco sabía que su hija había sido tu paciente. —Comentó Kurt y encendió la televisión justo en ese momento.

Matt se quedó unos minutos sentado haciendo como que miraba la pantalla en la serie de televisión que a Kurt le gustaba ver, estaba pensando y Kurt estaba algo intranquilo a su lado pero seguía viendo hacia el frente.

—Espera, —dijo Matt. Y Kurt volteo lentamente. —Este, Blaine… ¿Es el mismo Blaine?

— ¿El mismo Blaine?—dijo Kurt haciendo eco de sus palabras. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dios, no soy idiota Kurt. —Contestó Matt con un repentino enfado y haciendo una mueca, Kurt se tensó a su lado y se preparó para una batalla. —Es el mismo tipo.

Kurt bajó la vista y la volvió a subir casi inmediatamente para contestar. —Si es el mismo.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—preguntó defensivamente Matt. — ¿Acaso tenías siquiera pensado decírmelo, Kurt?

—Matt no es nada, Blaine es solo mi ex. —Contestó Kurt haciendo marcar su punto. —Pero no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por eso, el que Blaine este aquí y nos lo hayamos encontrado no significa nada, es solo una coincidencia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que significa algo Kurt, es tu ex. —Matt se levantó del sillón. —Él es el tipo que no puedo superar porque siempre estas comparándome.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—Gritó Kurt furioso y parándose delante de él. —Yo no te estoy comparando con Blaine. Por si no te has dado cuenta tú eres completamente diferente a él, si quisiera estar con una persona tan igual a Blaine, nunca hubiera terminado con él no crees.

—No me refiero a que nos compares en nuestra forma de ser Kurt. —Dijo Matt. —Me refiero a que nunca voy a poder complacerte del todo porque tú no lo has superado y cuando yo hago algo para acercarme a ti. Tú lo recuerdas y te aferras a ese recuerdo y yo no puedo superar la idea que tú tienes de una persona Kurt, yo no voy a llenar un ideal. Yo soy otra persona.

Kurt guardó silencio por unos segundos que fueron como una eternidad para Matt y Kurt simplemente no comprendía la actitud del médico y se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que lo que él decía era verdad. —Matt, francamente no entiendo esta actitud que tienes últimamente. —Dijo al final. —No lo entiendo porque estas tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo y más aún porque cuando yo inicie esta relación contigo te dije por lo que estaba pasando y que no era fácil simplemente superarlo todo.

— ¿Y que es ese todo?—le preguntó Matt ignorando todo lo demás. —Porque lo único que dices es que hay cosas en tu pasado que no puedes dejar. ¡Dime qué demonios es lo que tanto ocultas! Porque este estúpido juego de haber quién da más, me está CANSANDO.

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en cuanto escuchó las últimas pero se mantuvo firme en su figura sin demostrar ninguna desilusión en su rostro. —Vete.

—No me vas a correr ahora, Kurt. —Le advirtió, y suspiró inhalando para tranquilizarse. —Mira, no era mi intención gritarte de esa forma pero,… yo no sé qué más hacer Kurt para que entiendas como me siento con esto. ¿Por qué no me puedes decir lo que tanto te daña?

—Por qué me da vergüenza, ¿de acuerdo?—Contestó Kurt y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón con las manos en su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de él. —Antes nunca había sentido ninguna pena con esto, pero ahora que pasó y lo pienso me da vergüenza decírtelo.

—Nada puede ser tan malo Kurt. —Matt se puso de rodillas delante de él tomándole sus manos entre las propias pero Kurt mantuvo su cabeza gacha sin verlo directamente aunque Matt buscaba sus ojos. —Solo dímelo por favor.

—Blaine y yo… fuimos amantes durante años. —Comenzó Kurt y tragó antes de seguir hablando. —Unos meses antes de que yo viniera a Paris tuve un aborto involuntario y justo después de eso nos separamos. Yo le entregue más de lo que te puedes imaginar, lo amé como no tienes una idea, realmente…—Evito los ojos de Matt cuando dijo lo siguiente. —Aun lo amo. Y dudo alguna vez dejar de hacerlo.

Las manos de Matt abandonaron las suyas un segundo después, Kurt no levantó su cabeza cuando vio las piernas del otro hombre delante de él. Vio de reojo como Matt recogió sus cosas y menos de un minuto después la puerta se abría y se cerraba detrás de él. Kurt permaneció en su lugar, recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y lloró contra ellas porque el admitir lo que acababa de decir fue lo más difícil y duro que alguna vez había hecho.

* * *

— ¡Alto ahí pequeño saltamontes! —Kurt no la escuchó realmente, no hasta que estuvo a un lado de él y lo tomó del hombro. — ¡Hey!

—Oh, hola Lilly. —Contestó Kurt pero siguió caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hoy?—le preguntó ella viéndolo con el ceño fruncido estudiándolo con la mirada. —Te ves cansado.

—Sí, es que no dormí bien y ayer no fue un buen día. —Murmuró Kurt. —Pero dime que ocurre.

—Bernard quiere que vayamos a la sucursal del centro para el pequeño desfile que habrá hoy de los nuevos modelos, él no podrá ir y quiere que vayamos nosotros con James. —Explicó ella moderadamente sonrojándose cuando mencionó el nombre de James y Kurt hubiera sonreído pero ni siquiera para eso tenía ánimos.

— ¿Por qué no van tú y James?—contestó él finalmente entrando en su pequeño estudio.

Ella se sonrojó. —Porque Bernard quiere que vayamos los tres, él quiere que tú evalúes a los modelos y escojas aquellos que puedan ser parte de la semana de la moda de otoño.

— ¿Yo?—se extrañó señalándose así mismo.

—Sí, normalmente eso lo hace Elena pero ella tiene otro trabajo en estos días. —Le dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Está bien. —Asintió. —Terminaré el diseño del vestido Cherlon antes de las 11 para que nos podamos ir.

—Bien. —Ella se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Lilly. —La llamó Kurt y ella se voltio para verlo con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

— ¿Si?

Kurt se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar y no la miró directo a los ojos. —Donde tú vives, quiero decir en la zona donde tú vives, ¿hay hoteles por ahí?

Lilly se lo pensó por un minuto y después negó con la cabeza.—No, no que yo recuerde, es decir hay una parte donde hay hoteles pero es muy lejos de donde yo vivo, hay más que nada departamentos y casas. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. —Dijo Kurt queriendo sonar desinteresado, ella no le creyó pero no insistió.

* * *

— ¿En qué piensas Pam?—le preguntó Blaine, su hija había estado minutos en silencio viendo fijamente la pared de la sala.

—Papá Sebastian se va casar en unos meses, en eso estoy pensando. —Contestó ella con voz muy seria. Blaine se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Pam recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Sí, aunque no es como si no te lo esperaras, ¿no?—le dijo Blaine en voz baja como si estuvieran hablando de un secreto.

—No, pero… ¿no te parece raro?—preguntó ella viéndolo con sus ojos verdes con la melancolía y otro sentimiento mezclándose en sus ojos que Blaine no supo reconocer.

—No, bueno, un poco. —Aceptó Blaine y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. —Pero yo los conozco desde que teníamos 17 años, esto era algo que me esperaba desde hace años. Para mí no es tan extraño.

—Cuéntame cómo fue que papá Sebastian y Hunter comenzaron a salir cuando iban en la escuela. —Le dijo ella y Blaine rio.

—No creo que eso me corresponda a mí, Pam. —Contestó Blaine. —Pienso que deberías de preguntarle mejor a Sebastian.

—Él está muy lejos como para ir a preguntarle. —Pam se recargó más contra Blaine. —Esto quiere decir que, ¿no vivirás con nosotros cuando nazcan los mellizos?

—No lo creo Pam, pero Sebastian y yo veremos la forma de que funcione para nosotros y que no sea extraño para ti—ambos rieron. —Aunque claro que será extraño para ti.

—Deberías de invitar a Kurt a cenar. —Blaine se puso un poco tenso pero su hija lo ignoró por completo. —Digo, que cene con ambos, él me agrada mucho.

—Pam, eso es más difícil de lo que parece…—Comenzó Blaine.

—Pero no imposible, papá—lo interrumpió Pam. —Yo creo fervientemente que ustedes pueden volver a estar juntos, demuéstrale que estás dispuesto a todo por él. Papá demuéstrale que de verdad lo amas y que no solo es un capricho del culo.

— ¡Pamela!—la regañó Blaine pero no pudo evitar una pequeña risa y un sonrojo. —Controla ese lenguaje, si llegas hablando así a NYC Sebastian va a matarme.

Pam se sonrojó. —Lo siento, es solo que eso lo leí en un poema. Que el amor ya no es como antes con las cartas y todas esas cosas, que ahora todo parece solo un capricho del culo.

—Oh, por Dios. —Blaine negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué has estado leyendo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Poemas. Son muy relajantes. Al menos la mayoría lo son, sobre todo cuando hablan de amores antiguos donde todo era mucho más romántico.

— Así que, ¿los amores eran mejor antes porque se enviaban cartas y todas esas cosas?—le preguntó Blaine divertido por como ella lo había dicho.

—Si…—suspiró Pam. —La vida sería perfecta si todo fuera como una novela de Jane Austen, pero no lo es. Así que, a nosotros nos tocó vivir en una novela de Stephen King.

— ¿Stephen King?—Blaine frunció el ceño. — ¿No es el escritor de todas esas historias de terror?

—Exacto. —Contestó ella.

* * *

—Rachel…—suspiró Kurt cuando su amiga contestó el teléfono. Estaba en la tienda en un descanso de la pasarela cuando se decidió por hablarle finalmente a su amiga. Los modelos habían sido en su maravilla muy buenos pero ni aun así lograban captar por completo su atención y él necesitaba liberar la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo tras la larga noche que había tenido. Simplemente tenía que decírselo a alguien porque si no explotaría en cualquier momento. Así que Kurt se vio contándoselo todo a su amiga por teléfono en unos minutos, desde que había visto a Blaine entrando a un edificio hasta ese mismo día. Y mucho más.

—Oh, Kurt…—susurró su amiga cuando él terminó de hablar luego de unos angustiosos minutos donde solo se dejó ir sacando todo de él. —No sé qué decir.

—Wow, por primera vez Rachel Berry se queda sin palabras. —Dijo Kurt tratando de bromear pero no fue eso lo que salió de él, sino un chillido porque sin haberse dado cuenta había comenzado a llorar y las lágrimas no querían dejarlo. Lo único que agradecía era haberse metido en ese pequeño closet de limpieza para que nadie pudiera verlo u oírlo.

—Yo ya no sé de lado de quien ponerme. —Le dijo ella seria. —Tú sabes que siempre te apoyo desde luego, pero esto Kurt. En un principio cuando todo esto de Blaine comenzó yo te dije que no lo hicieras porque te iban a lastimar y también sé que te enamoraste demasiado de él y que aún lo estas y reconozco que muchas veces te mirabas muy feliz con él y lamento tanto como termino todo entre ustedes pero ahora no tengo idea de que pensar porque por un lado tú necesitas sanar todas tus heridas pero por el otro lado él único que puede ayudarte a sanar esas heridas es Blaine. Justamente la causa. Así que no sé cómo ayudarte ahora.

Kurt inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de volver hablar, sentía que nuevas lágrimas se avecinaban a sus ojos y aunque quería detenerlas no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de desasosiego que le invadía desde la cabeza a los pies. —Siento que todo se está acabando de nuevo Rachel, que estoy viviendo porque tenga que vivir no porque quiera hacerlo. Me siento como me sentí hace años. Quiero más que esto en mi vida Rachel, quiero dejar de depender de él para ser feliz, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Y no quiero ser tan estúpido como para pedirle que vuelva conmigo ahora, no puedo hacerlo tampoco.

—No tienes que hacerlo Kurt, tienes que darte un tiempo para ti también y tienes que pensar diferente. Ahora mismo te sientes así porque ese idiota de Matt se fue así como así cuando se lo dijiste pero oye, tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal. Y no tienes por qué ponerte como estuviste cuando tu papá murió, puede que toda esta situación te recuerde a entonces, pero tienes que hacer como aquella vez Kurt y aférrate a ti mismo y sino aférrate a aquello que te guste. —Rachel se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire antes de continuar. —Estas en Paris Kurt, estas en una ciudad con muchas más posibilidades que NYC, sal, vete de fiesta, emborráchate, haz nuevos amigos, comete estupideces, pero vive Kurt. Sanate a ti mismo y después piensa en lo demás y si Blaine te quiere, que vuelva a enamorarte pero tú no tienes por qué ir en su busca, tú ya diste demasiado Kurt y es tiempo que él haga lo mismo por ti.

—Ahora recuerdo porque eres mi mejor amiga. —Sonrió Kurt entre lágrimas y se las limpió con una mano. —Voy hacer lo que me dices pero sinceramente no sé qué hare si Blaine se para en mi puerta, ni siquiera es un hecho que lo vuelva a ver pronto.

—Pues si se para en tu puerta la vuelves a cerrar y ya te lo dije sí él te quiere devuelta que lo demuestre. —Contestó Rachel con decisión. Kurt sonrió y luego de otros minutos de plática terminaron la llamada porque Kurt tenía que volver a salir para terminar de ver la pasarela aunque ya estaba seguro de que modelos sí podrían utilizar y cuáles no.

Dos semanas exactas pasaron antes de que Kurt lo viera de nuevo, había estado haciendo justo lo que Rachel le dijo que hiciera y era verdad, Paris le encantaba, le encantaba la gente, el ambiente, todo. La simple ciudad era un paraíso mágico que algunas veces era desconocido para él. Había salido con Lilly y James y se dio cuenta fácilmente que esos dos están enamorados él uno del otro y que más pronto que tarde estarán juntos.

Efectivamente no había vuelto a ver a Blaine y aunque le dolía un poco no estaba completamente decepcionado porque era verdad, necesitaba tiempo para él. Se había metido demasiado pronto en una relación que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había terminado y si lo había hecho no era como él lo hubiera querido pero esas cosas pasaban y por algo lo hacían. Y había sido tan libre aunque solo fuera por unos días que se sentía fantástico.

Entro en el ascensor justo antes de que cerrara cuando lo vio. No sabía qué hacer ni decir, además él tampoco lo miraba al menos eso creía Kurt hasta que de pronto el movimiento ascendente del ascensor se detuvo y Kurt se giró para velo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo únicamente Matt aun sin verlo al rostro si quiera.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó desconcertado. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Detener el elevador o haberte ido así? Porque si no mal recuerdo tú querías la verdad y eso fue lo que yo te dije.

—Yo…—comenzó él y alzó su rostro para ver a Kurt, y Kurt por primera vez vio algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había notado y no sabía lo que era. —No me fui por lo que crees…

— ¿Y que se supone que debo creer Matt?—contestó Kurt. —Tú me juzgaste desde el momento que saliste por esa puerta, ¿o entonces porque te fuiste así como lo hiciste?

—No fue por eso Kurt. —Contestó él con sinceridad y Kurt le creyó. —Me fui porque tú lo amas y prácticamente me dijiste que eso nunca cambiario y eso no es justo para mi Kurt.

—Yo…

—Sí, Kurt. —Dijo Matt. — ¿Lo entiendes? Para mí también es difícil, pero no quería seguir con eso si nunca nada cambiaria y tal vez reaccione mal pero no pude evitarlo, pero no deseo estar con alguien que nunca me querrá.

—Entiendo. —Asintió Kurt. —Y yo también lo siento, siente haberte hecho creer otras cosas pero en verdad te quiero Matt tal vez no sea un amor de verdad pero te tengo cariño, eres alguien especial para mí porque realmente me ayudaste en un principio pero solo será siempre eso… cariño.

Matt asintió esta vez. —Lo sé y yo nunca podría seguir estando en una relación que no hay un verdadero amor, así que por eso me fui. Repito no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero no supe que más hacer.

—Matt, tú eres un hombre excepcional y no dudo que pronto encuentres a alguien que se dé cuenta lo maravilloso que eres porque tú de verdad eres un hombre que cualquiera querría y me gustaría poder seguir siendo tu amigo.

Matt negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo Kurt, tú tomaste tu decisión y yo tome la mía, tú lo quieres a él. —Dijo con firmeza y aplastó de nuevo el botón para que el ascensor siguiera su camino. Kurt lo miró esperando que siguiera hablando—Y yo amo mi trabajo, en dos días me voy a Afganistán con un grupo de médicos.

— ¿Afganistán?—repitió Kurt. —Matt no tienes que irte eso sería…

—Kurt—lo detuvo él.—Hago eso por mí, amo demasiado mi carrera como para no hacer una labor como esta, es mi vocación y eso es lo único que seré toda mi vida y voy hacerlo, sé que ir haya es peligroso y pondrá en riesgo mi vida pero así es la vida. Es para vivirla.

Salieron del ascensor juntos sin siquiera darse cuenta realmente y se detuvieron delante de la puerta de Kurt.

—Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes. —Dijo Kurt y le dio un abrazo, Matt tardó segundos en devolvérselo pero finalmente lo hizo. —Haz para lo que fuiste hecho, entonces.

Matt se rio y se separó de él. —Buena suerte Kurt, en todo. —Se dio la media vuelta y camino por el pasillo dio vuelta a la derecha y Kurt no sabía que la próxima vez que lo viera seria en muchos años más.

* * *

—Hey, Rachel—Dijo él muy animado. —Es Blaine, ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, muy bien. —Contestó ella inmediatamente. —Estoy sobreviviendo con un bebé que solo tiene meses de nacido, no tengo idea de cómo le hacen las personas que tienen más de un bebé a la vez, debe de ser todo un reto. Pero aun así es perfecto…—ella seguía hablando y Blaine no tenía idea de cuando había sido excluido de una conversación que el mismo inicio.

—Mmm, ¿Rachel?—la llamó después de dejarla hablar por un tiempo.

—Oh, ¿sí?—dijo ella ahora más calmada. — ¿Querías decirme algo?

—Sí, yo…—Blaine cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Escuchaba la televisión, que Pam estaba viendo en la sala, desde el pasillo. — ¿Tendrás la dirección de…Kurt? Ya sabes, en… Paris.

A diferencia de minutos antes ahora parecía que Rachel se había quedado muda o estupefacta, o ambas. —No puedo darte su dirección Blaine, aunque quisiera le prometí que no lo haría. Él me pidió que ya no interviniera más y es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy respetando su decisión y creo que tú también deberías de hacerlo.

—Y es lo que he hecho Rachel, o al menos es lo que eh tratado pero no resulta fácil, ¿sabes?—Blaine se recargó contra la pared suspirando. —Es muy difícil simplemente tratar de dejar de pensar en él cada segundo, no soporto la idea de no estar con él. Sé que hice muchas idioteces antes y que nunca he sido la persona perfecta para él y que se merece alguien mejor que yo. Pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo Rachel, porque una parte más fuerte de mi me dice que no puedo dejarlo así, que tengo que dar todo lo que él alguna vez dio por mí. Tengo que demostrarle porque una vez se enamoró de mí, demostrarle cuanto lo he amado y cuanto lo seguiré amando.

—Creo que tuviste tu tiempo Blaine, y me duele decirlo pero yo no puedo hacer más, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer por ustedes…

—Rachel, tú sabes que yo hubiera subido al avión que iba a Paris por él, pero también saber que tengo una hija y no podía simplemente irme así.—Blaine se asomó para ver a su hija riendo desde el sillón viendo hacia la pantalla del televisor.—Tú tienes un hijo Rachel y sabes a lo que me refiero. Son amores tan distintos y tan parecidos a la vez y sobre todo es imposible renunciar a uno de ellos. Yo no pude hacer muchas cosas antes porque tenía miedo y yo pensaba que estaba en una zona de confort pero me di cuenta muy tarde de todo el daño que le estuve ocasionando a él. Y Kurt es una persona tan especial y tan llena de amor que estuvo dispuesto a muchas cosas y no lo culpo por haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para tomar la decisión que tomó porque él quería más de lo que yo le estaba dando. Por eso quiero intentarlo todo de nuevo Rachel quiero un nuevo inicio con él pero necesito tu ayuda para poder lograrlo.

—De verdad Blaine, quisiera ayudarte. —Contestó Rachel anonadada. —Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero es tu turno de hacer las cosas. Tú tienes que hacerlo solo esta vez. Además aunque quisiera no puedo darte la dirección porque ni yo misma la sé.

—Está bien. —Suspiró Blaine. —Y ahora todo lo que este en mis manos Rachel, esta vez no será como antes, esta vez las cosas van a ser mejor que nunca.

* * *

Kurt llegó como todos los días puntuales a su trabajo, esos días estaban siendo muy pesados y eran largos pero aun así su ánimo no caía a pesar de todo lo demás. Algo captó su atención al entrar, Lilly estaba con la recepcionista, Joanne, y ambas miraban un arreglo de hermosas flores iris y otras que Kurt no podía reconocer.

—Buenos días. —Les dijo acercándose y el inconfundible aroma de las flores llego a él, ellas lo voltearon a ver. —Son preciosas Lilly, ¿son para ti?

—No…—Ella negó y Kurt frunció un poco el ceño, no podía imaginar para quien más podrían ser porque la recepcionista se había alejado de ahí cuando Kurt se acercó más. —Son para ti…

— ¿Para mí?—Kurt se desconcertó y vio el arreglo con más claridad cundo Lilly asintió. Era un florero delgado alto y con solo la punta ancha y grande donde estaban todas las flores dentro, las iris en rosas y las otras flores que no podía recordar rojas con los tallos cayendo hacia abajo en el resto del florero.—Lilly, ¿sabes cómo se llaman estas?

Él las señaló y ella asintió. —Son flores de loto. Te dejo para que leas la tarjeta. —Dijo ella y después se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kurt dudo unos segundos y después tomo la tarjeta para leerla.

_Mi Kurt:_

_Tú como el iris eres, pureza, luz y la vida que me falta vivir._

_Las flores de loto rojas son las cualidades del corazón que tú mismo posees, el amor, la pasión y la bondad de las que tanto me enamoré._

_Según la mitología griega estas mismas flores son como una droga que hipnotiza todos los sentidos y tú eres todo eso y más para mí. Según lo griegos representa muchas cosas, pero nunca eres capaz de alejarte de ellas._

_Son la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, volver a nacer y borrar el pasado, y eso es todo lo que yo quiero contigo._

_Tuyo, por siempre._

_Blaine._

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen su comentario.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	32. Chapter 32

Blaine llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas frescas rojas, era jueves por la mañana y era el cuarto ramo de flores que dejaba en esa recepción cada uno con una tarjeta diferente. La chica de recepción le sonrió al verlo y le hizo un gesto para que lo pusiera sobre el mostrador donde estuviera visible y no estorbara.

—Son preciosas—dijo ella con admiración. — A él le encantan todas las flores que le dejas, siempre sonríe y se queda sin palabras. Es lindo verlo.

—Bueno, esa es la intención. — Contestó Blaine dejando una tarjeta entre las flores. —Gracias por entregarlas, hasta luego.

Blaine hizo un gesto con su mano para despedirse y ella igualmente ahora trabajando en su computadora.

Él camino hacia afuera dándose media vuelta y chocando con una persona, Blaine sintió un líquido caliente derramarse contra su pecho y estómago que lo quemaba incómodamente. Blaine frunció el ceño por la incomodidad antes de alzar su vista.

—Dios, lo siento tanto, no me fijé cuando...— Kurt paró de hablar cuando miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a Blaine con su camisa verde manchada de café caliente.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo Blaine sin apartar sus ojos y ambos tuvieron un deja vu de esa situación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Kurt desconcertado e incómodo.

—Yo... Vine a dejar eso—señaló detrás de ellos las rosas sobre la mesa, la chica trataba de no verlos pero fallaba en su labor.

—Blaine. —Suspiró Kurt y se llevó una de sus manos a su frente. — Esto tiene que parar, no tiene ningún sentido que lo sigas haciendo porque...

—Kurt me encantaría seguir teniendo ésta conversación pero esto me está quemando. — Lo interrumpió Blaine separando la camisa de su cuerpo con una mueca.

—Oh, sí. Yo...—Murmuró Kurt viendo como la tela se pegaba al cuerpo de Blaine en los lugares justos. Al final suspiró resignado. —Ven conmigo.

Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor con Blaine detrás de él.

— ¿Sr. Hummel?— Lo llamó la joven recepcionista y señaló hacia las flores.

Kurt miró las flores y después a Blaine dio otro suspiro y antes de tomarlas Blaine lo hizo por él. Entonces subieron hasta el piso donde él trabajaba y caminaron hasta el pequeño estudio oficina de Kurt que estaba al fondo con todos viéndolos pasar fijamente al caminar.

Ya cuando estuvieron dentro Kurt le señaló su baño privado. —Puedes quitarte tu camisa ahí dentro, yo iré a traerte otra. — Indicó sin verlo a los ojos y salió rápidamente de ahí hasta la bodega de ropa.

— ¿Él es el hombre misterioso de las flores?— Una voz asustó a Kurt y lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar donde estaba viendo las múltiples camisas de tamaños y estilos.

Él se giró y miró a James detrás de él. —Me asustaste. — Contestó y volvió a su labor. — ¿Hombre misterioso de las flores? ¿De dónde te inventarse eso?

James se colocó a su lado tomando otra camisa. —Yo no me lo inventé todos lo están diciendo y lo trajiste aquí arriba así que con mayor razón van hablar.

—Demonios. —Mascullo Kurt tomando una de las prendas azul con casi imperceptibles líneas delgadas blancas.

—Parece que lo conoces muy bien. —Dijo James y Kurt alzó una ceja. —Digo una camisa muy personal y la talla también pareces conocerla muy bien.

—Él es un amigo, James. —Kurt se dio la vuelta para salir de la bodega.

— ¿Tú estás enamorado de todos tus amigos, Kurt?—le preguntó James.

—James no te metas en mis asuntos por favor. —Pidió volteando a verlo de perfil. —Lo que sucede entre Blaine y yo es cosa nuestra.

—No me meto Kurt, sólo que todos te vemos mucho más feliz desde que comenzaste a recibir esas flores y Bernard dijo que estabas más inspirado que nunca porque estabas enamorado. Todos queremos tu felicidad Kurt. —Kurt se sonrojó y James se rió. —La política de aquí es que todos somos familia, Kurt.

— Pues a veces no lo parece. — Murmuró Kurt y James se rió.

—Bueno —James sonrió de lado — en todas las familias hay engaños y mentiras pero de cualquier forma todos se quieren tú debes de saber cómo la típica familia Americana ¿o me equivoco? Además el tipo es guapo no lo dejes ir.

Kurt se rió y frunció el ceño divertido. —James, gracias por tu descripción de familia y tu consejo pero yo sabré que hacer con Blaine.

Blaine estaba sentado dándole la espalda a Kurt cuando entró éste en su estudio. —Siempre he admirado tu trabajo, ¿sabes? Me parece tan genuino y pasional como si en cada trazo pusieras una parte de tu alma. Puede que para muchos sólo sea más que ropa pero yo sé que para ti es mucho más, es tu pasión y tu propia identidad que te define de todos los demás.

El castaño vio que Blaine estaba ojeando su libreta de diseños y por suerte para Kurt estaba envuelto en una toalla. Blaine se dio la vuelta en su lugar y le sonrió triste. —Sólo dame la camisa, Kurt, y me iré de aquí.

Él miro la prenda en sus manos y se la tendió a Blaine y Blaine volvió al baño para ponérsela. Kurt se sentó donde Blaine había estado antes y vio lo que él había estado viendo. Era un diseño de un traje para hombre pero la figura del cuerpo era totalmente diferente a las que había usado antes. Antes Kurt siempre había usado como silueta el cuerpo de Blaine sin embargo éste era distinto y no porque Kurt quisiera sino porque su jefe le había pedido que usará un estilo diferente. Si tan sólo Blaine hubiera seguido ojeando hubiera notado que los últimos diseños de Kurt habían vuelto a su antiguo estilo habitual. Hombros anchos, brazos gruesos y amplios, piernas un poco más cortas de lo normal, todo lo que describía el cuerpo de Blaine. Kurt sintió una repentina pesadez y angustia en su interior, deseo poder explicarle a Blaine la situación pero entonces recordó que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Supongo que es hora de irme. —Dijo Blaine detrás de él, Kurt volteó.

—Sí. —Contestó Kurt. Miró los ojos de Blaine y se perdió en ellos por un momento.

—Fue bueno verte Kurt —Blaine miró hacia otro lado evitando los ojos azules que lo seguían por todas partes a donde iba. — Y no te preocupes dejaré de traer las flores. Entiendo que no quieres problemas con tu novio doctor.

Kurt buscó su mirada pero Blaine se negó a verlo pero al final no pudo resistirse y vio los orbes que más lo cautivaban. —Hasta luego, Kurt.

—Ya no estoy con Matt. — Dejó salir Kurt y se arrepintió de ello en el segundo que salió de su boca. Blaine se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta tan sencilla y tan engañosa como ninguna otra. Era decir la verdad ahora o arrepentirse después de no haberla dicho. Arrepentirse mañana de lo que pudo haber hecho hoy.

—Porque yo no lo amo. Y nunca podré hacerlo. —Kurt cerró sus ojos para hacerse de valor. —Porque te amo a ti y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo.

Vio claramente como en el rostro de Blaine comenzaba a asomarse la ilusión y la esperanza pero que al mismo tiempo no se lo permitía.

—Sabes que yo también te amo, Kurt. —Kurt tragó duró y le dio la espalda a Blaine tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran ahora. Escuchó pasos cada vez más cerca pero no volteó y cerró fuertemente sus ojos para que no saliera ninguna lágrima.

Blaine se acercó y se debatió entre tomar a Kurt por sus brazos o no. Al final no lo hizo pero se quedó justo detrás de él. Kurt sintió un escalofrío al notarlo tan cerca de él, quería que lo abrazara y lo besara y nunca lo dejara ir pero sabía que no se podía.

— El amor no es suficiente Blaine, ya antes lo hemos comprobado. —Sentenció Kurt.

—Kurt, las cosas han cambio ahora. Todo es completamente diferente. Tenemos más posibilidades que antes de ser nosotros dos solamente.

—Te equivocas Blaine, ahora más que nunca no sólo seremos nosotros dos. —Kurt se giró y quedó frente a frente con Blaine. —Vas a tener dos hijos más. Ya tienes una hija. Vivo en París y tú en New York. Por Dios, es imposible Blaine.

—Nada es imposible si realmente lo queremos Kurt. —Blaine le tomó una mano entre una de las suyas. — Te amo, Kurt. Realmente te amo y quiero intentarlo. Quiero conquistarte nuevamente quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi otra vez. Quiero traerte flores. Quiero llevarte a una cita. Quiero que nos demos un primer beso. Quiero que tengamos nuevamente una primera vez. Quiero que vayamos lento en todo nuevamente y seamos dos tontos enamorados otra vez. Quiero que seas mío y yo ser tuyo. Antes todo fue apresurado y al principio era sólo lujuria en cambio ahora quiero que todo sea lento y lleno de amor, que sea sólo todo el romance que tú te mereces.

Kurt tragó nervioso, Blaine estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca que con sólo unirse unos pocos centímetros sus labios se tocarían de nuevo después de tantos meses de estar separados. Dios, Kurt deseaba con toda su alma un beso de Blaine, una caricia, un toque, todo. Quería que volvieran estar juntos. Pero la vida no era tan fácil.

—Déjame llevarte a cenar.

Kurt despertó de su ensoñación. — ¿Qué?

Blaine sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron. Kurt también sonrió, una sonrisa realmente genuina en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Kurt se mordió el labio nervioso. — ¿Cómo en una cita?

—Como en una cita. —Confirmó Blaine. — ¿Qué dices?

— Está bien. Voy a ir a una cita contigo, Blaine. —Kurt contestó y Blaine sonrió. — ¿A dónde me invitaras?

—Te llevaré a un lugar que siempre te prometí que te llevaría y ahora lo haré realidad. —Blaine le tomó ambas manos. —Te voy a dar una primera cita que nunca olvidaras, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt se sonrojó y justo en ese momento hubo un carraspeo en la puerta. Ellos se apartaron inmediatamente y Kurt se dirigió a su jefe completamente sonrojado.

— No sabía que tenías visita, Kurt. —Dijo amablemente Bernard, Kurt sólo asintió y el hombre rió. —Sólo quería decirte que tenemos que hablar pero podemos hacerlo más tarde. Es algo importante.

—Sí, señor, iré a verlo en seguida. —Kurt le dijo y volteó a ver a Blaine. — El señor Anderson ya se iba.

— ¿Anderson? —preguntó Bernard dirigiéndose a Blaine y lo estudió con la mirada detenidamente.

—Sí. —Respondió Blaine y le tendió su mano educadamente acercándose a él. —Mucho gusto señor Arnault, soy Blaine Anderson.

— ¿Familiar de Pamela Anderson? ¿O sólo coincidencia de apellido?—Preguntó Bernard cortésmente. Tanto Blaine como Kurt se sorprendieron de eso.

— Mi mamá. —Blaine murmuró y luego sacudió su cabeza. —Digo era mi mamá, señor.

—Me enteré de su muerte hace años. Fue una pena. Ella era una increíble mujer. Tu padre también y no te ofendas pero recuerdo más a tu madre porque ella era muy genuina. —Dijo Bernard enternecido. —Te pareces mucho a ella y también a tu padre.

—Si eso dicen. —Contestó Kurt. Y ambos voltearon a verlo. Blaine estaba un poco nervioso y Kurt quería escuchar más de los padres de Blaine de la boca de su jefe porque sabía que era una persona que hablaría con honestidad.

Blaine volvió a sacudir su cabeza. —Perdone señor, ¿pero de dónde conoce a mis padres?

—Hace años en Londres los conocí en una convención que ya ni siquiera recuerdo de que era y ahora que lo pienso tú eras el niño pequeño que ellos traían consigo porque dijeron que tenían un hijo mayor pero que él no los había acompañado. Tú no te podías separar nunca de tu madre. —Bernard rió y Kurt también, Blaine sólo se sonrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Eran una pareja muy unida y única.

—Sí, lo eran. —Contestó Blaine.

—Bueno, me retiro —Bernard le tendió la mano nuevamente a Blaine y este se la estrecho. — Un gusto conocerte como todo un hombre Blaine. Kurt no olvides que debes de verme más tarde.

—Claro señor. —Dijo Kurt y el hombre se fue.

—Yo también me voy para que puedas trabajar. —Dijo Blaine y se acercó de nuevo a él. Kurt pensó que lo iba a besar en los labios pero sólo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que rápidamente se tiño de rosa. —Adoro que suceda eso—le murmuró Blaine.

—Blaine—Kurt advirtió. —No presiones.

—Pasare por ti a las 7. Solo dame tu dirección. —Le dijo Blaine y Kurt sonrió con malicia.

—No tan rápido Blaine. Yo iré a donde tú me cites pero no sabrás donde vivo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa dónde vives?

—Por qué si me arrepiento de esto tú sabrás donde encontrarme y suficiente es que sepas dónde trabajo.

Esas palabras golpearon a Blaine y suspiró pesadamente ante esa alternativa de Kurt. — ¿De verdad serías capaz de dejarme plantado?

—Blaine aún no estoy muy seguro de esto. —Kurt dijo con sinceridad en su voz. —No sé realmente lo que haré.

—Por favor, ven. —Le pidió Blaine. —Te prometo que esta vez no habrá arrepentimientos.

—Tengo que trabajar Blaine. Dime dónde es y yo veré si me presento o no. —Kurt declaró y miró a los ojos de Blaine. — Déjame pensar más en esto, por favor.

—Está bien. —Blaine aceptó y se reprimió las ganas de besarlo para hacerle recordar lo mucho que ellos se amaban. —En Le Maurice, si te decides a ir estaré ahí a las 7 esperando por ti.

Kurt iba a decirle algo más cuando Blaine en menos de un segundo había salido dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sebastian sonrió al sentir el beso de Hunter contra su hombro desnudo, sonrió al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Hunter contra el suyo después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez ese día.

—Dios, adoro tus hormonas. —Murmuró Hunter contra su oído. Porque Sebastian había tenido un ataque hormonal desde que se despertó esa mañana casi a las 7 y apenas eran las 11:45 del día.

—Creo que yo también. —Contestó Sebastian sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Hunter le pasó una mano desde su garganta a donde su vientre cada día se notaba más y dejo la mano posada ahí.

— ¿Cuándo se moverán?—le preguntó Hunter con una leve sonrisa al sentir el estremecimiento del otro hombre.

—Ya se mueven. — Comentó Sebastian— pero sólo yo los siento, están muy pequeños para que el resto los pueda sentir tienen poco más de cuatro meses pero estoy seguro que en unas semanas más podrás sentir sus patadas tú también.

—Me gustaría poder sentirlos. —Dijo en su oído. —Te amo Sebastian.

Sebastian se rió deliciosamente y se acostó sobre su espalda para poder ver a Hunter. —Yo también te amo.

Hunter bajó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso que comenzó como algo dulce pero pronto se volvió algo pasional y dio paso a sus lenguas para que se tocaran entre ellas disfrutando de su tacto. El hombre embarazado dejo salir un gemido de placer y Hunter se rió.

—Sebastian acabarás conmigo para cuando nazcan los mellizos. — Murmuró Hunter contra sus labios pero no dejó de besarlo y pronto pasó a su cuello.

—Mmmm, no escucho que te quejes. — Jadeó Sebastian cuando la mano de Hunter viajó más abajo.

Estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro y darse placer que no escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y mucho menos los pasos que subían rápidamente las escaleras casi corriendo. En el momento menos pensado la puerta del dormitorio donde ellos estaban se abrió.

— ¡Sebastian!—Sebastian abrió sus ojos ante la voz de su madre y se separó de Hunter

— ¡¿Mamá qué haces aquí?!—casi gritó Sebastian. Hunter a su lado buscaba como cubrir su cuerpo desnudo al igual que el otro hombre.

—Ya hemos vivido esto antes, sólo les daré unos minutos. —Dijo ella y salió por la puerta pero antes le dirigió una mirada mortal a su hijo que se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Oh, Dios, tu madre nos descubrió de nuevo. — Gimió Hunter de frustración y Sebastian se rió.

—Relájate Hunt, ya no tenemos 17 años. —Sebastian le dio un beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama en toda su desnuda gloria. — Sólo me parece extraño que llegará así de la nada.

—Tu cuerpo es glorioso.

Sebastian se rió y le sacó la lengua a Hunter, se acercó a él que seguía en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios. —En cuanto se vaya mi mamá podremos seguir en lo que estábamos.

— ¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar hoy?

— Ya sabes, embarazado, hijo del dueño y socio tiene sus ventajas además es tu día libre y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo mientras podamos.

Unos minutos después ambos bajaban del segundo piso, vestidos y decentes. Sebastian se sentó con su madre en la sala y Hunter fue a la cocina a hacerles algo de comer porque Sebastian le acababa de decir que se moría de hambre.

Solo entonces Sebastian notó el estado de la mujer y suspiró teniendo un mal presentimiento. — ¿Qué sucede mamá?

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos. —Sebastian ya estoy cansada—dijo ella solamente.

Y a Sebastian se le llenaron también los ojos de lágrima inmediatamente al escucharla de esa forma. — ¿Lo volvió a hacer?

—Yo de verdad pensé que ahora que era viejo lo dejaría de hacer. Hacía años que no volvía a lo mismo. —Ella alzó su rostro que estaba ruborizado por el llanto. —Estaba tan indignado cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido entre Blaine y tú que yo pensé que finalmente lo entendía, pero no fue así. Sebastian ya le di cuarenta años de mi vida a ese hombre y sé que es tu padre pero ya no lo soporto más. Tengo 63 años y no me voy a morir al lado de ese hombre.

Sebastian estaba llorando casi incontrolable y su mamá se acercó a abrazarlo. —No llores Sebby, todo va estar bien.

—Es que... yo... mis hormonas...—trataba de decir pero sólo sollozaba, y Hunter se acercó para ver que sucedía y le dio un vaso con agua para que se calmara un poco.

Michelle le dio una sonrisa a Hunter y luego él volvió a la cocina. — ¿Estás mejor Sebastian?

—Sí. —Dijo él y habló luego de unos minutos de pensar — ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

— Después del accidente de Pam. —Contestó ella. — Sebastian es una jovencita, seguramente no tiene más de 20 años. Yo sólo creí que al menos ahora me daría mi lugar. He hecho tanto por él. —Sebastian la observaba en silencio y escuchaba todo lo que decía. — Desde que me casé con él, no ejercí mi carrera porque él me lo pidió. Soy enfermera, Sebastian, y nunca en mi vida salvo cuando ustedes se enfermaban llegue a ejercer mi profesión. Me dedique a ser su esposa, a ser la mujer que lo amaba, que lo cuidaba, que hacía todo por él. Cuando el bufete estuvo en riesgo de perder una demanda y cerrar yo le di el dinero a tu padre para que pagara la demanda. Le he dado todo de mí, Sebastian. Le di un hijo, una familia, una buena imagen. Todo Sebastian y yo ya no tengo nada. Sé que soy vieja, no negaré eso pero no me merezco este trato. Yo no merezco esto de él.

—Por supuesto que no mamá. —Sebastian la abrazó esta vez, ella había comenzado a llorar. — Y tú no estás sola en esto, yo estoy contigo y siempre lo he estado. ¿Lo enfrentaste?

Ella asintió antes de volver a hablar. —Sí, antes de venir aquí. Acaba de llegar y se lo dije y él sólo se rió Sebastian. —Ella desvió su mirada antes de decir lo siguiente. — Me echó en cara en estar de acuerdo contigo en esto, de que estés con Hunter cuando estás esperando hijos de Blaine. Me culpa de que te gusten los hombres, como siempre lo ha hecho. Me dijo que cómo podía permitir que estuvieras con un hombre como Hunter porque al menos Blaine había sido alguien con apellido. Me dijo que fui una terrible madre para ti. Dios, Sebastian fue como si los últimos 25 años no hallan pasado para él.

—Mamá no le creas nada de lo que él dice, tú has sido una excelente madre para mí y me has apoyado siempre en todo porque me amas. Y todas esas discusiones que siempre tuve con él y que tú me decías que no debía de tratarlo así porque era mi padre, eran porque yo te defendía a ti y tú sin embargo querías que yo tuviera una buena imagen de él. Tú has sido lo mejor que él tuvo pero es momento que lo dejes mamá.

—Lo voy hacer Sebastian, voy a separarme de él aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Y yo te voy a ayudar. —Sentenció Sebastian— Es más te vendrás a vivir conmigo y Pam, de eso no se hable más irás por tus cosas y te quedarás aquí.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente. — No podría Sebastian, ¿y volver a repetir una escena como la de hace un momento? —Ambos se rieron. — Yo me iré de viaje por un tiempo ahora que aún puedo y estaré de vuelta para cuando nazcan los mellizos.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Y dónde vivirás cuando vuelvas? —preguntó él escandalizado.

—Estoy segura, ¿Y no has dicho que me ayudarás? Si tú eres mi abogado estoy segura que obtendré el dinero suficiente para ese viaje, para comprar un apartamento aquí y vivir bien el resto de mi vida, ¿o me equivoco?

Sebastian se rió con una fresca carcajada entre unas cuantas lágrimas que seguían saliendo. —Estás en lo correcto, pero, ¿prometes que estarás aquí cuando nazcan mis bebés?

—Claro que sí, jamás me lo perdería. —Ella acarició el cabello de su hijo suavemente y Sebastian se recargó en el gesto— Perdóname Sebastian, porque por mi culpa tú tuviste una adolescencia terrible. Primero porque tu papá no aceptaba el hecho de que fueras gay y después porque comenzaste a salir con Hunter.

— Mamá olvídate de todo eso que pasó hace mucho tiempo. —Hunter lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta y Sebastian le sonrió. — Déjalo atrás, tú me apoyaste y eso es lo que importa, ¿y sabes una cosa?— Michelle alzó su vista hacia él— Mi adolescencia no fue terrible, gracias a todos esos estúpidos problemas con mi padre pude conocer al amor de mi vida y él se enamoró de mí también a pesar de todo. Y si no fuera porque tú me sigues dando tu apoyo yo no estaría ahora con él.

Hunter le sonrió desde su lugar y le murmuró un "Te amo" silencioso y Sebastian un "Yo también". Michelle le sonrió y lo abrazó y Sebastian a ella. Porque a veces parecía que todo se estaba deshaciendo pero en realidad todas las cosas empezaban a tener una solución definitiva.

* * *

— ¡Que emoción!— gritó Pan cuando Blaine le terminó de contar lo que sucedió con Kurt en su trabajo. —Van a cenar juntos. ¡Van a tener su primera cita!

Blaine se rió como siempre lo hacía cuando Pam se reía, amaba la risa contagiosa de su hija. Le recordaba a Sebastian cuando iban a la escuela y tenía alguna locura en mente que no los llevaría a nada bueno sino a la oficina del director.

— ¿Nunca te he contado la "primera cita de tu papá y yo"?— le preguntó Blaine y Pam negó con la cabeza.

—El tema nunca ha salido a relucir. — Contestó Pam y Blaine le sonrió.

—Entonces te lo contaré. —Pam asintió animada para que empezará a hablar de una vez. —Bueno fue...

El teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente en su bolsillo y lo sacó para ver quién era bajo la escrutadora mirada de Pam.

—Hey, Sebastian— le contestó Blaine con una sonrisa. —Estamos bien, Pam está bien. Ya deja de preocuparte que en muy poco nos verás a los dos.

—Claro que me preocupo, Blaine. — Sebastian estacionó su auto en la entrada de su oficina. —Es mi hija la que está allá tan lejos de mí y la extraño.

—Me imagino pero todo está bien. Mejor dime, ¿cómo están ustedes? —Pam escuchaba atenta la conversación para no perder detalle. — ¿No te has seguido sintiendo mal?

—No, estoy bien. Estamos bien. —Sebastian maniobró con sus papeles. —Pero tengo algo que decirte. ¿Está Pam ahí contigo?

—Si —Pam y Blaine se voltearon ver.

—Sólo hay algo que tengo que decirte y no quisiera que ella lo supiera todavía.

Pam le arrebató el teléfono a Blaine y habló por él. — ¿Qué sucede papá?

Sebastian vio a su padre salir por la puerta delantera y él vio a Sebastian también, sólo fue un cruce de mirada entre ambos pero esas miradas decían más que mil palabras.

— ¡Papá!—insistió Pam.

—Tus abuelos se van a separar. —Dijo simplemente Sebastian y desconectando el auricular, tomó su teléfono y salió del coche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—escuchó la voz de su hija insistente.

—Es complicado Pam, ellos han tenido problemas desde hace tiempo y tu abuela ya no quiere estar más con él. —Sebastian entró en la oficina y le sonrió a la recepcionista para después dirigirse a su oficina.

—Lo entiendo. —Susurró Pam. — Sólo que es extraño.

—Lo sé cariño, creme son mis padres y me parece... algo muy extraño.

—Bienvenido al club. —Le dijo Pam y Sebastian se rió un poco con ella. —No te preocupes lo superaras. Todos lo hacemos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ya lo superaste?—le preguntó Sebastian. Blaine se había quedado al lado de ella en todo momento y había estado escuchando la conversación pero él se podía imaginar la verdadera razón de un divorcio entre los padres de Sebastian.

—Algo así. —Contestó ella un poco cohibida. —Lo eh estado pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que fue lo mejor para todos. Tú con Hunter. Papá Blaine con Kurt, si es que logra convencerlo. Y yo tengo los padres más maravillosos de todos y pronto tendré dos hermanos. Es extraño pero lo estoy superando.

Blaine le dio un beso en la sien y Sebastian en su lugar había comenzado a llorar un poco. — ¿Papá estás bien?

—Si...— respondió Sebastian. —Sólo que a veces las hormonas me ponen demasiado sentimental y casi lloro por cualquier cosa y mayor razón con esto. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Pam.

—Gracias papá. Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Kurt llegó al restaurante donde Blaine lo había citado para cenar esa noche juntos. Pero aún no se animaba a entrar por la puerta del lugar. Tal vez era una pésima idea y era mejor dar la vuelta y no ir con él. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes pero la mayor parte quería correr a los brazos de Blaine y fundirse con él. Porque, demonios, habían sido meses desde la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca de estar juntos de nuevo. Habían sido tan solo meses sin embargo para Kurt fueron como años. Tan cerca y tan lejos todavía a pesar de todo.

Kurt finalmente camino dentro del flamante restaurante, se quedó sin palabras al entrar por la elegancia del lugar, se quedó con la boca abierta deslumbrado completamente por todo lo que había ahí dentro desde la decoración, las luces, incluso las personas ahí dentro todas tenían una altivez presumida sólo con verlas. Las mesas redondas llenaban el lugar, los gigantescos candelabros colgaban del techo, los grandes ventanales tenían sus cortinas abiertas para que se vieran las luces de la ciudad. Hubo un carraspeo a su derecho y giró para ver quien llamaba su atención.

—Buenas noches señor—dijo un hombre amable desde su lugar. — ¿Tiene usted reservación?

—Buenas noches. —Se quedó pensando un segundo y luego contestó volviendo a ver hacía las mesas. No miraba a Blaine por ninguna parte. — Vengo con el señor Blaine Anderson.

—Oh.— Asintió él y le indicó a uno de los meseros para que se acercara. —Lleve al caballero a la mesa del señor Anderson.

—Por supuesto, sígame por favor. — Le dijo el mesero y Kurt asintió siguiendolo a una distancia prudente. Caminaron por la orilla del lugar sin entrometerse entre las mesas y subieron a un segundo piso por una escalera amplia y Kurt no estaba seguro a donde debería de ver.

De pronto se pararon frente a un ventanal que estaba abierto y daba a una sola mesa en una pequeña terraza. El mesero le indicó a Kurt que siguiera caminando y éste salió al aire libre de la noche hasta la mesa donde Blaine estaba sentado pero no se había percatado de la llegada de Kurt por estar viendo al horizonte.

—Hola.— Saludó Kurt y Blaine se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

—Hola. — Le separó una de las sillas para que Kurt pudiera sentarse y él lo hizo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Blaine volvió inmediatamente a su lugar.— Viniste.

Kurt sonrió y vio hacia afuera donde abundaban los árboles del jardín del hotel y a lo lejos la cúspide de la Torre Eiffel después vio la mesa, estaba tan decorada como el resto que había visto en su camino hasta ahí a diferencia que esta tenía velas también encendidas.

—Claro que vine, no podía desperdiciar una cena en este lugar después de todo.

Blaine le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después la bajo a la mesa donde la mano de Kurt descansaba. Y reprimió sus ganas de tomar esa suave piel entre sus dedos.

—Blaine, me alegro de haber venido.— Declaró Kurt y carraspeó. —Pero creo que nos debemos unas palabras él uno al otro o me equivoco.

—No te equivocas en absoluto—contestó Blaine y le hizo una seña a un mesero para que fuera hacia ellos que estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente para oírlos y Kurt no lo había visto. —Pero primero disfrutemos de nuestra cena, después hablaremos de lo demás, te lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Kurt.

Ambos ordenaron sus platillos y después de eso se quedaron en un agradable silencio viendo hacia la Torre Eiffel, el vino fue colocado en su mesa llenando sus copas y ellos bebieron tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo está Pam?—preguntó Kurt luego de unos minutos.

—Bien, es decir, sigue con un yeso en su pierna y otro en el brazo que no he la hora de quitarlos pero está bien. Está bastante emocionada de las compras que ha hecho.

Kurt se rió feliz. —Me lo puedo imaginar venir de compras aquí es el sueño de cualquiera.

—Si, mis estados de cuenta me lo recordaran a fin de mes también. —Blaine dio un trago de su copa.

—Hablando de cuentas, ¿cómo demonios hiciste para conseguir una mesa en este lugar?— Preguntó Kurt con los ojos divertidos y risueños por el poco alcohol que había bebido. —Además tan solo un vaso de agua debe costar una fortuna.

Blaine se rió. —No tiene sentido que te lo diga, era un favor que me debían y además eh malgastado más dinero en otras cosas sin ningún sentido y está vez vale totalmente la pena.

Kurt le sonrió con las mejillas calientes sonrojadas. —Me encantan tus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Me encantan tus ojos, siempre me han gustado. Me encanta como se mezclan los colores y a veces pareciera como si fueran verdes y otras veces miel o dorado. Simplemente me encantan.

Kurt estaba sonrojado y se agachó antes de que Blaine dijera algo los platillos llegaron a su mesa. Y después de eso comieron en un silencio cómodo sólo enviándose miradas coquetas y sonrisas discretas. Dejaron de tomar vino porque ambos sabían que si tomaban demasiado las cosas podrían desviarse a algo que ninguno quería, al menos no todavía. Kurt de vez en cuando le daba miradas deseosas y soñadoras a la Torre Eiffel, Blaine lo atrapó haciéndolo varias veces. Habían terminado de comer y ahora sólo esperaban el postre.

— ¿Has ido? —preguntó Blaine y Kurt alzó una ceja desconcertado por la pregunta. — ¿A la Torre Eiffel?

—Oh, no, no he ido aún. —Contestó Kurt y se levantó de su lugar para recargarse en el barandal y ver a lo lejos. —Tengo una idea muy fantasiosa de cuando vaya a ese lugar.

Blaine se levantó y se paró junto a él observando el perfil de Kurt, el postre llegó pero ninguno de los dos le presto realmente atención.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—la pregunta salió de los labios de Blaine antes de realmente pensarlo.

—No tenemos música. — Dijo Kurt pero anhelaba que los brazos de Blaine lo sostuvieran cerca de él.

De pronto hubo música de orquesta sonando cerca de ellos, ambos se giraron para ver de donde provenía y el mesero estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras a su lado estaba un tocadiscos reproduciendose.

—Ahora tenemos música. ¿Qué dices?

—Me encantaria.

Blaine estiró su mano y la puso en la cintura de Kurt acercándolo, el castaño se mordió el labio y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Blaine y Blaine afianzó sus dos manos en la cintura de Kurt. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente en el espacio que tenían en la pequeña terraza, las manos de Blaine apretaban la camisa de Kurt deseando que la tela desapareciera para poder tocar su piel. Las manos de Kurt de habían juntado abrazando completamente el cuello de Blaine, su cara enterrada en el hombro de Blaine enviando corrientes cálidas de aliento a su cuello. Blaine inalaba el profundo aroma de Kurt que le ipnotizaba los sentidos. Ambos sentían sus corazones latiendo apresuradamente en sus pechos queriendo salir de su lugar para juntarse con el del otro. Era como si los últimos meses hubieran desaparecido de un borrón y sólo fueran ellos dos en el mundo sin que nada más los afecte y los separe. Solo existen ellos dos en su pequeña esfera de cristal y que no desean que nada deshaga esa armonía tan perfecta. Kurt alzó su cabeza y se miraron a los ojos con el intenso amor que se tenían, los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Kurt igualmente. Blaine le dio un beso en la frente parandose un poco en la punta de sus zapatos y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto Kurt. —Susurró Blaine con voz quebrada por el llanto. — Lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por todo eso. Tú no te merecias nada de eso. Te amo tanto Kurt que no puedo dejarte ir así como así. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con quien quiero irme a dormir por las noches, con quien quiero despertar, a quien le pueda contar mis problemas, tú eres todo lo que me hace falta Kurt. Y quiero hacer todo diferente esta vez, quiero demostrarte que podemos estar juntos, hacer realidad todos esas planes que alguna vez hicimos juntos. Quiero hacer realidad tus sueños y los míos y que no miremos más allá de nuestro amor. Pero primero quiero tu perdón Kurt. Quiero que me perdones por mis errores estúpidos que cometí por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, por no haber hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tú me dijiste que te habías cansado de luchar por nosotros porque te estabas quedando sin armas y no querías perder una guerra que te dejara destruido pero tenías razón Kurt, esa había sido tan sólo una batalla y la guerra continua y esta vez soy yo quien está dispuesto a pelear cada batalla y usar todas sus armas hasta conseguir la victoria. Todavía tenemos tiempo Kurt. Todavía podemos ser Blaine y Kurt.

Kurt estaba en silencio. Habían dejado de bailar y sólo estaban abrazados frente a su mesa, la música seguía sonando en la esquina y el mesero había desaparecido. Kurt tenía lágrimas en su rostro y sentía una opresión en su pecho por las palabras de Blaine, tenía su cabeza dando vueltas pensando mil y un cosas sobre lo que Blaine le acababa de decir. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento en sus pulmones y sus sollozos ahogados resonaban contra el pecho de Blaine. Y después hizo lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer. Salió corriendo de ahí, corrió por todo el restaurante hasta salir de ahí. Lo último que Kurt supo fue que atravesó todo un jardín y ahora estaba sentado frente al río en una banca solitaria viendo las lanchas frente a él.

En un momento hubo alguien sentado junto a él y no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar quien era él que estaba a su lado. Blaine le pasó un pañuelo y Kurt se limpió el rostro con dedos temblorosos. Minutos en silencio pasaron sin que se escuchara otro ruido que sus respiraciones y el sonido del río golpeando las lanchas.

— ¿Paseamos en una lancha? —Esta vez la propuesta fue de Kurt y Blaine en vez de contestar se levantó y le tendió la mano. Kurt lo siguió pero no le tomó la mano.

Minutos después estaban sobre una lancha, ellos iban en la parte trasera y el conductor adelante la voz de Kurt sorprendió a Blaine.

—No es justo que me hagas esto Blaine. He pasado todos estos meses haciendo me creer a mi mismo que puedo superarte. Que puedo dejar atrás lo que siento por ti. Que yo te puedo dejar ir. Y de pronto tú vienes y me dices esto y yo siento que debo ir contigo porque te amo tanto y eso es algo que no puedo negar y nunca podré hacerlo. Y me haces daño porque yo me quiero hacer creer a mi mismo todas estas cosas y tú te has empeñado en no dejarme ir en ningún momento y me gustaría hacer como que nunca pasó nada malo y hacer todo esto un sueño pero no puedo hacerlo porque para mi es difícil creer que las cosas son fáciles. Porque toda mi vida eh tenido que luchar y reforzarme por lo que quería y ahora tú vienes y me dices que estas dispuesto ha hacer todo por nosotros, que me amas y que pelearas todas la batalla por los dos. Me haces sentirme confundido Blaine porque quiero entregarme completamente a ti y aún es tan difícil hacerlo porque tengo tanto miedo de sufrir nuevamente y perderte definitivamente me destrozaria por completo porque te amo demasiado como para esta vez dejarte ir. Te amo Blaine y no quiero tenerte lejos nunca más.

Kurt subió sus ojos llorosos a los de Blaine que estaban igual y sonrió entre lágrimas. Blaine se inclinó hacía él tocando sus mejillas tratando de con sus dedos limpiar las gotas que caían por ese hermoso rostro.

—Kurt te amo y te prometo que esta vez no habrá heridas ni sufrimiento y también será por completo. — Blaine le acarició los labios con sus dedos y Kurt les dio un pequeño beso. — ¿Puedo besarte?

— Si.

Blaine atrapó sus labios en un beso que fue delicado y lleno de amor que se sentían. Sus labios tocándose de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo separados, sus lenguas reencontrandose y sus sabores se reconocían otra vez. Era difícil separarse y dejar ir al otro. La mano de Blaine estaba en su cuello acercando a Kurt tanto como sea posible y las manos de Kurt estaban en sus hombros haciendo palanca. Un beso que demostraba todo el amor que se sentían mutuamente. Un beso que decía lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Un beso que decía que nunca más se separarian. Un beso lleno de nuevas promesas y un futuro juntos. Al final se separaron porque el aire se hizo insuficiente.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y Kurt recargó su cabeza en su lugar favorito, el cuello de Blaine. Blaine beso su cuello y volteó hacia otro lado con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que podía dividir su cara en dos.

— Kurt, voltea a tu derecha, amor. — Le dijo Blaine y disfrutó tanto de la última palabra que la saboreo en su boca y Kurt lo hizo con su sonrisa creciendo a igual que la de Blaine.

—La Torre Eiffel, Blaine.

Frente a ellos en todo su esplendor de alzaba la inalcanzable Torre. Y de pronto fue como si todocayera en su lugar porque sus sueños comenzaban ahora cumplirse finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Hello, everybody! Espero que siga alguien por ahí en algún lugar leyendo esto. Sé que me debería dar vergüenza actualizar hasta hoy después de meses pero francamente al principio estuve en blanco con como seguir la historia, después mi computador se descompuso y estuve releyendo la historia y finalmente terminé este capítulo.

Y creo que llegó el momento de contestar incógnitas sobre esta historia por eso comencé con los padres de Sebastian porque no sé si alguien recuerde que escribí que Sebastian solía pelear con su padre, así que aquí estuvo el porque.

Estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo retrospectivo donde cuente la historia de Blaine, Hunter y Sebastian más o meno completa y como fue que finalmente nació Pam.

Así que si alguien quiere conocer algo de la historia que haya pasado hagamelo saber para poder darles respuestas y prometo realmente poder actualizar más seguido si es que aún están dispuestos a terminar esta historia conmigo.

Nos leemos pronto!


	33. Chapter 33

Kurt entró su departamento con una sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón latiendo aún a mil por hora. Se tocó los labios con los dedos de su mano porque aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Su mente sólo podía pensar en Blaine, los labios de Blaine, los besos de Blaine, las manos de Blaine y Blaine y Blaine eran todo lo que su cerebro podía procesar. Se sentía realmente feliz en ese momento y no quería pensar en nada más por ahora. Caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella con la sonrisa aún en sus labios y gritó de felicidad contra la almohada amortiguando el sonido contra la tela. Se quitó los zapatos con sus propios pies sin importarle donde caían estos y se recostó contra las almohadas viendo el techo oscuro del lugar porque no había encendido ninguna luz. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó inmediatamente sin ver antes quien era.

— Hey. —La voz de Blaine se escuchó proveniente del aparato eléctrico. — ¿Llegaste bien?

— Excelente, ¿y tú? —Kurt escuchó a Blaine hablar con alguien más y supuso que era Pam. Después de unos segundos Blaine le contestó.

— Muy bien también —hubo ruido como cuando una puerta se cerraba. —Pam me estaba esperando aún despierta pero en cuanto vio que llegue se quedó profundamente dormida.

— Ella se preocupa por su padre. —Kurt se dio vuelta en su cama y abrazó contra sí una almohada para poder abrazarla.

Pasaron un minuto, tal vez dos o más en silencio sólo escuchando la respiración del otro, hubo un bostezo y Blaine se rió. Era tarde y había sido un día de emociones que los dejó completamente agotados a ambos.

— ¿Tienes sueño, Kurt? —Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt volvió a bostezar antes de contestar. — Si, es tarde y me caigo de sueño. Pero...

— ¿Pero qué, amor? —Kurt se sonrojó en su lugar y a pesar de que Blaine no podía verlo lo sabía. Sabía lo que causaba en Kurt porque Kurt causaba lo mismo en él.

— Pero me siento como un tonto adolescente perdidamente enamorado y no quiero dejar de hablar contigo porque te extraño aunque te acabo de dejar de ver hace sólo unos minutos. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí o yo allá contigo.

— Yo me siento exactamente igual y quisiera que estuviéramos juntos. Pero ambos sabemos que no es el momento aún. —Kurt suspiró y Blaine escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea — ¿Kurt?

— Aquí estoy solo me preparo para dormir. Y tienes razón aún no es momento. Todo con calma. Como adultos responsables que somos. —Contestó Kurt y Blaine rió murmurando de acuerdo.

— ¿Almorzamos mañana juntos? —preguntó Blaine y suspiró cansado. —Tengo que decirte algo importante todavía.

Kurt vio fijamente el techo y asintió suspirando. —Sí, yo también tengo que decirte algo que debes de saber. Es fantástico estar en esta nube pero tenemos que poner los pies sobre la tierra.

— Hey, no digas eso. —Lo detuvo Blaine. —Acordamos que vamos a intentarlo. Kurt no te voy a dejar ir, iré por ti hasta el final del mundo. Te amo Kurt, lo digo en serio y me encantaría estar ahí contigo para abrazarte para que me creas.

— Yo también te amo, sólo que tengo miedo. Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes ir de nuevo. —Murmuró Kurt y contuvo sus lágrimas antes de hablar de nuevo. — Almuerzo mañana a las 12, ¿pasas por mí?

— De acuerdo. Te amo Kurt.

— Yo también te amo. —Respondió Kurt y se acostó en su cama listo para dormir. — ¿Blaine?

— ¿Si, amor?

— ¿Me cantas para que me duerma?

— Por supuesto.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y dejó su teléfono junto a su oreja para seguir escuchando a Blaine mientras este cantaba.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night skies_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

Kurt por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquilo y profundamente sintiéndose sumamente feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sabía que venían muchos baches en el camino pero ahora juntos podrían pasarlos y sobrevivir porque ahora estaban juntos y juntos podrían con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino para ser felices.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en su oficina leyendo una demanda de uno de uno de sus clientes cuando de pronto su puerta se abrió y él sólo levantó su mirada creyendo que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

— No puedo creer que tú quieras hacer esto. —Dijo su padre clavándole una mirada de furia y alzando el papel que llevaba en su mano.

Sebastian se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarlo. —Pues lo voy hacer, vamos a ir con esto hasta el final.

— Esto no tiene sentido Sebastian, no ganarán nada haciendo un gran circo de todo esto. Lo único que provocarán es que todos perdamos el tiempo. —Declaró él y se rió sarcásticamente. —Todo sabemos que a tu madre se le pasará y al final volverá a casa como siempre lo ha hecho.

— No puedo creer que de verdad pienses eso, ella es mucho mejor que eso. —Dijo Sebastian y puso las manos sobre la mesa para hacer énfasis. —Pero esta vez no voy a permitir que te burles de ella, porque ella jamás se ha merecido esto de tu parte.

— Por favor, Sebastian tu madre sabía a lo que se ha tenía al casarse conmigo, siempre ha sido así esto. Ella debería haberse hecho a la idea hace mucho.

— No puedo creer que te atrevas a decir eso. —Su padre le sonrió como si hubiera ganado ese encuentro. —Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de la cara, voy hacer que mi mamá obtenga todo lo que se merece de este matrimonio. Y me voy a olvidar que eres mi padre en ese proceso, créeme.

— Por favor, Sebastian de verdad crees por un segundo que me puedes ganar en este juicio. — Sebastian sintió arder su interior al ver la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de su padre. Si no hubiera sido su padre le hubiera dado un golpe justo en ese momento. — No se te olvidé que te enseñé todo lo que sabes, me sé todos tus trucos Sebastian. Sinceramente eres mi orgullo, pero no te equivoques, ni de broma me ganarías un juicio. No quieras poner a prueba esa teoría Sebastian porque vas a toparte con pared y vas a tener un golpe muy fuerte.

— Tú te equivocas, me podrás haber enseñado muchas cosas pero como cada pupilo superé a mi maestro y tú lo sabes. Sabes que fácilmente tengo las armas necesarias para que mamá gane. — Fue Sebastian quien sonrió con superioridad esta vez. —Incluso puedo hacer que tu parte de la sociedad pasen a ser de ella. Puedo dejarte prácticamente sin nada. Así que señor Smythe le recomiendo que busque un buen abogado.

Su padre se puso rojo que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. —Esto es increíble Sebastian pero te juro que se van a arrepentir.

— Me dijiste que me iba arrepentir cuando te dije que era gay y hasta el momento jamás me he arrepentido.

— Fíjate, acepte esta vida tuya porque pusiste los ojos en Blaine y tenía buena posición social y ahora te arrastras de nuevo por ese tipo que no tiene nada. Pensé que por lo menos aspirabas a más. —Dijo el hombre y Sebastian sintió una pequeña punzada en sus sentimientos.

—No hables así de Hunter porque él tiene mucho más que un apellido para darme. Y no me arrastro por nadie, simplemente soy lo suficientemente honesto como para decidir con quién quiero estar, no como tú.

— Tú no eres valiente, eres estúpido e infantil Sebastian. —El hombre lo vio con desdén. —Ni siquiera buen padre y esposo has probado ser. Tu esposo te engañó con alguien más y tu hija estuvo en riesgo por tu culpa. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

Los ojos de Sebastian escocieron húmedos. — Lárgate de aquí. Porque no te voy a permitir que me ofendas de esa forma, porque me voy a olvidar completamente de que eres mi padre.

—No te preocupes Sebastian, no me hace falta que digas que eres mi hijo. —Esas palabras le dolieron. —Nos vemos en el juicio Sebastian.

El hombre salió y Sebastian se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento con la respiración agitada y sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas por todo lo que le había dicho su padre. Tomó su teléfono personal y llamó a quién lo podría ayudar.

— Hey, Sebastian —Dijo alegremente Blaine. —Tengo que contarte algo, estoy muy emocionado.

—Blaine — La voz de Sebastian salió llorosa de su garganta. —Necesito a mi amigo, el que me escuchaba cuando peleaba con mi papá.

— Por Dios, Seb. — Blaine suspiró. — ¿Qué ha sucedido? Ayer no pudimos hablar bien porque Pam estaba ahí, pero sabes que aquí estoy. Siempre he estado aquí.

—Mi papá engañó nuevamente a mi mamá y acabo de tener una discusión con mi papá. Y él dijo cosas horribles y yo...

— Sebastian, sabes que él siempre ha dicho cosas hirientes que nunca son verdad. Tú no eres nada de lo que él haya dicho.

—Lo sé —Sebastian asintió. —Y normalmente lo hubiera ignorado pero dijo que...

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Sebastian inhaló y exhaló algunas veces antes de hablar. —Dijo que yo había sido un padre y esposo terrible, que por eso tú me habías engañado y que Pam había tenido el accidente por mi culpa. Sólo dijo cosas que realmente me hicieron daño.

—Seb, tú sabes que tú eres mejor que eso. Tú nunca has sido un mal padre sino todo lo contrario, y lo de ser esposo tienes que estar consciente que nuestro matrimonio no era bueno y no porque fueras un mal esposo sino porque ambos nos equivocamos en muchas cosas. ¿Ya no te tortures más con eso, sí?

—Lo sé Blaine, pero sea cómo sea es difícil porque él es mi padre y sus palabras me lastiman. No entiendo porque tiene que ser así.

— Sebastian, hemos tratado de entender a tu papá desde que tenemos 15 años, creo que es momento de que hagas a un lado sus comentarios y te concentres en lo que en verdad quieres.

Sebastian se rió un poco. — ¿Desde que tenemos 15, eh? Créeme que ahora me es más difícil porque nunca me cabría en la mente tratar alguna vez así a Pam. Es mi hija y lo último que quiero es que alguien la trate mal y mucho menos yo mismo.

— Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo Sebastian. —Asintió Blaine como si Sebastian pudiera verlo. — Pero no discutas más con tu papá que él se dará cuenta pronto del gran error que está cometiendo.

— Pensé que se daría cuenta desde hace tiempo Blaine, ya han pasado años y todo sigue igual. Pensé que ahora estaríamos bien pero ahora como voy apoyar a mí mamá en esto. Él simplemente... No lo entiendo Blaine.

—Lo sé Sebastian, sé que debe de ser difícil para ti. Pero yo estoy contigo, Hunter está contigo, tu mamá y Pam no lo olvides. No te vamos a dejar solo Sebastian.

Sebastian se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y sonrió levemente. — Gracias Blaine, por tus palabras —dijo. —Pero ya basta de esto, tú dijiste que estabas emocionado, ¿quieres decirme por qué?

— Kurt y yo cenamos anoche juntos, y como que volvimos. — Dijo Blaine con esa sonrisa que no se podía borrar de su rostro aún.

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por ustedes Blaine. —Contestó Sebastian y jadeo un poco.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó inmediatamente Blaine al escucharlo.

— Nada, sólo que tus hijos me acaban de dar una patada realmente fuerte, creo que ya van a poder sentirlos ustedes también. — Explicó y se sobó la parte del abdomen donde había recibido el pequeño golpe.

— Me muero por conocerlos, me siento verdaderamente feliz de que vayamos a tener dos bebés Sebastian. No son circunstancias idóneas pero aun así estoy más que feliz.

— Yo también, Blaine.

—No tienes idea, Pam lleva una infinidad de cosas para sus hermanitos. Creo que está más emocionada que nosotros.

Sebastian se rió suavemente. — Es normal, cuando era niña siempre quiso un hermano pequeño.

— Lo recuerdo. —Blaine murmuró.

Hubo un suspiro y ambos sonrieron. —Te hablo después, Seb.

—Sí, adiós Blaine.

—Adiós.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó con tu hombre de las flores? —Preguntó James desde su lugar recargado en el marco de la puerta del mini estudio de Kurt.

Kurt alzó su vista del maniquí que tenía justo frente a él confexionando un vestido color verde botella. —Pareces bastante entusiasta con mi hombre de las flores.

— Sólo tengo curiosidad. —James sonrió. —Además ya lo llamas tu hombre, entonces sí debe ser tu hombre.

Kurt sonrió levemente y se alejó para ver su trabajo. — ¿Tú que crees?

James miró el vestido y después volvió a mirar a Kurt. —Creo que deberías decir que sí a la propuesta que te hicieron.

— Sigo pensando en eso, todavía no he tomado una decisión definitiva. —Contestó sin dejar de ver su vestido.

— Creo que debes decir sí. Pero bueno, es tu decisión. —James se encogió de hombros. —Entonces, ¿me vas a decir?

—Blaine es una parte de mi vida privada que no voy a compartir contigo.

—Eres un aburrido Hummel, somos compañeros de trabajo deberíamos compartir más cosas—Kurt rodó los ojos y observó detrás de James a Lilly.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vas y compartes más con Lilly? Apuesto que con ella quisieras compartir más que conmigo.

James se ruborizó y volteó un poco para ver a Lilly hablando con Bernard a unos metros de ellos, cerca pero no lo suficiente para escucharlos. Kurt volvió a su trabajo y James entró de lleno cerrando la puerta.

—Las cosas con Lilly son complicadas por decirlo menos. —Kurt alzó la vista algo sorprendido por esa declaración. —Creo que lo que hay entre nosotros no funciona.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes exactamente?

—Eso es lo que no sé y no sé qué quiera ella de mi porqué no me lo dice. —Kurt lo observó mientras hablaba— Porque yo no soy adivino.

—Dios, ¿qué nunca has tenido una novia antes?—Preguntó Kurt con un deje de irritación fingida en su voz.

—No eran exactamente novias, eran algo pasajero y nunca necesitaba saber más allá de sus nombres.

—No entiendo porque Lilly se fijó en ti.

—A mí también me parece, no lo sé, tan extraño. Esto jamás me había pasado con ninguna mujer Kurt. —Los ojos de James estaban tan ansiosos que Kurt de verdad quiso ayudarlo.

—James, ella no te va decir que es lo que quiere porque está esperando que seas tú quien se lo diga. —Él asintió y Kurt le sonrió dándole ánimos. —Tienes que ser honesto con ella y decirle tus miedos y lo que realmente quieres con ella. Abre tu corazón James.

—Suena fácil cuando lo dices. —Se quejó James. —Tienes más experiencia en esto, dime que decirle.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tanta experiencia como para decirte que decirle? —James sonrió divertido pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Kurt volvió hablar. —Además tienes que hablarle tú con tus propias palabras porque tú eres el que quiere estar con ella y debes serlo de todo corazón.

James se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, Kurt iba a seguir hablando pero tocaron la puerta y segundos después Lilly se asomó por la puerta.

—Kurt hay un caballero aquí que te busca. —Dijo ella, Kurt rodó los ojos pero sonrió cuando Lilly terminó de abrir la puerta.

Kurt sonrió con más ganas al ver a Blaine y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo me retiro, gracias por todo Kurt. — Dijo James y salió por la puerta pasando junto a Lilly antes de que Kurt dijera cualquier cosa.

Lilly lo vio irse extrañada pero rápidamente cambió su expresión. —Bueno, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, mucho gusto Blaine. —Lilly se despidió de ellos y se fue dejándolos solos.

Blaine entró completamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Kurt le sonrió y se le acerco lentamente.

—Hola, guapo. —Dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Mmm, hola, hermoso. —Contestó Blaine acariciándole la espalda suavemente. — ¿Listo para irnos?

—Sí. —Respondió Kurt y le dio otro beso rápido. —Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

— Hablaremos en la comida, ahora sólo vámonos. ¿Sí?

Kurt suspiró pero sonrió. —De acuerdo.

* * *

Kurt no podía comer tranquilo porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que decirle a Blaine, su mente se aferraba a seguirle recordando a cada instante lo mismo y lo mismo. Blaine notaba la distracción de Kurt, pero aún no quería decir nada que pudiera arriesgar esa tranquilidad que aunque sea efímera estaba de momento entre ellos.

—Kurt —lo llamó Blaine después de unos minutos de contemplarlo comer. —Mañana vuelvo a NYC.

Blaine vio como rápidamente los ojos de Kurt se entristecieron y su expresión facial cambiaba así que se apresuró a añadir —Solo iré a dejar a Pam y después regresare aquí, contigo.

Kurt suspiró con pesadez, bajó su vista para ver su plato y dejó los cubiertos antes de ver a Blaine de nuevo. —En unos días viajare a Milán.

Blaine alzó sus cejas en sorpresa — ¿No fue ya el desfile ahí?

—Sí, ya lo fue pero hay un evento especial por un aniversario y Bernard nos va a mandar a unos cuantos en representación. —Se explicó Kurt y suspiró mientras Blaine sólo lo miraba. — ¿Recuerdas a Brian Carter?

— ¿El que alguna vez fue tu socio?—preguntó Blaine tratando de entender a qué iba eso.

Kurt asintió.

Cuando Kurt había iniciado a diseñar independientemente fue Brian quien puso el mayor capital y tras los primeros diseños de Kurt él pudo pagarle a Brian su dinero y quedarse como independiente. A Brian lo conocía desde la universidad y aunque no eran amigos cercanos, llegaban a hablarse de vez en cuando, sin embargo Brian era hombre de negocios y sabía reconocer un buen negocio cuando lo miraba. —Él me está proponiendo de nuevo un trato con él.

Blaine frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere?

—Quiere que abramos una tienda de verdad, ya sabes cuando yo diseñada en NYC mis diseños eran pocos y él piensa que así nos iba bien entonces tiene la idea de una gran tienda que todo lleve mi firma. Quiere lo que teníamos antes pero mucho mejor. — Blaine estaba tratando de hablar pero Kurt lo interrumpió porque tenía que terminar de explicar todo. —Me lo dijo hace unos días primero por correo y después me llamó por teléfono, incluso se lo dije a Bernard ya, qué pensaría seriamente lo que quiero porque si esta tienda no funciona no voy encontrar trabajo tan fácil después.

— Kurt. —Fue lo único que dijo Blaine antes de recuperar su voz nuevamente. —Estaríamos hablando de mucho dinero, es una gran inversión. ¿Estás seguro que Brian tendría todo este dinero? Además Kurt yo te dije hace mucho tiempo que yo podría proporcionarte un capital así para que hicieras un negocio sin necesidad de socios.

Kurt puso mala cara ante eso, cierto que él y Blaine tuvieron esa discusión hace mucho tiempo pero no podía percibir la idea aceptar dinero de Blaine. —Blaine te lo dije entonces y te lo digo hoy, no podría aceptar dinero tuyo. Es complicado.

—Kurt, vamos, no es malo que te ayude con esto. — Kurt desvío su mirada y Blaine le tomó las manos para que le prestara atención. —Yo sólo no quiero hacerte pasar por una experiencia que después sea desagradable para ti.

—Blaine, esto no sería para nada así. Brian y yo ya hemos hecho esto antes y aunque la primera vez fue más como un préstamo sé que nos llevaremos bien. Además te dije que lo estoy pensando.

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine brevemente. — ¿Esto quiere decir que volverás a NYC?

—Todo depende de lo que decida, después del evento de Milán le daré una respuesta a Brian. —Respondió Kurt —también depende de lo que pasará con nosotros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Blaine ahora seriamente confundido.

— Yo no estoy seguro de si sea buena idea irme a vivir de nuevo a NYC sino arreglamos bien esto. Te amo Blaine pero todo lo que hemos pasado me sigue persiguiendo, no estoy seguro que aventurarnos en una relación tan rápido sea bueno.

—Escúchame Kurt, te entiendo, sé que tienes dudas. —Blaine se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Kurt tomando su rostro con sus manos para que se vieran a los ojos. —Demonios, Kurt, yo también tengo mis dudas y miedos al igual que tú. Pero confío en nosotros, que podemos estar juntos si lo queremos. Y sabes que, no importa si tú decides quedarte aquí en París o Milán o Moscú o donde se te antoje porque yo iré detrás de ti sin importar que. Porque estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de ti y si tú quieres hacer este trato con Brian te apoyare y estaré contigo en cada paso del camino y ahora tomaré tu mano a cada momento.

— Te amo. —Contestó únicamente Kurt y se lanzó por un beso en los labios de Blaine. Sus bocas se tocaron y dio paso a un calor interno confortable que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente seguro a cada segundo.

—Yo también te amo. —Susurró Blaine contra sus labios y se separó para verlo nuevamente a los ojos. —Escúchame bien, voy a ir a NYC arreglare unas cuantas cosas allá antes de que Cooper se vuelva loco y después volveré para verme contigo en Milán, voy estar contigo aquí y te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

—Está bien. —Kurt sonrió brevemente y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Bien —Blaine dijo. — ¿Cenarías conmigo y Pam está noche?

—Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Sebastian entró a su casa sintiéndose cansado física y emocionalmente. Su casa estaba vacía a excepción de él. Extrañaba a Pam demasiado, lo único que quería era verla y abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Realmente había pasado un gran susto al tener que presenciar el accidente de su hija y después haberla visto en aquel estado cuando estaba en el hospital. Y ahora todo lo que pensó que pasaría en su adolescencia estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Sebastian suspiró, le hacía falta una buena siesta para dejar de pensar en todo eso. Sintió un pequeño golpe en la parte baja de su abdomen e incontrolablemente sonrió llevando su mano hasta ahí. Él se acomodó en su sillón y se siguió acariciando justamente ahí donde había habido ese pequeño golpe.

—Hey, ahí. —Dijo Sebastian y sonrió cuando hubo otro golpecito. —Cada día falta menos tiempo para que pueda verlos y me muero por hacerlo. ¿Saben? La primera vez que tuve un bebé no sabía para nada lo que tenía que hacer —él se rió entre dientes. —Incluso ahora no sé qué hacer pero al menos tengo la idea. Prometo que no dejaré que se caliente de más si leche, o bueno probablemente esté más dormido que despierto todo el tiempo así que me disculpo desde ahora si me tardo demasiado cuando los vaya alimentar además son dos. Si Blaine y yo hacíamos circo y malabares cuando era sólo Pam no puedo ni imaginarme como será ahora.

Sebastian se levantó de su lugar al recordar algo y fue hacia la grabadora que tenían y revisó entre los CDs hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y lo puso en el reproductor.

—Tienen que saber que esto lo compuso su padre Blaine cuando yo estaba esperando a su hermana, Blaine es una maravillosa persona eso es algo que también deben de saberlo y sobretodo que no importa que él siempre los amara con todo su corazón porque él es la persona más bondadosa que yo alguna vez eh conocido no sé cómo terminamos juntos pero agradezco tener hijos con él. —Sebastian sonrió con amor siguiendo acariciando su vientre, se sentía extraño hablando con sus hijos no nacidos pero lo hacía sentir descansado de alguna forma.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido para él.

— ¡Hey, dada! —le dijo Pam riendo y Sebastian sonrió recordando cuando Pam no sabía hablar bien y lo llamaba así.

—Hola, cariño. —Respondió él sentado nuevamente. — ¿Cómo estas hoy?

—De maravilla. Estoy terminando de empacar o tanto como puedes cuando sólo tienes una mano disponible, mi consuelo es que en dos semanas me retirarán el yeso del brazo y una semana más y quitaran el de la pierna.

—Eso es genial, ya quiero que estés aquí para poder abrazarte y darte mil besos. Es la última vez que viajas tanto tiempo sin mí. —Sentenció Sebastian y Pam rio.

—Yo también quiero volver, te extraño mucho papá. —Pam habló pero esta vez no fue para Sebastian y después se refirió a él de nuevo. —Papá Blaine dice que nuestro vuelo fue cambiado pero que llegaremos más temprano de lo planeado.

—Eso es maravilloso, pienso dedicarte todo el día de mañana.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó Pam y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. — ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

—Tu canción.

— ¿Qué canción? —preguntó confundida.

—Ya sabes, la que te compuso tu papá Blaine y que antes ponías cada segundo que podías.

—Oh Dios, había olvidado eso por completo, recuerdo que llegaba de la escuela y simplemente ponía play. Creo que tenía demasiado tiempo sin escucharla. —Sebastian escucho de nuevo a Pam hablando con Blaine. —Papá Blaine y yo estamos trabajando en una canción juntos que pensamos grabar en NYC.

—Ustedes se escuchan tan bien juntos cariño que ya quiero escucharlos.

—Lo sé papá Blaine está bastante emocionado también. Dice que tú también contarás con nosotros.

—Eso lo dudo, dime Pam. ¿Cómo está tu papá Blaine?

—Enamorado. —Contestó inmediatamente Pam y ambos rieron. —Lo digo en serio, él está verdaderamente feliz y nunca para de sonreír y simplemente se está esforzando para estar con Kurt. Todo esto es tan raro pero realmente me alegro que ustedes dos sean felices con quienes quieran estar.

— ¿De verdad estás feliz por nosotros Pam?—Sebastian tenía que saberlo, porque lo más importante para él antes que nada era que sus hijos fueran felices.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, recuerda fui criada por dos padres que siempre me han dado todo lo menos que yo puedo hacer por ellos es darles todo mi amor y ser felices con y por ellos.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Pamela. — Contestó Sebastian con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó Blaine corrió a la puerta para abrirla. Kurt le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de saludo.

— Mmm, huele delicioso. —Dijo Kurt inhalando el delicioso aroma que llenaba el lugar.

Blaine sonrió y lo invitó a que caminara más adentro del departamento. —Me encantaría decir que es porqué cocine pero, ¿a quién engaño? Tú sabes que no se hacerlo.

Kurt se rió suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios rozándolos. — Todos sabemos que no puedes cocinar, Blaine.

—Pero al menos sabes dónde encargar buena comida. —Esta vez fue Pam quien habló una vez que ellos llegaron a la pequeña sala de estar.

Kurt le sonrió pero no sabía en realidad como acercarse a ella, no sabía realmente como era la relación entre ellos dado que Kurt sentía que había engañado a Pam todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos mientras terminaban el vestido.

—Hola, Pam. —Dijo Kurt y ella le sonrió al igual que lo hacía Blaine todo el tiempo.

Pam estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón de la salita viendo algún programa en el televisor. —Hola, Kurt. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

—Yo también, ¿cómo has estado Pam?

—Te traeré algo de beber, ¿de acuerdo?— Dijo Blaine y desapareció por unas puertas dobles que estaban al fondo.

Pam le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que se sentara junto a ella. —Yo he estado bien, Kurt. Papá Blaine es él que había estado un poco deprimido pero ahora que ustedes están saliendo de nuevo está muy bien.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco ante esa declaración tan precisa y sin ningún rodeo. —Pam, yo...

—No te preocupes Kurt, yo sé. Tú y mi papá Blaine se han amado demasiado tiempo como para estar separados ahora.

Kurt agachó un poco su cabeza para tomar aliento. —Pero yo te debo una disculpa Pam, tú también fuiste otra persona engañada en eso que teníamos tu papá y yo. Pam, yo amo a tu papá y realmente quiero estar con él pero quiero que sepas que si tú no estás de acuerdo con esto yo en lo personal no te voy a forzar a que me aceptes o que aceptes lo que tu padre y yo queremos tener.

Pam le sonrió con cariño y le dio una mano a Kurt para que se la tomara—Kurt, yo he hablado con mis padres y le he aclarado que para mí lo más importante es que ellos sean felices con quien decidan porque por años pude ver que ellos ya no se amaban y que estaban mejor como amigos. Yo te creo Kurt, cuando dices que amas a papá Blaine y estoy seguro que los vas hacer muy feliz. Y así yo estaré feliz, y de ahora en adelante tú también formaras parte de nuestras vidas porque si mi papá Blaine está tan enamorado de ti como dice jamás te dejará de nuevo.

Kurt tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sujeto la mano de Pam entre las suyas. —Pam, yo jamás dejaré a tu papá de nuevo, todo este tiempo que no estuve con él no me gustó en absoluto pero tampoco quería seguir con un hombre que estuviera casado. Pam han pasado muchas cosas entre todos nosotros, me refiero a tus dos padres. Y te entenderé completamente si me culpas de su separación porque...

—No Kurt. —Lo interrumpió rápidamente Pam con una pequeña sonrisa negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —Tú no tuviste la culpa de eso, nadie la tuvo, lo de mis papás fue algo que inevitablemente iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tú sólo eres la otra mitad de mi papá Blaine, eso es todo.

—Gracias, Pam. —Kurt con cuidado de no lastimarla se acercó lo suficiente para poder un abrazo que ella le correspondió.

En el momento que menos pensó sintió a alguien al lado suyo quien lo tocaba por la espalda, Kurt se separó de Pam y se volteó para ver a Blaine detrás de él, ellos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron y sintieron que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian se despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba emocionado y melancólico al mismo tiempo, era un tiempo injusto el que había pasado sin ver a su hija. Y la distancia al aeropuerto se le hacía eterna, al parecer sus hijos podían sentir sus ansias porque no dejaban de moverse.

— Sebastian. —Dijo suavemente Hunter con una sonrisa mientras conducía y encendió la radio.

— ¿Si?—Respondió Sebastian cambiando de estación.

—Relájate, Pam está por llegar. —Dijo él y se detuvieron en un semáforo, aprovecho para inclinarse hacia Sebastian y darle un beso en los labios. —Relájate.

—No puedo evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Es más fuerte que yo, estoy ansioso.

El carro avanzó de nuevo y una canción diferente comenzó a sonar en las bocinas del radio.

_If you, if you could return_

_Don't let it burn, don't let it fade_

_I'm sure I'm not being rude_

_But it's just your attitude_

_It's tearing me apart_

_It's ruining everything_

— ¿Recuerdas esa canción?—Preguntó suavemente Hunter tomando con una de sus manos una de Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió. —Por supuesto que la recuerdo, esa canción estaba puesta cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. Te dije que prestaras atención a la letra y bailamos la canción y al final te dije que te amaba.

_But I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger_

_Do you have to, do you have to_

_Do you have to let it linger_

_Oh, I thought the world of you_

_I thought nothing could go wrong_

_But I was wrong, I was wrong_

_If you, if you could get by_

_Trying not to lie_

_Things wouldn't be so confused_

_And I wouldn't feel so used_

_But you always really knew_

_I just wanna be with you_

Hunter le sonrió volteando a verlo por un rápido instante y le guiñó un ojo. —Esa canción ha sido testigo de muchas cosas desde entonces.

Sebastian hizo un sonido como ronroneo.

—No hablemos de eso, no quieres ponerme todo cachondo antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

Hunter se rió con ganas. —Oye yo no tengo la culpa de eso, sólo digo que esa canción ha sido testigo de muchas cosas.

—Y una de esas cosas fue nuestra primera vez. —Recalcó Sebastian.

—Nuestra primera vez, ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Sebastian rió y se acercó a Hunter mientras conducía y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Pam vio primero a Sebastian cuando su papá Blaine la conducía aún en la silla de ruedas hacia fuera de la zona de equipaje. Quería bajarse y correr hacia su papá pero por desgracia su pierna seguí con un yeso y uno de sus brazos también.

Pam vio que Hunter le hizo una seña a Sebastian para que volteara hacía donde estaba ella. Sebastian sonrió al instante y se acercó a ellos que ahora estaban más cerca.

—Papá. —Dijo Pam antes de ser envuelta por los brazos de Sebastian.

—Escúchame bien jovencita, es la última vez que te vas por tanto tiempo. La casa se sentía tan vacía sin ti Pam.

Pam no dijo nada y sólo continuó abrazando a su padre, Blaine y Hunter sólo los miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sebastian, por muy conmovedor que sea esto, tenemos que movernos. Estamos obstruyendo el paso.

—Cállate, Blaine. —Contestó Sebastian pero aun así se separó de su hija.

—También es un gusto, Sebastian. —Dijo Blaine con sarcasmo y Hunter rió al lado de ellos.

—Idiota. —Fue la respuesta de Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba también a él.

Blaine lo mantuvo por unos segundos contra él y le acarició suavemente el estómago. — ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Blaine en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara.

—Estaré bien, Blaine. —Contestó porque ambos sabían a qué se refería.

* * *

Kurt llegó a Milán unos días después, el vuelo no fue tan largo como él se lo esperaba, habían sido días extraños porque después de no haber hablado con Blaine tanto tiempo ahora hablaba con él diariamente y cuando no estaban hablando por teléfono se estaban mandando mensajes.

Kurt miró hacia afuera a traves de la ventana de su habitación. Este era un lugar maravilloso y toda su vida había soñado con conocer todos estos lugares, pero sentía que algo más le faltaba y eso algo tenía nombre y rostro. Sonrió cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"Ya quiero estar ahí, contigo "-B.

Después de unas largas conversaciones con Blaine llegaron a la conclusión de que Blaine llegaría unos cuántos días después a Milán porque los primeros días Kurt tendría más trabajo. Blaine estuvo renuente al principio pero después aceptó que era lo mejor puesto que también tenía que hacer cosas en su trabajo antes de volver a salir de viaje.

Realmente todos estos días habían sido buenos, todo había cambiado nuevamente. La duda que tenía Kurt sobre si esa relación iba a ser buena ahora lo seguía acechando pero estaba decidido a dejar todo eso detrás de él y simplemente enfocarse en lo bueno de las cosas que estas sin duda eran más.

Kurt se dejó caer sobre su cama y se permitió soñar por unos instantes, soñar que estaba con Blaine, que finalmente todos sus sueños se volvían realidad. Que después de tanto podían formar una familia de ellos. Había días en los que Kurt recordaba aquel fatídico momento cuando Rachel le dijo que había perdido a su bebé y se sentía triste de nuevo y las lágrimas volvían a salir pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ahora si Kurt no hubiera perdido ese bebé probablemente estuviera en sus últimos días de embarazo.

Kurt inhaló y exhaló tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y se tocó su vientre plano, ahí estuviera su bebé justo ahora sino lo hubiera perdido. Muchas cosas serían completamente diferentes. Nunca lo había mencionado antes pero seguía sintiéndose culpable de aquello que pasó. La vida le había arrebatado un hijo sin siquiera habérselo dado completamente. Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando Kurt se despertó, se despertó asustado con el ritmo cardíaco más rápido de lo normal y casi se había caído de la cama. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido con su ropa puesta. Pero luego recordó lo que lo había despertado y nuevamente estaba el golpe en la puerta. Fue hacia ella.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó pensando que era tal vez James o Lilly porque eran quienes habían viajado con él. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. No obstante abrió la puerta.

— ¡Blaine! —Gritó sorprendido. Y Blaine le sonrió antes de entrar en la habitación abrazándolo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que todavía no vendrías...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la boca de Blaine que lo besaba con ansias y desesperación al igual que él lo hacía.

Blaine se separó de él después de un tiempo, satisfecho con el resultado de dejar a Kurt sonrojado y sorprendido. —No podía esperar tanto tiempo Kurt, no podía hacerlo.

Kurt sonrió y lo besó de nuevo con más ímpetu que antes, en algún momento de sus besos terminaron recostados en la cama y las manos buscando y tocando todo lo que podían. Fue Blaine quien tuvo un momento de cordura y se alejó de él.

— Espera, Kurt. —Kurt lo vio con sus ojos azules poniendo atención, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios estaban más rojos que antes y entre abiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Sólo que dijimos que nos íbamos a tomar todo esto con calma y si seguimos a este ritmo vamos hacer todo precipitadamente de nuevo.

Kurt le sonrió y se acercó para susurrar sobre sus labios. —Blaine, hazme el amor.

Blaine no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar en su lugar intentó decir algo pero Kurt le tapó los labios con su dedo índice y siguió hablando. —Te necesito Blaine, necesito sentir que estamos juntos de nuevo. Que soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Por favor, amor, hazme el amor. —Blaine continuaba mirándolo solamente. —Está bien, si tú no quieres...

Esta vez fue Blaine quien lo cayó con un beso y lo recostó de nuevo sobre la cama viéndolo con ojos de amor. —Kurt, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Completamente, por favor Blaine.

—Como quieras amor.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, Kurt atrajo a Blaine con su cabello jalando sus rizos que tanto extrañaba. Blaine con un movimiento se deshizo de sus zapatos que cayeron con un leve ruido sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Blaine comenzó a besar las mejillas, la mandíbula y después bajando por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos y lametones en toda la extensión de piel blanca y cremosa, amaba tanto la piel de Kurt. Blaine bajó su mano y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt para revelar la piel de su pecho. Kurt arqueo su espalda cuando Blaine atrapó uno de sus pezones en su boca y le dio un jalón con sus dientes y labios masajeándolo con su lengua.

Cuando Blaine logró sacar su camisa completamente siguió bajando dejando un rastro húmedo de su lengua al recorrer hasta el más recóndito escondite de su piel, dejando marcas en su abdomen. Mordió la suave piel de su cadera chupando con ganas al mismo tiempo y Kurt dejó salir un grito que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer que lo recorría en ese mismo instante.

—Blaine, tu ropa…—Logró decir Kurt en ese momento de placer, Blaine pasó una última vez su lengua por el manchón rojo que se pondría violeta muy pronto y lo besó en los labios antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él y después quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta.

—Tócame Kurt…—Blaine no necesito decir eso dos veces antes de que las manos de Kurt se posaran en su pecho y fueran bajando suavemente acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos como si diera un masaje hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo rápidamente.

Blaine se levantó un momento de la cama y se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, Kurt lo siguió en sus movimientos y también se retiró todas las prendas que aun traía encima. —Demasiadas capas—se quejó Blaine. Kurt se rió y con su dedo le dijo que se acercara.

Se acostaron nuevamente en la cama con Kurt debajo de Blaine, después de ese momento de frenesí por desvestirse se quedaron quietos observándose el uno al otro, sintiendo sus pieles palpitar por el contacto directo del otro sobre todo su cuerpo. Blaine pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de Kurt hasta llegar a sus labios y delinearlos delicadamente.

—Eres tan hermoso, Kurt. —Dijo Blaine y le dio un suave beso en los labios apenas tocándolos. —No puedo creer todo el tiempo que estuve sin ti, no tengo la menor idea de cómo sobreviví sin ti todo este tiempo.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sus dedos estaban profundamente enterrados en los espesos rizos descontrolados de Blaine que estaban libres de gel. —Yo tampoco lo sé Blaine, lo único que puedo decir es que ahora no quiero alejarme nunca de ti. Todo este tiempo estuve tratando de obligarme a mí mismo de dejarte y hacerme creer que lo de nosotros no tenia solución, cuando lo único que quería era correr hacia ti y no soltarte nunca. Lo único que quiero es quedarme contigo, tú eres mi todo Blaine. Yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte alguna vez.

—Yo también te amo, Kurt. — Respondió Blaine y recargó su cuerpo contra Kurt haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran una con la otra haciendo a ambos gemir alto. —Y ha pasado tanto tiempo que quiero hacerte mío en todos los sentidos, quiero tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo.—Cada sentencia fue acompañada de un beso que lo estaban dejando sin aliento.

—Por favor, Blaine…

Blaine lo besó de nuevo arrancando gemidos y jadeos desde el fondo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que se rozaba contra él y hacia insoportable el deseo de acercarse cada vez más a su culminación de éxtasis orgásmica.

— ¿Tienes lubricante?—Preguntó Kurt en un descanso del beso que se estaban dando sintiendo la mano de Blaine bajar por su espalda hasta donde estaba su trasero y especialmente rodeando su entrada con sus dedos.

—Si…—Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y se levantó de la cama dándole un último beso en los labios.

Kurt se sentó en la cama recargado en sus manos y vio a Blaine con una ceja alzada entre divertido y curioso. — ¿Por qué tienes lubricante en tu maleta?

Blaine se sonrojó un poco y llevo el bote de lubricante a la cama junto con una caja de condones a los cuales Kurt les dio una mirada. —Digamos, que esperaba tener mucha suerte.

Kurt se rio y lo jaló para que se le uniera en la cama sobre él y con su mano libre tomó los condones. —Pero, ¿podemos dejar estos fuera de la ecuación?

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Blaine con ojos curiosos.

—Entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada, Blaine.—Contestó Kurt acariciándole la mejilla donde se comenzaba a asomar la barba. —Confío en ti.—Los ojos de Kurt buscaron en los de Blaine. —¿Tú no quieres?

—Por supuesto que quiero, solo que han pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo que no sabía si siquiera íbamos hacer esto. Claro que confío en ti.

Después de esa pequeña charla volvieron a besarse, Blaine separó suavemente las interminables piernas de Kurt y se concentró en prepararlo para él al mismo tiempo que besaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar y Kurt solo podía apretar con sus manos las sabanas.

Blaine siguió bajando lánguidamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió dejando salir un fuerte gritó de placer al sentir la cálida boca de Blaine envolver la punta y chupar duro mientras tres dedos entraban y salían de él al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, oh, ¡Blaine!—Kurt trató de levantar sus caderas para ir más profundo pero la mano libre de Blaine se lo impidió. —Por favor, Blaine…

— ¿Por favor qué, Kurt?—Blaine lo sacó de su boca y le dio un beso en la parte interna del muslo mordiéndolo suavemente solo para poder dejarle una marca. Adoraba marcar la piel de Kurt por lo rápido que se volvía roja.

—Por favor, Blaine… te quiero dentro de mí…

Esas palabras murieron en la boca de Kurt cuando Blaine metió solo la cabeza de su miembro en su entrada, Blaine lo besó para tragarse todos sus sonidos y Kurt apretó sus hombros en respuesta. Después de un momento Kurt tomó una respiración viéndolo a los ojos del otro y dio un pequeño asentimiento, con un movimiento Blaine estuvo completamente dentro de él.

—¡Blaine!—Kurt hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió a Blaine moverse dentro de él y golpear solo en los lugares correctos para enviar mil sensaciones al resto de su cuerpo.

—M-me voy a ve-venir, Kurt.—Murmuró Blaine contra su cuello donde había estado manteniendo su rostro besándolo y dejando mas marcas de las que después Kurt le reclamaría.

—Hazlo Blaine—Kurt movió su rostro para poder besarlo, no podía tener suficiente de su boca. —Vente dentro de mí.

Blaine tomó el miembro de Kurt en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo aplicando la presión necesaria al mismo ritmo que lo seguía envistiendo tratando de encontrar su clímax, Kurt ahogo un grito en el hombro de Blaine y se vino entre ellos, Blaine lo siguió segundos después cuando se vino en su interior llenándolo con su corrida caliente y después se dejó caer sobre Kurt.

—Te amo…—Le dijo Kurt acariciando sus rizos y dándole besos en la cabeza.

—Yo también te amo, Kurt…—Contestó Blaine y le dio un beso justo por encima de su corazón.

Pasaron minutos en los que estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que Kurt insistió en limpiarse y Blaine se levantó para traer una toalla, después de eso ambos se acostaron debajo de las sabanas con Kurt como la cuchara pequeña. Y sus manos unidas sobre el corazón de Kurt.

— Nunca más te dejare, Kurt. Te amo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé.

Dije que volvería a publicar pronto pero no lo hice tan pronto como esperaban, pero espero que este capitulo perdone mi falta.

Ya casi son vacaciones así que espero poder terminar la historia pero entre mas escribo de ella más se me ocurren cosas y después no sé ni que escribir, en fin...

Oh y no crean que me olvide de lo que dije de escribir mas del pasado de los chicos, lo estoy haciendo pero será una publicación aparte.

Nos leemos pronto!


	34. Chapter 34

Después de esa primera noche en Milán, los días pasan con toda la tranquilidad que puede tener un evento como ese. Blaine no se separa de Kurt ni un instante y aprovechan al máximo cada minuto que tienen para ellos. Cada día resultaba extenuante considerando que salían desde las 8 de la mañana y volvían hasta después de la 9 de la noche. Aunque esto no era ningún impedimento para que ellos no encontraran algún momento del día para escaparse por unos minutos, Blaine era una constante ayuda para Kurt cuando algo parecía no ir como lo planeado o cuando tenía que hablar con personas en italiano. Además, según Blaine cualquier momento era bueno para decirle cuanto lo amaba sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo, Blaine hacia que se despertara con una sensación de bienestar y felicidad y se fuera a dormir con una sonrisa extasiada a dormir.

—Te ves tan hermoso. —Los brazos de Blaine lo abrazan desde atrás y se enganchan a su cintura. Kurt sonríe al reflejo de ambos en el espejo con sus trajes de gala impecables y retira las manos de Blaine cuidadosamente para no arrugar su traje.

—Harás que se arrugue. —Dice como explicación y se da la media vuelta pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine dándole un beso suave sobre los labios. —Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco. —Blaine pone sus manos posesivas en las caderas de Kurt y lo besa con todo lo que tiene profundamente. Robándole el aliento en cada segundo que pasa.

Kurt se separa a regañadientes con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. —Basta, tenemos que ir a la cena de gala. —Kurt camina hacia el espejo para verse por última vez con Blaine detrás de él sonriendo. —Además será mejor una vez que volvamos aquí.

—Por eso es que te amo. —Blaine sonríe y lo sigue fuera de la habitación viendo como Kurt mueve sus caderas tentadoramente solo para hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

Esa será la última noche en Milán, el día siguiente salen por la tarde en un vuelo a Paris y por ser la cena de clausura todo debe de ser perfecto. Se reúnen en el living con James y Lilly que ya están listos con sus ropas de gala igualmente, para gran fortuna de Kurt, James había hallado la forma de hablar con ella y ahora estaban juntos. Kurt no podía dejar de admirar el vestido color rojo de Lilly que brillaba como el rubí y deslumbraba en la mejor forma, además era uno de sus diseños por eso mismo estaba tan orgulloso de que ella lo llevara puesto. Era una noche de verano fresca donde corría viento y el cielo estaba despejado dejando que cualquiera pudiera ver las estrellas. Fuera del hotel los esperaba una limousine blanco marfil con un pequeño letrero al frente que indicaba a quienes representaban, los cuatro entraron en la cabina y de ahí partieron al lugar de la cena.

Blaine iba extrañamente en silencio y no dejaba de escribir mensajes en su teléfono. Kurt se extrañó, pero no hizo ningún comentario además en cuanto llegaron al lugar Blaine dejo su teléfono y centro toda su atención en Kurt. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó adentro como la feliz pareja que eran.

Kurt estaba sentado en la mesa, era la mitad de la noche después de que se hayan hecho reconocimientos a varios miembros del evento. Blaine había desaparecido hacia unos minutos nuevamente con su teléfono en las manos. De pronto la música cesó al igual que las voces de las personas en toda la sala. Kurt no le tomó importancia y siguió jugando con su servilleta mientras recordaba la noche anterior con Blaine. Luego Lilly dio un pequeño grito entre emocionada e incrédula.

— Kurt, creo que deberías de ver hacia el escenario. — Señaló James y Kurt volteó al tiempo que Blaine se acomodaba al frente con un micrófono en sus manos.

Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa tan genuina y característica. Kurt lo miraba anonadado desde su lugar sin poder creerlo.

—Buenas noches, soy Blaine Anderson y tal vez muchos de ustedes no me conozcan. —Dijo él y hubo un murmullo general en toda la audiencia. —Pero yo esta noche quiero cantarle una canción al amor de mi vida. Kurt, esto es para ti.

— Oh Dios. — Fue lo único que pudo susurrar Kurt al momento que una de las luces del techo apuntaba hacia él haciéndolo el centro de atención al igual que Blaine.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

Kurt sintió que su corazón podría salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho porque sólo el hecho de escuchar a Blaine cantar con su voz y todo el sentimiento que ponía en ello hacia que su corazón brincara de alegría y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de intenso amor por él.

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever for ever

Para este momento Kurt no podía esperar más para tener a Blaine en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Blaine estaba parado en el escenario sosteniendo con ambas manos el micrófono y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

And I don't want to miss one smile,

I don't want to miss one kiss,

I just want to be with you right here with you,

Just like this, I just want to hold you close,

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment,

For all of the rest of time

En cuanto Blaine terminó la última parte de la canción Kurt corrió hacia él en el preciso momento que Blaine se bajaba del escenario. Blaine le sostuvo la mirada por un instante y un segundo después lo estaba besando mientras todas las personas prorrumpían en aplausos a su al rededor, pero justo en ese momento lo único que importaba era que estaban ellos dos juntos.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lo sacó de esa sala para llevarlo a un hermoso jardín verde en la parte trasera donde sólo había velas que adornaban un camino hasta llegar a una fuente que las luces tintineantes rodeaban.

—Blaine, ¿qué...

Blaine lo calló poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios y lo guio hasta que llegaron a la fuente e hizo que se sentará en la orilla. Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos al ver lo que Blaine estaba a punto de hacer. Blaine se hinco delante de él sobre su rodilla y le tomó la mano izquierda, Kurt no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, Blaine le dio un beso sobre la palma y después sacó una pequeña cosa de su bolsillo y lo dejó caer en la mano abierta de Kurt antes de hacer que la cerrara en un puño.

—Blaine... —Susurró Kurt al sentir el frío metal en su piel caliente.

—Kurt... —Dijo Blaine con su voz llena de emoción y sus ojos húmedos. —Hace más de cinco años me encontré contigo en el lugar menos pensado, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que de alguna forma eras especial. Tuve la fortuna de reencontrarme nuevamente contigo y aunque nada fue como lo hubiéramos pensada me enamoré profundamente de ti. De cada pequeño detalle que te hace ser quien eres. Te entregué mi corazón en la palma de tu mano y aunque el camino nunca ha sido fácil y estoy seguro que la vida aún nos aguarda algunos retos quiero pasar todos esos contigo a mi lado. Estos últimos días contigo han sido simplemente mágicos y no quiero estar ni un segundo más alejado de ti. ¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, te casarías conmigo?

Kurt se bajó de su lugar para estar a su altura, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca de un azul esplendoroso. Tomó la mandíbula de Blaine con su mano libre y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Si. —Dijo casi inaudible. — Sí, sí, sí. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Blaine.

La sonrisa de Blaine podría haberle partido la cara en dos y las lágrimas también bañaban su rostro y las trató de limpiar al igual que Kurt con sus manos. Kurt extendió su mano y Blaine tomó el anillo colocándolo en el dedo correcto en su mano izquierda, le dio un beso sobre el anillo en el dedo y después Kurt tomó su rostro con ambas manos besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

—Te amo tanto, Kurt. — Murmuró Blaine contra sus labios y Kurt gimió emocionado cuando se separaron y vio su anillo brillar con las luces de las velas.

— Yo también te amo, Blaine.

Ambos contemplaron el anillo. Era una banda plateada que tenía dos pequeños diamantes incrustados en el centro y aprecian estar encapsulados.

—Mira. —Dijo Blaine y quitándolo de su dedo le mostró el interior.

—K &amp; B. —Leyó Kurt y después se volteó hacia Blaine dándole un rápido beso.

En algún momento habían terminado sentados sobre el césped y recargados en la fuente. — ¿Cuándo compraste el anillo?

— Cuando fui a NYC a dejar a Pam. Iba en mi coche por enfrente de Tiffany's y ni si quiera lo pensé. Un segundo después estaba dentro de la tienda. —Explicó Blaine y Kurt lo miró con incredulidad divertido. — Son dos diamantes. Sé que las personas normalmente dejan espacio para que se le puedan agregar más diamantes por cada hijo.

Blaine se ruborizo y le sonrió siguiendo hablando. —Pero quiero que esto sea sólo algo de nosotros dos. Y pensé que nuestros anillos de boda podrían ser los que llevarán uno por cada uno de nuestros hijos.

Kurt bajó la vista a su dedo y sonrió. Se inclinó en Blaine besándolo en los labios con ímpetu.

—Yo quiero volver a la habitación ahora. —Susurró en sus labios carnosos.

Inmediatamente Blaine se levantó de su lugar y tendiéndole una mano a Kurt lo levantó para que juntos volvieran sin importar que toda la gente los viera correr emocionados tomados de la mano por toda la calle hasta que tomaron un taxi.

El camino en el taxi les pareció eterno hasta el momento en que Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación compartida y Blaine lo tomó en brazos llevándolo a la cama haciéndole el amor inolvidablemente esa noche.

* * *

Kurt creyó estar en una nube de felicidad la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó entre los brazos de Blaine. Sintió la desnudez de su prometido contra la de él. Su prometido. Prometido. Sería tan raro poder decir que era su prometido. A pesar de las interminables noches que pasaron juntos por tantos años nunca pensó verdaderamente que llegaría a casarse con él. Blaine era su verdadero amor, su único y verdadero amor. Blaine era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida con quien quería tener hijos, con quien quería pelear y luego reconciliarse, era la persona con quien quería estar en las buenas y en las malas para siempre. Inevitablemente subió su mano sólo para poder contemplar el anillo en su dedo, aun era tan surrealista pensar que la noche anterior se habían comprometido. El solo hecho de pensar que la noche anterior al hacer al amor lo único que llevaba en su cuerpo era ese pequeño pedazo de metal que hacia que todo se volviera real. Que ese peso al que no estaba acostumbrado fuera el que convirtiera todos sus sueños realidad, o al menos una parte de ellos.

— Si lo sigues viendo así lo vas a desgastar con la mirada. —Dijo Blaine en su oreja adormilado. Kurt se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz e inmediatamente bajó su mano para tocar el brazo de Blaine que estaba sobre su abdomen.

— Me asustaste —contestó Kurt. Se dio la media vuelta y le dio un beso de los buenos días sobre su sien porque seguía con su rostro en el cuello de Kurt. —Pensé que aún estabas dormido.

—Me desperté cuando te moviste. —Contestó Blaine con su aliento golpeando la sensible piel de su cuello recalentada. — ¿Qué hora es?

— No lo sé. Es temprano. —Dijo Kurt viendo a través de las cortinas de la ventana donde apenas se asomaba unos escasos rayos de luz solar.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que Kurt volvió hablar, Blaine estaba en completo silencio y su respiración era muy lenta y silenciosa.

— ¿Te dormiste? —Blaine negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a la cara, pero ese acentimiento le fue suficiente a Kurt. —Regresaré a NYC.

Blaine levantó inmediatamente su rostro, Kurt esperaba ver una sonrisa sin embargo el rostro de Blaine era de preocupación.

—Escucha Kurt, yo no quiero presionarte ni nada de eso. Yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario, no me importa si voy y vengo de París a NYC cada dos días. Te amo y...

Kurt lo silencio con un beso en los labios mientras los hacía rodar y Blaine quedaba debajo de él.

—Escúchame. —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa ante la perpleja mirada de Blaine. —Eso es algo que yo ya había decidido. Pensaba decírtelo ayer por la noche, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes. —Kurt se mordió el labio y Blaine rio. —Ya hablé con Bernard, mañana iré a la oficina por mis cosas y firmaré mi renuncia. Volveré a NYC contigo.

Blaine los giró esta vez tomándolo de los hombros besándolo con una sonrisa. — ¿Ya hablaste con tu socio?

—Sí, ayer hablé con él. Nos reuniremos en una semana porque está de viaje. —Gimió entrecortadamente cuando Blaine siguió besando por debajo de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

—Pareces tener todo arreglado ya. — Le dio un beso en el pecho antes de tomar un pequeño pezón rosado en su boca lamiéndolo de forma descuidada.

— ¿Qué hay de tu departamento en París? ¿Todas tus cosas?

Kurt gimió y arqueo su espalda por el toque de la boca de Blaine en su torso. —El departamento es de la compañía y tan sólo empacaré todo en cajas y las mandaré por paquetería, así traje mis cosas hasta acá.

—Muy bien señor Hummel, todo planificado como siempre. —Aludió Blaine volviendo a besar su boca, internó la lengua en su boca tocando su labio superior y hasta encontrarse con la de él. —Sólo un pequeño detalle...

— Por supuesto, casi lo olvido. —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa juguetona enterrando sus manos en los rizos rebeldes de Blaine. — ¿Dónde viviré en NYC? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Blaine sonrió acariciando su nariz con la de su amado. — ¿Qué te parece un departamento con vista a Central Park y una increíble terraza? Además, ¿te mencioné que una habitación tiene un jacuzzi incluido en el baño?

Kurt se rio y besó a su prometido. —Creo que me gustaría mucho. Claro solo si se me permite vivir ahí.

—Por supuesto que puedes. —Dijo Blaine. Pero se separó tan solo un poco de él para verlo mejor a los ojos. —¿Estás seguro de qué es una buena idea irnos a vivir juntos?

—Eso es algo que también estuve pensando Blaine y créeme. Estoy completamente seguro. Ambos sabemos que terminaremos viviendo juntos tarde o temprano, esto es sólo adelantarnos un poco y al diablo con todo lo que dije hay que arriesgarnos. Estamos enamorados y en el amor todo se vale. Esto va funcionar porque lo haremos funcionar. Te amo y es lo único que realmente me importa. Además —añadió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla de Blaine donde la barbaba comenzaba a asomarse. —_Nos vamos a casar_.

—Nos vamos a casar. —Repitió Blaine al mismo tiempo que Kurt se levantaba casi de un salto de la cama.

—Tengo que decírselo a Rachel, ella va enloquecer. —Chilló Kurt y tomó algo de su ropa para vestirse bajo la intensa mirada de Blaine que no pudo contenerse de reír.

* * *

Sebastian entró al juzgado 15 minutos antes de que comenzara el juicio de divorcio de sus padres, su madre iba con él en un silencio desolado, él nunca comentó nada porque era consciente de todo a lo que la mujer se estaba enfrentado, no sólo era separarse de su esposo en un amable trato como lo habían hecho Blaine y Sebastian, sino que ella debía pelear por lo que era suyo y era decirle adiós al hombre con el que pasó más de 30 años de su vida.

Había hablado con Blaine esa mañana y no podía estar más feliz por él ahora. Atrás habían quedado hace mucho los dos jóvenes adolescentes que habían tenido esta clase de sueños tan imaginarios y fantásticos.

Hunter le había llamado esa mañana para desearle que tuviera éxito durante todo el juicio. Pam que aún seguía un poco en shock por la noticia también les deseo suerte además ella parecía cada vez más entusiasmada porque Hunter finalmente le había dado el anillo a Sebastian.

— Sebastian, ¿podemos sentarnos un momento por favor? —Le pidió su madre y Sebastian detuvo sus pasos para guiarla a una sala aparte que estaba vacía.

— Mamá, ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Sebastian al notar que su mamá estaba un poco pálida.

— Si, sólo necesito un momento. —Contestó ella, Sebastian se sentó junto a ella y le tomó una de sus manos.

— Descuida. —Dijo él y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. —Mamá si no te sientes bien podemos irnos y cambiamos la cita para otro día.

Su mamá se levantó de su lugar soltando su mano y se paró frente a él. —No, tengo que hacer esto hoy. Ya hemos llegado muy lejos y no le vamos a dar la satisfacción de que me vea frágil o que no quiero hacer esto. Así que vamos.

Sebastian sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para abrazarla tanto como podía con su vientre que crecía día a día. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mamá.

—Y yo de ti, Sebastian. Ahora vamos.

Ellos se separaron de su abrazo y Sebastian guio a su madre hasta la sala donde ya los estaban esperando. El padre de Sebastian sólo se giró brevemente en su lugar para verlos entrar, pero además de eso no hizo ninguna otra seña de su presencia.

El juicio comenzó tal como Sebastian lo esperaba, la demanda de su padre pedía quedarse con muchas de las propiedades que eran de ambos además de las cuentas bancarias. Sebastian estaba comenzando a molestarse por todo mientras que su madre parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando del todo.

Cuando Sebastian trató de argumentar la infidelidad de su padre fue negada completamente por falta de pruebas que confirmaron lo que él decía. Sebastian no se iba a dar por rendido en esto asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Después de horas hubo un descanso para el almuerzo que él y su madre querían aprovechar al máximo.

— ¿Sebastian Smythe? —Llamó una voz a sus espaldas y ellos se detuvieron en seco volteando para encontrarse con un hombre que era más o menos de su misma edad y Sebastian lo reconoció al instante, pudieron haber pasado años sin embargo aun no podía olvidarlo.

—Whitman —Dijo Sebastian acercándose un poco a él y por cortesía le estrechó la mano que le tendía.

—Sebastian Smythe, ha pasado tanto tiempo. —Respondió el hombre sonriendo y bajando los ojos al vientre sobresaliente de Sebastian. —Vaya que la vida nos ha dado buenas cosas.

Sebastian frunció el ceño sin saber que quería decir. —Sí, bueno, la vida ha sido buena Andrew —contestó.

Andrew rio con una sonrisa de lado y movió su mano izquierda para ver su reloj. — Fue bueno verte.

—Sí, hasta luego. —Dijo Sebastian y estaba a punto de irse cuando Andrew volvió a hablar.

— ¿Podrías decirle a Hunter que espero que nos volvamos reunir pronto? —Sebastian se le quedó viendo a la sonrisa arrogante del hombre. —Esa noche en Londres fue placentera, sí sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Andrew solo siguió su camino a donde sea que iba.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó su madre cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

— Es sólo alguien de Dalton, iba un grado por delante de mí.

Su madre no dijo nada más y Sebastian le agradeció eso, ellos comieron en silencio. Michelle miraba a su hijo que parecía ido y no estar en ese lugar.

— Muy bien, ¿qué te ocurre? — Preguntó ella cuando Sebastian sólo jugaba con su comida en el plato.

— Nada mamá, solo pensaba en el juicio. —Respondió él desviando la mirada.

— ¿Es por lo que dijo ese hombre? —Ella se inclinó en la mesa y le tomó una de sus manos y aunque Sebastian no contestó su pregunta sabía que la respuesta era 'sí'. — Sabes que Hunter está contigo ahora, y no importa lo que pasó en el tiempo que ustedes no estuvieron juntos. Ustedes se aman Sebastian. Hunter te ama a ti.

— Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que me ha dejado pensando, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? — Sebastian suspiró entrecortadamente pensando en sus palabras. —Estoy embarazado mamá, voy a tener mellizos del hombre del que me acabó de divorciar, tengo una hija de 16 años y sin embargo me voy a casar con el que fue mi novio hace casi 20 años. Tal vez estoy orillando demasiado a Hunter a algo que él realmente no quiere o no se dé cuenta que no es lo que esperaba porque lo estoy obligando a aceptar mi descontrolada vida.

— Cálmate Sebastian, respira cariño. —Le indicó su madre porque parecía a punto de hiperventilar, Sebastian hizo varias respiraciones hasta que logró tranquilizarse. — Sebastian no pienses eso, tú no tienes una vida descontrolada cariño, cierto que has pasado algunas circunstancias que no mucho quisieran. Pero sobre todo eso, Hunter te ama y él sabe en lo que se está metiendo, por supuesto que lo sabe y por eso mismo te ha pedido que te cases con él porque acepta completamente todo de ti.

— Gracias mamá. —Dijo Sebastian lloroso, se limpió el rostro con una servilleta y después le sonrió. —Ahora volvamos al juzgado, vamos a conseguir todo lo que te pertenece.

Esa segunda parte no era para nada lo que se esperaba, era como si todas las condiciones de su padre hubieran desaparecido, ahora simplemente estaba prácticamente cediendo todo lo que tenía. Por otra parte, en lo que respectaba al bufete de abogados él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo y su madre dijo que estaría bien sí ella tenía también una parte de las acciones y así fue.

— Eso fue, wow. —Dijo Sebastian después de haber firmado los papeles correspondientes. Su padre se había comportado caballerosamente incluso cuando firmaron los papeles delante de todos y como cada vez se hacía les dieron un minuto para que lo pensaran.

— Lo sé. — Contestó su madre cuando se hubieron subido al coche y Sebastian lo encendía. —Yo pensé que tu padre se opondría más.

— Yo también lo pensé, solo él sabe lo que estaba pensando. —Sebastian se detuvo en un semáforo y se volvió hacía su madre. — ¿Cenaras con nosotros hoy?

— Creo que prefiero estar sola por hoy, Sebastian. — Contestó ella viendo por la ventana. Después le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa melancólica. —Ve y pasa tiempo con tu hija, yo los veré mañana.

Sebastian le sonrió sin saber que decir porque no tenía palabras. Él la dejó en su casa y después condujo hasta la suya donde ya lo esperaban Hunter y Pam.

— No puedo creer que ustedes hayan hecho la cena. —Les dijo Sebastian entrando a la cocina donde Pam estaba sentada, aunque finalmente le habían quitado los yesos, pero aún debía de tener cuidado con sus movimientos. Pero Hunter si estaba revisando el horno y la casa completa olía delicioso.

—En realidad Hunter lo hizo, yo sólo inspeccione que no quemara nada. —Contestó Pam riendo con Hunter.

Hunter se acercó a Sebastian y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. — ¿Cómo les fue?

— Sorprendentemente todo estuvo muy bien. Mi papá me sorprendió. —Respondió Sebastian sentándose junto a Pam.

Después de terminar de cenar los tres estuvieron sentados en la cocina hablando de cualquier cosa, además Pam estaba súper emocionada porque sus dos padres volverían a casarse sin embargo ella fue la primera en irse a su habitación.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó Hunter cuando Sebastian guardaba silencio jugando con una servilleta, se acercó a él y le tomó una de sus manos.

Sebastian lo volteó a ver de reojo y le dio una media sonrisa. —Hoy me encontré con Andrew Whitman, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hunter se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió acariciando su mano con sus dedos. — Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

— Interesante. —Dijo Sebastian y se volteó directamente hacia él. —Él ha dicho que espera que vuelvan a reunir pronto, como su noche en Londres.

Hunter rio entre dientes y Sebastian frunció el ceño para nada divertido. Trató de levantarse de su lugar, pero Hunter no lo dejó hacerlo. —Sebastian, eso fue hace más de un año, yo acababa de divorciarme y él también había terminado una relación, fue algo que simplemente ocurrió.

— Como sea. —Respondió Sebastian y esta vez sólo se levantó sin que Hunter se lo impidiera.

— Vamos Sebastian, no puedes estar celoso por eso. —Dijo Hunter viendo a Sebastian servirse un vaso con agua.

— No estoy celoso, simplemente no me agradó su comentario. —Sebastian se encogió de hombros y Hunter se acercó a él por detrás abrazándolo.

— Escúchame, Sebastian. —Susurró en su oreja con sus manos en su vientre. —Él no me importa lo más mínimo, no significó nada para mí. El único eres tú, el primero y el último.

— Sin embargo, aún puedo recordarte perfectamente esa noche con él en Dalton. —Se quejó Sebastian recargándose en su cuerpo.

—Sebastian aquella noche de hace casi 20 años tampoco significó nada, sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y estaba lastimado por lo que nos estaba pasando a nosotros dos. —Hunter le dio un beso en el cuello. —Te amo, Sebastian.

— Y yo a ti. —Sebastian se giró en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. —Y te creo sólo que él me pone de malas siempre, jamás lo voy a poder superar.

Hunter se rio y le dio otro beso. — No te preocupes. Nunca lo volveremos a mencionar y no tengo intenciones de verlo nunca más.

—Eso espero, porque si tú lo vuelves a ver yo te voy a mostrar quien es Sebastian Smythe.

Ellos se besaron por un tiempo hasta que ambos se separaron y se quedaron abrazados. — ¿Qué tal si en lugar de solo Smythe también fueras Clarington? Ya sabes Sebastian y Hunter Clarington-Smythe.

Sebastian le sonrió antes de darle otro beso en los labios y verlo a los ojos con toda la sinceridad y amor que tenía.

—Nada me haría más feliz que cumplir mi sueño de adolescencia y llevar tu apellido.

* * *

Kurt iba leyendo una revista en el avión que nos estaba llevando de vuelta a New York, todo había pasado muy rápido en los últimos días. Desde llegar a París haciendo maletas inmediatamente y empaquetando todo en cajas con ayuda de Blaine. Despedirse de todos en su trabajo, a pesar de que habían sido sólo unos cuantos meses era difícil.

— Un centavo por tus pensamientos. —Dijo Blaine a su lado haciéndolo sonreír.

Kurt volteó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. —Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Me desperté hace tan solo unos minutos mientras tú estabas absorto en tu cabeza. ¿Todo está bien? —El rostro de Blaine denotaba preocupación y Kurt se sonrió un poco culpable, en todos esos días Blaine no había dejado de preguntar que si estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer.

—Todo está perfecto. —Lo besó de nuevo y Blaine le sonrió. —Sólo estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos días pero no podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora.

—Me alegro. —Dijo Blaine y le tomó la mano del anillo, a veces a él mismo le parecía irreal. —Quiero pedirte algo.

Kurt se extrañó un poco por el tono tan sutil que había utilizado Blaine para decir aquello.

—¿De qué se trata?— Preguntó Kurt esperando a que Blaine le contestara.

— Quiero que vayas conmigo a Ohio. —Kurt se tensó en su lugar y desvío la mirada de Blaine. —Claro que sólo si tú quieres.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir a Ohio? —Preguntó Kurt aún sin verlo.

— La casa de mis padres que está en renta la han dejado los antiguos anquilinos y ahora tengo que ir a conocer a los nuevos, Cooper ya ha hecho mucho por mi y lo menos que puedo hacer yo es ir a Ohio. —Respondió Blaine y Kurt siguió unos minutos más en silencio. —Lo siento Kurt, si tú no quieres símplemente olvidalo.

—No, está bien, creo que es momento de ir. —Dijo Kurt con voz muy tranquila y lentamente volvió a mirar a Blaine.

— Yo sé que casi nunca hablamos de esto, pero no crees que si vamos a casarnos deberíamos hablar de todo. —Habló en voz baja casi como le susurrara. —Creo que estamos listos para esto Kurt.

—Yo no he vuelto a Ohio desde que mi padre murió, Finn dejó de insistir después de un tiempo. Incluso casi no he visto a Carole, solo cuando ella viene a New York, una parte de mi se reusa a ver todo lo que era cercano a mi padre. —Kurt tomó una respiración para controlar su ritmo cardíaco y Blaine vio sus ojos llorosos.

— Hey, tranquilo —susurró Blaine. Lo atrajó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte con Kurt poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Blaine donde duró unos minutos dejando que unas cuántas lágrimas salieran. —Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas que no quieres.

—Yo quiero decirte todo pero... —Murmuró Kurt con la voz ronca y Blaine le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Está bien, amor, cuando tú estés listo lo harás.

—Han pasado 8 años desde que murió, ya debería estar listo para hablar de esto. —Contestó Kurt y Blaine lo abrazó más hacía sí mismo.

— Kurt, han pasado 16 años desde que mis padres murieron y aún no me siento listo para hablar de ello. Es normal, amor.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió a través de su cortina de lágrimas. —Pero si voy a ir contigo a Ohio. Tengo que hacerlo por mi, por ti. Por nosotros.

—Te amo porque siempre estás dispuesto a intentarlo. —Le dijo Blaine contra sus labios.

Kurt le sonrió y lo besó de vuelta. —Yo también te amo.

* * *

Hola, sólo quiero decirles que esta historia falta poco para terminar :c

Así que...

Nos leemos pronto!


	35. Chapter 35

Blaine estaba sentado tranquilamente, tanto como se puede estar en el aeropuerto de NYC, mientras Kurt se había marchado hace unos minutos argumentando que tenía algo que hacer antes de marcharse, Blaine no protestó y simplemente lo dejo ir.

Kurt volvió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo que ya era hora de irse, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y se marcharon juntos, no fue tan difícil como esperaban tomar un taxi, Blaine pudo notar todo el camino Kurt se miraba ansioso mirando todo por la ventana como si fuera la primera vez que miraba New York, en especial cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivirían juntos.

— ¿Sabes? —Comenzó Kurt murmurando cuando subían por el ascensor y Blaine lo miró fijamente por debajo de sus pestañas sonriendo. — Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a caminar por Central Park.

— ¿Justo ahora?— preguntó Blaine con una ceja alzada.

— Bueno, después de descansar un poco, nunca lo he tenido tan cerca de mi hogar. — Respondió sonriendo y sonrojado por su ocurrencia. — Me siento ansiosamente emocionado de todo esto Blaine.

Blaine lo estrecho entre sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios. — Eso es más que perfecto Kurt porque justo así me siento yo.

Kurt sonrió y cuando llegaron a su piso caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta lo que sería su futuro.

Esa noche tuvieron a toda su familia reunida, fue extraño juntar a Sebastian con Rachel, pero fueron tan sólo unos minutos de tensión. Además Hunter y Kurt parecían llevarse bastante bien, para alivio de Sebastian y Blaine, puesto que parecía conocerse de todo la vida, además toda angustia se dispersó de todos cuando Pam llenó de preguntas a Rachel sobre su carrera, ambas parecían entenderse bastante bien muy rápido.

Kurt y Blaine no podían estar más contentos de que su extraña familia estuviera feliz por ellos.

* * *

Las primeras semanas parecieron transcurrir demasiado rápido para ambos. Kurt estaba trabajando arduamente con su socio para abrir su tienda lo más rápido posible, afortunadamente tenía diseños que nunca había presentado en su antiguo trabajo y que ahora podian salir a la luz. Brian estaba encantado con todas las ideas de Kurt y después de negociar entre ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de cuáles serían las primeras prendas que se mostrarían al público.

Blaine había estado ocupado igualmente con un nuevo grupo de tres chicas que estaban empeñadas en que él les grabara un disco y Cooper después de haber tenido la batuta por semanas le pasó toda responsabilidad a él. Blaine sólo le sonrió a su hermano y aceptó la responsabilidad.

Ambos sin querer estaba posponiendo cada vez más su viaje a Ohio. Kurt no lo había mencionado ni una vez y Blaine por trabajo simplemente no lo recordaba, pero ellos estaban bien. Habían demostrado en esas pocas semanas que habían pasado viviendo juntos que a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de su día separados al llegar a casa podían estar juntos, aunque de pronto todo cambió repentinamente.

Una noche cuando Kurt llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal, estaban con los últimos detalles antes de la apertura y él debía encargarse de todo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sebastian sentado en su sala junto con Pam y Blaine atentos a todo lo que ocurría en el vientre de Sebastian mientras lo tocaban y sonreían entre ellos. Kurt los vio durante un minuto o tal vez dos en los que ninguno notaba su presencia hasta que Blaine levantó su vista de pronto y le sonrió saludandolo pero inmediatamente algo ocurrió con los mellizos que volvió su atención de nuevo a Sebastian y Pam. Kurt no dijo nada y en silencio fue hasta su habitación.

Veinte minutos después Kurt ya se había dado un baño incluso estaba en su cuidado de la piel cuando Blaine entró a la habitación y solamente lo observó durante minutos sin decir ni una palabra, Kurt no soportaba la tencion tácita no dicha entre ellos y acortó su largo tratamiento para acostarse cuanto antes.

— Estoy muy cansado —argumentó parandose junto a la cama y levantando la colcha para poder meterse en las sábanas frescas.

— Me imagino, has trabajado mucho estos días. — Comentó Blaine sin decir más para después encerrarse en el baño.

Kurt no dijo nada más, cuando Blaine salió del baño las luces estaban apagadas y en silencio se unió a Kurt en la cama, buscó en la oscuridad al castaño que seguía despierto, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó en el cuello insistentemente.

Kurt se apartó un poco sin querer ser muy brusco. — Lo siento Blaine, pero en verdad estoy cansado.— Fue sólo una sentencia, a pesar de todos esos días de cansancio ninguno de los dos se había negado a una noche de amor entre ellos.

— Bien, buenas noches. Te amo. — Dijo Blaine con un último beso.

— Buenas noches, Blaine. — Respondió Kurt y en ningún momento se giró. — También te amo.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Blaine estaba solo en su cama, se levantó extrañado, revisó en el baño pero Kurt no estaba por ningún lado, al ir a la cocina encontró una nota en la mesa.

_Salí temprano, aún estabas dormido y no quise despertarte._

_Nos vemos más tarde, Kurt._

Blaine se extrañó pero no hizo ningún comentario sólo pensando.

Al llegar la noche Blaine entró por la puerta del departamento y el ruido del televisor lo recibió. Kurt estaba sentado en su sillón pero ni siquera volteó para verlo, Blaine suspiró pero decidió caminar hasta él, se sentó a su lado. Kurt le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Hola. — Le dijo Blaine acariciando su cuello.

— Hola. —Respondió Kurt separándose ligeramente. — Fui a buscarte a tu oficina hoy en la tarde, pero habías salido con Sebastian.

— Oh, si. —Respondió Blaine entusiasmado. —Fuimos al médico, Sebastian tenía otra cita de rutina.

— Ya veo. —Dijo Kurt y se levantó de su lugar apagando el televisor, recogió el empaque de comida china y fue a la cocina. — Hay comida para ti en el refrigerador si quieres cenar.

Blaine lo vio ir y venir de la cocina para después irse a su habitación, Blaine se levantó para seguirlo dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Kurt? — Preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada. -¿A qué te refieres?

— A lo de anoche, llegaste y viniste directo a acá, después dijiste que estabas muy cansado y...

— Así que esto es porque me negué a tener sexo anoche. — Afirmó Kurt.

— No, por supuesto que no Kurt. Es sólo que últimamente cada vez que mencionó a los mellizos o Sebastian tú te pones irritable y...

— Tal vez porque estoy enfadado de escuchar sobre ellos y lo emocionado que estás ¡y simplemente no lo soporto más! —Gritó Kurt y un segundo después se encerró en el baño.

Blaine simplemente se quedó sin habla por tal descubrimiento. Cuando Kurt salió Blaine no estaba en la habitación y en toda la noche no llegó, Kurt no pudo dormir ni un minuto solo en la cama que ambos compartían.

Kurt se levantó antes de que el sol saliera aquella mañana, estaba demasiado cansado pero no soportaba estar más tiempo en esa cama, se asomó a la sala donde Blaine estaba acostado en el sillón pero no parecía dormir tampoco, sólo miraba fijamente el techo pensativo.

Kurt se acercó tímidamente, Blaine lo vio y en un lenguaje no hablado entre los dos Blaine le hizo espacio para que ambos pudieran entrar en el estrecho espacio. Kurt inmediatamente se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro.

— ¿Qué pasa Kurt?— Preguntó Blaine casi en un murmuró. Pero Kurt no contestó, en su lugar dejó salir un fuerte sollozo que retumbo en la habitación. — ¿Kurt?

— Lo si... ento... Bl... aine —Sollozó Kurt y Blaine los movió a ambos de manera que Kurt quedara debajo de él sin aplastarlo. Kurt se llevó las dos manos al rostro mientras lloraba.

— Kurt tienes que decirme lo que pasa, amor. — Pidió Blaine, con una de sus manos acarició el cabello de Kurt y lentamente le fue quitando las manos del rostro.

\- Blaine...— susurró Kurt y lo vio a los ojos, temeroso. — Yo... no... otro bebé.

Blaine no entendía lo que Kurt trataba de decirle, pero su corazón se partía al ver a Kurt tan abatido.

— Kurt, no me puedes decir ahora que tienes tus dudas por los mellizos, porque te amo Kurt pero... — Blaine no terminó de hablar porque Kurt comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

— No, no, no...

— Kurt, dime por favor, tranquilízate y habla conmigo por favor.

Pasaron otros minutos hasta que finalmente Kurt logró calmarse y Blaine esperaba pacientemente que dejara de llorar.

— ¿Kurt?— Pidió Blaine.

Kurt clavó sus ojos húmedos en Blaine antes de empezar a hablar. — Yo... he estado tratando de... quedar embarazado Blaine.

— Oh, Kurt— susurró Blaine y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. — ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— No lo sé, yo sólo quería tanto. — Contestó Kurt y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero siguió hablando. — Y yo te escuchaba hablar de los bebés y estabas tan emocionado y... No sé que me ocurrió.

— Kurt, tú sabes que quiero tener hijos contigo, es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si ahora no se ha podido entonces...

—Blaine —Lo cayó Kurt con una sola palabra pidiéndole con los ojos que le permitiera seguir hablando. —Cuando llegué en la noche y te vi con Sebastian y Pam, estaban compartiendo un momento tan especial, que yo no quise romper eso entre ustedes.

—Kurt, yo no sé que decir, ya hablamos de esto una vez y tú estabas de acuerdo con los bebés, si ahora tú decides que no quieres estar conmigo por eso, entonces yo

— No es eso, Blaine. —Lo interrumpió Kurt y tomó una respiración. — Esa noche esperaba encontrarte solo a ti aquí como siempre pero no fue así y si, me comporte de la manera incorrecta y al día siguiente cuando fui a buscarte a tu oficina porque de verdad quería decirte, me encontré a Cooper y me dijo que habías salido con Sebastian no escuché el resto pero ya sabía porque debías estar con él.

— ¿De esto querías hablar conmigo?

— No, yo quería decirte que estoy embarazado Blaine.

Blaine lo miró atónito antes de sonreirle y besarlo profundamente, Kurt lo abrazó por el cuello disfrutando del beso. Cuando Blaine se separó de él tenía más dudas que antes.

— ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Me enteré hace dos días, tan sólo tengo tres semanas.

— Pero, entonces yo no entiendo porque estabas asi conmigo.

— Porque fue algo que no consulté contigo y primero no podía lograr quedar embarazado y cada vez que tú decías algo de los mellizos al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable por no apoyarte como debería de haber hecho y triste porque yo no lograba tener un bebé. Y cuando supe que estaba esperando un bebé, yo venía a decírtelo pero al verte tan felíz por los bebés yo me aterre porque ya estás teniendo dos bebés y esto fuera algo que no querías aun. Y justo cuando me animé a hacerlo de nuevo, tú no estabas y de nuevo me sentí culpable del hecho que tal vez yo te estoy obligando a algo que tú no sabías siquiera.

— Oh, Kurt, por todo el dilema que has pasado a sido terrible. — Dijo Blaine, ninguno dijo nada pero una mano de Blaine ya estaba posesiva sobre el estómago de Kurt. — Pero, debiste habermelo dicho, es decir si estoy ridículamente felíz de que voy a tener dos bebés y debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú te ponías incómodo cuando hablaba de ellos pero no creas ni por un segundo que yo no amo a este bebé que es de nosotros dos. Es algo que los dos creamos con amor Kurt, alguien que tendrá nuestra esencia. Dios Kurt, te amo y amo a este bebé increíblemente tanto. Tú sabes que si, voy a tener hijos pero te lo he dicho muchas veces mis hijos tienen una parte de mi corazón y los voy a querer de igual manera y que a ti te voy amar por el resto de mi vida sin importar nada por esto es que quiero casarme contigo porque quiero que tú seas mi familia, tú y yo vamos a crear vida juntos Kurt, no sólo este bebé sino que vendrán más y los amaré también sin importar nada. Kurt, yo amo al bebé que perdimos, y sé que aquel fue un momento duro y que tal vez tengas tus temores ahora pero haremos que está vez todo salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt tenía una sonrisa aunque lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, simplemente le dio un beso y se dejaron llevar por su amor. Blaine dejo besos por todo su rostro y cuello y ahí en el pequeño espacio le quito la camiseta que tenía puesta y dejó al descubierto su pecho y abdomen. Blaine lo besó por doquier hasta llegar a su vientre, le dio un beso en el ombligo y alrededor de él.

— Hey, ahí dentro, ya te amamos bebé—Kurt le acarició el pelo a Blaine y le sonrió cuando Blaine lo volteo a ver. — Y tomate tú tiempo, nosotros te estaremos esperando hasta el final cariño.

Kurt lo tomó de los hombros para que subiera a darle un beso. — Te amo Blaine.

— Y yo te amo a ti.

Y ahí en el pequeño espacio hicieron el amor de nuevo, rindiendo tributo a lo mismo que ahora los hacía increíblemente felices.

* * *

Blaine entró la tarde siguiente y fue recibido por un olor delicioso tomó con fuerza el ramo de rosas que llevaba y fue directo a su cocina donde encontró a Kurt revisando el horno.

—Hey— Dijo Blaine y Kurt se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

— Hola, estoy haciendo lasaña para la cena.— Dijo Kurt dándole un beso en los labios.

— Huele delicioso, tengo esto para ti. — Respondió Blaine entregandole las rosas.

— Gracias— Kurt las olio e hizo un gesto de asco antes de salir de la cocina hacia el baño.

— ¿Kurt? —Blaine lo llamó y fue detrás de él, por suerte Kurt no había cerrado la puerta y Blaine lo vio vomitar en el inodoro.

— Vete. —Dijo Kurt con voz ahogada y rasposa. — No quiero que me veas así.

Pero Blaine en su lugar entró y se arrodilló junto a él mientras Kurt dejaba salir lo último de su estómago. Kurt no se quejó cuando Blaine lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le ayudó a enjuagarse la boca. Kurt se recargó contra su pecho sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Blaine y las manos de Blaine acariciaban su cabello y hombros.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió con un pequeño suspiro.

— Si, sólo que mi estómago no está acostumbrado a esto.

— No te preocupes. —Dijo Blaine cuando le dio un suave beso en la frente. — Desaparecerán pronto. Antes de que te des cuenta.

— De verdad espero que sea pronto.

Más tarde esa noche después de cenar estaban acurrucados en su cama, ambos listos para dormir pero ninguno de los dos quería dormir aún sino que estaban hablando entre ellos.

— Debemos ir a Ohio. — Dijo Kurt sorprendiendo a Blaine. Blaine le acarició él cabello con sus dedos apartando un mechón de sus ojos.

— Si, es lo mismo que he estado pensando últimamente pero no quería presionarte con eso. —Coincidió Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Quiero que tomes esta decisión por ti mismo sin que yo interfiera. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien. Que tú y nuestro bebé estén bien.

— Yo estuve pensando en eso hoy, así que después de la apertura iremos. —Kurt asintió con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa. —Y gracias por no presionarme, sin embargo yo creo que estoy listo. Ademas ya tengo los boletos de avión, asi que solo tendras que organizar tu agenda y listo.

— ¿Ya tienes los boletos? —Preguntó Blaine impresionado y Kurt se sonrojó levemente encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

—Desde el día que llegamos, los compré en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos y son para cualquier fecha que decidamos ir.

Blaine le acarició con su pulgar la mejilla aun levemente sonrojada, Kurt lo vio por debajo de sus pestañas con una pequeña sonrisa y Blaine le dio un corto beso apenas rosando sus labios cerrando sus ojos por un corto segundo porque no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Kurt.

—Tus ojos brillan, parecen resplandecer. —Dijo Blaine haciendo que Kurt solo se sonrojara. —Todo tú pareces resplandecer, te ves más hermoso que nunca Kurt.

El día de la tan esperada apertura llegó y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al menos eso pareció después de que todo había pasado, el tiempo parecía correr alrededor de ellos.

Justo el día de la apertura decidieron decirle a su familia acerca del embarazo de Kurt sorprendiendo a todos, sus amigos no lo podían creer en absoluto que tan pronto tuvieran un embarazo. Kurt y Blaine estaban felices porque a todos les agradó sumamente la noticia.

* * *

Fue hasta la primera semana de noviembre que decidieron viajar a Ohio para que Blaine se encargara de la casa de sus padres.

—Todas las maletas están listas. —Dijo Blaine a Kurt que estaba parado frente a su espejo. — ¿Tú estás listo?

—Si —Asintió Kurt, se colocó las dos manos sobre su abdomen que aún estaba plano y bajó su vista a sus manos. —¿No crees que el vuelo pueda afectar al bebé, verdad?

Blaine se le acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por detrás colocando sus manos sobre las de Kurt. Le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró. —Kurt todo estará bien amor, al bebé no le pasará nada.

— La vez pasada yo tenía las mismas semanas cuando tuve al aborto...

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte.

— Esta vez no pasará nada Kurt, estamos tomando todas las precauciones.

—Yo... Simplemente no quiero perder este bebé también Blaine. —Susurró y Blaine le tomó más posesivamente ambas manos.

— Te amo Kurt, y tú me amas a mí, este amor que nos sentimos esta dando como fruto ese hermoso bebé que crece dentro de ti. Este bebé si nacerá amor, casi puedo imaginarlo. Será perfecto y... Oh, Kurt no llores amor..

Kurt tenía ambas manos en el rostro y estaba temblando con sus sollozos. Blaine le dio media vuelta y lo abrazó dejando que llorara.

—Kurt, no tienes que ir si no quieres, yo entiendo si tú no quieres correr el riesgo, está bien

Kurt se tranquilizó después de unos minutos y negó con la cabeza. —No, yo quiero ir contigo. Vamos a estar bien tanto yo como este bebé.

Blaine le dio un beso tierno en los labios y le tomó de las manos. —Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine fuertemente mientras se encaminaban a la puerta de la casa en la que ahora vivía la mujer que él seguía considerando su madrastra aunque a veces no lo tuviera tan presente.

Era su tercer día en Ohio y hasta ese momento Kurt se armó de valor para visitar a Carole, antes no había sentido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Kurt se paró delante de la puerta por unos segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que sacudió su cabeza como alejando un pensamiento y entonces tocó la puerta con sus nudillos enguantados.

El clima era helado, parecía que iba a nevar en cualquier momento y ellos estaban completamente abrigados especialmente Kurt.

Se escucharon pasos desde el interior de la vivienda antes de que la puerta se abriera. La mujer que abrió la puerta era justo como Kurt la recordaba. Carole pareció estupefacta al abrir la puerta pero rápidamente su cara cambió a una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Kurt antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta.

— Kurt —Dijo Carole con voz contenida por el llanto y Kurt simplemente le devolvió el abrazo tal como ella. — Ha pasado tanto tiempo cariño.

—Lo sé... —Respondió Kurt que igualmente había dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas. —Lo siento Carole, no he venido en tanto tiempo y...

Carole se separó de él para verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa llorosa. —Lo sé Kurt, pero ahora estás aquí y es lo importante. —Kurt le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. — Ahora pasen, pasen que en cualquier momento va comenzar a nevar.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres dentro Kurt le presentó a Blaine como su prometido. Y luego Carole les sirvió chocolate caliente mientras hablaban en la sala.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —Preguntó ella entusiasmada después de que Kurt le comentara acerca de su embarazo.

Kurt que tenía la mano de Blaine en la suya la apretó suavemente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a él y después a la mujer. —7 semanas apenas pero estamos muy emocionados.

— Estoy tan contenta por ti Kurt. —Dijo Carole y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas momentáneamente antes de parpadear y espantar sus lágrimas lejos.

Estuvieron ahí hasta después de cenar y decidieron volver a su hotel para poder descansar.

—Fue un gusto, Blaine. —Dijo Carole cuando se despidió de él. Kurt ya había subido al coche para resguardarse del frío.

—Igualmente, Carole. —Contestó Blaine con una amable sonrisa.

— Cuidalo mucho por favor Blaine. —Carole volteó a ver rápidamente a Kurt en el coche que estaba entretenido con su teléfono. —Él ya ha pasado por mucho y no es justo que pase por más dolor. Él merece ser feliz.

Blaine le tomó una mano a Carole con las dos de él y viéndola a los ojos habló. —Le prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que él no sufra y lo haré él hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

— Gracias Blaine.

Blaine le sonrió por última vez y después subió al coche conduciendo por la calle.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Kurt cuando iban en el camino.

Blaine sonrió y aprovechando un semáforo le dio un beso en la mano a Kurt.— Que te cuide mucho.

— Tú ya me cuidas mucho. —Sonrió Kurt y Blaine avanzó cuando la luz cambió. —Y te agradezco Blaine, por todo esto, yo nunca hubiera venido nuevamente a Ohio si no hubiera sido contigo. Yo no amo este lugar porque sea el lugar donde crecí sino porque fue donde viví con mis padres y me es difícil estar aquí pero contigo me siento seguro en cualquier lugar y siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera porque tú me apoyaras y eso es lo que más amo de ti, el que tú me amas de esa forma incondicional y me impulsas a hacer todo aquello que me hará mejor persona.

— Yo te amo mucho. —Respondió Blaine reprimiendo sus ganas de besarlo en ese momento. —Lamento haber sido un idiota antes pero yo siempre busco protegerte y aunque aun no hayamos hecho votos delante de un altar yo ya he jurado protegerte ante todo y estar contigo para siempre. Defenderte de todo sin importar que sea. Te amo tanto Kurt.

Kurt sonrió feliz con una lágrima en su mejilla y sus mejillas rosas. —Yo también te amo mucho Blaine.

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta de su departamento en New York con Blaine detrás de él cargando con las maletas. Después de una semana en Ohio alejados de todos volvieron a la ajetreada ciudad. Al menos ahora Kurt se podía sentir con libertad después de haber visto Carole y hablado con ella de todo lo que había pasado en su vida el tiempo que no la vio.

— ¿Pam? —Llamó Kurt al dejar las llaves sobre él tazón, Pam había llamado durante el vuelo y dejado un mensaje de que estaría en el departamento para cuando ellos volvieran.

— Aquí. —Pam salió de la cocina. Vestía un vestido de colores y tenía el cabello color violeta corto al ras de su cabeza y sin ningún riso aparente.

Kurt abrió sus ojos al verla sorprendido por él repentino cambio, sin embargo Blaine se alteró.

— ¡Pamela! —Gritó Blaine escandalizado. — ¡Tu cabello es morado! ¡¿Quieres decirme por qué tu cabello es morado?! Dios, ¿cómo es posible qué tu padre te haya dejado hacerte eso?

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo hasta ahora. Lamento haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, no puedo prometer nada excepto que terminaré esta historia hasta el final.

Saludos a quién sigue leyendo esta historia, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
